Doctoring The Blue Eyes
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: Seto discovers what his life could have been like, when a tiny alteration in the past changes his whole world from then on, as he pays an ultimate price. - Part two of the 'Doctoring The Blue Eyes' trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**I own no rights to anything 'cause I'm poor :P**

**This is a sequel to my fic 'Kaiba Conversion' and s****et eleven years afterwards.**

** Crossover between Yugioh/Doctor Who and Torchwood.**

**The story starts at the following points:**

**Mokuba 24 and Seto 29 in the Yugioh timescale. **

**Nearing towards the end of the foruth season in the Doctor Who timescale.**

**Just before the last couple of episodes of the second season in the Torchwood timescale.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Prologue **

_#Mokuba ran from where he had been hiding behind the screen in his stepfather's office. A feeling of great hatred filled him as he approached the brown coated figure and snatched the small device from the timelord's hand before continuing to advance towards his stepfather. He'd make the old man pay for everything he'd done to cause his brother to suffer in the secluded silence, scared and ashamed of the sacrifices that had been made. The strength he channelled from his anger gave Mokuba the power he needed to quickly hold his stepfather at his mercy._

_He heard the Doctor's disapproved voice behind him as he glared hatefully into Gozaburo's confused and fearful eyes, the sonic screwdriver he held was pressed up tight against the old man's throat. As much as he wanted to take revenge against his stepfather Mokuba knew that to do so would mean that he would be no better that Gozaburo himself. _

_Slowly he released his hold over the old man and retreated back towards the Doctor. A proud smile bore across the timelord's face, the kind of smile that he longed to see his brother wear, and then suddenly it dropped as the Doctor shouted out a warning to Mokuba causing him to spin around and face his stepfather once more._

_Gozaburo now held a gun directly pointed at him and instantly Mokuba raised the device in his hand to send a blast and knock the firearm from the old man's grasp. But having previously recharged the sonic screwdriver the blast was so powerful that it sent his stepfather backwards and out of the huge window down to the ground below._

_The Doctor's arms held Mokuba steady as he staggered with the shock of what had just happened. He glanced at the calendar on the gigantic desk then at the smashed window as he realised that he had been the one responsible for his stepfather's death. _

_Curiously, Mokuba approached the broken window and stared down to see Gozaburo's twisted lifeless body twenty storeys on the court yard below. He turned back to face the Doctor who had vanished and in the timelord's place stood his brother. Seto began to move towards him until the two brothers were standing side by side and felt the draft from the broken window. _

_A gentle hand was placed on Mokuba's shoulder and he smiled up at Seto whose mouth was moving but no sound came out from beyond his lips. Another hand was placed on Mokuba's other shoulder and he now stood directly in front of his brother with his back to the window as he tried to focus on what the older boy was saying. Still he couldn't make out a word of what was being said but the look on his brother's face was one of sorrow._

_Suddenly Mokuba felt himself start to fall in slow motion as Seto forcefully pushed him out of the window. Tears streamed from Mokuba's eyes as he fell, spiralling faster with each storey that he passed and wondered why his brother had done such a thing. Death was the only fate waiting below and just a few seconds later he felt the pain surge through his body as his bones shattered and the life was drained from him.#_

"Aaaaargh!" Mokuba screamed as he sat bolt upright in his bed. _It was only a dream, it was only a dream. _He chanted to himself, eyes scrunched up to stop tears from falling, face covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily in time with his racing heart.

It had been over ten years ago since Mokuba had met the Doctor and the two of them travelled back in time to put right a mistake which the timelord had caused. Since that day he often dreamt about the shocking and disturbing truths that had been revealed to him in his stepfather's office. Mokuba had never once spoken to his brother about any of it as Seto would never be able to understand what had happened since he didn't believe in such things as time travel.

Eventually Mokuba's heartbeat slowed, as did his breathing and he opened his eyes again. Out of all the times he had dreamt about his stepfather's death he had never before dreamt about his brother pushing him out of the window too and re-thinking about it scared him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the blonde haired woman sleeping peacefully beside him and was surprised that he hadn't woken her with the noise he had made.

A warm smile spread across his face as he remembered the first time he had woken her as a result of his re-occurring nightmare. She had been so concerned about him that he decided to tell her everything, and to his surprise she believed him. There wasn't a single secret between the pair of them as they knew each other inside out and why wouldn't they? They had known each other for half of their lives already and been married for the past two years of that.

Mokuba wiped the sweat from his face and re-tied his long dark haired ponytail before he snuggled up beside his wife. With her back to him, he lovingly placed his arm around her, carefully brushed aside the long silky hair and gently kissed the back of her neck.

His sleeping angel stirred slightly from her peaceful sleep. "Mokie?" She turned to face her husband and kissed him back. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Mokuba assured her now with both arms wrapped around his wife as she snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest. "Goodnight Becky." He whispered as he closed his eyes and returned to sleep again.

_# Mokuba now found himself standing in the night time darkness of an empty theme park, his theme park; KaibaLand. There was a slight breeze as he looked around and saw a tiny figure come racing towards him. _

_The approaching figure grew in size as it came closer, sprinting as thought its life depended on it. Only when it was several metres from him could Mokuba make out that it was his brother and called out for him to stop only to be ignored as Seto continued speedily by him, a frightened look upon his face._

_His gaze followed after his big brother and Mokuba wondered what it was that Seto had been running from before he heard the sound of flapping wings behind him. A Blue Eyes White Dragon followed in his brother's wake, the moonlight from above glistened on the beautiful creature, but still Mokuba was confused as to why his brother was fearful of his own duel monster?_

_Being unable to move from where he stood Mokuba just watched the two forms disappear from his sight as another noise sounded behind him. He turned his head to see the true cause of his brother's flee as an army of tank-like robots sent a chill down his spine as their battle cry rang through the air in all its eeriness._

"_Exterminate!" _

_Now Mokuba found himself surround by the strange machines as they all pointed their plunger-like arms towards him, his mouth opened up ready to scream as they shot him dead before he had the chance to make a sound.# _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: This fic is not yet complete on my computer as it is still in the process of being written** **due to other comittments slowing me down.** **Therefore I will only be updating it once a week to begin with and then more regularly once I have finished it completely (providing I have at least one review per chapter). It will also be _alot_ longer than the first one (I'm currently at fourteen chapters and still not near the end!)**

**I hope that you all will enjoy what lies ahead. **

**KG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks to: Coeletichi, TheMadNovelist, starweftr, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)  
**

**Chapter One **

KaibaLand was alive and busy with hundreds of people having a good time as Mokuba casually strolled through his theme park. Every now and then people would stop to chat with him, request photos and even glomps from the odd fangirl. As always he remained friendly and polite to each person who wanted a moment of his time, and never could understand why his brother hated the same positive attention.

They may have been taking up the free time of his lunch break, but it was far more enjoyable than the alternative of spending the time cooped up in his office. He _hated _being cooped up in his office when there was no reason for him to be there. The lunch break was drawing to an end which meant he would soon be returning back to work. He checked his watch and sighed, where did the time go?

It wasn't all bad though, as not much had been scheduled for that afternoon so he'd be able to finish early, again. Plus there was the celebrations party that he'd arranged for later that evening to look forward to. A smile crossed Mokuba's face as he knew that he'd also get the chance to his see brother again as it had been several weeks since they had last met up together.

Seto had been kept extremely busy with Kaiba Corp and the duelling academy he had set up in order to keep alive the Duel Monsters game that had recently died down in popularity. Due to focusing on other more important factors of their lives, it had been many years since he and Yugi had played the game that meant so much to them during their teens, and it was this that had caused the game to lose it's appeal to many of their fans. Duel Monsters just wasn't the same without the rivalry of the two duellists, but hopefully one day there would emerge another pair of rival duellists to revive the game back to its former height and glory.

Picking up the pace, Mokuba headed back towards his office building that stood high and proud at the centre of KaibaLand. His mind wandered as he thought about how best to reveal his surprise during the party that evening when his eyes caught the faintest sight of a blue call box. And not just any call box, but one he had seen before, one that looked completely out of time and place; a nineteen fifty's London police box right in the middle of his theme park.

"The TARDIS?" Mokuba mused then looked around himself franticly as he searched for its owner who he was sure would be close by and was right as he saw the timelord with a red haired woman as they ushered a man closer, back towards the time machine. "Hey, Doctor!" He broke out into a run as he raced over to them.

Mokuba's cry caused the Doctor to stop in his tracks as he stared blankly at the man slowly coming to a halt several feet in front of him. It took him a couple of seconds to register the face in his mind. "Mokuba?" He asked and received a nod from the man smiling back at him.

"Friend of yours?" The woman asked.

"Yes." The Doctor gasped in awe before he quickly glanced at the other man with them and then back at Mokuba. "Wait right there, I'll be back shortly." He told the older version of the boy he had once helped as he stepped backwards to enter the TARDIS.

Pulsing, whining and whirling noises filled the air as the blue call box started to fade. Mokuba watched the whole time as it disappeared from view but surprisingly nobody else even logged the TARDIS as they continued to pass by. He let out a heavy sigh at having seen the timelord leave and then his heart almost stopped from the surprise of hearing a familiar voice behind him.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor stood with his red haired assistant by his side as he smiled back at the young dark haired man who looked speechless as he turned to face them. "We were busy escorting a lost traveller who took a wrong turn into the solar system and ended up here." The smile broadened on his face. "I'm glad we followed him."

"Me too." Mokuba smiled as his eyes grew big and shiny before he leapt to embrace the Doctor as though it had been his brother whom he hadn't seen for over the passed decade.

The Doctor returned the welcoming hug from the younger man before he eased Mokuba back and scanned him from head to toe. "Gosh you've grown tall."

"I wasn't going to stay that short forever you know." Mokuba laughed in return to the comment.

"Still haven't cut your hair though." The Doctor playfully tugged at the ponytail on Mokuba's head. "Nice outfit too." He added with a smile at seeing the young man adopt the same style as himself by wearing sneakers with the dark navy-blue suit, and then he noticed the gold band on Mokuba's left hand. "Married? You're not old enough to be married!"

"Of course I'm old enough." Mokuba laughed at the Doctor's mockery.

"So how many years has it been for you since we met?" The Doctor asked knowing that their timescales were completely different.

"Eleven. And you?"

"About a year and a half. How's that brother of yours?"

"Excuse me!" The Doctor's companion exclaimed angrily as she waved her hand in front of the timelord's face. "In case you've forgotten, I'm still here! Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course." The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Mokuba this is Donna. Donna, Mokuba."

"Hi." Mokuba smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Donna took hold of Mokuba's hand and shook it. "How did you meet the Doctor? Did he kidnap you too?"

"What?" The timelord exclaimed at the woman's question. "I did not ……. stop telling everyone ……. I thought we agreed: you're a pencil in a mug."

"Whatever you say, _Sunshine_!"

"Now if you're going to be like that about it then ….."

"Do you two argue all the time?" Mokuba asked as he stared blankly at the pair of them.

"We're not arguing, I just enjoy winding him up." A mischievous grin appeared across Donna's face. "And he falls for it every single time."

"Oh, _ha-ha_." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the red head, a faint smile crossing his lips at seeing her smile for the first time since The Library incident almost a week ago.

"I'll have to make sure that you stay away from Seto later on then." Mokuba chuckled to himself as he imagined the thought of Donna trying, and most likely succeeding to wind up his brother.

"What's happening later?" The Doctor asked looking slightly confused.

"I'm hosting a party to make a special announcement and was kind of hoping you'd want to stay and attend that since you're here now." Mokuba replied nervously.

The Doctor glanced at Donna, as though seeking her permission to stay for the event. He would love to stick around for as long as possible, but he had promised her that they would take a relaxing break from their travels after what they had been through with the Vashta Nerada. "Well…" The Doctor began as he took a deep breath and tried to think of a polite way to decline the invitation.

"We'll be there."

_What?! _The Doctor couldn't quite believe that the woman had decided for him, knowing what he had wanted. "Are you sure?"

"You've never had to suffer the consequences of keeping us Chiswick girls away from a party yet have you?" The red head's eyebrows were raised sceptically. "And let me tell you that I ain't a very nice person when that happens."

_Noble by name and by nature. _The Doctor smiled to himself. If anyone had told him that Donna would become one of the closest companions that he had ever had when he first met her nearly two years ago, then he would probably have laughed hysterically in their face.

_Miss_ Donna Noble had been transported inside the TARDIS on her wedding day due to the fact that her body had contained extremely high levels of Huon particles which had been what attracted her like a magnet to his time machine. Neither of them got along very well to start with as the bride was obnoxiously loud and a complete scatter brain, but together they saved the Earth from the Empress of the Racnoss during the festive season, before parting to go their separate ways only to unexpectedly cross each others' paths over a year later when they investigated the secret breeding of the Adipose. Since that time the two had become inseparably and closest of friends.

"Thanks Donna."

88888888888888888888888888

Mokuba's office was located right on the very top floor of the huge building. When the theme park had been first given to him, he had thought about changing its location to lower down in the structure as its position at the top would occasionally bring back memories of that day which no longer remained a mystery to him about his stepfather's death. But not being able to think of a _sensible_ excuse to tell his brother for him wanting to do so, the office still remained in the original decided location and he had since become used to it now.

After having arranged for his wife to come and take care of the Doctor's assistant for the afternoon, Mokuba and the timelord stood side by side as they glanced out across KaibaLand, Donna and Rebecca were currently being pampered at the spa built into the hotel complex for the theme park.

"Wow, that was one generous gift!" The Doctor gasped at hearing how Seto had handed over full control of the string of KaibaLand theme parks to Mokuba, separating the company from his own. "I can't even remember what I received for my eighteenth birthday." _It has been eight-hundred and eighty-five years after all._

"This is what Seto promised me ever since we were kids." Mokuba smiled proudly at the thought of his brother before it faltered as he turned to face the timelord. "He worked so hard to keep that promise to me, and because I know just what sacrifices he made to uphold it I can't help but feel that I don't deserve it." There was sadness in his voice as he spoke.

The Doctor frowned in return to Mokuba's sad expression knowing that he shouldn't have parted from him so soon after what they had witnessed in the past. He had expected the boy to dwell on the death of the old man, not on blaming himself for the abuse that had been endured by the older boy, which now was clear to him although he had overlooked that possibility at the time. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother."

"It's because of me that he suffered….."

"Bad things happened to him, but you didn't cause them." The Doctor would not allow the young man to blame himself any longer. "Your brother knows this fact is true and it's about time that you realised also." He stared deep into Mokuba's glazed grey-blue eyes as there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter!" Mokuba shouted as he broke from the Doctor's gaze and turned to see a nervous looking woman stood clutching a folder to her chest.

"Mister Kaiba sir, I'm here to discuss the new landscaping plans for KaibaLand."

"Of course, please take a seat." Mokuba gestured the woman to sit down as they both approached his desk. "I do apologise Doctor but this won't take long." He assured the timelord who made his way to the far end of the office.

The folder was handed over to the CEO who began to scan through the papers it contained. There were dozens of artists' impressions of different layouts, all with side notes that described the types of plants and materials used during the changing seasons along with the costs involved. Mokuba was stunned at the proposed scenery. He knew that appearances and first impressions were extremely important, and with the images he had before him anyone would find it hard not to be dazzled by their first glaze around his theme park. Now focusing his attention to the side notes he frowned.

"Is something wrong sir?" the woman asked curiously as she saw the change on Mokuba's face.

"It says here that the use of the floral layouts is mainly to encourage wildlife to return back to the area, namely bees." His gaze fixed upon her as he continued to frown.

"Sir, the bee population has dwindled greatly over the previous few months…"

"That may be so, but I don't want visitors coming to my theme park, getting sung by them and then associating the incident with the over all experience of their stay at KaibaLand." Mokuba cut in.

"Of course sir, I understand." She nodded at the point her boss had made. He was far more easygoing than his older brother but still she was nervous about the reaction. "We don't intend to draw back great big numbers of them, but if they do start to swarm then rest assure that the pollinated plants will be decreased and replaced with more suitable foliage."

"Sounds good to me." Mokuba smiled as he signed all of the papers, agreeing for the plans to be carried out. He then rose from his seat, the woman from hers also and handed the folder back as she then made her way out of his office.

The Doctor stood at the far end of Mokuba's office as he examined a multi-tier chessboard, the conversation had gone unnoticed as he glanced from each piece positioned on the board. It was clear to see that a game was currently in progress between the two dragon themed sides, one set blue the other white. "Who's turn is it?" He asked as Mokuba now stood beside him.

"Mine." Mokuba sighed. Each time Seto came over they played the game that he knew his brother would always win but still he was determined to beat him one day. "The board has been sitting like that for weeks now and still I can't see any moves to make."

"Which colour are you?"

"Blue." Mokuba replied and watched the Doctor pick up one of the blue knights as he moved it up a level to take the white bishop that guarded Seto's king. "I can't believe that I didn't see that move." He blinked. "Could you teach me how to play better?"

"I could if you have a spare hour or two."

"As luck would have it, I do." Mokuba smiled slyly. "My work is now finished for the day and I don't think we'll be hearing from the girls for some time until they're all pampered out." He took a notebook from his inside jacket pocket and scribbled down the location of each piece so that he could return them to the same places in order to continue the game with his brother later on.

"So what is this 'important announcement' that you're going to make at the party later on?" The Doctor asked as he reset the pieces on the chess board.

"Just wait and see." Mokuba smiled. "Wait and see."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N; Okay, I know that I said I would only be updating this fic once a week to start with,** **but after re-thinking** **I'm sure that twice a week would still be okay and not catch up on myself**.** The reason I choose to hold back with posting before I complete my fics is purely because I don't want to disappoint by abandoning them half way through****, but with the encouragment you guys give with your reviews I'm sure that there's no danger in that happening.**

**Seriously, you guys are awesome. ;) **

**KG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, TheMadNovelist, Coelectichi, starwefter, and** **Just A Keepsake** **for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Two**

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Donna whispered as she leaned closer towards Mokuba.

"I haven't got a clue." Mokuba whispered back his confession as the pair of them stared across the round table to where Rebecca and the Doctor sat in deep conversation, both of them using technical terms that the onlookers didn't understand.

All four of them were now dressed smartly for the party that had already started below them in the hotel. Both the Doctor and Mokuba wore black suits with bowties, though only the CEO had changed his footwear for the occasion, and the two women wore long shimmering gowns, Rebecca's was sea green and Donna's a fiery red. They waited up in the VIP lounge where they would be served dinner before joining the celebrations downstairs.

Mokuba checked his watch for the fourth time that half hour; his brother was running late again. There was no doubt Seto had been caught up with his work but would it have killed him to phone ahead and let them know? He reached out for his glass of water and gulped it down wishing it had been something stronger that might have helped to ease his annoyance. _He better not cancel on me again, not tonight._

"What's the matter?" Rebecca broke from her conversation with the Doctor at hearing her husband's glass slam down on the table.

"He's over an hour late." Mokuba grumbled under his breath staring down at the table's surface. He then felt his hand gently caressed and squeezed as his wife leaned over to kiss him.

"He'll be here, so stop worrying." She assured him with a loving smile.

"Maybe you're right." Mokuba sighed and smiled back at his wife who always managed to make him feel better whenever he was feeling down. His smile widened on his face as he thought about how lucky he was to have her by his side, she had given up so much to allow them to embark on their life together. "Have I told you how beautiful you're looking this evening?"

"Only once or twice." Rebecca giggled at the fact that her husband always made sure he complimented her every chance that he could which he knew made her feel special.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest thing ever?" Donna cooed in a silly voice as she watched the couple kiss again.

The Doctor couldn't help but notice the slight hint of sarcasm in his companion's voice. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned that she was hiding something from him.

"I'm fine, just bored." Donna sighed out loud and threw her head backwards only to hit a maid who was passing by her. "Sorry." She apologised quickly.

The maid paid no attention to her boss' guest and continued to deliver the message she had for him. "I've come to inform you that your brother has just arrived and on his way up, sir."

"About time." Mokuba muttered and struggled to control the excitement building up inside him. He rose from the table ready to greet his brother on his entrance and the other three followed.

A few moments later the door to the room opened and in stepped the CEO of Kaiba Corp closely followed by his head of security. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed with annoyance at seeing his brother's appearance as he still wore the long, flowing, white, sleeveless coat that he refused to let go out of fashion. "You're supposed to be in formal wear!" His head hit the palm of his hand, teeth clenched tightly.

"Don't start, not after the day I've had." Seto snapped as he closed his eyes and massaged his head to try and calm the pain that throbbed inside. _Sometimes that Jaden is more trouble than what its worth. _He sighed and then reopened his eyes to look at his disappointed younger brother. "I'm sorry Mokuba, if it means that much to you I'll go home and change."

"Nah, forget about it." Mokuba replied as he pushed his frustration to one side, his brother had held them up long enough as it was. "You're here now, that's what matters." He launched himself forward to wrap his arms around Seto and smiled at the man stood behind his brother. "Hey Roland, are you staying too? You're more than welcome to do so."

"Not this time mister Mokuba, sir." Roland nodded his thanks for the invitation he had just declined. "I'm afraid that I'm already in my wife's bad books thanks to your brother, so I'd rather not anger her anymore until she calms down, next month might be safe though."

Mokuba moved back from his brother as he sniggered at Roland's amusing reply, the look on Seto's face did not share the same thoughts as his younger brother. "Don't bother coming in to work tomorrow or the day after." He firmly told the older man as he turned to face him.

"B-b-but sir….." Roland stuttered, his shades hiding part of his shocked expression from his boss' words. He knew that trying to joke around Seto was a dangerous risk to take but never expected to be fired from his job for doing so.

"In fact don't bother coming into work for the rest of the week." Seto smirked at the look of panic on his friend's face. "Go. Spend some time with your family; otherwise I really will fire you."

"Thank you mister Kaiba, sir." Roland smiled back for having been given the time off. Whoever said that Seto Kaiba was an emotionless machine clearly didn't know him at all. He bowed before leaving to race home and surprise his wife and kids with the news.

Seto turned his attention back towards the other people in the room. "You're looking lovely as always." He greeted his sister-in-law with a kiss and a hug before returning her back into the arms of his brother, and then noticed the two strangers.

"These are my friends." Mokuba spoke up to introduce the two to Seto as he saw his brother's gaze narrow with suspicion. "This is Donna."

"Hi." Donna laughed as she shook Seto's hand but got no other response from him.

"And this is the Doctor."

"Hello." The Doctor spoke cheerily as he shook Seto's hand.

"Doctor who?" Seto asked as his eyes narrowed even more on the strange yet familiar face.

"Just 'the Doctor'." Was the timelord's reply, bored of having to state this quite frequently to some of those he meet on his travels.

"Have we met someplace before?"

"Almost, but not quite." The Doctor smiled and saw a puzzled look appear on Seto's face. "Long story that you probably wouldn't believe anyway." He assured.

"Aww, come on Becky, let me tell him now!" Mokuba's moaning broke apart the stare out between his brother and the timelord.

Rebecca sighed as she caved to her husband's excited face and agreed that now was the time to reveal their news. "Seto, we have something to tell you." She told her brother-in-law.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he returned back over to them leaving the Doctor and Donna behind him. He watched as Mokuba produced a black and white picture from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to him. Looking down Seto could see that what he had been given was an ultrasound scan photo. His eyes bulged, jaw dropped and voice was weak as he looked directly at Rebecca. "You're pregnant?!"

The blonde nodded. "You're going to be an uncle."

"Aren't you going to say something?" Mokuba laughed at seeing his brother speechless as Seto stared back at the scan for a second time.

What was he going to say? Seto turned the picture of multiple fuzzy grey blotches as he tried to make out the shape of the unborn baby, but failed miserably to see anything other that two bean shapes. He should have known that this day was going to come sooner or later but he didn't expect it to happen just yet, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Mokuba had gotten married and now this. The corners of his lips curled up as he finally realised that his baby brother was all grown up, and about to start a family of his own.

"Congratulations to the pair of you." Seto's arms reached out as he pulled them both closer to him.

"Thanks bro." Mokuba smiled, any wider and his face would have split in two. His gaze momentarily wandered over towards the Doctor and Donna who stood smiling as they watched from the sideline feeling that they were intruding on the family moment.

"I can't believe that you two…." Seto didn't get chance to finish his sentence as a proud smile took control of his face and mind was wiped blank of words to use to be able to express his wonder of the new life they had crated.

"Well, one of us had to carry on our bloodline." Mokuba laughed at his brother who he hadn't seen this happy in a long while. "The Kaiba name would be doomed if it was left down to you."

"Oi!" Seto playfully shoved his brother away from him. "I just haven't met the right woman yet, that's all." _Well I have once but I'll never find her again. _He sadly thought to himself before turning his attention towards Rebecca. "I'm proud of you both, and I know that Arthur would be too if he was still alive."

"Thank you Seto." Rebecca smiled sadly at the mention of her grandfather who had past away only the previous month, her spectacles magnified the teary green eyes. She felt Mokuba's arm wrapped around her shoulder as he returned to comfort her, taking her back from his brother's arm.

Seto now felt slightly guilty for having caused the upset to his sister-in-law and tried to focus the subject back on to the scan photo. "You two are going to have to explain this thing to me as all I see are a couple of beans." He frowned as he tried to make out the scan once more and began to point to what he thought he could see. "I take it that this bean is the baby's head and this one is the body?"

The couple chuckled softly and Mokuba corrected his brother on what the scan actually showed. "This 'bean' is baby number one, and this one is baby number two."

"Twins?!" Seto only just managed to find his voice that made a rather pathetic squeaking sound.

"Yep." Mokuba nodded as he watched his brother fumble for a nearby chair to set himself down before he fell down from shock overload. "Drink?" A nod was all Seto could manage in reply.

As Mokuba made his way over to the drinks cabinet he found himself accompanied by the Doctor. "I take it that was your important announcement?"

"It sure was." Mokuba confirmed as he poured three glasses of whiskey. He handed the Doctor one of the glasses which the timelord just shook his head at with his silent refusal. Shrugging, Mokuba simply tipped the contents into the glass intended for his brother, he figured Seto could do with a double anyway though he hadn't asked him for fear of his question sounding like a bad pun relating to the happy news. "Did you see the way he reacted?"

The Doctor nodded; after all he had been stood there watching the whole time. "He was speechless and beaming with pride."

"Exactly." Raising his glass Mokuba downed the whiskey in one. "I've been waiting years to see him like that, and there were many times that I thought our stepfather had destroyed him completely, but you were right." He smiled warmly at the Doctor. "I gave him time and he learnt to smile again."

The Doctor returned the smile. He hadn't expected Mokuba to take his words quite so seriously as they had purely been said at the time to comfort the scared boy. Maybe if he took his own advice he'd stop feeling so bad about his past?

"So, I hear that you're single?" Donna's voice carried out across the room as she seated herself next to Seto.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No." Donna answered sincerely before the mischievous smile crept on her face. "Would you like me to?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Thank you starwefter for picking up on the typo, it should deffinately be _'stung'_. I do apologise if anymore crop up during the fic, I don't do them on purpose I swear! And on the subject of typos; they will be _'psychic' _paper and not _'physic'_ paper in this fic, unlike the last time. XD (it's just one of those words my dyslexia fails to pick up on until pointed out to me)**

**I'm glad that you guys like where it is set in the Doctor Who timeline and with Donna featuring too. **

**KG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist and ****Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :) **

**Chapter Three**

The maid cleared away the plates from the main course as the five of them sat around the table. Once the meal was finished they would then head downstairs to join the party and make the couple's joyful announcement to the public, but right now they chatted amongst themselves as they waited for dessert to be served.

Seto found himself positioned between his sister-in-law and the timelord as he occasionally glared across the table towards the red-head who had done nothing but irritate him every time that she had opened her mouth to speak. Thankfully she had remained quiet for over the past ten minutes which he assumed must have been some kind of record for her. His view now fell on the cheery man seated next to him who babbled on about some kind of crazy adventures he claimed to have had, and was currently talking about a spaceship named the Titanic that nearly crashed into the Earth. _Why does Mokuba befriend idiots like these?_

"And so, I finally got to say _'Allons-y Alonso'_." The Doctor laughed along with Mokuba and Rebecca. He glanced at his assistant who looked lost in her thoughts. How long had she been like that? "Donna?"

"Mmm?" the Doctor's companion slowly broke from her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"You still with us?"

"Wha?" Donna blinked as she stared at the amused timelord, still feeling slightly dazed. She then noticed the other three people also staring at her, mainly the loathing narrowed glare from the cold blue eyes. "What the heck is your problem, _Sunshine_?!" she bellowed as she rose to her feet.

"My problem?" Seto snorted in disbelief with his eyebrows raised. _Who the hell does she think she's calling Sunshine? _

"Donna calm down." The Doctor instructed quietly.

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it." Came the sarcastic remark.

"Seto." Mokuba growled at his brother to stop provoking the woman.

Not saying another word Donna gave one final glare towards the older brother before she stormed out of the room, leaving the Doctor behind to apologise for her behaviour. "I'm sorry Mokuba, I'm so sorry about all of this." He said eager to follow after his companion. "I think it's best if Donna and I leave now."

"No need to apologise." Mokuba assured the timelord. "But please don't leave yet; my brother owes your assistant an apology before you go." He glared across at Seto who returned the same narrow eyed look.

"Well you know where to find us." The Doctor nodded before he too rose from his seat. "It was nice chatting with you Rebecca and good luck to you both for the future." He smiled to the happy couple before leaving.

The Doctor made it to the elevator just in time to see the doors close as it took Donna down to the ground floor. "Oh no you don't." The timelord smirked as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it to the controls to call the elevator back. A small flicker of light sparked for a split second before the device died out on him, which led the Doctor to smacking it against his palm several times but it still refused to work. "Why must you always do this to me?" He grumbled and then glanced over towards the stairs. At a fast pace, the timelord began to make his way down them.

88888888888888888888888888

_PING! _The elevator doors opened as it reached the ground floor and Donna stepped out to enter the hotel foyer. She stopped to glance at the huge hall to her right where lots of people stood around, all were wearing formal wear and drinking champagne as a small orchestra played classical music on the main stage.

"Donna!" The Doctor's voice half shouted and gasped as he came running up beside her clutching at his ribcage.

"What's wrong with you?" She sneered.

"You try running down fifteen flights of stairs and see how you feel at the end of it!" The Doctor panted as he stared her face on. "Please tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is 'bothering' me." Donna retorted to the timelord who wore a sceptical look. "I'm just sick of that jerk glaring at me every two minutes as though I'm some worthless piece of dirt, not to mention the fact that I'm bored out of my head from this poor excuse of a party."

"First off, you're _not_ worthless." The Doctor stated. "And secondly, it's a gala Donna. Not the type of party you're accustomed too, but still a party none the less."

"Look at me Doctor." She waved the red shimmering material of her long flowing gown. "This isn't me, I don't belong here. I'm just a stupid temp from Chiswick who lives with her bitch of a mother, because I can't afford to move out on my own. I've nothing to show for my life, no job, no husband, no kids; no nothing." She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh as he looked sadly at Donna. "You're still not over the Library incident are you?" he asked as he now knew that she still thought about the fabricated life she had been living for the short period of time that she had spent inside CAL's world. There Donna had lived what she saw to be a better life for herself and was heartbroken to learn that it had all been nothing more than an illusion, losing her false husband and children she had cared so much for during that time.

Donna's lip wobbled as she slowly shook her head and fought hard to hold back her tears as the Doctor pulled her close to him. "You should have said something instead of keeping it to yourself." He told her as she sobbed quietly onto his shoulder. "Come on; let's get you back to the TARDIS."

88888888888888888888888888

"I'm not apologising!" Seto growled as his younger brother pushed him forward through the hotel's entrance and out into the theme park, the sky glowing a golden orange from the setting summer sun.

"Oh yes you are!" Mokuba exclaimed steering Seto in the direction of where the TARDIS was located next to one of the many fountains that where scattered throughout KaibaLand. "I'm not having you upset my friends like that."

"And just what am I supposed to be apologising for?"

Mokuba took a moment to think it over as it had been the woman who had started the outburst not his brother. "For glaring at her." He decided.

"I glare at everyone; it's not my fault if she can't handle it." Seto argued in his defence. "Serves her right for flirting with me."

"She wasn't flirting, she was being friendly; not every woman you meet is fixated over you." Mokuba rolled his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face. "It's not Donna's fault if you can't handle it."

Seto's teeth ground with anger and frustration at his brother comment as the two of them then stopped right outside the blue call box. "Who put this hideous thing here?" He watched Mokuba knock on the door ignoring his question.

The TARDIS door opened several inches and Mokuba pushed it even further inwards before he started to usher his brother through the doorway. He saw the Doctor and Donna sitting at the TARDIS' controls, both of them had changed back into their casual clothing. "Seto has something to say, don't you?" Mokuba sneered at his brother who quickly pushed by him to exit the time machine.

"Leave him." The Doctor told Mokuba who was about to chase after his brother. He grinned at having seen the confused look on Seto's face.

_No way is that possible! _Seto screamed at himself from seeing the interior of the small call box. _Nothing can be bigger on the inside than on the outside; this has to be some sort of trick! _He glanced back inside to see his brother's bemused face staring back at him. "Is something wrong Seto?"

Wide blue eyes narrowed again as Seto stepped back and began to pace around the TARDIS. There had to be some kind of mirrors or projections used for his mind to think that a fifty foot room could fit inside a peculiar looking old fashioned call box, and he was going to find them. But after having circled around the outside he had found nothing so stepped inside and began to examine the walls.

"I never get bored of watching people react to seeing the TARDIS for the first time." The Doctor smiled in amusement.

"Please tell me I never acted like that." Donna said as she watched Seto run his hands along the TARDIS wall.

"Nah, you freaked when you saw the outside and legged it. Don't you remember? I had to go chasing after you down the high street."

"I remember." Donna nodded and smiled fondly at the day that seemed like a lifetime ago. "What about you Mokuba, how did you react?"

"I didn't." He answered sadly, feeling like he had missed out on something special. "My mind was focused elsewhere at the time." Mokuba never forgot the experience of what had happened to his brother in the hidden room below Kaiba Corp's basement, even though he knew that it had been put right, so technically it hadn't happened at all but the memories were still there.

"Okay, spill; how are you creating this illusion?!" Seto exclaimed as he interrupted the three's conversation.

"Illusion?" The Doctor mocked cheerily as he watched the younger man become frustrated with him. "If you think that my time machine is an illusion then just wait until you've rode in it." The door slammed closed as he began to tinker at the controls.

"We're going for a ride?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Yep, just as soon as I've taken Donna to wherever she wants to go in order to relax for awhile." The timelord smiled.

"What's going on?" Seto demanded angrily.

Ignoring the furious CEO the Doctor turned to his assistant. "So Donna, where would you like to go?"

"How about that crystal palace place that you told me about?"

"You mean crystalline planet?" The Doctor asked confused at Donna's request. Why would she want to go Crystal Palace?

"Whatever." She snorted and flushed from having made the dim mistake.

"Alrighty then, off to Midnight we go." The timelord rubbed his hands together excitedly before he started to enter the destination on the TARDIS controls. "You two might want to hold on to something." He told the brothers and instantly found Mokuba seated in the spare seat beside him, Seto just sent him another glare. _Suit yourself then. _"Allons-y!"

The lever was pulled and the TARDIS began to shake as it moved through time and space. All three of the sitting passengers gripped tightly to their seats in order to stop themselves from falling as the shaking grew stronger. Seto lost his balance and fell to the ground from the unexpected movement, cursing as his head hit a railing on the way down.

A moment later the shaking stopped. "The old girl's getting a little rickety with her age." The Doctor chuckled and then looked down towards the man on the floor. "You okay down there?"

"What the hell just happened?" Seto groaned as he sat up cradling his throbbing head.

"We just travelled across the universe, you dumbo." Donna smirked only to receive an extremely hateful glare.

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"Nonsense; rubbish, garbage, trash, tripe, baloney, hogwash, balderdash, twaddle, crap, claptrap, drivel, dribble, gibberish, gobbledygook." The Doctor aimed to avert another outburst between the two as he didn't want to see his companion reduced to tears a second time from having her fiery exterior crumble again. Had she been on top form though he knew that Donna would be able to hold her own against the outraged man whose attention he now had. "Let me assure you _Kaiba_ that the things we are telling you are anything but _nonsense_."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Seto growled before his view changed to see his brother frowning at him. "What?"

"Why can't you be open minded for once?"

Not saying a word Seto stood up and brushed himself down, his brother watching him the whole time. _Why does he have to look at me like that? _He asked himself as Mokuba stared at him with huge pleading grey-blue eyes; he'd seen that look many times since they were children. "Okay, I'll try; but _only_ for you." He sighed.

"Thanks bro." Mokuba's frown turned around in a flash.

"I won't be long." The Doctor told Donna as he hugged her goodbye before she was about to leave the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Donna, it was nice meeting you." Mokuba smiled as he joined them both, his brother forced to tag along behind him as he held on to the flowing white coat that Seto wore.

"Bye Mokuba and I'm sorry for ruining your happy occasion."

"You didn't ruin anything." Mokuba assured her before he pulled his brother in front of Donna. "Apologise to her." He hissed as he jabbed his ribs.

"I'm sorry." Seto muttered purely to satisfy his brother, before he sneered. "You caught me on a good day."

"Seto!" Mokuba's head hit his palm. _Why can't he take this seriously?_

"Just wait 'til you see me on one of _my_ bad days." Donna laughed and made her exit as she called back to him over her shoulder. "See ya around, _Sunshine!_"

The door closed leaving the Doctor and Mokuba to laugh at the annoyed Seto gritting his teeth from Donna's farewell. "Time for our next destination." The timelord announced. "Since Mokuba has already been on an adventure with me I think it only fair that you pick our destination Seto."

"What kind of destination?" Seto's view narrowed on the timelord as they approached the controls at the centre. _How did my brother come across this moron?_

"Any place on the Earth's timeline; past, present or future." The Doctor explained. "No wait, scrap the future from your choices as I can't let you go peeking at spoilers."

"And don't pick nine-eleven as your choice as we really _are _going to be travelling through time." Mokuba warned him, hoping that Seto was keeping an open mind like he had stated a few moments ago, and not to make the same mistake he had made by choosing the tragic event.

"Why would I even consider such a date?"

"Just pick something!" The Doctor urged him, taking the awkwardness of answering the question away from the younger brother. "I may have the use of a time machine, but we don't have all the time in the universe to sit around all day."

"Whatever." Seto snorted as he watched the timelord and his brother sit down and then glanced down at the controls. _I don't believe this crap, but what 'if' there is some truth behind it all? _He hesitated before entering the digits that the Doctor was impatiently waiting for.

"Finally!" The timelord exclaimed as he pulled the lever and Seto quickly made sure that he held on tightly to a nearby rail.

The TARDIS shook for a few moments, making a high pitched whining noise before it slowly eased back to stillness again. "Oh, I don't believe this!" The Doctor moaned as he checked the control panel.

"What?" Mokuba asked. "Has it broken down again?"

"No, the TARDIS is fine." The timelord sighed. _Although I wish we had broken down instead of being here._ He took a deep breath."We're in Cardiff."

"Cardiff?" Mokuba's nose wrinkled with confusion as he turned towards his brother.

"Don't look at me; I didn't choose to come here." Seto smirked. _I knew what that quack said wasn't true. _"So _Doctor,_ do you care to explain to us why we're _not _at my chosen destination?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Cardiff is built on a rift in time and space which bleeds out energy. Every now and then the TARDIS will be drawn here to soak up that energy and use it as fuel. But she filled up not that long ago? There must be a leak; I'll have to fix that as soon as I get the chance."

"A pit stop!" Mokuba exclaimed happily. "But why is that a bad thing?" he asked curiously as he thought about the Doctor's initial reaction.

A hammering started to commence against the TARDIS doors. "Oh no." The Doctor moaned as the noise continued.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: TheMadNovelist - I know, but I really wanted/needed him to say that line. XD I** **originally had Seto say _"Shut up Mokuba" _in that chapter too but changed it to _"Oi!",_ and just the other night had to hold off a "_screw the rules" _moment._ Curse you LK, lol._ And yep, psychic paper would be so cool. :D**

**Isis the Sphinx - "Plot?" Yep, there's a plot in place :P If you know what you're looking for, (which you guys don't at the moment, lol) you can see hints right from the start of the fic which will become apparent later. There's too much going on for me the write up a summary (which I suck at writing anyway) but lets just say that its Seto centric ;) **

**Next chapter will see the last of the 'main' characters introduced and the start of the 'main' plot will begin to unravel.**

**KG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist, Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**WARNING: ****Anyone who isn't familiar with Captain Jack Harkness _and _has a problem with bisexuals _or_ is a homophobic** **may want to stop reading this fic. However, I would also like to state that this is _not_ a yaoi fic!  
**

**Chapter Four**

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The pounding on the TARDIS door grew more intense as the Doctor slouched back down into his seat, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "No." He moaned through a heavy sigh.

Both of the brothers exchanged an intriguing look before fixing their views on the time machine's entrance. What could be so bad on the other side of the door for the Doctor to act like he was?

"Doctor!" Came a muffled cry that was almost drowned out by the banging. "Doctor!"

The timelord continued to sit with his head in his hand, ignoring the shouting from outside. Any moment now the TARDIS would be finished refuelling and then they would be on their way to Seto's destination leaving this place behind them. He let out a groan as he then remembered the last time he had tried to escape from the nuisance which had followed after him, clinging to the TARDIS and sending them to the ends of the universe and time.

"Alright!" The Doctor shouted out loud as he caved to the hammering. He wasn't prepared to experience a similar thing happening again, especially with his two passengers on board. "Brace yourselves." He told the two men as he passed by them to reach the TARDIS' doors.

"For what?" Mokuba asked nervously though knew that they wouldn't be 'deliberately' put in any danger.

"You'll see." The Doctor replied as his hand rest upon the door handle.

Seto's eyes narrowed on the timelord. It was quite clear that he didn't want to open the door to whoever it was on the other side, so why go ahead and do it anyway?

Taking a deep breath and forcing a smile on his face the Doctor flung the door wide open. "Jack! It's great to see you!" He exclaimed to the man wearing a dark grey-blue greatcoat now standing before him.

"You too!" Jack laughed as he leapt at the Doctor and trapped him in a bear hug, his eyes grew big and gleamed at the sight of the two men that accompanied the timelord. "And just _who _are these two fine looking specimens of smexiness." He released his grip on the Doctor and began to stride over towards the brothers.

"Jack, behave yourself." The timelord warned as he closed the door.

"I'm only saying 'hello'."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The Doctor mumbled under his breath as he raced to catch up with Jack who now stood in front of both Kaibas and saluted.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

"Mokuba Kaiba." He replied happily and held his hand out to Jack.

"Well _hello_ Mokuba." Jack purred as he shook the younger man's hand and caught a brief glimpse of the angry flash that ran through the other Kaiba's narrowed cold blue eyes.

"No!" The Doctor stated to the man in military-type wear. "He's happily married and has kids on the way, don't be a home wrecker."

"I'm not a home wrecker if I can help it." Jack chuckled as he let go of Mokuba's hand and turned to Seto who continued to glare at him in silence. "Hi." He smirked. "Do you have a name?"

Seto's glare became more intense on the man that he despised from the first second he had laid eyes on him just a few moments ago; he must have been what the Doctor feared before the timelord had foolishly let the man enter. _How dare this cocky looking yank make a move on my brother!_

"His name's Seto." Mokuba chirped, breaking the stillness and received an annoyed icy glare for having spoken. Rolling his eyes at Seto and his rudeness he added; "He's my brother."

"Brothers eh?" Jack grinned completely unfazed by the hateful look he was receiving once again and held his hand forward. "Nice to meet you Seto."

"It's Kaiba to you!" The growl came from deep within Seto's throat and was full of venom.

"Trust me Jack, you're not going to get anywhere with him." The Doctor laughed in amusement.

"Don't be so sure." Jack smirked as he retracted his handshake offer that had been ignored. He continued to stare at the loathing blue eyes. "I like a challenge."

Seto's teeth ground together in fury that almost caused several of them to splinter from the pressure placed upon them. If he hadn't taken those anger management classes that his brother had forced him to attend, then the newcomer would have found himself out cold by now. After the crappy day that he had had, meeting Jack was the icing on the cake; his day could not possibly get any worse.

"So Jack, what is so important that you had to nearly break down the TARDIS doors?" The Doctor asked hoping to break up the stare out between the two men.

"A treasure hunt." Jack smiled and turned to face the sceptical looking timelord who repeated what he had said.

"A treasure hunt?"

"Yep, the kind were you have to collect items from a list and the one with the most points wins."

"I know what a treasure hunt is!" The Doctor sighed with frustration. _But what could it possible have to do with me?_ He frowned. "Why aren't you working anyway? I thought Torchwood never sleeps?"

"We're allowed to have a break sometimes, you know what they say: _'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'_."

"You do far too much playing, _Captain_."

"Why thank you, _Doctor._"

"What's Torchwood?" Mokuba thought out loud.

"It's a secret organisation that I've taken charge of." Jack explained as he moved closer to Mokuba. Since the two men were travelling with the Doctor, he had faith in them not to reveal any of the information that they were about to be told. Seto's glare fixed on Jack as he paced around the TARDIS trying to keep hold of the angry emotions that boiled inside him. "We work outside the government agencies and clear up the chaos that the Doctor can't, most of which is caused by the rift around here."

"And your headquarters just happen to be situated on Cardiff Bay?" Seto asked cynically as his eyes flashed a glance at the TARDIS control's monitor that displayed the bay's images from outside. "That's a little obvious for a secret organisation don't you think?"

"Underneath the bay _actually_." Jack smirked as he answered Seto's question. "We have perception filters in place to guard our entrance, a point that stands tall and is so blindingly obvious that nobody even notices it."

"I think we're getting a little side tracked don't you?" The Doctor broke apart the conversation, keen to be on his way again. "What was it you wanted Jack?"

"One of the items on the list is a photograph taken from the past." Jack began to explain his face still covered with a smile. "We get points for things like, appearing in the photo, dressed in clothing of that timeframe, props and so on. I _was_ about to make my way to the St. Fagans national history museum, _but then_ the _TARDIS_ appeared and I thought _'Hey, why not get the Doctor to help out by travelling back in time?'"_

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

"Aww, come on." Jack's smile faltered and he raised his left arm causing his coat sleeve to slide away and reveal an electronic device strapped to his arm. "I'd do it myself if the circuits weren't fried in this thing."

"No." The Doctor replied again. "Time travel isn't just something you can mess around with to be able to win some silly little game."

"But it's okay to mess around with time travel to try and change the mind of a non-believer?" Seto sneered as he joined the argument.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed in surprise of the interference. "They're completely different circumstances."

"Are they now?" Seto's eyebrows were raised as the Doctor began to glare at him. _This guy is such a hypocrite._

"Hold on guys, there's an easy solution to all this." Mokuba also joined in as he voiced his thoughts. "Since we were already on our way someplace, why doesn't Jack come along too?"

"No." The Doctor and Seto replied in unison as they both focused their stares on Mokuba who looked taken aback by the reaction.

"Sounds fair to me." Jack grinned.

"Okay, so that's two for and two against." Mokuba said calmly even though he had two sets of eyes burning on him. His lips began to curl up at their corners. "And since I'm the one nearest the controls …"

"Don't you dare!" Seto hissed at his brother and watched the Doctor leap forward to try and stop Mokuba's hand from pulling the lever down, but was too slow to succeed.

The TARDIS shook violently and Mokuba grabbed on tightly to the control station as he waited for it to stop. Once the time machine had reached his brother's chosen destination and returned still again, he looked across to where the other three men where piled in a heap on the floor. "Are you guys okay?"

"More than okay thanks." Jack assured as he lay with the Doctor on top and Seto underneath.

"Get off me!" Seto roared angrily beneath the weight of the two men.

The Doctor quickly scrambled to his feet and extended a helping hand to the next man below him. "Happy to see me are you?" Jack smiled with a mischievous grin now standing again.

_What?_ The Doctor stared back in shock and followed Jack's gaze to a bulge in his brown trench coat. "That's my sonic you Muppet!"

"Is that what you call it?"

The Doctor pulled the small silver device from his pocket and held it up to show Jack, the lump vanished instantly. "Honestly, you fifty-first century men have a one track mind." He shook his head in disbelief and Jack chuckled.

Now free of the excess weight, Seto pushed himself up and sat for a moment as he tried to regain his breath from having been winded from the fall. Two hands were offered in front of him and he glared up at the two men with disgust. "I don't need your help." He growled causing both the Doctor and Jack to back away leaving him alone where he sat.

Placing one foot flat on the ground and pushing up with the strength in his other knee, Seto slowly managed to get to his feet. His head throbbed and he felt a hand help to steady him as he swayed trying to regain his balance. Instinctively Seto threw the extra support from himself and turned to see his brother frowning at him.

"I'm sorry Seto." Mokuba apologised. He hadn't meant for his brother to be crushed.

The fuming stare softened on Seto's face as he couldn't stay angry with his brother for long. "Forget about it kiddo."

"Kiddo?! I'm twenty-four years old and you're still calling me kiddo?" A smile broke out on Mokuba's briefly mock outraged face and was mirrored by his brother.

"Oi! Are you two coming or not?" The Doctor shouted over to them from where he stood in the doorway, Jack had already made his way outside.

Together the two brothers made their way over towards the timelord and peered out at their new surroundings. The TARDIS now stood in a parkland area of a small city, the morning sunlight shone out from behind the wispy clouds in the sky above. Jack could be seen walking towards a small newspaper stand a short distance from them. "Where are we?" Mokuba asked.

"Ask your brother, it _is_ his choice of destination after all." The Doctor looked smugly at Seto. _Now stand there and tell me that you still don't believe._

"I'll have to find some proof first before I confirm anything." Seto smirked and headed the same direction that Jack had taken. The newspapers being sold would be evidence enough for him _'if'_ they had indeed travelled back in time.

Watching the older brother walk from them the Doctor pondered out loud. "Surely he still can't deny it any longer? Not after having dropped off Donna, picking up Jack and arriving here?" He turned to the younger brother who still stood by his side staring into the air in front of him with distant eyes. "Mokuba?" There was no response so the Doctor gently shook the younger man's shoulder.

"Sorry, I spaced out there for a while didn't I?" Mokuba laughed nervously.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." Mokuba saw the timelord frown at his reply. "It's just something extremely silly."

"Then I promise I won't laugh."

The Doctor continued to frown at him until finally Mokuba gave in and said what was on his mind. "It's Becky, I miss her." He saw the timelord's eyebrows rise intriguingly. "I know it hasn't been that long since we left KaibaLand, but sometimes I just can't bear to be apart from her.

"We've been through a lot together, Becky and I." He began to explain. "At first our relationship wasn't easy to maintain, we were kept apart by the long distance between us and neither of our families agreed on us being together. I even fell out with Seto for awhile after a disagreement we had and broke all contact with him for that time." Mokuba remained silent as he thought back to the worst five months of his life before he softly mumbled: "Maybe that's why he lets me push him around so easily? 'Cause he thinks that he'll lose me again if we were to argue about things?"

"I think he knows that he's already lost you." The Doctor spoke softly and received a bewildered look from the younger man. "Well not completely. He's raised and watched you grow up, and now you have your own life that's not dependant upon him." He let out a sigh. "But this conversation isn't about him."

Mokuba nodded and continued his story. "As time went by and grew scarcer, Becky's studies for university and my workload with KaibaLand kept us apart even more. Until one day she decided that she couldn't take it any longer and turned up on my doorstep with a suitcase containing her belongings. She'd quit university, given up her career dreams, left her grandfather behind and prior to all this she had stopped duelling, losing her championship titles in the process. All of it she had sacrificed just so she could be with me.

"Out of all the boys she could have chosen and she chose me." He suppressed a laugh at the thought. "I owe her my life for making me the happiest man alive, and intend to give her every second possible for as long as my heart keeps beating." Mokuba turned to the timelord and smiled sheepishly. "See I told you it was silly."

"Not at all." The Doctor smiled. "Love has that kind of effect on people; it's one of the greatest feelings there is." His hands plunged into his trouser pockets and he sighed heavily as he watched Seto forced into taking a photograph of Jack and the confused looking vender. "It's just a shame that some people will never experience it in its greatest form." There was a pause. "How about we leave them here for a few hours whilst I take you back to Rebecca?" The Doctor then suggested as he turned back to Mokuba.

"I think that only one of them would be alive by the end of that time." Mokuba laughed in reply as he watched Jack hand the vender his camera before placing his arm across Seto's shoulders, trying to pose for a photo with his brother who was having none of it and escaped from the captain's arm several times.

"My money's on Jack." The Doctor smirked.

"I think you're under estimating my brother."

"Trust me, Jack would be the winner." The Doctor assured Mokuba before he raised his voice to shout over towards the two men. "Is everything to your satisfactory Seto?"

"Yes Doctor, I don't know why I ever doubted you." Seto shot back with a grin. "Is it okay to take a look around?"

"Of course." The Doctor replied and was quite surprised at how well the sceptical man had accepted the fact that he had not believed in for so long. "I'll be back to pick you two up in a few hours. Watch over him Jack and don't go causing any trouble."

"Reading you loud and clear." Jack saluted as he bid farewell to the Doctor and Mokuba as they disappeared back inside the TARDIS that faded shortly afterwards. He glanced over towards the CEO who wore a grim expression on his face. "Looks like it's just you and me for a while Kaiba."

"Great." Seto muttered sarcastically as he glared at the cheery captain. _It's only for a few hours; you've been through much worse. _He told himself.

"Are either of you two going to buy this?!" The vender asked in an annoyed tone after having been photographed by the two strange men, as he held out a rolled up newspaper. He muttered to himself about having drunk too much the previous night as his explanation of seeing the call box disappear before him.

"Not today thank you." Jack smiled. "I've left my wallet at home." He turned towards Seto and bowed slightly as he gestured in front of them. "After you."

"I can see me hitting you sometime soon." Seto leered as he began to walk out of the park with Jack striding by his side.

"Timewasters!" The vender grumbled angrily as he dropped the newspaper he held back onto the stand with the rest of them. Displayed on the front page was an image of the world chess champion and multi-millionaire who was due to attend the city orphanage later that day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: TheMadNovelist - lol, Cardiff's not that bad, but living here (in Cardiff) is pretty boring. And I quite agree, who needs plot when you have Seto and Ten (and Jack), having a plot though is just one of those tiny little details that I think makes stories bearable.**

**Isis the Sphinx - Yay, you knew it was Jack! And please don't feel sorry for Kaiba, lol.  
**

**starwefter - Thank you. I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic even if you aren't able to pick up on some of the little things from Doctor Who universe (the bees being one of them) Hopefully I'm not putting too much into the fic without explaining about it and hope (though I know I will probably fail at this) that I don't spoil series four for those of you who have yet to see it. And here's my little confession '_I haven't seen a whole series of Doctor Who (or Torchwood for that matter), only random episodes along with bits and peices as part of my research for my fics'. _Cardiff does appear in a couple of Doctor episodes though not in the fourth series, but it is also the location of Torchwood as explained in this chapter. Kaiba Conversion was purely an accidental fanfic as I wanted to do a twist on Gozaburo's death and was challenged to mix the fandoms, so luckily for me both ideas met together and fit quite well ;)**

**Coelectichi - No worries, uni and work come first, this fic will still be here for you ;) And yay, you guessed Jack too!**

**Thanks to writing this fic (seventeen chapters and counting!) I now have a major crush on John Barrowman, i****f only he were single and not gay.** **XD**

**KG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist, Shadowess 88, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Five**

"And that's how I first met the Doctor." Jack finished telling his tale as he sat next to Seto who drove the rented car.

The money they had used to pay for the car's rental had been obtained through an ATM machine that Jack had managed to access using another device on his right arm, and a blank piece of paper that had been accepted as a valid driver's licence. Seto had not questioned or thought about how it had been possible for the man to do this as his mind was purely focused on one thing: Getting to the orphanage before the chess game between Gozaburo and his younger self started.

When Seto had seen the cover story of the newspaper just a short while earlier he felt a sense of relief wash over him for having been transported to his chosen destination in time, something that he never thought would happen. It wasn't that he _didn't _believe in time travel, but that he _couldn't allow _himself to believe such things, a habit that he had continued to carry out since his days with his stepfather. If he had allowed himself to believe in such things when he was younger, then Seto knew that he would have spent much of his time fantasising about being able to change events and escape the torture he faced at that time.

Had that happened then he surely would have surrendered to the battle of wills between himself and the old man long before Gozaburo had committed suicide, but now things were different. His stepfather may have been dead for half of Seto's lifespan already but the scars that he had acquired would remain with him until his very end. The marks that plagued his body were easy to hide from others as nobody ever saw his bare naked flesh, and the pain that they caused had only been for the short painful time after they had first been dealt to him. It was the psychological scars that he found difficult to handle; namely the blackmailing and mind games of the sexual abuse he had suffered.

Through the years he had dealt with the issue on his own, keeping others as far from him as possible in order to protect those who only wanted to help him, for fear of how his demented stepfather might react. There was no way he was willing to let others suffer for his misfortunes, especially his little brother, so had learnt to keep things to himself. He could have sought help after the old man's death, but by that time his ways had been set and his pride wouldn't allow him so instead had chosen to suffer in seclusion. Yet another habit that he had still continued to follow which resulted in the loneliness that he had been living most of his life.

He hated the person that he had been forced to become since he had foolishly challenged Gozaburo and trapped himself in the nightmare he now longed to have avoided. Using the chance he now had and intervening with the chess game Seto would dramatically change his life from what he had lived, but knew that whatever the outcome, he would not be parted from his brother; the urge in his younger self to succeed with staying together was too great. Mokuba was the only thing that mattered to him, everything else including Kaiba Corp, he would willingly exchange just to be able to sleep peacefully for one night in his life. For one night not to be afraid of closing his eyes and the memories that his subconscious mind would reply; trapped underneath his stepfather looming above as he braced himself ready for ………

Seto shook the thoughts from his mind as they tried to divert his attention from the road, and pushed them back into the shadowy depths where they belonged. Domino's streets looked quite different from what he was used to, and many of the routes that he was familiar with didn't even exist yet, but still he was managing to navigate his way to the orphanage where he and his brother had been abandoned as young children. The rented car juddered as the stirring wheel kept locking momentarily and gears ground together as he drove._ I miss power steering. _

"Kaiba?" Jack spoke to the man who looked like he'd been lost in thought. "Did you hear anything of what I just said?"

"Not a single word of it." Seto smirked as he'd managed to ignore just about all of the ridiculous tale told to him. As soon as his annoying companion had mentioned the setting being during the wartime London blitz he had stopped listening. That was nearing an hour ago.

"You don't like me do you?" Jack sighed but was still determined to get along with the man sat next to him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Seto sneered sarcastically. Although he wasn't keen on the man in the passenger seat, there was something about Jack that was quite likable, but what it could be he didn't know. "I wouldn't take it personally; I don't get along with most people I meet."

"That's a relief." Jack smiled as he leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed and hands clasped behind his head. "That means there's still hope for us yet."

"I beg your pardon?!" Seto's mouth dropped open as he gapped across to the smug man with closed eyes, before his shocked reaction morphed into and angry glare. _Stop coming on to me already!_

"As friends." Jack smirked as his eyes opened to catch a quick glimpse of the younger man, before his attention was focused back on the road, and chuckled to himself. "What else did you think I meant?"

Seto wasn't going to answer as he now knew that Jack was only trying to provoke his rage even further. Sharply he swung the car left as he almost drove right pass the turning for the orphanage and slowly brought the car to a standstill. "We're here."

"What is this place?" Jack asked as he peered out of the window at the huge building.

Ignoring the question, Seto unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car. _This is it._ He thought to himself as he now stood on the sidewalk. _All I have to do is get in there and find my younger self to stop the past from happening._

"An orphanage!" Jack exclaimed as he closed the passenger door and joined Seto where he stood gazing at the building. He pondered as to why the younger man would want to come to such a place and then voiced his assumption. "Where you adopted from here?"

"Yes." Seto nodded with a long heavy sigh as he thought back to the time that he and his brother had spent there. It wasn't the happiest of times but it certainly wasn't the worst either.

A black car pulled up a short distance in front of their rental. Several people waiting at the orphanage gates scurried around as they prepared to welcome the important visitor, as Gozaburo Kaiba stepped out from the back seat of the car. "Welcome mister Kaiba."

_Now I get it._ Jack smiled to himself as he realised that Seto must have chosen to travel back in time to re-witness the day that he had been adopted. After all, who wouldn't want to relive a happy experience like that? He snuck a glance at the man by his side and frowned at seeing the loathing look in the cold blue eyes. _Maybe not?_

Seto watched as his stepfather followed after the grovelling orphanage staff, fist clenched as he restrained himself not to seek his revenge by striking out at the old man there and then.

"Well sir, the children are this way, they'll be thrilled to meet you."

"Look, I don't want any of these brats touching me."

Jack's face crinkled at hearing the man in the red suit speak. Those clearly weren't the words of someone who was looking to adopt a child. "Charming man, that stepfather of yours." He muttered sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it." Seto snorted quietly as he began to follow on behind the rest of the staff. _I'll make sure that he never gets to come into contact with my younger self. _But before he had chance to even reach the gates he found his path blocked by the other man.

"No." Jack stated as he stared harshly at Seto. "I don't know what it is you intend to do, but I promised the Doctor that I'd watch over and keep you out of trouble."

"I don't need a babysitter." Seto growled as he hatefully glared back into the lighter blue eyes that were fixed on him. He wasn't going to allow anyone to stop him from altering his past now. "Get _out_ of my way." Raising both hands he forcefully shoved Jack aside to continue his task only to find himself then pinned tightly against the wall surrounding the orphanage yard.

"No Kaiba! Whatever it is you have planned I can't let you do it." Jack said as he struggled to keep his captive's arm twisted behind his back and front pressed up against the unevenly bricked wall. "We all have some part of our past that we would like to have turned out differently, and just because you happen to be experiencing it again doesn't give you the right to change it."

"You have no idea what it is I'm trying to accomplish, so just keep your nose out of it." Seto hissed as he fought to break free from the man who now used his body weight to detain him on the rough surface that he was pressed up against. _Get off me!_

"You're right, I don't." Jack admitted. "But let me tell you about Gray." He released the pressure slightly as Seto calmed his struggling.

"When I was a child, my home was attacked by the worst monsters you could imagine. I grabbed my brother's hand and fled with him as fast as we could run in order to escape them. As we ran together I let go of his hand and lost him. _My_ little brother was snatched away, _never_ to be seen again." He stopped to take a deep breath to help overcome the painful memory that haunted him everyday of his life. "I would literally _kill_ to be able to stop that event from ever happening and still have him in my life; to be able to have that brotherly bond that you have with Mokuba. And yet here you are about to give up that special bond which you take for granted, by changing whatever it is you have planned."

"Mokuba." Seto whispered softly as he had forgotten about how the changes would also affect his brother. If he was to stop them both from being adopted by Gozaburo and have their lives changed, then his brother would probably never meet Rebecca, marry her and be expecting their unborn twins. _You selfish bastard! _He screamed at himself.

Letting out a deep and painful frustrated sigh, Seto now saw that what he was trying to do was wrong as he could solve his inner problems another way. All he had to do was bite down on that foolish pride to be able to seek out the help needed, and not go changing the lives of others in the process. "I'm sorry Jack." He reluctantly mumbled his defeat. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm glad that you're seeing sense now." Jack said as he released his hold completely.

Seto stood massaging his arm where it had been held tightly and still ached from the force applied to it. "And I'm sorry about your brother." He briefly thought back to the five months that he had lost contact with Mokuba after arguing about the relationship with Rebecca. Feeling utterly devastated at that time he had considered, - on several occasions, repeating the plunge that his stepfather had taken all those years before, but had managed to resist and instead made peace with his younger brother. "If I had lost Mokuba like that it would have probably killed me." A meek smile graced his lips: Seto's way of admitting that he thought the other a stronger man than himself.

"Thank you." Jack replied back with a similar smile after having just received the first genuinely friendly moment exchanged between them. "I think we had better head back for the Doctor's return."

After taking one last look at the orphanage Seto sighed and began to approach their car before he clutched at his head that had begun to throb again. He groaned from the pain that had been brought on from multiple causes. First off there was his lack of sleep and busy work schedule, both of which went hand in hand and he was use to. But on top of that there was also: the matter that had concerned the duel academy student, the horrendous traffic jam he had been stuck in on his way to KaibaLand, the shocking news of becoming an uncle, the double whiskey that helped him cope with the news, the irritating red head who didn't seem to stay quiet for long enough, being ordered around by his brother, the strange call box illusion along with the Doctor's behaviour, hitting his head first time around in the TARDIS, meeting Jack, being crushed and hitting his head a second time round in the TARDIS, more Jack, all of the amazing realisations that came with experiencing that time travel was indeed possible topped off with yet more Jack.

"You okay?" Jack asked in concern as he clasped his left hand on Seto's right shoulder.

"I'm fine." Seto grumbled and tried to shake off the hand but failed.

"You don't look fine."

Seto glared at the concerned looking Jack as his gaze drifted from the man's face and along the arm to where the hand still rest on his shoulder. "What the hell is that thing anyway?" He asked as his view remained on the strange electronic device strapped to the man's wrist.

"That's my vortex manipulator." Jack answered and saw a puzzled look on Seto's face. "It's a kind of 'one-man time machine', but at the moment the circuitry is fried." He then saw the inquisitive look in the deep blue eyes and a smile crossed his face. "You wanna take a closer look at it?"

"You are still talking about the contraption on your wrist?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just making sure before I agree to anything." Seto smirked and watched Jack break out into laughter. "Can I take it apart?" The laughing stopped as uncertainty crossed the cheery looking face. "I may even be able to fix it for you."

"I don't think you will be able to." Jack shook his head as he let go of Seto's shoulder and began to take off the device strapped to his arm. "Its advanced technology, - we're talking fifty-first century here, so you probably wouldn't understand how it works."

"You're talking to the CEO of the world's most successful technology company, so I may just surprise you."

"Okay, you can have it to tinker with for a while." Jack held it out for Seto to take but remained hold of it as he added: "Providing that you let me drive us back." He didn't think that the younger man was in any fit state for getting back behind the wheel of the rental.

"You got yourself a deal." Seto smiled, removing the vortex manipulator from its owner's hand, and then seated himself on the back seat of the car as Jack took the driver's seat.

Taking a bunch of keys from his pocket, Seto used the small miniature tool kit that doubled up as a keychain, and began to undo the casing of the device whilst Jack concentrated on driving them back to the place they had first arrived at in the TARDIS. He was shocked to see that underneath its casing the components of the vortex manipulator where almost identical to that of his Dueldisk system, which most of the parts for his invention had been designed by himself. _Advanced technology that I wouldn't understand? Ha! _

"How you doing back there?" Jack shouted over his shoulder as he drove and tried to disguise the fact that he had gotten them lost. He needn't have worried though as Seto was paying too much attention to the device in his hands to notice the scenery outside the car.

Seto removed the burnt-out chip from the circuitry board and turned it over in front of his face. He could replace it easily with the one that he had in his remote for his car alarm. "Piece of cake, I'll have this fixed in no time at all."

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise watching Seto in the rear-view mirror as he began to disassemble the small remote.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt as Jack forcefully applied the breaks to stop them from hitting a child who had stepped out in front of them. The boy's eyes were big and fearful as they stared out from underneath his fringe of green hair before he scampered away as quickly as his legs would carry him.

"Bloody kids!" Jack muttered as he watched the boy go and then glanced back at the mirror to see that Seto had been thrown from the seat and now sat on the floor clutching at his head again. "Looks like somebody wasn't wearing a seatbelt." He jeered.

"That's because there are none back here!" Seto exclaimed angrily as he pulled himself back on to the seat and began searching for the missing pieces to Jack's device.

"Oh." Jack said now feeling guilty for having teased the man behind him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'll live." Seto groaned. "As long as my head doesn't explode first." He rechecked to see that he had found everything he needed to finish fixing the vortex manipulator.

"Okay then, we'll be on our way." The car began to move again.

Seto removed the component that he required from his alarm remote and carefully positioned it in place. With one firm push the chip fixed steadily into its new location and the device began to make a series of beeping sounds before a bright white light erupted from within it and enveloped the vehicle that they were riding in.

Jack fought for control of the car as the light blinded him and felt the stirring wheel lock in place. "Hold on tight!" He shouted back at Seto.

The gears crunched underneath the car throwing the two passengers around inside as it left the route of the road. Despite Jack's best efforts to apply the breaks, they had no affect and the car ploughed forcefully into a tree that appeared straight in front of them once the light had faded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: TheMadNovelist - Please don't encourage me, lol. You have no idea how much I am holding myself back from pairing up Seto and Jack. It was something I considered when drafting out plotlines, but decided against it even though I think that they would make one extremely hot couple. XD There will be some yaoi-ish type sences, but I just wanted to state that there's no yaoi pairings (apart from the one essential to Torchwood) as I know it's not to everyone's taste and would hate for them to stop reading if they thought otherwise.**

**Shadowess 88 - Thank you, and I hope that you continue to enjoy.**

**starwefter - Jack and Pegasus, lol. Just wait until you see the 'mess' that is yet to come.**

**Isis the Sphinx **- **Hopefully this chapter answered your qusetion. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist, Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Six**

Smoke emitted from the wreckage of the car, its front completely crushed up against the tree's trunk. With great effort, Jack managed to force open the door and pulled himself free from the driver's seat as he coughed and spluttered for air. "Kaiba?" He wheezed approaching the back door of the car to search for the younger man.

The door only opened after having given some resistance as Jack frantically pulled at it to be able to get at Seto who he saw lying in the back with his eyes closed. Panic entered his voice with the concern that he had for his companion. "Kaiba?"

"I'm fine." Seto groaned painfully in response to hearing his name, his head felt like it was finally caving in. He still clutched at the vortex manipulator with one of his hands and had received several large gashes to his forehead that were masked by his blood soaked hair.

"I bet that you could be mauled by a pack of weevils and you'd still insist that you were fine." Jack quietly joked as he carefully placed his arms under Seto's and pulled him clear from the wreck, making sure that he didn't trip on the long flowing coat.

When Jack felt that they where far away enough from the vehicle, so as not to be hurt if it suddenly burst into flames, he carefully laid Seto down on the ground. "Just rest." He ordered the younger man who tried to sit up, still with his eyes closed. At first glance Seto didn't seem badly injured but there might have been wounds hidden beneath the black clothing, so he would have to check.

The darkness made Seto vulnerable in Jack's presence, so why did he choose to remain like that? Did he trust the man enough to rest as he had insisted, or was he simply keeping his eyes closed to hide the fact that they would give away just how much pain he was in? Seto wasn't sure but as he felt the man's hand slowly begin to peel up his turtleneck top, he felt his stomach churn and was quick to stop him. "Don't." He spoke calm but forcefully as his free hand landed on top of Jack's. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at the man knelt beside him. "_Please_, just don't touch me."

"Okay." Jack nodded as he released Seto's clothing from his grasp. There was no doubt that he could see the pain that the man was in from the accident, but there was also a hint of fear and sadness in the deep blue eyes staring up at him. And from the horrific sight of the criss-cross scars that he had caught a brief glimpse of, Jack guessed that they must have been connected together from a past experience for Seto to have pled with him like that. "Do you have any other injuries?"

"Honestly, I'm fine." The same meek smile like from before slowly materialised on Seto's face. "It's just my head."

"Stay still." Jack ordered as he reached into his greatcoat inside pocket, pulled out a small device that he pointed at the gashes on Seto's head whilst holding the blood soaked hair out of the way.

A faint yellow mist oozed out in a cloud which hovered around the wounds that slowly healed leaving Seto's head unmarked. "What just happened?" He asked in surprise as he touched the smooth skin on his head which now also felt less painful.

"Nanogenes." Jack smiled in reply as he placed the device back inside his coat. "Just a little something that I picked up from my days as a con-man."

"You're a con-man?"

"Used to be." Jack corrected with a weak laugh. "You really weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to my story were you?"

"Nope." Seto pushed himself up and sat looking at the smouldering remains of the rental car that was wrapped around the tree. It was so badly crushed at the front that Jack should have died instantly from the impact, but yet he was alive and well. "How did you walk away from that?"

"I bailed out at the last moment." Jack lied to avoid further explanations.

"Your driving is atrocious." Seto smirked as he suppressed a laugh to disguise the relief he had for Jack's wellbeing. "And it's no surprise that you leapt out to save that pretty face of yours."

"Finally admitting something are you?"

"Stop misinterpreting my words, you damn well know what I meant!" Seto's brow wrinkled with annoyance at the amused Jack before he turned his attention to the vortex manipulator he still held. _Looks like I was the one who nearly got us both killed because of this thing. _He told himself as it had been the bright flash of light that had blinded Jack's view for him to lose control over the vehicle.

"That wasn't flashing before." Jack pointed to a small blinking LCD as he attempted to try and cheer up the saddened looking face worn by Seto starring down at the badly fried circuitry of his device. He stopped joking around and his voice became serious. "Don't worry about it now being in worse condition than before; I really wasn't expecting you to be able to fix it."

Seto fastened the casing as best as he could without any tools before he handed the piece of equipment back to its owner without saying a word. _But I should have been able to fix it; the set-up is practically the same as my own company's product._

Jack strapped the 'still and now _completely_ useless' piece of equipment back onto his arm before handing down his right hand towards Seto. "If you can stand then I think we should start walking back into town."

"What are we doing on the outskirts anyway?" Seto asked after hesitating but accepting the offer of help given to him.

"Like you said, my driving is atrocious." Jack laughed. He had taken a detour but was sure that he hadn't driven them this far out of the city.

88888888888888888888888888

Together they walked across the open and almost untouched surrounding area of Domino, - the same area of land that Seto had bought in order to build the KaibaLand that he and Mokuba had left earlier, - until they spotted a house that they were approaching. Outside on the drive a car was parked and a woman stood hanging laundry on the line in the huge fenced off yard.

"Come on, maybe we can blag a ride back into town." Jack suggested and increased his pace to a jog as he raced off in front of Seto whose aching head wouldn't permit him to go any faster than what he was currently walking.

The wind began to pick up and as the woman struggled to keep hold of a bed sheet that captured the strong gusts, she found herself blown backwards and caught in the arms of the man in military coat. "Thank you." She gasped at the sight of her hero.

"No problem m'am." Jack said as he helped steady the woman on her feet again. "Though if you want to thank me later I'm available." His eyebrows raised seductively before winking at her.

Blue eyes danced with amusement as the woman giggled from the man's suggestion. "Can't you see I'm with child?" She patted her bulging front. "Not to mention the fact that I also have a five year old _and_ a husband."

"Doesn't bother me."

The woman blushed from the attention of the mysterious and captivating man but then became restless as another man came into to view behind him. Her eyes widened but then relax again and she laughed nervously as she realised that she had foolishly mistaken the newcomer for someone else. "Can I help you two in anyway?" She asked before smirking at the captain. "Other than the way you implied?"

"Actually, we need a ride into the city and were wondering if you'd be so kind as to…"

"I'm sorry but I can't drive in my condition." She interrupted Jack, shaking her head and patted her front again. It had been her husband and doctor's advice not to drive whilst pregnant. "But my husband is due home from work in a few hours, and you would be most welcome to stay until then for him to be able to take you himself."

"That is most kind of you m'am, and we would like to take you up on that offer." Jack smiled with a slight bow of thanks.

"We would?" Seto muttered to himself in confusion. Why not just ask to borrow her vehicle or phone for a taxi to come pick them up?

"Follow me." The woman turned to lead the way into her house with her long black hair trailing along in the wind behind her and both men in tow, as they all walked up onto the back porch and into the spacious kitchen.

Jack held the door open for the woman in front and man behind him. He saw that his companion was still suffering from the pain in his head as Seto continued to massage his brows. He turned to their host with his request. "Is it possible to have some aspirin for my friend's headache?"

"Sorry." The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that I don't have any aspirin. Will ibuprofen be okay?"

"That will be fine thank you." Seto assured. He wouldn't have accepted otherwise, if Jack hadn't already asked for the aspirin that had the potential to kill him since he was allergic to the stuff.

A few moments later the woman handed Seto two small white capsules and a glass of water which he quickly downed before returning the empty glass. She pottered around the kitchen as she prepared a snack of cookies and milk. "Would you like some too?" She asked both men who declined her offer. "I'll just quickly take these through to my son."

With a plate in one hand and glass in the other the woman was about to head for the door before she speedily placed her load back on the counter again. "I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet." She held her hand out ready to shake. "I'm Nikki."

"_Hello _Nikki." Jack purred as he took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips to kiss. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He watched her checks turn rosy red for a second time in his presence.

Seto rolled his eyes, now he understood that Jack had wanted to stay in order to flirt with the woman. _The Doctor was right; this guy does have a one track mind. _

"Has anybody told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"You mean besides my husband?"

"I'll take these through for you." Seto said nervously, feeling uncomfortable with the situation as the two still continued to gaze longingly into each other's eyes. He picked up the cookies and milk, and left via the door that their host had been heading for.

_Why on earth would Jack make a move on someone else's pregnant wife? And why would she put up with it instead of giving him a hard rejection slap? Oh well, guess I should be grateful as it means that he's diverted from myself for a while. _ Seto pondered to himself as he walked down the hall towards the living room._ There's also something vaguely familiar about that woman, but what?_

"_Help! Let us go!"_ The sound from the television caught Seto's attention as he entered the room. A tree that had been possessed by an evil spirit had hold of two children as their animal friends tried to rescue them.

_I remember this._ Seto smiled fondly at the images being shown on the screen. It had been one of his favourite's way back in the days when he had loved cartoons. _The Care Bears Movie. _His smile faded though as he began to remembered the incident that had caused him to hate the brightly coloured world of animation; the last theatre trip that he had experienced with his mother just a week before her death.

He glanced down at the sofa where a pile of cushions sat in one corner with two feet poking out from under them. Another fond smile flickered on his face. _Looks like I wasn't the only one afraid of that tree._

Carefully he set the milk and cookies down on a nearby coffee table. "Your mom's a little busy at the moment so she asked me to bring these through for you." Seto smiled friendly towards the cushion fortress where he knew a small boy was hiding. There was no reply and not wanting to go back into the kitchen for fear of what he may walk in on between Jack and their host, he slowly sank down in the opposite corner of the sofa. "Its okay, Swiftheart will save them." He told the boy what was about to happen in the movie.

"Do you like Care Bears too?" A muffled voice asked from beneath the cushions.

"I used to." Seto smiled sadly and the pile in the corner began to collapse as the padded squares tumbled to the floor.

Big blue eyes blinked several times as the boy with brown hair studied the strange man who had joined him on the sofa. A huge smile crossed his face as he introduced himself. "My name's Seto, what's yours?"

His heart stopped for a moment as Seto realised that the boy was his younger self. _What?! I never chose to come this far back in time?! How is this happening?!_

"You do have a name, don't you?"

Seto nodded slowly as his younger self continued to stare at him and replied with the first name that sprang to mind. "Mokuba."

"You look a bit like my daddy."

"Do I?" Seto was struggling to breathe now. He had to tell Jack, maybe he could explain what had happened; after all he had far more experience when it came to time travel. His eyes widened in horror at the thought of the man he had left behind in the kitchen. _Jack!!_

Leaping up from where he sat, Seto sprinted back towards the kitchen and was relived to find Jack and his mother sat at the table de-podding peas into a bowl. "Our host suggested that we stay for dinner so I'm lending her a helping hand." Jack told him as he approached them both. "The Doctor will probably be completely irked that we're late but I think it's worth it."

"Please excuse us for a moment." Seto smiled weakly at his mother as he fought back the urge to hug her and never let go. He grabbed Jack tightly by the arm and dragged the older man to the far side of the kitchen. "We have a problem." He spoke in a lowered voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked in an equally lowered voice which was cheery to match the look on his face. "Nikki and I are getting along like two ….. Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head where the younger man had just struck him.

"_Nikki _is short for _Nikita._" Seto growled at the confused man. "She's my mother Jack, _and _she's pregnant with my brother, _and _my younger self is sat in the living room watching cartoons!"

"And what? You don't like cartoons?" Jack joked but received a death stare in response before he changed his tone to serious. "How did we get here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

There was nothing but silence as Jack pondered over the situation. "Wait; I think I know the answer." The smile returned to Jack's face. "You must have done this."

"What?!"

"When you were working on the vortex manipulator, _you_ must have succeeding in fixing it." Jack stated excitedly. "It must have taken us further back in time by encasing the entire car."

"But why here?" Seto asked. Jack's theory seemed possible as he knew that the technology involved was within his capability to fix, even though it had burnt out again afterwards.

"What's the first date that pops into your head?"

"July seventh …." Seto froze as he glanced at the calendar on the refrigerator displaying the same date that he would never forget.

_CRASH! _The bowl shattered as it hit the ground, sending little green peas rolling in every direction across the kitchen floor. "Ow, that's not good." Nikita whined as she clutched at her abdomen. She took a deep breath and stood up before she cried out in pain.

Like a flash, Seto raced to his mother's side. "Where are the keys to your car?" He asked as he helped her to stand and saw her point to several sets of keys hanging nearby the refrigerator.

As he was about to let go of his mother in order to retrieve the keys, Seto felt the frightened woman anchor her nails in his arm. "Please don't leave me." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to take you to the hospital." Seto told the pleading blue orbs that were the same as his own. He struggled to remain calm as it broke his heart to see his mother silently begging for help yet he knew that no matter how much he was able to give it would do her no good.

"I'll bring the car around." Jack said as he raced by Seto after having picked up all of the sets of keys.

Nikita groaned again from the pain in her abdomen before bursting into sobs of tears as her waters gave way and splashed on the floor at hers and Seto's feet. "It's too early."

"Shhh." Seto cooed as he gently rubbed his mother's back and tried to keep her as calm as possible. "It's okay, you'll be at the hospital soon."

"Don't tell me it'll be okay!" Nikita snapped furiously, her anger had been brought on by her fear. The anger faded and she continued to sob. "Its two months too soon, I'm going to lose my baby."

"No you're not." Seto's voice croaked at his mother's concern for the baby she was carrying. He knew that his brother was born prematurely but didn't realise by how much.

"You don't know that!" She cried as the pain was now becoming unbearable.

The door to the kitchen opened and the little boy stood in the doorway looking terrified. "Mommy?!"

"Seto!" Nikita gasped at seeing her son. "Its okay sweetie, mommy is about to have a baby, don't be afraid."

Little Seto wasn't comforted by his mother's words as tears ran down her face. He looked up at the man next to her. "Mokuba, is mommy really going to be okay?"

"Yes." Seto replied weakly not looking at his younger self. Out of all the lies he'd ever told in his life, this was by far the most difficult and worse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Wow, the Noah part went down quite well from the reviews you guys left. **

**Looking back on what I've done so far there are alot of things about this fic (mainly paradox related issues) that irk me if I think too much into them, so I'd advise you guys to do the same when they appear :P (Or maybe I'm just being too much the perfectionist for things like that?)**

**KG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist, Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Seven**

The corridors of the hospital's maternity wing were currently calm and quiet. Just a short while ago they had been frantic and noisy as the seven-month pregnant, dark haired woman was sped down them and into one of the delivery rooms. She had been in there for almost quarter of an hour whilst two of the three accompanying persons waited outside in the waiting area.

Little Seto sat on one of the chairs, his dangling legs swinging back and forth as he cuddled tightly to a blue teddy bear.

"Excited Seto?" Jack asked as he stared down at the boy from where he stood next to him.

A huge smile was on the young boy's face as he nodded in reply. "I can't wait to meet my baby brother or sister!" Little Seto laughed. "I'm going to be the best big brother in the whole world!"

Jack chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm that reminded him so much of himself when he was told that he too would become an older brother. His laughing stopped as he thought about how much he had failed to live up to his promise of protecting Gray. Pushing the thoughts from his mind he changed the subject to the absent man amongst them. "Mokuba has been gone for some time." He had chosen to continue with Seto's cover name so as not to alert the younger version to the truth. "Will you be okay by yourself for a couple of minutes while I go and find him?"

A beaming face nodded.

The greatcoat flared out at the back as Jack swiftly left the waiting area. He had only gone a couple of corridors when he found his companion stood in a shadow cased corner out of sight from most passers by. Seto leaned back against the wall his coat was removed, draping over his arm and had his head resting in one hand whilst the other gripped tightly at the elbow of the first arm to give the support needed to hold the weight.

"Is that headache still bothering you?"

"No, my head is fine."

"Is that _actual_ fine, or _your_ definition of fine?"

Seto raised his head slightly so that he could glare angrily at Jack. _Why won't this guy just leave me alone? _

"Come on, this is a happy event, your brother is about to be born." Jack's voice sang as he placed his hand on Seto's shoulder only to find it quickly knocked away with force by the younger man's hand. He was shocked to see raw patches under the blue eyes and it was now clear to him that Seto had been crying.

"She's not coming out of that room, not alive anyway." Seto took a deep breath and suppressed the sorrow that he had foolishly let overcome him. "I don't remember this day for the joy it brought, only the heartache that I'll never forget." He saw the cheery look on the man's face disappear. "I don't need your pity!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Good, 'cause you're not getting it." Jack retorted. He had honestly thought that he'd made some progress with gaining the other's friendship, obviously not so it seemed. His tone relaxed slightly. "We better get back to your younger self; he's all on his own back there."

Blue eyes remained where they were and watched Jack walk away back round towards the waiting area. Seto would _not_ return to his younger self. He couldn't sit there next to the happy boy he had once been and wait to experience the death of his mother all over again. The first time his world had been shattered was painful enough without having to witness it a second time. That was why he had decided that Jack should be the one to stay with his younger self until his father arrived there.

_My father!_ Seto left the confinement of the shadowy corner as he raced after Jack, hoping that he'd be able to catch the man in time before he had made it back to the waiting area. "Jack, wait!" he called out and also caught the attention of his younger self in the process as he hadn't gotten to the man soon enough.

Jack stopped and turned to face Seto who continued to pass by him so that he could position his back to his younger self. "Hand me the car keys." He ordered the older man in a low voice.

"What for?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Never mind _'what for'_, just give them to me." Seto received only a cynical look in return. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_

"You plan on interfering don't you?"

"Yes. No. Sort of." Seto wasn't quite sure what his intentions were to be classed as.

"No." Jack stated firmly.

"Give me the god damn keys!" Seto's voice became raised and several people glanced their way only to look away again, as angry blue eyes flashed at them each in turn.

"The Doctor said..."

"Oh don't start that again." Seto sighed in frustration. "Screw what he thinks, that guy is a complete hypocrite anyway." He had to get Jack to understand the unselfish act he wanted to carry out which meant that he'd have to tell the man. "My father never got the chance to say goodbye to my mother. He arrived at the hospital just moments after she'd died."

Still Jack hadn't faltered so Seto added more to his reasoning. "Let me go and bring him here. To give him that chance to say his farewells to the woman he pledged his life to, and not to have to feel the pain of being unable to do so." _Come on, don't be so heartless! Its not like I'm interfering with my mother's death, I just don't want my father to have to feel the way I do right now._

Jack listened to what Seto had to say, knowing that the younger man had no idea just how much he sympathised with him right now. He himself had had to witness the distress it caused his mother to find his father dead after the monsters had attacked his home. That as well as the loss of his brother had almost destroyed them both, so he understood what Seto was thinking and feeling right now, but he knew that he couldn't let the younger man interfere.

"Please Jack, I'm begging you." The corners of Seto's lips flickered upwards for a blink of an eye. "That's something that I very scarcely do."

Little Seto could be seen over the man's shoulder as Jack stared at the boy whose smile had disappeared and now wore a mystified expression. Turning his attention back to Seto he gave his final answer. "Okay." He let out a sigh at having given way to his emotions.

"Thank you." Seto smiled faintly at his success as Jack handed him the keys along with the wallet he had used as a driver's licence in order to rent the car. "What's this for?" He asked in confusion.

"If anyone asks you for any form of ID just show it to them." Jack explained as he watched Seto open the wallet.

_You've got to be kidding me?! _Seto looked at Jack with raised eyebrows and sarcasm entered his voice. "It's a blank piece of paper."

"It's psychic paper." Jack replied slowly in amazement that the younger man hadn't seen anything displayed on it.

"I'm wasting time." Seto said as he rolled his eyes whilst he pocketed both items and then thrust his unclean white coat into Jack's arms. "I'll be back shortly."

Jack watched Seto leave the waiting area before he sat down beside the boy who looked at him with a worried face. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." Jack faked a smile as he wrapped an arm around little Seto's shoulders and lied to him. "Everything is going to be okay."

88888888888888888888888888

Seto had no trouble getting his father's work details from the overworked midwives who had been trying to get in touch with him at every chance that was presented to them, but none of them had any luck making contact as the school where he worked wasn't answering their telephones. The ride across town hadn't taken him that long, mainly because he had skipped several red lights in order to cut down the journey time, something which he wouldn't normally do but knew that he had to as the time his mother had left was short.

When he had arrived at the school, Seto was outraged to discover that the reason the telephone calls had remained unanswered was because the receptionist had donned a pair of headphones, belonging to the walkman she listened to as she went about her other tasks. He was quite satisfied at the look of horror on her face when the wallet identified him as a school inspector, - how it had done that he had no idea, - and knew that she was sure to lose her job because of her idiotic behaviour. Though he didn't have any power to fire the woman, his father would make sure of it for not having been informed of his wife's situation sooner, all he had to do was make him aware of it.

The classroom that Seto had been searching for was coming into view as he walked down the corridor that displayed the students' work for the subjects taken in that wing of the school. _Out of all the careers out there and my father 'had' to be a Geography teacher? _ What his true father had done for a living had been a mystery to Seto as it was one of the things that he couldn't remember from his youth. He'd always envisioned him as something exciting like a fireman, scientist or formula one driver, so was highly disappointed when he had learnt the truth. Not that he was disappointed with his father, but with himself for stupidly imagining such fantasies.

Now stood outside the classroom door, Seto peered through the small window and gawked at the teacher seated behind the desk. He did indeed look like his father, but they were differences between the two who were currently around the same age at that moment in time, as Seto assumed that his father would be several years older than himself. Whereas he had managed to maintain the youthfulness of his own face, his father's was more chiselled; facial hair covered his jaw-line and above his upper lip in the form of a short stubble. His father's hair was slightly shorter and lighter in comparison to his but other than that their styles matched, and they both had dark tired looking rings under their eyes, with his father's eyes being the same grey-blue ones that Mokuba had inherited.

Murmurs began to erupt amongst the students in the classroom as Seto opened the door and addressed his father. "Kenbroath Makenzie, we need to speak."

"This lesson is not due to finish for another half hour." The teacher growled in annoyance to the stranger who had caused the rude disturbance in his classroom. "You will simply have to wait until then for my attention."

"I'm afraid that it can't wait that long. Your wife has been rushed into the hospital and is about to give birth."

"What?!" Kenbroath exclaimed in disbelief whilst his students whooped and cheered at the news. He quickly fumbled through the sheets on his desk and left instructions to be followed in his absence. "Read through pages sixty-eight to seventy-one in your textbooks and answer all questions on these papers in time for tomorrow's lesson."

Speedily he left the classroom and strode alongside Seto down the corridor. "When was she taken in?"

"Almost an hour ago."

"And no one thought to inform me sooner?!"

"The hospital tried to call, but were unable to get through as the lines were not being answered." Seto explained as he led his father towards the car he had arrived in a short while ago. "I took it upon myself to come here and fetch you, and in the process learnt that the telephones were not being answered as the receptionist was more concerned about her musical tastes as she listened to her walkman."

"That foolish woman will lose her job one of these days." Kenbroath grumbled whilst fastening his seatbelt as Seto drove, and then realised what vehicle he was in. "Why are you driving my wife's car?"

"My associate and I were passing by your house as we'd gotten ourselves lost, your wife was kind enough to offer us some help and then she went into labour."

"She went into labour, just like that?" Kenbroath was sceptical as he knew that his wife still had two months of her pregnancy to go.

"Yes." Seto jumped another red light. "We drove her straight to the hospital; your son is there too."

Kenbroath fell silent as he thought over what he had been told. If it wasn't for this stranger passing by his home, then his wife would most likely still be there with their son as her only source of help. He glanced over to the man who drove like a maniac in order to get him to the hospital more quickly. "Thank you, whoever you are."

Seto made no reply to his father's thanks as it was vital for him to continue focusing all of his attention on the road ahead, even more so because of the high speed that he was travelling. Plus he found it just as hard to look at the man as he had his younger self, and as heartless as it sounded; couldn't wait until his brother's birth was over.

88888888888888888888888888

"Daddy!" Little Seto cried out as he saw his father enter the waiting room. Still clutching his blue teddy bear, he got down from his seat next to Jack and ran to Kenbroath's arms for comfort. "Something is wrong with mommy!" He began to cry as he buried his face in his father's clothing.

"Its okay Seto, your mother will be fine." The man assured his son as he lifted him up. He silently nodded his thanks to the two strangers before he hurried off down the corridor to find out about his wife's condition.

Seto watched his father and younger self disappear from view. "Thank you, Jack." He turned to the man now standing beside him and took back the sleeveless coat which he placed back on himself. "I don't want to be here any longer, can we leave now?"

"Of course." Jack nodded in agreement as he didn't want his companion to have to relive the rest of the upsetting time from his past.

Together they left the hospital, neither one of them speaking the whole time until they where outside in the open air. "What happens to us now?" Seto asked to try and take his mind off what was happening to his mother back inside the building.

"Unless you can fix the vortex manipulator again, I'd say that we're stuck here." Jack sighed as he had no idea of how they were going to get back to their correct time period.

"I can't." Seto replied sadly. "The components that I need to be able to fix it, along with the technology needed to create them, won't exist for at least another ten years."

Neither man knew what to say next as they just stood there. The minutes passed by them and they were so caught up in their own thoughts that the whining-pulsing noise went unnoticed.

"You two! TARDIS! Now!"

"Doctor!" Jack's face brightened as he turned around, relieved to see the timelord. His smile turned into a frown at the disapproving glare. "Aren't you happy to see us too?"

"TARDIS, now!" The Doctor repeated his order as he pointed towards the blue call box that stood back near the hospital entrance.

Not arguing both Jack and Seto slunk back to the time machine with the Doctor following after them. As they stood in front of the blue box, the timelord simply clicked his fingers which caused the doors to open for them all to enter. The doors closed behind them and the Doctor turned on the two men, Jack in particular, as though they were two naughty schoolboys.

"I can't trust you two for a few hours not to go and do something stupid can I?" He looked from one man to the other. The 'captain' wore a kind of amused look whilst the CEO had his head hanging low.

"It was purely an accident." Jack rolled his eyes.

"An accident! How can jumping back further in time be an accident?! You two are lucky that I was able to find you!"

"How did you find us?" Jack was curious.

"I tracked onto your vortex manipulator." The timelord replied and held his hand out. "Give it to me Jack, and before your brain translates that as some other form of request, I am talking about the gadget on your arm."

"No way." Jack laughed and shook his head. "Kaiba may have completely knackered it beyond repair now, but it's still _mine_."

"How and why did it get in that condition?" The question was open to both men.

"_I_ gave it to him to tinker around with and as a result it fried up pretty badly, okay I lie; _'extremely' _badly." A smirk appeared on Jack's face. "But before that happened he fixed it, _without _the use of a sonic screwdriver, _and_ it transported us both instead of a single person like it had originally been designed to do. That is pretty darn clever, wouldn't you agree? The only problem was that there was no warning or control over our destination so we ended up at the first date that resides in Kaiba's mind."

"And what was that day?" The timelord asked Seto, slightly but not completely surprised that the man had done something he couldn't do without the use of his small device. He found it strange that Seto hadn't spoken a single word, or even looked at him. "Whatever it was looks like it had been a traumatic time for you." His voice was low and calm as he spoke. "Did it involve your stepfather?"

Seto's head rose slightly, his eyes narrowed on the Doctor causing gathered up moisture in them to spill out. "What do you know about me and my stepfather?" He asked almost threateningly.

"More than you'd like me to know." Was the confirmation from the timelord as he stared right back at the icy cold gaze.

Backing down from the stare out, the Doctor turned back to Jack. "Were there any interferences made?"

"No." Jack shook his head. There was no need to mention the tiny change that had been made for the benefit of Seto's father in regards to the mother's death.

"That's a relief." The Doctor sighed and then glanced back at Seto who looked a sorry state. There was blood in the messy brown hair and an array of stains covered the following white coat. "Seto, go and clean yourself up before I drop you back at KaibaLand. There's a washroom on the door to your right."

There was no response. "You don't want Mokuba to see you like this do you?" The Doctor asked with raised brows which did the trick as Seto reluctantly made his way over to the door that the timelord had mentioned.

Once he had left the room, Jack approached the Doctor. He had found the conversation between the two intriguing and wanted to know more. "What did his stepfather do to him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Doctor replied as he set the TARDIS' next course, to return Jack back to Cardiff.

"Yes you do." Jack snorted; he wasn't fooled for one moment and knew that the information was being withheld from him. "Please tell me, Doctor. I think that whatever it is, it's ruining any chances of Kaiba and myself ever becoming friends."

"He doesn't 'do' friends, especially the type that you're after." The Doctor laughed as he was about to pull the lever on the control panel.

"And just what do you think I'm after?" Jack stared hard at the Doctor, grabbing hold of the railings as the TARDIS shook vigorously.

The shaking stopped and the Doctor ushered the man closer towards the doors. "Look, Jack, I'm not about to disrespect someone's privacy, so drop it. If he wants you to know then he'll tell you himself, but you'll be in for a long wait."

"How much of a long wait?"

"Longer than the rest of your lifetime, but I think that you're missing one very important fact."

"And what's that?"

"You will never see _or_ hear from him ever again."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Thanks for the advice about the things that 'irk' me in this fic. Its nothing major, in fact most of the things may even go unnoticed. **

**Those of you who have read my 'Without You' fic will notice that I've chosen to use the same names for Seto's parents from that. Nikita also happens to be Seto's password for Kaiba Corp in my 'Trapped in Cyberspace' fic.**

**Next chapter we will start to see the 'new' timeline.**

**KG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, TheMadNovelist, Shadowess 88, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Eight**

The TARDIS washroom had taken Seto by complete surprise.

He entered the room as instructed by the Doctor only to find that it contained nothing more than a mirror. The image reflected back to Seto appalled him. Never would he have allowed himself to get in such a state, but what he had just experienced was far from normal day occurrence. And the Doctor had been right about him not wanting his brother to see him like that, especially since he had already disappointed Mokuba by not wearing the correct outfit for the occasion that had been sprung on him. But how the hell was he supposed to clean himself up in a room that didn't contain anything that would enable him to do so?

The door clicked as it locked before the room became slightly brighter as the lighting adjusted itself, and then without warning Seto found himself drenched with water as it poured down on him from above. It wasn't too hot or cold, but the fact that it came out of nowhere caused his face to gape in alarm for the next twenty seconds as the water continued to fall.

When the water stopped, Seto stared at himself in the mirror as droplets of water continued to drip from his form. His hair was flat and hung straight downwards covering most of his vision, and his clothes clung even closer to his body. Not even his coat could flare up from the weight of the water. _At least I'm clean._ He grumbled to himself trying to joke about the situation like his anger management course had taught him.

Seto wiped his hair to clear his vision completely before he attempted to open the door which remained securely locked. _Wait until I get my hands on that cheerful bastard! _He struggled to hide his temper any longer. _I'll drop him down the Niagara Falls and see how he likes it!_

Warm air began to blow in the room from multiple angles and Seto shielded his eyes to stop his hair from flicking in them as it waved about violently. _And 'if' he survives the fall, I'll build a wind tunnel for the sole purpose of having him trapped there! _

After a couple of minutes the breeze stopped. Lowering his hand from his face Seto stared into the mirror once more and his eyes widened at what he saw. Now looking back at him was a perfectly clean, dry and groomed image of himself. _Maybe I'll let it slip, just this once._

There was a click as the door unlocked itself and Seto was quick to exit. He re-entered the control room and saw only the Doctor there who was standing by the TARDIS doors. "You're looking much more like your usual self." The timelord stated upon seeing the man glaring at him. "Enjoy your shower?"

"Yes, it was a blast." Sarcasm ran through each of Seto's words.

"Good, good. Glad you enjoyed it." The Doctor smiled. Whether or not the timelord had detected his sarcasm, Seto was unsure. "I came across a washroom like that on my travels and instantly knew that I should upgrade the TARDIS with the same kind."

"Where's Jack?" Seto asked in an un-amused tone as he looked around for the other man.

"I've already taken him back to Cardiff."

"You have?" Seto asked in confusion and with the slightest, tiniest hint of disappointment. "I didn't feel this thing shake like it did the other times it travelled through time."

"That's because the stabilisation for all of the other rooms is a lot better than in here." The Doctor explained.

"Other rooms?! How big is this thing?"

"How long is a piece of string?" The Doctor grinned back at Seto who seemed to be amazed a lot easier than he had expected him to be. The next surprise was sure to take his breath away. "Come over here, I want to show you something."

Seto approached the Doctor who slowly opened the TARDIS doors to reveal the most amazing sight he had ever seen. "How are we breathing?" He gasped as he continued to stare into outer space, mesmerised by the stars and planets that filled his view.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." The Doctor explained as he glanced around the part of the universe that had once been his home. "As long as we don't cross the threshold we're quite safe."

"Where are we?"

"The constellation of Kasterborous." The timelord announced with a yearning sigh. "Around two-hundred and fifty million light years from Earth; which is right over there." He pointed across to the swirling galaxy on Seto's left. "You never would have guessed that something so beautiful had once been plagued by war." There was another sigh, this time it was mournful for the planet and billions of lives that had been lost.

"What kind of war?" Seto faced the Doctor whose eyes were becoming almost as distant as the galaxy he had pointed to.

"A war over time, between two races; Timelords and Daleks, neither side won in the end." The Doctor spoke quietly as he pushed the resurfacing memories of his past right to the back of his mind and snapped back into the current moment in time. "I pray that no beings alive should have to suffer from a Dalek encounter, and will do everything in my power to keep it that way."

"Daleks?"

"A merciless race who deem themselves superior above all others and protect themselves within their armoured forms that loosely resemble cone-like tanks."

Seto made no further attempts to question the timelord anymore on the subject and gazed back at the mesmerising beauty of outer space. As a boy he'd always found comfort gazing up at the night sky as he had strongly believed that when his mother had died, she was up there watching over him. Well, that was the lie that his father had fed him - after all you can't believe without a lie - and he had continued to cling to it, even during the times he endured with his stepfather.

The Doctor signalled for him to move back from the doors that were closed after his doing so, and with a glare Seto asked the question that had bothered him since the timelord had brought it up a short while earlier. "What and how do you know about Gozaburo and myself?"

"Actually, I don't know that much." The Doctor confessed as he made his way over to the controls. "I only happened to overhear a conversation between yourselves where the abuse you had undergone was implied as a way of blackmailing you to do as your stepfather had commanded."

"And just how did you happen to overhear such a conversation?" Seto continued to glare at the Doctor.

"Because I was hiding behind the screen in his office at the time." The details for returning to KaibaLand were entered into the control panel.

"What were you doing in his office?" Seto grabbed hold of the closest rail to him where he still stood nearby the TARDIS doors.

"Removing a dangerous threat which that power-crazed lunatic had helped to create, and had stored in a secret room below basement level of your company building." The Doctor made sure not to mention anything about Mokuba being there with him as he pulled the lever that caused the TARDIS to shake once more.

Seto released his grip on the rail as the quaking stopped. "Tonight was something that I hope never to repeat ever again." He said as he took hold of the door and glanced back towards the Doctor, who was now busy entering the details to re-join his assistant on the leisure planet. "Give my regards to Donna." It sounded better than goodbye.

"And mine to Mokuba." The timelord did not look at Seto as he left the TARDIS to return to his brother's celebrations. He'd found it hard saying his goodbyes to the younger Kaiba earlier and didn't think he'd be able to do it again so soon, even though he hadn't become quite as attached to the older brother.

The sky was still glowing with the same golden light like it had been before Seto first entered the TARDIS with his brother several hours ago. Highlighted forests grew up the sides of the mountains that where part of the panoramic backdrop for the theme park, except there was now a change to the layout below. There was no KaibaLand.

Seto quickly whirled around to re-enter the time machine and inform the Doctor of the error that had been made, only to see the faint outline of the call box as the TARDIS disappeared from his view. He cursed in his mind, what was he supposed to do now?

Turning back around he saw the lone house which he now knew had belonged to his parents, though it had since been extended in size from what he had previously remembered. Out in the middle of nowhere it was a lot closer to him than the city, and with no other plans of what to do next, Seto began to walk towards the house in the hope of finding out just what period of time the Doctor had mistakenly left him in.

_That idiot must have gotten the details mixed up when he entered them for returning me to just shortly after we had first left KaibaLand. _Seto pondered his thoughts to himself as the house grew closer and a man whose back was to him repaired the fencing of the front yard._ If that's the case then I could be forced to relive my life from before the time that I first had the theme park built…_

"You're home early today."

Seto broke from his thoughts as the man who had been fixing the fence spoke to him. His eyes widened and mouth gaped at the sight he saw. Even though the man in front of him was older with faded greying hair and winkles creasing his face, he recognised the man that he'd seen not too long ago. "Dad?"

"What's wrong son?" The old man laughed as he rose to his full height. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_How?! _Seto's mind reeled with confusion as to what was happening as his father had died in a car accident when he had been ten years old. It had been suggested as an act of suicide brought on by the spiral of depression since his mother's death, which Seto had refused to believe, but now that he thought about it seemed possible as maybe having the chance to say goodbye to his wife before she died had stopped the man from heading down that road. That would explain why he was still alive and….

It was hard for him to breathe as Seto realised if that was the case then he and Mokuba were also never placed at the orphanage, and so never adopted by the man who had ruined him. But if that was the case then why were all the memories of his stepfather and life as a Kaiba still present in his mind?

"Seto?"

"Huh?" He was still gaping as he saw his father's concerned face staring back at him. Slowly the corners of Seto's lips turned up. "I'm fine dad; it's just been a _really_ long day."

"Well then, you better hurry inside and relax since that boss of yours works you so hard." Kenbroath smiled as he picked up his hammer and a plank of wood. "Tell your mother that I'll be in shortly."

Seto's whole body froze for what seemed like an eternity. His mother was also still alive? Had he and Jack managed to get her to the hospital in time for them to save her life too? He picked up his pace as he entered the house and had only searched a couple of rooms before he saw her drying dishes in the kitchen. "Mom?" His voice was weak as he spoke to the woman who still looked very much like the one he had helped despite her greying hair and slightly creased face.

"Oh hi sweetie, you're home early today!" Nikita put down the towel that she had been using and made her way across the kitchen towards where the microwave stood. "Just give me a couple of minutes to reheat your dinner and then …."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Nikita turned to face her son who wrapped both his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." Seto whispered as he squeezed his mother tightly in his embrace. His eyes were closed but still happy tears managed to escape down the side of his face, even more so when she hugged him back.

"Seto!" Came an angry cry that broke the mother and son apart.

"Keiko, don't shout at your brother like that." Their mother said before she continued to carry on the task of re-warming the meal.

"Sorry mom." Seto saw the teenage Goth apologise before she glared at him. Again he was surprised, this time to find that he had a sister, but then again why would his parents be expected to not want more children? Like his brother, his sister had long dark unruly hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Mokuba did it again!" Keiko stated in an annoyed tone.

"Did what?" Seto asked as he wiped the damp patches on his face.

"This!" The Goth held a huge lump of hard grey stuff. "That's the second lot of Apoxie Sculpt he's ruined this month, now I don't have anything to make the wings for my pony custom with!"

"Don't worry; I'll make him buy you some more after I've had a word with him." Seto assured her before she stormed off out of sight. "Where is Mokuba anyway?" He asked his mother.

"Outside in the back yard with that beautiful wife of yours."

_Wife?!_ Seto looked down at his left hand and saw that he now wore a gold band on his finger. How long had he been married and to who?_ Please don't let it be that Wheeler girl!_ He left the kitchen to seek the answers to his questions and entered the back yard.

Just when he thought nothing else could surprise him, Seto was proven incorrect. There in front of him stood the woman whom he had only seen for a brief moment in his life but had fallen for the instant he had first laid eyes upon her. The woman who he was certain he would never see again in his life as she had only been part of the unexplainable incident that had happened because of his rival's mysterious Egyptian artefact all those years ago. "Kisara?"

"Darling?" The woman with long silvery white hair also seemed surprise to see him. A huge smile appeared on her face as she raced over to him. "You're home early today."

Seto caught his wife as she leapt at him. He began to run his fingers through her long glossy hair which was proof enough for him that he wasn't dreaming. His face shone with a smile at having a woman in his life who clearly loved him for who he was, and not interested in him purely for his wealth which no longer existed in this future that he had unknowingly changed. A soft tender hand rest on the side of his face as Kisara gently pulled him closer to her and smothered his lips with her own. He found himself lost in the ecstasy of her kiss and returned the same passionate gesture.

The kissing stopped as the couple broke apart to be able to breathe again and he hugged his wife close to him. "It's good to be home." He beamed at the thought of the almost perfect life had had always dreamed of, even if he had denied himself to do so for most of his years. "Mom said that Mokuba was out here with you." Slowly he released his love from his grasp. "Where is he?"

"Over there silly." Kisara giggled as she pointed to the huge play area where a little boy with long unruly white hair was happily playing in the sandbox. "Mokie, look who's home."

The little boy, who Seto guessed at around three or four years old looked up and laughed. "Daddy!" He squealed excitedly as he began to run towards him.

All control of Seto's face was lost as his smile twitched and he struggled to breathe. _He_ was a father. Opening his mouth several times he tried to speak but made no sound. Taking a deep breathe he turned from the boy heading his way and back to his wife as he finally managed to elaborated his question. "I was referring to my brother, not our son."

A confused expression appeared on Kisara's face at her husband's words. "But you don't have a brother."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: So this is Seto's life now. Some things you guys were expecting and some things not. How will he cope without Mokuba?**

**Again I've dragged another member of Seto's family from my '_Without You_' fic, only this time around Keiko isn't just a half sister and is older. **

**starwefter - Heehee, are you hooked yet? I went out and bought both series on DVD just last week as after watching some episodes that I hadn't seen before got me completely hooked, and I'd ever go so far as to say that I like it _a lot_ better than Doctor Who.**

**For those who love Torchwood, I've starting writing fics for that too, though this fic remains my priority until its completion.**

**KG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, Coelectichi, Shadowess 88, and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Nine**

"Don't be absurd." Seto laughed at the unfunny reply to his question.

"Darling, out of the eight years we've been together, you've never once mentioned that you have a brother." Kisara placed a comforting hand onto her shaken looking husband's arm. "And I think that since we all live in the same house I would have met him by now." She gingerly laughed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Daddy pick up?" His son was now tugging at his flowing white coat.

_Something must have happened to him before I met Kisara! _Seto's mind whirled as he tried to take in the news that had hit him hard. _That's why I named my son after him, as a show of respect for my brother after his….death. _He turned and sprinted back towards the house, almost dragging over the boy who still had hold of his coat at the time but had let go at his mother's command to do so.

"Mom!" Seto called out as he entered the kitchen. He didn't care if he sounded crazy asking about a fact that he should have known, he needed to find out about Mokuba."Please tell me, what happened to my brother?"

"Your brother?" His mother looked surprised as she hesitated. "You've never had a brother."

"What?!" Seto couldn't believe the answer he heard. "That's impossible!" He grabbed hold of the locket around his neck and popped it open to reveal not one, but two photos. The first photo on his left showed his wife cradling their newborn son, and the other showed a mid-teen version of himself with a very young girl who he assumed was Keiko. _No!_

_PING!_ The microwave sounded.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Nikita asked her son as he stumbled backwards to try and leave the room whilst he continued to stare horrified at the open locket. "You look awfully pale."

"Ow!" Keiko cried as her brother bumped into her and she dropped the one winged unicorn she had been carrying, causing the fine detailed sculpting work she had done to shatter as it hit the floor. "Seto, I hate you sometimes, why didn't you watch where you were going?!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kenbroath asked as he assumed he'd returned into the house to find his grown children bickering again.

"Daddy pick up, please?" Mokuba's big blue eyes were pleading for his father's attention as he entered from the back yard along with his mother.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Kisara watched as her husband swayed from side to side.

Seto felt the room starting to spin and his vision blurred as he battled to stay upright. _What happened to Mokuba?!_ He failed to register any of the commotion from the concerned family members who closed in around him as he suddenly fell to the floor and into the darkness that waited.

88888888888888888888

"Seto? Darling? Can you hear me?"

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto mumbled as he tried to focus on the gentle voice speaking to him.

"I put him to bed a half hour ago …."

"Shhh, Keiko!" Two more voices rang out together.

"Seto, you fainted." Kisara explained as she saw the blue eyes slowly open and stare up at her. She smiled gently and carefully helped him to sit up from where he now lay on the sofa. "Everything's alright." She sat beside him squeezing his hand in hers.

"My brother, where is he?" He asked again weakly, refusing to believe that Mokuba hadn't existed, someone had to know something.

"Brother?" Keiko's face wrinkled with confusion as she stared at her parents. "But we don't have a brother, what's he talking about?"

Kenbroath and Nikita both stared at each other and frowned. Was it possible that their son could have been talking about the unfortunate incident from all those years ago? And why would their son suddenly remember it now twenty-four years later? The woman nodded to signal her husband that he should explain what had happened. "I hope that what you're about to hear will shed some light onto the unexpected query at hand.

"When Seto was five, your mother was pregnant and had to be rushed to the hospital as she went into premature labour." Kenbroath began to tell his children the story that he and his wife had managed to place behind them. "Many complications arose with the birth, and as your mother started to bleed internally the doctors had to act quickly to save her life and the baby's. Unfortunately they were unable to save both."

"So the baby died?" Keiko asked sorrowfully.

"Yes." Nikita began to sob softly as the memories came back to haunt her.

"Oh mom, please don't cry." Keiko almost cried herself as she wrapped her arms around her upset mother.

"The baby was a boy." Kenbroath continued to Seto who was looking strangely towards him, blue eyes watering with the distress caused by hearing the tale. "I think that this must be what you are referring to when you ask about your brother. We didn't think you'd remember anything about it since you were so young at the time, but clearly we were wrong." He started to feel uncomfortable from the look his son now gave him.

"It was either-or, wasn't it?" Seto stared coldly at his father as he asked the question. "And _you_ were the one who decided that my brother's life was to be sacrificed."

"Yes."

The simple one word reply made Seto's blood boil with rage. He had persuaded Jack to let him help his father arrive in time to say his final farewells and this was how he had been repaid!! With his fist clenched Seto rose from where he sat and struck out to hit his father square in the face, instantly breaking the old man's nose as a result.

"Seto!" All three female members of his family yelled together.

Fury continued to burn in Seto's eyes as he stared down at his father who was left dazed by the punch. At that moment he felt only hatred for the man who because of his actions meant that Mokuba now never existed. The person who had meant the most to him in the life he had lived was gone permanently, he would never see his brother ever again. _How could my father just disregard Mokuba's life like that?_

Kenbroath glared back at his son's harsh stare. He had expected Seto to be shocked by the revelation but would have never thought that he'd strike out like he had done. "Would you rather have had me end the life of your mother in favour of the baby just so you could have had a younger brother?" His words were almost a snarl as he fought to keep back the anger he felt over his son's selfishness. "That would have to be the ultimate in spoilt brat syndrome, don't you think?"

Anger flared from the remark his father made before it then quickly subsided in Seto. He would never have wanted to be put in such a situation where he himself would be forced to choose over which life was more important. Unlike him, his father hadn't known what kind of a man that the baby would grow up to become; he and his wife could always try again for the life that had been lost. _My father's not the one to blame here. _He began to back away as he realised what he'd done. "I'm sorry father."

"Darling." Kisara reached out for Seto as he moved away from her, only to find her husband's hands raised to keep her from him as he spoke.

"_Don't_ come near me." He told her with more force than what he meant to as he fought to stop his voice from breaking. "I just need to be on my own for a while." Seto glanced at his family one last time before he proceeded to the front door of the house and exited.

"Are you okay dad?" Keiko asked concerned over her father's injury.

"I'm fine!" Kenbroath snapped as his wife tried to tend to his broken nose.

Nikita frowned at her husband's refusal of help, he was always stubborn about things like this but she wasn't going to give up that easily. "I'll just go and get you some ice for that dear." She got up and hurried into the kitchen, her thoughts now turning towards her son as she hoped he would be okay.

"I think it's about time that we had him admitted." Kenbroath grumbled as he wiped blood from his nose that was beginning to drip into his mouth.

"No!" Kisara exclaimed as quietly as she could, so that her mother-in-law wouldn't overhear the conversation from where she was in the other room, as she argued with her father-in-law. "Seto's just been under a lot of stress lately, you know how hard Kaiba works him."

"Don't worry; I intend to make sure that _he_ pays for some of the bills involved."

So as not to draw attention to herself, Keiko had begun to slowly inch her way along the outside of the room as she aimed for the door that her brother had exited moments earlier. She hated being around her father whenever he spoke of her brother as some sort of mentally, insane person. Sure Seto had some issues that needed addressing, but didn't everyone?

"I know that this is the first time that Seto has struck out at anyone, but what if he does it again?" Kenbroath spoke calmly to his daughter-in-law as he put across his main concern. "Next time it could be yourself or Mokie that falls victim."

"No, Seto would never …" Kisara's words faded as Keiko carefully closed the door behind her as she left the house.

Outside she saw Seto sat on the bottom step of the porch and raced down towards him. "I've never seen you angry like that before; you're usually so placid …" Keiko's word's stopped as she now stood beside her brother who sat starring into oblivion with silent tears streaming down his face that fell and hit the damp ground below. "Bro?" There was no reply as Seto continued to stare with his vacant expression. Crouching down beside him, she placed her arm across his shoulders. "You know that you can always talk to me about your problems."

Seto raised a hand to wipe his face clean. _Crying isn't going to bring Mokuba back! _He screamed hatefully at himself as he gently pushed the arm off him. _It's your own fault that he's not here!_

There was silence between the two of them as they sat side by side, which was broken by Keiko as she informed her brother about the discussion going on back in the house. "Dad's talking about finally having you admitted to the asylum you know."

"What?!" Seto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well can you blame him after the way you've just behaved?" Keiko asked sceptically. "You start ranting on about some brother that we never had and then you hit him for crying out loud! That added with past events is more than enough for him to send you to the loony-bin."

"What past events?" Seto asked curiously. What kind of person had he become as a result of the changes that had happened on that one day?

"I don't remember all of the details as I was only very small at the time, but let's start with that ancient Egyptian stuff that you and your friends continued to go on about during high school." Keiko saw a baffled, - or was it a disgusted? - look appear on her brother's face. "At one point you were convinced that you were an Egyptian Priest who could control monsters, and two of your friends claimed to have had spirits controlling them, one of whom is locked up, in the same place father intends to send you, because of their claims! You became obsessed with that card game fad, and spent way too much money buying new cards in order to try and beat that Wheeler jerk, the debts that you mounted you're still trying to pay off. Plus don't forget about when you just took off to Egypt with them during your studies without telling anyone, only to return and flunk several important exams."

Seto shook his head and held back his scornfulness at what he was hearing. There was no way that he would ever have gotten involved with Yugi's charade over those stupid millennium items, run up such debts, or failed any kind of exam, and as for losing to Wheeler? _Oh please! _His eyes rolled at the sheer thought.

"And do I need to remind you of your depression, paranoia and suicide attempts?"

"What?!" Seto exclaimed and became annoyed with himself at the bad habit that he seemed to have recently adopted by showing his incredulity so easily. He stared straight into the eyes of the girl sat next to him. "I'm not your brother." Sadness seemed to filter into the grey-blue eyes that reminded him so much of his lost brother. "Not the brother who you're familiar with anyway."

"Don't let dad hear you say that." Keiko smiled sadly. "He'll just use that statement against you."

Both of their attentions were drawn back up to the house as shouting could now be heard._"…… explained that to him back then instead of today, then maybe he wouldn't have turned out like he has!"_

"_Do you think that I want to see my son locked up with those types of people?" _A mish-mash of squabbling now made the argument inaudible.

"Just give dad some time to calm down." Keiko sniffed as she wiped away tears that had formed in her eyes. "I don't think he'd really put you in one of those places. If he did, I'd never forgive him."

"I'd like to see him try." Seto attempted to light hearten the situation that was upsetting the girl. He wasn't quite sure of the kind of relationship between himself and her, but he had sensed that it was quite close. Although she would never be able to replace Mokuba, he found the familiarity in her concern for him comforting.

"Here take these." Keiko smiled back at him as she produced a set of car keys. "Dad gave them to me as he was supposed to be giving me driving lessons right about now, but I guess that isn't going to be happening some time soon. Go someplace else, just _in case_ dad really does follow through with his plan; if you're not here then they can't take you from us can they?"

"Go where?" Seto asked as he took the keys from her. "For how long?"

"I don't know." Keiko shrugged. "Just take the car and go, I'll call you later on to let you know what the situation is, so _don't_ turn off your cell phone." She held her arms open to hug him goodbye.

"My phone always stays on." Seto replied as he granted her the hug that she had been expecting and then pulled back to make his get away.

Speedily he walked to the car on the drive and climbed in. _Where the hell am I supposed to go?! _He grumbled to himself as he placed the keys into in ignition and brought the vehicle to life. _Surely someone, somewhere has to remember me? _

The car slowly pulled off the driveway before Seto increased his speed as he joined the road to head towards the city. His lips curled slightly at their corners, he knew just the person who would remember him. After all they had been through a lot together so how could he not?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: So that's what happened. Mokuba's dream right at the beginning of the fic (where Seto pushed him out of the window) was a forewarning of this happening**.

**And Jack lovers have no fear, we shall see him again ;)  
**

**KG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, TheMadNovelist, starwefter, Coelectichi, and Shadowess 88 for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Ten**

_Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Seto confessed to himself as he sat on the leather sofa in the living room with two girls, one of them continually gawking at him. _A child would have put more thinking into a plan to raid the contents of a cookie jar than I did with this! _He grit his teeth at not having thought things over before acting_. You stupid idiot!_

"Are you really a billionaire?" The eldest of the two girls asked as she sat on the sofa opposite Seto, a dazed dreamy look in her amber coloured eyes as she stared at him instead of doing her homework that was opened up in front of her.

"Yes." Seto sighed tiredly as he answered the same question which he had been asked a couple of minutes earlier and a couple more before that. He wished that she wouldn't look at him like that and had tried glaring at the golden blonde to discourage her, but had only made things worse as she now started batting her eyelids at him.

"Ignore her." The younger dark haired girl told him as she rolled her eyes. Unlike her sister she was doing her homework. "She makes those googly eyes at any guy she fancies and her brain is the size of a pea which is why she has to keep asking the same question over and over again."

"Hey!" The older sister exclaimed and threw a cushion to hit the other in her smug face.

"You've seen his ID twice already, so just leave him alone and finish your homework." The cushion was thrown back with twice the force.

Seto was glad to see the eldest girl cave in to the cushion attack and divert her attention from him. Using the psychic paper that he still had after forgetting to hand it back to its owner before they parted, he had told them his name before supplying them with the wallet, and in doing so they had accepted him as who he stated and into their home to wait. The man he had come to visit was still at work but due home any minute now; that was twenty minutes ago.

"Are you two still bothering mister Kaiba?" A blonde haired woman spoke as she appeared in the doorway and before either of her daughters had a chance to answer her, she started ushering them from the living room. "Go on, upstairs to your rooms and finish your homework there."

"But mom!" The blonde girl moaned.

"Stop complaining and just go!" The woman ordered as she watched both girls pack up their things and leave the room before she turned back to Seto. "I do apologise for their behaviour, and for my husband's lateness."

"Don't worry about it." Seto assured the woman baring an uneasy smile, and with that she left him alone in the room closing the door behind her. He let out a frustrated sigh and slouched where he sat as he had yet more second thoughts about the whole thing. _If he's not here in another ten minutes then I'm out of here._

At first, paying his head of security a visit had seemed like a good idea to Seto. He and the older man were close friends, and apart from Mokuba, Roland was the only other person who knew him well. In fact there were things that this man knew that not even his younger brother was aware of. If anyone remembered him, Roland would. But Seto had overlooked the very important factor that he was no longer a Kaiba anymore and so would have most likely never even met him. Seto knew that he was clinging to false hope that he wouldn't let himself release. Perhaps their friendship could overcome the impossible and still remain in the altered timeline? _Damn Gardner and those stupid friendship speeches she made all those years ago! _

88888888888888888888888888

Roland was about to place his keys in the front door of his home when it moved as his wife slowly and quietly opened it, a finger raised up to her lips signalling him to be quiet. "What's going on?" He whispered as he crossed the threshold and she closed the door behind him.

"There's a man waiting in the living room to see you." His wife whispered back. "Janie answered the door and let him in. He says he's Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and even has ID to prove it." She saw her husband's brow wrinkle as it rose and knew that he was just as surprised underneath the dark shades he wore as what she had been at the time the strange man had first appeared.

"Where are the girls?" Roland voiced his first concern.

"They're upstairs out of the way now, but that man knows they're both in the house as they were doing their homework in the living room when he first arrived."

"Has he said why he's here?"

"No." His wife shook her head causing her golden curls to wobble. "I listened to my instincts and called the police; that was half an hour ago and still nothing…"

"Shhh, its okay." Roland pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her on the head as she started to shake with fear. "I'll keep this guy busy until the police arrive."

"Be careful Honey." His wife slowly pulled away.

"I will." Roland assured her. He still had his firearm on him and would not hesitate to use it if he needed to. Taking hold of the handle on the living room he thought about the name of the man on the other side. _Seto Kaiba. _He frowned in his thoughts. _Why would 'he' allow one of his assassins to carry his name? _

The door opened and Roland entered the room, making sure that his view didn't stray from the tired looking man on his sofa. _Doesn't look much of a threat._ He told himself and saw the younger man rise from where he sat. "So sorry to keep you waiting mister Kaiba."

_Mister Kaiba. _Seto smiled fondly to himself. Even though they were close friends, Roland always insisted on calling him that, and he could only remember a handful of times that the man had done otherwise.

"Would you mind informing me of your reason for being here this evening?" If he hadn't been wearing his shades then Roland's narrowed stare may have been intimidating. "And whilst you're at it, tell me your _real_ name. Like you, I know damn well who the CEO of Kaiba Corp is, and _you _are not him."

"I just want to talk." Seto stated something that he thought he'd never hear himself say. "My real name _is _Seto Kaiba, and I _am _the CEO of Kaiba Corp." He reached inside his pocket, produced the wallet and opened it up to show the sceptic man.

Roland removed the shades on his face, revealing his lime green eyes that normally remained hidden underneath. He looked closer at the ID that was being shown to him, his eyebrows rising from what he saw. The information clearly wasn't the same as what his wife had seen, and a smirk appeared on his face. "If I had a name like that then I'd pretend to be somebody else too."

Seto flipped the psychic paper around to see what name it had displayed for Roland but saw nothing other than a blank space. _Maybe it only shows people what they want, or are gullible enough to believe? _He mused to himself as he placed it back in his pocket. _That would explain why it worked earlier but not just now._

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?!" Roland exclaimed. His suspicions of this guy being a hired gunman were now dwindling; clearly this man wasn't all there. Or was that what he was meant to think? Either way he would keep his man talking until the police arrived to remove him from his home.

"Roland, please tell me that you remember who I am." Seto's eyes were wide as they longed to hear someone confirm his 'true' self. "We've been through so much together, you can't have forgotten me that easily."

"I don't have a single clue as to who you are." Roland shook his head in cynical response to the younger man's plea. "Why don't you refresh my memory?"

_Where to begin?_ Seto thought to himself and then decided that the beginning was always a good place start. "I was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba when I was twelve, and not long after that you were hired as an extra bodyguard assigned to 'baby-sit' his latest assets. At first I saw you as just another one of his goons, until the day you walked in on the flogging I received for having discovered the Osterhagen plan……

_# The whip came down hard across Seto's back and broke the already red raw skin. His eyes watered as he bit hard onto the inside of his cheek to stop his mouth from opening and the agonising sound of his discomfort escaping. Those bastards had set him up for this._

"_Still denying that you went looking for those files?" Gozaburo sneered as he took pleasure from seeing the pain he inflicted upon his stepson._

"_No." Seto gasped though he hadn't meant to. The answer he had very much intended, it was just the way it helplessly gushed out from his lips that he hadn't. "I've got nothing to deny because I 'didn't' going looking for those files!"_

"_Don't lie to me, boy!" _

_The whip came down again, this time it was high and flicked along the right side of Seto's neck to leave behind a seeping wound. He failed to hold back the yelp and his outstretched arms that steadied himself against the wall quivered. His stepfather's amused chortle erupted behind him, and Seto cursed himself for displaying such weakness._

"_How much did you see?"_

"_I saw nothing but the page that was displayed when you caught me." Seto answered the question asked, failure to do so would only result in another lashing. The reply had been a lie. He had seen everything about the project which would result in many nuclear missiles embedded into the Earth's crust, and had he more time he would have deleted every trace of it from the data systems. He hated everything that his stepfather's company stood for._

"_Caught? So you 'were' snooping?"_

_Shit! He'd messed up on his wording. "No."_

_CRACK! The strike had taken Seto by surprise, and as he clamped his mouth firmly shut his teeth sliced into his tongue. A coppery taste filled his mouth as warm blood slowly oozed into it and his eyes watered so much that they overflowed to cascade silently down his cheeks._

"_You know how to stop this punishment."_

_Seto's fingers clenched in anger causing several of his nails to dig into the plaster on the wall. There was no way he was going to give the old man the satisfaction that he was aiming for. The confession where he would admit that he had overheard the Big Five talking about the project and had gone looking for all data on it as a result. Even though it was the truth, he would never allow himself to let that fact be known to the man with the whip standing behind him. _

_Gulping back the contents of his mouth, Seto was about to reply with a sarcastic remark as the whip came down and caught him off guard again. His knees buckled and he let out a painful cry. Arms shaking, his fingernails followed the grooves that he had previous etched in the wall, as he gradually descended to the floor._

"_Get up!" Gozaburo demanded with a threatening hiss. _

_The pain in Seto's back raged so much now that he couldn't feel the droplets of blood as they slivered down his flesh. He panted hard as he drew in breath and fought back the rest of the pain that was starting to catch up with him. His body wouldn't be able to cope much longer but he was determined not to give in to his stepfather. Pushing himself back up, Seto would overcome the torture; he had to for his brother's sake._

_A light tapping noise rapped on the office door before it opened. "Stay here." Gozaburo snarled before he left the cover of the dividing screen to confront the intruder in his office._

"_Mister Kaiba, sir." Roland spoke to his boss as Gozaburo appeared from behind the screen. He also caught a brief glimpse of what he thought was a naked person still hiding back there, though it was hard to tell from that distance and whilst wearing his shades. "All of the protesters have been…."_

"_How dare you waltz into my office without first waiting to be granted permission to enter!" The CEO roared at the much younger man with dark hair. Fury burned deep in the narrowed brown eyes that fixed on the man who he had only recently employed sometime over the last couple of months. As much as he wanted to fire him right there, the man was an excellent sharp shooter and he planned on keeping him around for future uses. "Isono, you're still reasonably new here so I'll give you one last chance, but if you put another foot wrong in my presence then I'll make sure you regret the day that you even thought about joining my workforce!"_

"_Yes sir, I understand." Roland lowered his head in apology. "It won't happen again, sir."_

"_Good. Now get out of my sight!"_

_At a fast pace, Roland left the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He heard a sniggering to his right and glared at the other man he was assigned to work alongside, though the shades he wore cancelled the intimidating effect he was hoping to achieve. "You did that on purpose, Kemo."_

"_Of course." The man with pointy hair continued to laugh. He'd convinced the rookie that it was perfectly okay to enter their boss' office the way that he just had, in the hope of getting the man fired._

"_Just what is your problem?" Roland asked as he squared off against the other man. "Yours and those other five stuck up bastards?" He noticed the way that nobody at Kaiba Corporation seemed to like him, especially the six he had just mentioned._

"_My problem is you!" Kemo retorted as he stared back. He was actually about an inch shorter than Roland though his hairstyle made him the tallest out of the two. "You like to think of yourself as the same as us." He sneered. "But in fact you're nothing more that a glorified babysitter for those two brats."_

_Roland hated to admit it but the smug looking prick was right, though that still didn't stop his lips curling up in a smirk. "At least I'm not kissing ass to stay in my job."_

_Kemo grit his teeth as Roland walked away from him. "You just wait Isono; I'll make sure that you don't stay around for very much longer!"_

_Shrugging off the empty-made threat, Roland left to continue his duties for the rest of the afternoon. During that time he couldn't help but wonder about who, had been shielded behind the screen in his boss' office. It was clear that he had disturbed something in the process of entering the room unexpectedly, but what? Could it be that Gozaburo had had a woman in the room with him and that he had stumbled in on some kind of sexual act? Perhaps it was even a guy? Either way it really was none of his business so he cleared the thought from his mind as he parked the car outside of the Kaiba mansion._

"_Here we are; home sweet home." Roland stated cheerily as he glanced at the boy on the back seat through the use of his rear view mirror. He frowned at the sight of the boy who wore a sad vacant expression. Now that he thought about it, Roland had never seen the kid smile once during the time he had been working in his job, not even when the younger boy was with him. "Penny for your thoughts?"_

_Blue eyes raised and flashed angrily back at Roland in the mirror before Seto silently opened the door and exited the car, taking the metal briefcase he had with him. He had only gone a couple of steps when the latch holding the case shut sprang open scattering its contents on the ground below. Upon seeing this, Roland left the driver's seat and helped the boy to retrieve all of the papers and discs that had fallen._

"_I don't need your help, Isono." Seto snarled as he snatched a pile of papers from Roland's hands._

_Roland stood back and let the bad tempered boy collect the rest of the items on his own. It was only from that height and angle that he noticed the faintest trace of blood on Seto's neck and shirt collar. "You appear to be bleeding, sir."_

"_I'm fine." Seto replied as he finished picking up his things and clipped his briefcase closed again. Slowly he rose and winced at the pain in his back as his shirt rubbed against the wounds that were trying to heal. He saw a concerned look on the face of his stepfather's lackey and swung his arm to reject the helping hand that was reaching out for him, knocking the shades clean from the man's face. "I said I'm fine!"_

"_You're clearly not, sir." Roland argued as he stared back at the furious blue orbs that contained a hint of fear. "Your father has entrusted me to look out for your wellbeing…"_

"_Don't you ever refer to that man as 'my father'!" Seto spat angrily before he stormed off towards the front door of the mansion. He fumbled for the key in his pocket to unlock the door and let himself inside. Since his brother was away on an overnight school trip, the old man had no need for the house staff that day, which also gave Gozaburo the perfect opportunity to be 'alone' with him later that evening. _

_Deciding to chase after the boy, Roland gently placed a hand on Seto's shoulder to stop him from escaping through the front door. He would find out whoever had harmed the boy he was supposed to be watching and sort the problem out before his boss could use it as the excuse he needed to fire him. Like a flash, his hand was knocked away and he received another furious glare which almost instantly gave way to the sorrow hiding behind the blue eyes._

"_Let go of me!" Seto ordered as the man suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. He struggled as best as he could though the pain in his back weakened him greatly and soon found his other wrist also restrained. "Let go of me!" He screamed as tears began to build up in his eyes._

_Roland did not mean to cause the boy any distress but knew that he would otherwise be too stubborn to reveal what had happened to him. He transferred both of Seto's wrists into the tight hold of one of his huge hands leaving the other free to peel down the shirt collar and expose the wound hidden beneath. "Who did this to you?" Roland was horrified at the sight as it continued to spread round onto and down the boy's back. _

_Seto kept his mouth tightly closed as he avoided looking at the man who had now let go of his wrists, and continued to remove his shirt completely as he tore it from his weak frame. Almost every part of him inside was screaming at himself to stop what was happening and lash out at the man, but his heart told him otherwise as this man who had fought hard to reveal his secret may be able to help him. With great difficulty he managed to push back all the strong negative feelings and pitifully mumbled his reply. "My stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba."_

_Lime green eyes widened with shock of what they had just heard. "When? Where? Why?" Roland asked but got no reply as the boy had closed up and then it hit him. "You were the one behind the screen in his office when I entered earlier weren't you?" He saw Seto nod slightly with his eyes scrunched shut, no doubt to stop him from crying the tears that were still managing to gradually seep through. "I'm so sorry." Roland gasped as he wiped his hand across his face, appalled that his boss could do such a thing to the boy he had adopted._

_Not being able to keep the sorrow stored up any longer, Seto began to sob quietly. He had always waited until he was safely locked in his own room and away from everyone else, especially his stepfather and younger brother, before he allowed the first tear to fall. But now that Roland knew his secret, and alone at the step of the door, he let the tears fall fast and freely as he crumbled into an emotional wreck. Roland's jacket was carefully placed over Seto's bare shoulders and he willingly leaned into the body of the man standing close to him._

_Roland let the boy cry for as long as he needed and once the tears had stopped he put forward his proposal. "I wasn't able to do anything earlier, but from now on let me be there for you, Seto." _

_Blinking blue eyes stared up at the man who had dropped all formalities and addressed Seto as his actual self. For once it felt good to be referred to as more than just; 'boy'- that which was used by his stepfather as a reminder of which of them it was who held the power, and more often than not, usually meant that an unpleasant experience would also be waiting to emphasise that hold, 'big brother'- though he would never tire of his brother referring to him this way, Seto knew that there was so much more to him than this, or 'sir'- as Gozaburo had bullied all of his employees into addressing any Kaiba in the same manner, as a way of showing respect, but was nothing more than falsely used on the majority of the occasions it was spoken._

"_That monster is paying me to guard you, so let me do it properly in the way he never intended for me to do so. Let me be the one you can turn to with your problems no matter how big or small. I'll do whatever I can that's within my power to protect both you and your brother from him or any other kind of harm. A spy amongst 'his' employees, father figure or just the one to tend to your wounds and pick you up when you're down; whatever you ask of me I will do it. You don't have to be alone anymore."_

_Touched by the devotion that the man was willing to give, the first smile that his new friend would see slowly graced the boy's face. "Thank you, Roland." #_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: This chapter is one of the 'bigger' changes I made to the plot as I started to write it. Originally I had intended to lock Seto in the asylum, but that would have taken up too much time within the story to carry out, so I decided to use some ideas that I had about a prequel type fic. I think it works alot better, though it does mean that I axed out an appearance by Y.Bakura :(  
**

**I know it can been seen as cheesy and tacky, but I joined Roland's dub and japanese names to get one full name, because I suck at thinking up surnames :P And on the subject of names; What did Roland see displayed on the psychic paper? (I ask this question purely for fun, I don't have a clue what name he saw either)**

**Isis the Sphinx - The Doctor's letting it happen because at this point he doesn't know yet ;)**

**TheMadNovelist - _"I bet the Doctor is going to be so - - off with Jack ne?" _I'm actually about to start typing this scene._  
_**

**starwefter - This is all happening on one timeline. Seto can either have an 'almost perfect' family life _or_ Mokuba, there is no alternate dimension involved :( And as for being hooked on my story; yep, I have a habbit of getting deeply caught up in them, and also a bad habit of writing one-shots and starting others instead of trying to work on just one XD**

**Coelectichi - I think this fic must be out to get everybody watching Torchwood, lol. Some of the later chapters I wrote got me a little side tracked as I gave a kind of summery for a couple of episodes as I felt they were needed for non-Torchwood watchers/followers to understand the characters I've involved in this fic. I also realised that it will be a big series two spoiler for those who haven't seen it, but I guess that I did that from the first time I had Jack mention Gray. Sorry guys :(**

**Shadowess 88 - Sorry to disappoint you that there's no Yugi, Doctor, Jack or 'time-jumper' in this chapter. Hmm, you seem to be getting a little ahead of yourself with things. (looks around for amnesia pills to Retcon you with) j/k, lol.**

**KG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist, Coelectichi, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Osterhagen?_ The name was familiar to Roland though the rest of what the man had told him had been complete gibberish. "You're not making any sense." He shook his head to clarify the lack of understanding. "I can honestly say that I _do not_ know you."

"No, you _have_ to remember me!" Seto exclaimed. Realising that Mokuba was gone was painful enough and he wouldn't allow himself to accept another chunk of his life to be written off so easily. "I can prove that what I told you really did happen, look." He pulled down the right side of his turtleneck collar.

"Just what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The scar."

Roland's eyebrows raised intriguingly at the stranger's action and words. "There is nothing visible on your neck."

Letting go of the collar, Seto peeled up the front of his top where he knew he would find more scars only to find that his flesh was completely smooth and mark free. Shocked by the sight he looked back at the older man who continued to watch his strange behaviour. "I'm _not_ making this up, you and I _are_ close friends."

"Sure we are." Roland smirked sarcastically.

Seto was beyond desperate now; he had to make his friend remember somehow. "After the day you pledged your devotion to me, we still went on with our lives as before. The abuse still continued though not as frequently as you made sure not to leave me alone with him often or for very long periods of time. You remained true to your word by hearing my cries, treating my injuries and occasionally backed off when I was uncomfortable talking about certain issues.

"Then one day you offered me the chance of freedom by taking my brother and I as far away from him as you possibly could. You were prepared to live a life on the run to help me escape that power crazed lunatic. Everything was set to go and then Gozaburowas made aware of the plan as Kemo had overheard one of our conversations. He fired you both and then sent you a message that he wasn't going to let you get away with such a thing so easily, and had your son murdered."

The older man's attention was caught as he paid a closer interest to Seto's ramblings.

"One day whilst your wife and son where out at the park, he had one of his men release a rabid dog that dragged your child from his stroller and tore him to pieces in front of your wife and passers by. He died almost instantly from the attack, the animal was destroyed there at the scene and no owner was ever found to be convicted for the dog's behaviour."

"How do you know about that?" Roland asked angrily as he was made to remember how his first born had died. Everything that the stranger had said about his son's death was true, all but the fact that it had been as a result of trying to help him.

"Because I was there." Seto kept his voice firm though it was filled with sadness from recalling the traumatic incident. "I was made to watch as it happened; a form of punishment and warning of what would befall anyone else who attempted to cross my stepfather's path." He saw the heartache he had caused by mentioning the boy's death swirling in the green eyes fixed on him and moved on with his story.

"It would have been so easy for you to hate and turn your back on me, but you didn't. We kept in touch using the cell phone you had given me during the time we had been planning the failed escape, the cell phone that I kept hidden underneath the floorboards in my room so that _he_ wouldn't be able to find it. Together we vowed to take Gozaburo down and make him pay for everything, but we weren't going to be able to do it alone. Since I was unwilling to find others who I could trust for fear of something drastic happening to them, I turned to the men who I would not worry about if my stepfather was to take further actions against them; the Big Five.

"With their help I managed to gain forty-eight percent of Kaiba Corp from right under the old man's nose, and relying greatly on my brother, - though I kept the burden hidden from him at the time, - his percentage would grant me joint ownership over the company which I would then gradually force my stepfather out of. I had aimed to gain at least fifty-one percent for full control, but my resources ran dry and I had to go with what I had before he became aware of my actual goal instead of what I'd allowed him to believe."

Another fond smile faintly appeared on Seto's face as he remembered the phone call he'd gotten from Roland just minutes before he was due to confront Kaiba senior with the takeover announcement. "You have no idea how much it meant to me that you had used all of your savings and whatever money you could lay your hands on to buy me the one percent that I needed to knock my total up and gain the figure that I had originally set my sights on."

The smile faded as he went on. "At first it seemed like we had been victorious, but a clause in the contract he had me sign previously meant that I couldn't gain full ownership until I turned eighteen. I almost crumbled in his office after the news conference that was held that day where he sprung the nasty surprise on me. Everything that we had sought so hard for was in danger of being taken back and would leave me trapped with the abuse that had still continued during that time. That's when I made up my mind that the only way to defeat my stepfather would be once he was dead.

"But the bastard beat me to it as he leapt to his death just moments after I left his office as he used his suicide to frame me for murder, knowing that once convicted I would spend the rest of my days behind bars _'if'_ I was lucky enough to escape the death sentence. Either way it would have destroyed me completely, and he would have been the one to have gotten the last laugh. Despite my change in attitude, you were the only person to fully believe that I was innocent of the crime I was tried for, and stood by me all that time until the case fell apart due to lack of evidence."

"Are you saying that Gozaburo Kaiba committed suicide?" Roland asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Now I know what you're saying is crap."

Seto gave a hurtful sigh at hearing Roland's remark before he continued again. "With my stepfather out of the way, I repaid the money you had used to buy the company shares, Kaiba Corp was stripped down from the arms company it had once been and remade into the technology company that I own today. All this I had to rebuild, knowing that there were vultures in my company but had no choice to keep them there until I was able to gain full control. As that time loomed closer I sought you out again to help run my company as you were, and still are, one of the few people I respect and trust. You returned by my side posing as my bodyguard and head of security, and whilst you fulfilled both of those roles, you were so much more to me.

"Though I had grown extremely cold by this time, I still turned to you on the very rare occasion when my troubles became too much for me to handle alone, or whenever I felt like I needed guidance. You helped me organise and run Duel Monster tournaments as you knew how much the game and reclaiming my title meant to me. KaibaLand got off the ground thanks to you for keeping me focused on the dream that I had promised Mokuba, once that had been achieved it was your encouragement that made me chase my own with the duel academy. There have been many times various oppositions have tried to take over my company, and you even used extreme measures to help me eliminate some of them.

"And just a few years back it was _you_ who kept me from sinking into the eternal pit of despairwhen Mokuba walked out on me. You saw me at my lowest point in life, and even stopped me from ending it. You helped me to realise and accept the changes that I wanted to ignore by desperately clinging on to my baby brother. You were the one who kept on droning at me until I put aside my pride and made amends with him."

Seto's eyes were wide and fixed on the older man's as he spoke with a tearful voice. "Without you, I wouldn't be the man that I am today." He smiled sadly as his eyes glistened. "It's destroying me to hear that you don't remember who I am."

There was a knocking on the front door, and Roland was relieved when the police entered the living room a couple of moments later. He watched as two officers handcuffed the man, who put up some resistance, and led him out of the house as he shouted and pleaded with him one last time to 'remember'.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Both girls asked as they came down the stairs at hearing all of the commotion.

"Nothing sweethearts." Their mother assured them as she guided both girls into the living room, leaving her husband at the front door as he watched the police vehicles drive away.

Roland closed the door and let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. He was more than certain that the strange man, no matter how deluded, hadn't posed any kind of threat whatsoever but was thankful that he was now gone from his home. _How could he have known about such things? _He asked himself as several incidences that the stranger had said he was familiar with but not in the context that had been stated.

"Daddy, I found this." His youngest held up a flashing and ringing cell phone to him which Roland assumed must have fallen out of the man's pocket as he struggled with the police.

"… _I love it when you call, I love it when you call, I love it when you call, but you never call at all…"_

Cutting off the ringtone and stopping the dangling light from flashing, Roland took the call. "Hello?"

"Who are you and why are you answering brother's phone?!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: A little short this chappie and not as discriptive as the last. If it had been done differently then I would have gone astray from the story at hand. Maybe I'll write that perquel one day and not split it up between more of my fics : /**

**The _'extreme measures' _to eliminate some of his oppositions**** that Seto mentions can be read in my fic _'Waiting in Darkness'_.**

**Seto's ringtone is _"Love it when you call"_ by The Feeling. **

**TheMadNovelist - _"sorry bakura main chracters only" _OMG, I hadn't thought of it like that! XD raoflmao**

**Coelectichi - Thanks. Seto is only human after all so does have a whole spectrum of emotions that seem to get over looked easily.**

**starwefter - lol, misbehaving psychic paper. Reminds me of the _'Worst of the Timelords'_ sketch when he's identified as 'Milk, eggs, bread and toilet paper'. **

**Isis the Sphinx - _"But Jack didn't tell him he could be found in Cardiff, did he?" _They picked him up from there in chapter 4 (5 on here) ;)  
**

**KG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Big thanks to: TheMadNovelist, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

_# The smell of turkey filled the house on Christmas Day. Whilst his father was busy preparing the festive meal, Seto was left alone in the living room with his brother. He stared loathingly at the sleeping baby Mokuba who lay on the floor in a nest of cushions and toys. A happy smile was visible on the tiny face and from time to time the baby's lips moved as though sucking a bottle or soother. _

_In the letter he had written to Santa, Seto had asked for Mokuba to be taken away and his mother brought back to him. But the jolly old man had not carried out his request and instead had left him a sack full of toys, all of which still remained untouched in their wrappings. The boy would not find joy underneath the brightly coloured paper, only once that 'thing' was out of his life would he be truly happy._

_Seto had cried himself to sleep every night since his brother had been born. Each night he hoped and prayed to awake the next day and find his mother alive and well. So far it hadn't happened and he was now starting to understand that it never would happen either._

"_I hate you so much." Seto spoke to the sleeping baby in a quiet voice so that his father wouldn't hear him in the other room. He held a cushion tightly in his hands as he stood looking down at Mokuba and knew that what he was about to do would probably result in a scolding from his father later on, just like when he had tried feeding dust bunnies to his brother a few days earlier. _

_From all the crying he had done into his pillows each night Seto had learnt that it was hard to breathe if his face was pushed too far down in them. He also knew that if you stopped breathing you died, and if you died then you were taken away to be buried in a box underground; that was what his father had told him. So he figured that if he held the cushion over his brother's face then he would stop breathing and be taken away too. _

_As Seto began to lower the cushion over the 'thing' that had ruined his life he saw two tiny eyes open up and stare at him. The grey-blue orbs sparkled from seeing his face and the tiny mouth opened in a wide smile as happy gurgling noises sounded from it. He froze with shock at what he was doing. There he stood about to hurt the baby that he had been allowed to name, who was helpless to fight back and showed nothing but love towards him. _

_Tears fell from Seto's eyes as he threw the cushion to one side and dropped to his knees beside his brother. "I don't really hate you." His lip wobbled as he spoke and saw a confused looking face topped with scruffy dark hair staring back at him._

_It wasn't Mokuba's fault that their mother had died during childbirth; he was only a helpless baby who so far had no control over anything in life. Seto wished that he realised the fact sooner instead of moping around over his loss, not even thinking about his brother who would never experience the love of their mother like he had. If she wasn't there to give that love to Mokuba then he would do it in her place, on top of his own love, and for the first time since he had first seen his baby brother at the hospital, Seto smiled back at him. _

_Little chubby hands happily waved in the air as baby Mokuba began to gurgle and giggle. Seto now lay beside him and together the two played with the toys that had been opened earlier that day. #_

His life hadn't been all bad, there had been good times, but trying to find those memories buried amongst the countless 'less desirable' ones was proving difficult to achieve. This was why Seto liked to make sure that he always had something to keep him occupied so as to stop himself from being drawn into his own thoughts, as he knew that the things he would remember would always cause him heartache in one way or another if he dwelt on them.

_# They argued in his office at Kaiba Corp, Seto seated behind his desk and Mokuba stood with his arms supporting his weight as he leaned on the desk to glare across at him. The look Seto received from his brother told him that he would never be forgiven for the words he had just used to insult the Hawkins girl. It was the only time he'd seen pure hatred in those grey-blue eyes. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."_

_With his own annoyance, Seto tried to match the glare he received. "Do you honestly think that she loves you back for who you really are?" _

"_Yes." The answer was short and full of confidence._

"_That's where you're wrong Mokie." Seto shook his head in disbelief that his brother could still be so easily fooled. "She only loves you for your money, they all do!"_

"_No, Becky is different." Mokuba pushed himself back off the desk. "You know that we've been together long before I took control over KaibaLand."_

"_Oh come off it!" Seto snorted as he leaned back into his high backed chair. "Any idiot could see that you were set to gain part of what I owed, she just planned ahead that's all."_

_Mokuba laughed at what he was hearing. "Just because you've had nothing but bad luck with women it doesn't mean that they're all like that."_

_Seto grit his teeth in anger and frustration. Of course they were all like that; he'd never met a woman whose interest didn't peak at the sound of his name or status, and if he didn't get intimate with a woman before he died then that was fine by him. And as for claims of love at first sight? Ha! His experience with that had been nothing but a cruel joke as he would never find the woman he'd seen in that vision of ancient Egypt._

"_Look Seto." Mokuba sighed. "Becky is the love of my life and we will be together, with or without your blessing."_

"_You're about to make the biggest mistake of your life." He sneered at his younger brother who still refused to believe his words. _

_A puzzled frown appeared on Mokuba's face and Seto knew that his brother was about to turn this argument on the true root of his problem. "She'll never take away or replace what we have, so why can't you just be happy for us?"_

_He wasn't willing to share his baby brother with anyone and would do whatever it took to keep Mokuba to himself. "If you ask her to marry you, then I'll never speak to you ever again!" He roared as he rose to his feet._

_Mokuba threw his arms up in frustration at his brother's stubbornness and turned away from him. "You don't really mean that?"_

"_Don't I?" Seto leered as he sat himself comfortably in his chair once more, knowing that Mokuba would never put anything above their brotherhood._

_Slowly his brother turned to face him with the scariest look Seto had ever seen, even scarier that the hateful glare from a few moments ago. Mokuba's brows were narrowed with his anger and frustration whilst his eyes were full of sorrow and hurt. "Then so be it." He stated in response to his brother's bluff and left the office._

_With an emotionless face, Seto watched his brother leave whilst his foolish pride held back all urges of him wanting to apologise for his childish behaviour. His brother was gone from his life, and it was all his fault. #_

Right now memories were all that Seto had as he lay in the darkness of the confined police cell. The room was small, cold and smelt horrid thanks to the open toilet basin in the corner of the room which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for months. Being locked up in another cell like this was something Seto was certain would never happen to him again after he'd been released without conviction over his stepfather's death.

_# The mansion loomed higher than Seto could remember. It had been months since he'd last been there and this would be the final time he'd set foot in the dreadful place that equalled, if not surpassed, the unpleasantness of his stay in the holding cells. As he approached the front door it opened for him to enter and saw a mass of scruffy black hair sprinting towards him. _

"_Seto!" Mokuba cried as he buried his face into his brother's clothing. "I'm so glad that you're back home!"_

"_Me too kiddo." Seto replied as he just patted Mokuba on top of his head. He wanted nothing more than to bend down and hug his little brother after being kept apart from him for so long by only being able to see him for short periods of time whilst held in custody during the trail, but held back as it would only be a sign of weakness shown to 'them'._

_The house staff all stood there gathered round in one big group as they whispered to each other and only stopped once they saw the cold blue eyes fix on them. Seto knew that they were talking about him and that the majority were unpleased with the verdict of the collapsed trail. They still suspected him as the murderer of their 'beloved' boss. All of them, apart from the old kitchen maid, - maybe he'd spare her, - in one way or another had made his life hell during his time there and he'd take great pleasure in his payback. "As of right now, you're all fired." He told them in a firm commanding voice._

_Murmurs erupted from the staff as the short pug-faced butler stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "I'm afraid that you can't fire us master Seto, as it was signed in you contract…"_

"_It was signed in my contract that I couldn't take control of Kaiba Corp until my eighteenth birthday." Seto stated angrily the fact which the man had foolishly tried to use against him. "But you people are not classed as 'Kaiba Corp employees' so therefore I have every right to fire you all, Hobson." His lips curled up into a malevolent smirk, he wasn't done yet. "And after having checked over all of your contracts they too hold a clause that enables me to withhold wages starting from the day my stepfather passed away. I can also cancel and reclaim all healthcare and retirement funds that any of you may have set up, leaving every one of you greatly out of pocket, no doubt many of you will find yourselves in debt and, how shall we say it?; 'In deep shit'."_

"_You can't do that!" The house staff exclaimed._

"_I assure you that I can and will." Now he understood the buzz that having power over others caused, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want more. "You all should have paid closer attention to the small print and kind of person that your employer was." There were yet more outcries from the unhappy servants. "You have only yourselves to blame." He sneered his last ever words to them before he turned to his brother who looked taken aback by the unusual behaviour he had just displayed. "Come on Mokuba, we're going home."_

"_But we are home Seto?" _

"_We're starting again, from scratch." Seto stated as he strode off out of the mansion and towards the chauffeured car waiting for them, Mokuba running alone behind him trying to keep up with his pace. "Our future will be free from that bastard and no one will succeed in trying to tear us apart ever again!" He looked down at his brother's confused and fearful face as he held the back door of the car open for him to enter._

"_Are you feeling okay big brother?" Mokuba asked him once they were both seated in the car that then drove away to take them to the new mansion he had arranged to have bought in time for his release._

"_Never better." Seto grinned and noticed the same fearful look appear on his brother's face once more. Why did Mokuba keep staring at him like that? He turned his attention to re-introducing his brother to the man driving the car. "You remember Roland don't you?" #_

Seto cleared his mind as it was becoming too painful to continue to think about his past, the one that according to this timeline, he hadn't lived. Without Mokuba, and Roland having no recollection of him at all, he lost heart easily. Maybe he should forget everything he had ever known and return back to the family he had fled earlier that evening? There he had almost all the things he longed for, should he just accept that as his life from now on? It was obvious that nobody out there knew who he _really_ was or likely to believe his 'crazy story' anyway.

_No there 'is' someone out there and I bet he can help me put things right._ Seto felt a tiny ray of hope return back to him as he struggled to keep himself awake and out of the darkness that sleep brought with it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Seto really was desperate last chapter eh? At least he knows where he needs to go now.**

**_"It's time to punt!" - never heard that phrase before, lol._**

**I'm pondering over the idea so thought I'd ask ; Would anyone like to see a music video made (as in, I still need to make it) for one of the later chapters?  
**

**KG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Big thanks to: starwefter, LordShadowDragon, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Wake up! _Seto had been having the same nightmares so frequently over the years that his subconscious mind had trained itself to alert him of the disturbances that lay ahead within them. This way he was usually able to wake himself and temporarily escape the memories that seemed to be on a constant repeat.

_#"Seto, spell haemorrhagic." The CEO commanded as he sat behind the huge desk in his office whilst reading through the papers that he had forced the young boy to write.#_

"Wake up!"

_#"H-A-E-M-O-R-R-H-A-G-I-C."#_

_Wake up, damn it! _ He wanted the memory to stop before it progressed any further.

_#"If you know how to spell it out loud then you should have been able to spell it correctly on paper!" The pile of sheets was thrown back at him and he waited nervously for his punishment. # _

"I said, Wake up!"

Seto awoke instantly and sat bolt upright as cold water was thrown in his face. He stared angrily at the police officer in his cell, but at the same time was relieved that he had been pulled out from his nightmare re-run. Out of all the things that his stepfather had done, it was the first rape that remained the worst to him.

"For a moment there I thought that you were never going to wake up." The officer smirked. "You must be a heavy sleeper or have been extremely comfortable on that bed."

"Neither of your assumptions are correct." He growled in reply as he used his coat lining to dry his face. Sleeping in a thorn bush would have been more comfortable than the poorly sprung mattress that had left him with an aching back, and if he hadn't been exceedingly tired in the first place then Seto knew he wouldn't have slept at all. He glared up at the man looking down at him. "What do you want?"

"All charges against you have been dropped so you're free to go."

Seto followed the police officer out of the holding area and round to the main desk where he collected his belongings that had been confiscated the previous night. He was handed back his wallet, locket, keys, wedding band and the ID wallet Jack had given him. Everything was just dumped straight into his pockets as he quickly left the police station.

He took the steps leading down from the building at a fast pace as he pondered over his next move. _Now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to get to …_

"Hey Seto, wait up!" Keiko's voice shouted out as she came running up behind him and threw herself at her brother as he turned. "I was hoping to get here before they kicked you out."

"You knew I was here?!" Seto asked the girl clad in purple and black as he stood there with his arms pinned to his side whilst she continued to hug him.

Keiko nodded as she let go of him. "You dropped your cell phone at mister Isono's house; he answered and explained what had happen when I called you last night."

"Oh." Seto mumbled quietly as he began to walk once more with the girl sticking by his side. "What did he tell you?"

"That you were claiming to be one of his friends and the CEO of Kaiba Corp." Keiko giggled. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else." She frowned as her brother didn't say anything in response. "Dad has calmed down by the way; I think you'll be safe to return home now."

"I'm not going home." He told her.

"What?!" Keiko exclaimed in horror and then realised that her brother was probably intending to go straight to work. Her palm struck her forehead at her stupidity. "Of course, you'll be wanting to get to work before your boss stops your pay for being late."

"I'm not going to work either." Seto stated. Just what was his job? Not that it mattered now anyway as he wasn't going to be around much longer. He stopped at the road crossing and waited for the lights to change.

"What are you going to do then?"

_None of your business! _Seto growled in his head as he didn't have the heart to snap at the girl. The lights changed to red for the cars to stop and then he joined the wave of people as they crossed to the other side. He turned left and then felt his arm grabbed firmly from behind.

"Keep walking straight ahead until I say otherwise." A familiar voice ordered.

"Hey, let go of my brother!" Keiko pounded on the arm holding Seto who wasn't putting up any resistance.

"You're Keiko I presume?"

"And what about it?" She snarled back to the stranger.

"We spoke on the phone last night." His free hand was held out towards her. "Roland Isono."

After several silent minutes of travelling down the same long stretch of road, Roland directed the brother and sister down a smaller side street. His hold on Seto had been relaxed during the walk and now disappeared completely as they came to a standstill in front of a black limousine. The window rolled down and Seto's eyes widened at the face he saw staring back at him._ Noah?!_

"Thank you Roland." Noah spoke with his blue eyes still glued on Seto. "Get in." He ordered as he opened the door for his guest to enter. "But the girl remains here."

"No." Seto stated firmly shaking his head. His eyes had now returned to their normal size after the shock of seeing his stepbrother alive. "If you want me to come in there then she stays." He could have just easily led them both into some kind of trap but trusted that Roland would never have placed him in danger, even if he wasn't quite the same man he had known as his friend.

There was a brief stare out between the two men before Noah curled his lips, taking the green moustache with them. "Fine, just be quick about it, I haven't got all day." He sneered with annoyance over the requirement that had been made.

Keiko entered first and moved along the seat so that her brother could be seated opposite the man with short cropped green hair. She noticed the disgruntled look that the man wore. "It's not Seto's fault he's late for work…"

"Oh please." Noah cut in as he rolled his eyes. "Like I care if my father's employees maintain their timekeeping?" His voice was sarcastic and question purely rhetorical.

_Gozaburo's alive too?! _Seto was shocked to learn this fact, but knew that he shouldn't be as this future was different from the one he had known. _And I work for him?! _This part he found hard to take in as there would be no way that he'd ever want to work for the type of company his stepfather had run.

"It was what he told my companion last night which interests me."

Seto's eyes narrowed on the smug face across from him. Aging in his correct time period of being almost two years older than Seto, Noah had kept the youthfulness of his face which had broadened and stretch slightly and was tainted by the moustache he had chosen to grow. He wore a smart white suit that had a high collar trimmed with golden embroidery and a cape hanging down to cover his left side. Seto relaxed his stare as Noah wasn't showing back any of the hatred that they had shared towards each other it the virtual world, and so far to his knowledge there was no reason for them to do so now.

The car moved smoothly as Roland drove them around the city. "I was told that you too had stumbled upon the data for the Osterhagen plan." Noah peered across at Seto. "Being one of my father's chief technical programmers would put you in a possible position to access such information, but then again there's also the chance that you were merely mocking me."

"Mocking you?" Seto asked curiously. "How?"

Noah's eyes flashed over to Keiko who instantly diverted her view out of the window, pretending that she wasn't listening in on the conversation. Now that the girl wasn't looking, he raised his right hand and pulled at his collar to reveal a huge scar that ran along the right side of his neck.

Seto was shocked at what he saw. The punishment that he had received from uncovering the plan had been dealt to the man's true son instead, proving just what a ruthless monster his stepfather had been, - was. He felt a headache coming on from trying to process and remember the details of this future. "I wasn't mocking you."

"So it's true then?" Noah sighed as he let go of his collar that returned to shield his secret. "You are just some insane loony like your sister says."

"Hey!" Keiko snapped angrily as she turned her attention from the window. Clearly the conversation she'd had with the other man last night had been relayed incorrectly to this one. "I said no such thing!"

"True, those were my choice of words." Noah smirked. "But no matter how you try to sugar coat the truth, your brother is clearly mentally ill."

"He is not!" Keiko's fist rose angrily as she was held back.

"Well if I'm so mentally ill, then how do you explain my recollection of that _personal_ incident?" Seto asked as he continued to hold the girl until her rage calmed.

"I don't know." The green haired man admitted as he stared back sceptically. "I would assume that my father fed you the information as a way of trying to lure me into another one of his twisted mind games, but Roland tells me that your further ramblings would go against this conclusion. It's because of his beliefs that I have asked you here today." He took a deep breath. "I want you to become an ally in toppling my father from his reign of power."

Seto's eyebrows rose in surprise from the proposition. "You want my help to take over your father's company?"

"Yes, I want your help." Noah sighed as he rolled his eyes. "My father is a dangerous man and must be stopped, but I don't want anything of _his_ in return." A smirk crossed his lips at his next comment. "You seem to like the idea of owning Kaiba Corporation, so help me and it's all yours."

"And what would you get out of all of this?" Seto asked suspiciously as the Noah he had known in the virtual world couldn't wait to take his company from him.

"The satisfaction of knowing that he won't be able to hurt another living soul."

Seto fought back the smile that was trying to take over his face. If this had been the same boy he had known in his past, - instead of the spoilt, arrogant and spiteful brat, - then he would have been proud to call him his brother. So far this man hadn't shown any of the hatred towards him that had been strongly present in the Noah he'd known; if only things had turned out differently?

"But I must warn you that it's going to be extremely dangerous." Noah added. "You're already aware of the loss that Roland suffered because of me, and I've had more than my fair share of punishment over the years." His voice began to weaver at the thought of his wife and daughter, - who would have turned three just last week, had they not been murdered the previous year by his father's lackeys.

The sadness in the older man's voice was noticed as Seto wondered just what kind of cruel things his 'ex'-stepfather had done to Noah in the past. It was clear that the beatings had accrued from the scar he had seen, but what else could have taken place? Surely Gozaburo wouldn't have sexually abused his own flesh and blood, or did he lack that moral completely? Had Noah also lost loved ones close to him? And now that the thought was in Seto's mind, would he be willing to put the lives of his family on the line also?

"Do you happen to know any details on Project Lumic?" Noah asked bringing the younger man out of his thoughts and received a blank expression. He frowned as that wasn't the kind of answer he had been hoping for. "I recently managed to download the data referring to this project, but before I could get the chance to examine it I was caught and this became my latest castigation."

With his right hand, Noah threw back the cape covering his left side to reveal his arm that had been severed at the elbow, and now a mechanical looking hand replaced the one that had been lost. Slowly, and with great effort, he raised his arm and several of the digits on the mechanical hand moved slightly. "The nerves still have to bond completely, but once they do then father had better watch out as it'll be only a matter of time before I squeeze the life from him with it." He laughed at the thought of his father dying by the hand that was supposed to serve as a punishment, but had instead given him exactly what he needed to carry out his murderous task.

The sudden and unexpected change in Noah's behaviour scared Seto slightly. He wondered if this was the same kind of feeling that his little brother had experienced on that first day of his release from custody over their stepfather's death. _Mokuba._ His thoughts wandered.

"That is _so_ _'Empire Strikes Back'!" _Keiko gasped in amazement.

"So you think that my father hacking off my hand is funny do you?!" Noah snarled as he rounded on the girl for the comment she had made, causing her to jump with fright from his outburst.

"No she doesn't." Seto spoke calmly without a trace of emotion in his voice as he broke from his thoughts of his lost brother and came to Keiko's defence, his eyes focused harshly on the man opposite him. "What is funny is that growth of facial hair you have."

Noah's annoyed glare now fixed on Seto. "Are you prepared to help me or not?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am." Seto replied coolly as he crossed his arms. "But I have one condition."

"Which is?"

"I need to attend to some urgent business first and require a flight to Cardiff…and back. Fix this for me and you will have all the help I can give when I return."

"When do you need to leave, what for and how long?"

"As soon as possible and the rest is none of your business." Seto glared back at the narrowed suspicious look he received.

"It's okay Seto, I'll tell him why." Keiko spoke up to her brother's surprise and then spoke directly to the other man. "Our great-uncle died recently and Seto is going to bring our great-aunt back to live with us over here since we're her only living relatives."

"And she happens to live in Wales?" Noah's brows were raised incredulously.

"Yes."

_What the hell is she doing?! _Seto thought and then realised that she was making up a cover story for him. Too bad it wasn't going to succeed though, Noah wasn't that stupid.

"And the reason why Seto can't tell you himself is because he can't pronounce the name of the town where he _actually_ needs to be."

_Nice try kid, but you're making things worse! _

"Aww, can't you speak Welsh?" Noah teased the younger man as he spoke in a silly voice and sniggered, which caused Seto to glare harder at him.

"Hey!" Keiko's tone became annoyed like it had been a short while earlier. "I'd like to hear you say _'Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrolowllllantysiliogogogoch'!"_

Noah's face blanked at hearing the name of the town, his eyes blinking in amazement that the word had reeled off the girl's tongue so easily. "I see your point there." He turned to Seto. "I'll have a private jet sent to the Domino airport in a few hours, so I expect you to be there waiting."

"Thank you." Seto smirked and kept back the urge to laugh at the comical expression he'd seen the other man display. _I can't believe that he fell for it!_

"Roland please pull over, our guests are leaving." Noah ordered as he pressed an intercom button on his armrest panel and the limousine came to a standstill by the side of the road. "I look forward to your return, Seto."

"Sure, whatever." He mumbled in reply as Roland opened the door for them to exit. "Oh and Noah, I heard a rumour that there's a hidden room below basement level at the KC building, so you may want to look further into that." Seto made sure to leave the piece of information that the Doctor had revealed to him before he left the TARDIS.

"Sure, whatever." Noah smirked as he imitated Seto who was now stepping out from the back seat.

"I think you'll be wanting this back." Roland held out Seto's cell phone.

"Thanks." Seto took back his handset and pocketed it. _Well that was certainly interesting._ He thought to himself about the encounter with Noah as he waited for Keiko to join him on the sidewalk.

Together they walked away from the vehicle and had only gone a few paces when Seto ran back over before the car had the chance to drive off, and knocked frantically on the driver's window. The window opened and Roland just stared at him through the dark shades. "Please take care of him Roland." Seto revealed the concern he had for the man who could have been his stepbrother. "And yourself of course."

Roland's shades were drawn down as he smiled his reply. "I always do, sir."

Seto returned the smile as he backed away from the limousine once more and watched it drive away. He turned to see Keiko now stood beside him. "Where did the whole Llanfairpwllgwyn_….."_ He paused as he tried to remember the rest of the town's name but failed to do so. "Whatever it was that you said, come from?"

"I drove the car through the garage door last month and dad made me write an essay about the world's longest named towns as punishment, and it's been stuck in my head ever since." Keiko explained. "Why did our father have to be a Geography teacher? He's such a nerd, why couldn't he just ground me like any other normal parent would?"

Seto couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks sis." The laughing ceased as he froze at the term he had just used towards the girl he was getting along well with. _You idiot!_

"So why are you going to Cardiff bro?" Keiko asked as she followed on after Seto who had started walking away from her. "Are you visiting a friend all the way out there?"

"Yeah, something like that." He muttered in reply. The less he said, the better as now that he had started to accept this future by addressing the girl as his sister, it was going to be even harder for him to let go.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: The nightmare that Seto had can be read in full as the flashback in chapter 14 of my _'Trapped in Cyberspace'_ fic. The two fics _are not_ conected but I imagine that the incident is. (Geez, this fic is starting to become loaded with shameful links to my other fics, lol)**

**A big clap to anyone who can say: _"Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrolowllllantysiliogogogoch" _I know I can't :P **

**starwefter - Thanks for the info on the phrase, it made things a little clearer for me. And thanks for reading and reviewing my other fic/s :)  
**

** LordShadowDragon - I'm glad you're liking the fic. You've been doing some thinking there, but I'm afraid none of it is correct. **

**Coelectichi - Thanks again, and the music vid will be made to accompany chapter 23. **

**KG**


	15. Chapter 15

**Big thanks to:LordShadowDragon and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Domino airport was busy as crowds of people waited for their flights to depart or for their loved ones to arrive. Seto and Keiko sat at one side of the waiting lounge, away from the crowds and in silence as neither of them were sure what to say to each other by that point. Seto had recoiled from conversation as he felt himself becoming more attached to the girl that he now accepted as his sister, and Keiko just simply wasn't sure what was going on in her brother's head anymore.

"Seto?" Keiko asked quietly as she attempted to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah?" He wasn't going to just ignore her when she spoke to him.

"I know that you said you didn't want to go back home and have to explain everything to the others, but you're not going to get far without your passport."

"I don't need it."

"You're travelling abroad, of course you need it!"

"I have this." He handed the ID wallet to Keiko who took it from him.

"Wow this is so cool!" Keiko exclaimed as she viewed the psychic paper. "You can't let dad see it though, he'll just go on about how you're taking this too far."

Seto glanced over to see Keiko's smiling face as she tilted the wallet from side to side. "What do you see?" He asked her with curiosity to know as the paper was still completely blank to his eyes. She looked at him oddly. "Just humour me, and read out the name."

"Oh-Kay." Keiko replied slowly to her brother's strange request and read the name on the passport. "Seto Kaiba."

"This paper is _blank _and only shows the name you expect to see." Seto told her as he took the wallet back and placed it in his coat pocket. "So why do you see Kaiba instead of Makenzie? Do you actually believe all the things I've said over the last day?"

"You could tell me that the moon is made of cheese and I'd believe you." Keiko smiled warmly.

He turned his view away from her and the smile that reminded him so much of Mokuba. _Why does she have so much faith in me?_ Seto gave an inner sigh. He had chosen not to return to the family household as he knew that seeing anyone of them would most likely cause him to have second thoughts about his plan. Having Keiko there by his side was painful enough, especially now that he knew she believed him fully about what he was saying. _Maybe I can use her trust to my advantage?_

"Excuse me for a moment." Seto mumbled as he rose from where he sat.

Keiko was close to panic as she saw her brother's movement. "You're not just going to leave without saying goodbye are you?"

"Of course not." Seto replied nervously. Though the thought had entered his mind, he felt that he at least owed her the farewell for what she had done for him. After all it was Keiko who had given him the car keys to flee the previous night, provided him with a cover story in case anyone hired by the _Kaibas_ came chasing after him, and she hadn't informed anyone else of his plans either. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"Oh." Keiko laughed sheepishly and began to blush slightly for thinking otherwise. She watched Seto leave before she took the small pack from off her shoulder to retrieve her cell phone and speed dialled her sister-in-law's number.

The line rang only once before it was answered. "Have you found him?"

"Yes." She replied, hating being stuck in the middle of what was going on. Her loyalties would always lie with her brother, but Keiko didn't want to see the rest of her family torn apart either. "I'm at the airport with him now."

"Airport?" Kisara sounded confused. "What's he doing there?"

"He's waiting for a flight and I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him here on my own." Keiko's voice was beginning to shake as she thought about losing her brother. "Please hurry."

"I'm on my way; just hang in there for a little bit longer." The line went dead as Kisara hung up.

Keiko now placed her cell phone in her pocket and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had to stay strong if she was to keep her true feelings from her brother.

88888888888888888888888888

The strap of his locket was placed back around Seto's neck as he left the public restrooms. Until then it had remained in his pocket with the rest of his belongings that he had collected from the police station. Even though it no longer contained the photo of his brother, without it he felt almost naked after becoming so use to it over the years.

As Seto strolled through the crowded airport to make his way back to Keiko he stumbled as his foot became snagged on the luggage tags of another passenger's belongings. He managed to retain his balance and cursed the idiotic owner in his mind whilst he shook the straps free from his foot.

"Sorry about that, it's the wife who insists on over doing it with the destination tags." A deep voice apologised.

Seto froze from hearing the voice and paid the owner of the baggage more attention as he stared into the face of his old rival who still looked very much like his younger self, only taller. "Yugi?"

"Seto?" The shorter man replied equally surprised. A wide smile crossed his face. "It's been several years since we lost touch with each other, so tell me; how are you old friend?"

It took a moment for everything to sink in as Seto hadn't seen his rival since graduation, yet from what Yugi was saying they had remained in touch for some time after that. "I'm fine." He shrugged. What was he supposed to say? "And you?" That sounded friendly though he didn't really give a damn. Well maybe he was just a teensy bit curious. His life may have been altered in this future but his rival's surely wouldn't have.

"Same as always." Yugi beamed. "I just returned to Domino to see my mother until the next excavation was ready to start and now I'm heading back out to Egypt." He checked his watch. "My other half's been gone an awfully long time; if she doesn't get back soon then we'll miss our flight."

"And what about the others, are you still in contact with them?" Seto found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Sadly no." Yugi sighed. "You're the only one I kept in touch with for so long, and had it not been for the demands of our jobs I know we would never have lost touch in the first place. The last I heard; Tea was touring America with the dance group she joined, Tristan is a car salesman in the next town over, Ryou was admitted to the asylum because of his schizophrenia and Duke's company went bust once the Duel Monsters fad ended."

_Why the hell would he stay in contact with me but not his own friends? _Seto wondered to himself. "And what about Wheeler?"

Yugi's face showed signs of confusion. "Why would I care about that jerk? All he did was try to make our lives a misery during high school." He studied his old friend's shocked expression. "Is something wrong?"

_Yugi and Wheeler were never friends, yet he and I were?! _Another surprise that Seto hadn't counted on discovering. He had no idea just how much one event in his life could effect the rest that followed after it.

"I'm back!" A sweet voice sang.

Seto watched horrified as the approaching blonde wrapped her arms around Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. He struggled to find his voice but managed to mumble the woman's name. "Rebecca?!"

A smile appeared on Rebecca's face as her green, spectacle-highlighted eyes landed on him. "Hi Seto, it's been a while eh? I bumped into Kisara just the other week and Mokie has grown so big since …."

"You two are married?" He asked weakly at seeing his sister-in-law with his rival.

The couple exchanged a bewildered look before Yugi gave a little chuckle towards his friend's question. "How could you forget something like that? You were my best man at our wedding."

It was all getting too much for Seto to take and he turned to walk away despite the calls for him to return back to them. Everything about this future was _wrong_. He couldn't wait until he found Jack and the Doctor so that things could be returned back to normal again.

"Are you okay bro?" Keiko asked as her slightly shaken brother returned to her side where she had been waiting for him.

Seto forced a faint smile as he nodded. "I just bumped into a couple of old friends and learnt a few surprises." He turned his view towards Keiko who seemed to be looking over his shoulder. His eyes followed hers as far as they could without his head turning. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Keiko laughed nervously as she stopped the careless searching for her sister-in-law. "I just thought I saw someone from school."

He wasn't convinced by her words as Seto eyed the girl suspiciously. "Do you want to tell me what's really on your mind?" The fearful look Keiko gave him before she looked away completely told him that he had been right to suspect something. "Well?"

"I've been thinking about Mokuba." Keiko whispered as she glanced down at the floor, trying to divert her brother from suspecting that she was up to no good. She looked back up at him with teary eyes that were actually genuine and not purely to enhance her cover story. "If our brother had been born then mom wouldn't be alive and……." Droplets fell as she looked back at the ground. "….. neither would I."

"Hey." Seto placed a comforting arm around Keiko's shoulders. "I didn't mean for any of this to make you cry." Now he was feeling guilty at having caused the upset, but the girl was right; soon she wouldn't exist. He gulped back the lump rising in his throat. "You're my sister and nothing will change that."

Keiko began to sob and turned to her big brother's arms for comfort as they gently drew her close to him. She couldn't bear to see him leave her in anyway, but deep down she knew that her brother was extremely ill and slowly losing his mind. It was something she'd been trying to convince herself otherwise but perhaps her father was right and that being placed into the asylum for help was the best place for Seto. He'd been getting worse over the past few months and it would only be a matter of time before he started to forget her like he had much of his past already.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Please promise that you'll never forget me."

"I won't forget you." Seto assured her as he closed up the gap in Keiko's open pack. "You're taking what I've said far too seriously so lighten up a little, I can't bear to see you upset like this." His words made Keiko laugh before she began to sob some more and then stopped as she brushed away the tears but still remained tightly holding onto him.

Silence followed for the next fifteen minutes between them and Seto only moved Keiko from him as he saw a man holding a sign with his name written on it. "Looks like my plane is ready to leave so I have to go now."

"Why?" Keiko asked as she pushed herself from her brother. "What's so important in Cardiff that you're just going to leave without letting anyone know where you are?"

"I can't tell you." Seto replied as he battled not to cave into the big grey-blue eyes staring back at him. "Besides you know where I am, and I'll be back in a week or two."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Seto smiled to make his lie convincing. "The time will pass quickly and I'll be back before you know it." He got up from where he sat and made his way over towards the man holding the board, who then began to lead him down the boarding tunnel for the flight Noah had arranged for him.

Keiko remained where she sat as she watched her brother leave. She always believed everything that her big brother told her, so when Seto said he'd return she knew that he would. A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder and she jumped from surprise to see her sister-in-law stood next to her.

"Where is he?" Kisara asked as she panted for breath after having run through the airport to find them.

"He just boarded his flight over there." Keiko pointed to the tunnel Seto had entered and saw Kisara give her an infuriated look before she darted off after him. "It's okay though, he's coming back." She shouted after her brother's wife who was clearly annoyed with her. "He promised me!"

Kisara found her path blocked as she reached the boarding tunnel. "I'm afraid you can't board miss, this is a private flight only." The attendant told her.

"Please, I need to speak with my husband." Kisara begged as she tried to squeeze by the attendant who pushed her back. She was determined not to let Seto run further from his problems when he clearly wasn't thinking straight. "He just boarded this flight, it'll only take a moment and then _we'll_ leave."

"I'm sorry miss but …" The attendant began and was taken a back as the woman with long silvery white hair swore angrily from her frustration with him. He pressed a small remote that was concealed in his pocket which would alert security to his situation that he felt he'd need back up with.

"Calm down Kisara." Keiko said as she strode up behind her. "I'll give Seto a call and he'll tell you himself that he _is _coming back …."

"You won't reach him that way miss, cell phones aren't allowed switched on during flights."

"My brother turns his phone off for no-one." Keiko smirked as she speed dialled Seto's number. She heard the line begin to ring on the other end and then stood wide eyed as her pack began to emit her brother's ringtone. Quickly she rummaged through her bag and found the flashing and ringing cell phone.

"… _I love it when you call, I love it when you call, I love it when you call, but you never call at all…"_

"He's not coming back!" Keiko gasped in shock as she looked down at the cell phone which had the two locket photos slotted under the flap and wedding band attached to the dangling flashing light. "He's not coming back!" She repeated with tears rolling down her face as she realised that her brother had lied to her.

Kisara attempted to push by the attendant one last time before she felt two lots of hands grip hold of her firmly from behind. "Seto!" She screamed her distraught at the top of her voice as she tried to break free from the security guards.

"He's not coming back!" Keiko continued to repeat in floods of tears, her heart broken from the betrayal of the big brother who she had supported wholeheartedly during his illness.

88888888888888888888888888

From onboard the private jet Seto stared out from the window as it began to take off. He saw the airport grow smaller as the plane took to the sky and carried him away from the younger sibling he had just left behind. How long would it be before she found out about his lie? Placing his head back onto the seat he closed his eyes. Lying to Keiko had been heartbreakingly hard but he had managed it, just.

Seto would sacrifice everything for his brother, but never would he do it the other way around. Mokuba was the foundation of his world, and not even the temptation of the family he was leaving behind would ever be able to replace him.

A tear slid down his cheek at the thought of what he had just given up. Seto knew that he'd never be able to replace his parents and sister, but he now knew that the woman he'd been searching for was very much real and not just an illusion from years ago; giving him new hope of possibly being able to insert some happiness into his empty life once things had been returned back to normal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**KG: Argh! What do I say in reply to the reviews?**

**Seto: #-#-#-#?  
**

**KG: (shocked) I can't say that! **

**Seto: Why not?**

**Ianto: Because she values her reviewers. (rolls eyes)**

**Seto: And you are?**

**KG: A chapter too early! (pushes Ianto out of room)**

**(whirling, whining noises as TARDIS appears in room and the Doctor steps out holding a peice of paper)**

**Doctor: Here try this! (steps back in TARDIS and it dissappears)**

**KG: (reading from sheet of paper) "When all else fails; _'Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey'_." (?!)  
**

**Jack: (pokes head in room) Ready for me yet?**

**KG: Next chapter Jack, next chapter ;)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Big thanks to: Coelectichi, LordShadowDragon, starwefter, and doctorwho29 for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Creu Gwir Fel Gwydr O Ffwrnais Awen, In These Stones Horizons Sing._

Seto stood looking up at the lettering formed by the windows at the top of the Wales Millennium Centre. The magnificent opera house stood high and proud on Cardiff Bay, leaving him with no doubts that this was the place he had been searching for as he remembered what Jack had said about Torchwood's headquarters back when they had first met; - "_We have perception filters in place to guard our entrance, a point that stands tall and is so blindingly obvious that nobody even notices it."_

The only trouble Seto now had was finding the entrance he needed to access the underground base. He figured that there would probably be some kind of doorway inside the building that led down to the base below, but how was he supposed to find it? It wasn't like he could just walk up to someone and ask. Snooping around inside would probably be his best bet and with the use of the mysterious ID wallet to grant him access to areas that the public would not be allowed to go, he'd soon be in there in no time at all.

A faint spray of water landed on the back of Seto's head as he took a step backwards whilst he still continued to glance up at the wondrous architecture of the iridescent building in front of him that rebounded the sunlight from its golden crown. He turned to see a huge water-tower feature around several metres behind him and ignored the gentle spray that continued to reach him even at that distance. _How did I fail to notice this?!_

There, towering above him was a huge vertical structure made of reflective mirror-like panels with water surging down its sides to create an elegant waterfall. It was positioned directly opposite the bus stop he had alighted from and yet he couldn't remember seeing it until now. All thoughts of the building he'd been staring at left his mind as he now realised that this was what he had been looking for all along. The perception filters Jack had mentioned clearly doing their job to have kept the obvious feature from his sight.

Cautiously, Seto paced around the obelisk at a safe distance to avoid being soaked by the falling water as he searched for an entrance into what he assumed was some kind of elevator shaft. Unable to see anything from that distance he approached even closer until he finally held his hand out to blindly search the structure's surface as water gushed down on top of him. He continued all the way around again but still nothing. Seto took several steps back, shielding his eyes from the stray droplets of water and bright sunlight that was blinding his vision he looked up to the tip of the structure.

_Maybe I was wrong to suspect this as the entrance? _Seto mused before he began to feel himself slowly descend down below ground level as the paving slab he was standing on carried him with it. He changed his mind:_ Maybe not._

"What the hell?!" Kaiba heard a Welsh female voice exclaim from below him as he entered the gigantic room that put the TARDIS to shame and contained lots of technical equipment. He looked down to see a woman with dark hair gawking up at him as a man in a suit came running into the huge room from a corridor that led from it.

"Jack! We have a visitor!" The man, who was younger than him with short brown hair, bellowed down a stairwell that he past on his way over as he now slowly approached and stopped at a safe distance from the trespasser.

The woman drew a gun and fixed it on Seto as the elevator platform came to a standstill. "Who are you?" She demanded threateningly as her green eyes narrowed on him only for her to receive a similar look in return.

"Lower your weapon Gwen; he's no threat to us." Jack assured as he came jogging up beside her, his trademark greatcoat absent to show his old-fashioned attire and a gun sling round his waist. His eyes were tired looking and raw as he smirked towards the dripping wet intruder. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"You know this guy?!" The other man asked Jack with hint of displeasure in his voice as he glared at Seto.

"I do indeed." Jack nodded in reply and stared in awe, the smile on his face broadening at the thought of the Doctor being incorrect. "He told me that I'd never see or hear from you again, and yet here you are."

Seto stared from each of the faces that were present in the room. Jack was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat, the woman, - whose name he now knew was Gwen, looked completely at a loss, and the younger man, - who was stood furthest away, continued to glare at him with icy blue eyes until he noticed that he was being stared back at. _What's that guy's problem? _His view fell back onto Jack. "I need your help." He spoke quietly so as to avoid being overheard by the other two.

"What was that?" Jack laughed, clearly mocking him. "I didn't quite hear you."

Taking a deep breath as he fought back his anger of being asked to repeat himself, Seto spoke slightly louder as he growled through clenched teeth. "I need _your_ help."

"Well then, explain away and I'll help you out as much as I can." The older man stated as he stood with a smug expression and arms folded, waiting for more information.

"In private." Seto insisted and prayed that the other hadn't taken that as some kind of sexual invitation.

"No."

"I wasn't talking to you!" Seto retorted towards the man who had spoken from far across the room. He sent another disapproving glare at the younger man, only this time the stranger met it and didn't back down like he had done previously.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my team." Jack told him sternly but received no reply.

_So this is your so-called secret organisation?_ Seto thought to himself. _Looks puny and pathetic to me._

"Who is this guy Jack?" Gwen asked breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

"I'd like to know the same thing." The younger man added as he approached closer, still glaring at Seto.

"His name is Seto Kaiba." Jack explained to his two associates. "He's a friend of the Doctor's who I met recently." He flashed a smile at the male colleague after sensing the jealousy that he held. "Don't worry Ianto; he's no threat to you either."

Seto watched as the two men exchanged infatuated looks with each other, realising that the younger one had seen him as some sort of rival for the other's affections. _In his dreams! _He sneered, at the same time feeling relieved from hearing Jack's words and dare he admit it; a slight tinge of disappointment? _What the hell am I thinking?!_

"Well Kaiba?" Jack's eyebrows were raised as he waited for an answer from the man who looked lost in his thoughts. "What do you need my help with?"

"I need to go back." Seto said as he shook off the strange feeling he was beginning to experience for Jack.

"Go back where? You only just got here?"

"Back in time." He confirmed to the mock confused looking Jack. "Making sure my father got to the hospital before my mother's death changed everything."

Jack gazed at Seto with a rather sceptical look. "So your life changed because of that tiny interference?" There was a nod in reply. "Excuse me if I'm missing something here, but isn't that what you _wanted _to happen _before_ I stopped you at the orphanage?" He laughed nervously in disbelief that the younger man had succeeded with the plot he had tried to stop.

"I didn't want this to happen." Seto began. "Both of my parents are alive, I have a sister that I didn't have before, am married with a child, was friends with a group of geeks that I despised during high school…."

"Sound's like a complete nightmare." Jack broke Seto's rambling with the sarcastic remark. His eyes narrowed and voice filled with anger. "You came all the way here to make me aware of your _'tragedy'_ and expect me to help you travel back through time so that you can alter it?! There's no pleasing some people."

The change in Jack's tone had taken Seto by surprise as the man he'd known previously had remained cheery and carefree even when displeased. "No, you don't understand…." He argued only to be cut off by a furious roar.

"_I_ understand completely, it is _you_ who does not!" Three shocked faces stared at the captain's erratic behaviour. "_You_ broke the rules Kaiba, so now _you _must live with the consequences!"

Seto felt a lump rise in his throat and his voice shook when he spoke as he fought back his pride. "I can't."

"Well then, _tough_!"

"That's a bit harsh." Ianto sighed and received a disapproving look from his lover for having spoken.

"He's come to you for help and you're just going to turn your back on him?" Gwen scowled, not having a clue what it was that the newcomer was taking about but still it was an uncharacteristic thing for Jack to do.

Looking from one colleague to the other and then back at the blue eyes that silently pleaded for his help Jack returned back to his usual calm self. After all he was happy to see Seto again; it was just the attitude that the younger man had taken which had angered him. "This way, there's something I need to show you." He signalled for Seto to follow him back down the stairwell he had come from before he spoke to the others. "You two carry on as before."

Relived that he wasn't being turned away like he had begun to assume, Seto raced after Jack, down the curved steps and found himself in a kind of medical/autopsy room which smelt extremely sterile. He watched as the older man stopped next to a small square shaped door that was situated in the wall where the room raised up to a secondary half-level. "You're not the only one with problems." Jack told him as he disabled the lock on the door and opened it to pull out the draw of the cryogenic chamber. "Say hello to Gray."

_Gray? _Seto's eyes widened in surprise. "Your brother?"

"My brother." Jack confirmed as he struggled to kept control of his facial expression, his eyes filling up as he did so. "Go on, take a look."

Peering inside through the translucent lid Seto saw the body of a young dark haired man whose age he would guess to be early twenties. There was some kind of scar on the man's right neck jaw-line, and his face strongly resembled Jack's which left Seto no doubts that the two were indeed brothers. He sympathised with the older man and now understood the angry reaction he had provoked a moment ago as it made his own troubles seem inferior, since he had not yet been given the chance to mention Mokuba's fate. "I'm sorry that you were reunited with him and left to deal with his death…"

"Oh he's not dead, though he might as well be." Jack spoke calmly as he pushed Gray back inside before sealing the chamber once more. Sadness filled his eyes as he explained the situation to the younger man. "A _'friend'_ of mine found him and was forced to return him to me."

Seto waited impatiently as he watched Jack battle and succeed to keep the tears held back. _He's got his brother back so why is he keeping him in a cryogenic status?_

Finally, after a brief pause, Jack continued. "Gray had been held captive and tortured by those monsters to the point were he _longed_ and even _begged_ for his own death, which was always kept just out of his reach. The only thing that urged him on and gave him the will to live was the hate and anger that grew inside, in the hope of one day getting the revenge he sought. When he was found, he got that chance and came straight for me.

"_I _am the one who his hatred burns for." Jack's voice was now full of agonising sorrow as he thought back to the day that had separated him from Gray. "Because of the one regrettable mistake that I've made in my life, my brother grew to hate me and tried to rip my world apart as payback. I can't even begin to explain to you what it feels like to be the sole reason for your own brother's loathing."

_You don't have to explain, I already know. _Seto thought quietly to himself. He could have told the other man about his stepbrother, - how Noah had trapped him in the virtual world as he tried to take away everything he had, all of the vengeance the boy had shown aimed purely at him thanks to Gozaburo's own doing at pitting them against each other, - but chose not to reveal such facts as he had no intention for the conversation to turn into a conflict over whose life was worse off.

"Because of his actions a few days ago two of my team are now dead, one of whom died here in this very room not far from where you're standing right now. And no matter how much he hates me, I will never stop loving my brother." The sorrow started to evaporate from Jack's voice. "I can't bring myself to end his life which is why he remains frozen, as he will never be able to return into society after what he's suffered and its killing me inside to do this, but still you don't see me moping about it.

"You once told me that you 'don't need my pity' so take my advice instead to help you out." Jack's stare hardened on the sodden looking man. "Whatever your problem is, get over it and move on."

"It's not as simple as that." Seto growled through gritted teeth as he suppressed the anger he felt from hearing the other's advice. "All my life I rode with each penalty that was dealt to me and overcame them with the strength that I had from my brother. But thanks to that tiny amendment made that day, my father verified the okay to have Mokuba terminated in order to save my mother's life."

Seto's eyes narrowed on the pair glaring back at him. "That brotherly bond you so desperately want with your brother, - the one that you can only ever _dream_ of achieving, - the _only_ thing that made me get up to live each day of my life, no longer exists without him." He backed down from the older man who undoubtedly did not understand how much his life was now meaningless.

"You have no idea how much I had to bite back on my pride to seek you out." Seto confessed quietly as he turned to leave. "I gave up everything to come here for your help. I believed you to be a stronger man than myself but I guess I was wrong." He gave a sad farewell look back at Jack one last time before making his way up the stairwell.

_How could I have been so foolish like that?! _Seto screamed at himself, disappointed that the man he had chosen to class as a friend was unwilling to show him any kind of comfort in his time of need. _And just what am I supposed to do now? I can't go back …_

"It looks like you could use a cwtch."

"Pardon?" Seto asked confused by the woman's comment.

"A hug." Gwen explained the meaning of the Welsh word she had spoken which the man hadn't understood, her arms raised and open in front of her.

Seto shook his head causing droplets of water to fly in different directions and watched as the dark haired woman frowned at him, knowing that he looked a pathetic state.

"Kaiba!" Jack called as he rounded up the stairwell. "Do you have some place to go?"

More droplets of water flew from Seto's soaked brown hair as Jack past by him to open one of two boxes placed next to each other on a table at one side of the room.

"Those are Owen's." Ianto stated as he saw Jack remove a set of keys from the box and began to write down an address onto a piece of paper.

"He's not using them anytime soon." Jack sighed and approached Seto to hand over the two items that would be needed for locating and entering the apartment. "Take these, clean yourself up and rest." He smiled faintly. "I'll be along sometime later this evening, we'll talk more then."

Seto mirrored the ghostly smile.

"Oh, and this time; use the front door." Jack laughed. "It's much drier."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: As of next chapter, I will only be updating once a week from now on until I have finished writing this fic. My reasons for doing this are: 1) I'm going through a phase of writers block which has had me on the same chapter for going on two weeks now. 2) I'm scared that I'll catch up and overtake myself, and if that happens I can't guarantee the length of time between updates, and 3) My children are currently sick and need their mummy's attention even more so. I hope you are all able to understand the situation and continue to enjoy the fic even though it'll be coming at a slightly slower pace.**

**KG  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Big thanks to Coelectichi and the _'unknown reviewer'_ for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Wake up!_

_# Seto fell down to the floor and kept his mouth firmly closed as he muffled the noise made by his vocal cords that vibrated against his will. He lay there waiting, his broken rib poking further inwards that caused him more discomfort but still he dare not move until he was ordered to do so._

"_Get up, boy." His stepfather commanded in a calm manner as he tugged on the chain that was attached to the shackles bound around Seto's wrists. "I've grown tired of this punishment." _

_Doing as instructed, Seto got to his feet and followed in Gozaburo's wake as he was led back around from behind the huge dividing screen. He gave an inner sigh of relief that the battering had only lasted for a mere eleven and a half minutes as opposed to the usual twenty or so that was more like the norm for his stepfather to deal out. _

_But the relief was short lived as the look on the old man's face told Seto that he wasn't free to leave yet...#_

_Wake up!!_

_# The shackles were unlocked as Gozaburo removed them to place back into the bottom left draw of his desk, and Seto was quick to massage his wrists whilst his stepfather's attention was diverted from him. The cold steel had dug into his skin and marked them through the sleeve of his shirt. Even though he had been allowed to leave his clothing on this time round Seto knew that the colour of his skin would be turning purple and black from the bruises covering his torso that had been inflicted by the evil bastard now grinning at him._

"_We're going to try something new." Gozaburo pushed on Seto's shoulders to make him kneel down on the floor in front of him. He leaned back into the chair behind his desk. "Here's what you're going to do…."#_

_Wake up!!!_

_# He wanted to scream and cry out from hearing the orders that he had just been given. Seto took a deep breath to help vanquish the anguish he felt. What was about to happen would be extremely unpleasant, but he told himself that it would be the last mistake his stepfather ever made as he planned to take his revenge in just a few short moments. The old man would soon regret putting himself in such a vulnerable position. _

"_Oh, and one more thing." Gozaburo sneered as he now held up the gun he had taken from the draw once the shackles had been placed away. He watched his stepson's eyes widen with fear as the barrel was aimed directly at him. "The moment that I feel teeth, I will not hesitate to blow your head apart; do you understand me boy?" A swift, vigorous, silent nod was his reply. "Good, now do as I instructed."_

_Seto's eyes and throat stung from the thought of what was about to happen and now with the gun pointing at him, he could not inflict the pain he had planned to cause. His hands trembled whilst his stomach churned as he reached out for the zipper that was directly in front of him…#_

"_Am I bothered?!" _

Laughter met Seto's ears as he awoke and escaped the nightmare. His eyes continued to focus on the ceiling above as he lay on the sofa listening to the laughter emitting from the television that he had fallen asleep whilst watching that afternoon. He let out a heavy sigh, relieved that he had woken up, and brought his hands up to run through his hair.

"Bad dream huh?"

Seto's eyes widened as he realised that he wasn't alone in the room and sat up to see Jack sitting in the lounger near his feet. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he watched the other turn off the box via the remote.

"I told you earlier that I'd be coming round later this evening, and here I am. I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping so let myself in."

"And you've been sat watching me for how long?" Seto's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't watching you." Jack rolled his eyes, amused by the startled look that was trying to be covered up. "If you're going to freak out about anything relating to me being here, then it would have to be the fact that I shaved your eyebrows whilst you were sleeping." A sly smirk crossed his lips. "You don't look nearly so intimidating without them to enhance those glares of yours."

_What?! _Seto's hand rose instantly as fingers searched for the hairy strips that were still present on his forehead and saw Jack chuckle from seeing his panicky reaction. "Ha-ha, very funny." He retorted sarcastically from the prank that had been played on him which was just the kind of thing that his brother might have tried.

Swinging his legs from off the sofa, Seto now sat properly with his feet flat on the floor and legs bent which caused the 'already several inches too short' trousers to crept even further up his legs. The clothes he was wearing had belonged to the dead Torchwood member who was nowhere near as tall as him, but still they would do until his own had dried out for him to wear again.

"I apologise for earlier." Jack smiled sadly as he looked at the man sitting in his deceased friend's clothing. "I had no right to speak to you like that."

"Doesn't matter." Seto muttered as he stared downwards. "I didn't behave much better either."

There was silence between the two men which the eldest broke. "I will help you Kaiba but….."

"I'm not _Kaiba_." The younger man interrupted Jack's words as he slowly shook his head, beginning to gradually accept the changes that his life now had, but still he wasn't prepared to go by his original name either. It had been far too many years since he had lost that part of his identity that he couldn't go back on it now. "It's just Seto."

"Very well." Jack nodded, sympathising with the lost of name as he himself no longer _willingly_ remembered his own, and had chosen to stick with the identity he'd stolen from the man who had died during the Second World War. "I will help you Seto but I can't take you back to that point in time. You completely totalled my vortex manipulator to the point where it is beyond repair now."

"What about the Doctor?"

"I have no way of contacting him either." Jack confessed as he watched Seto bury his face in his hands. "There is a chance that he _may_ turn up here again when the rift leaks, but when that could be I have no idea. It could be a matter of days, weeks, months or even years, and there's also the possibility that he may never show up ever again."

A mournful sigh escaped Seto's lips as he tried to keep his heartache held back. "What do I do now?" He mumbled out loud and not expecting his rhetorical question to be answered.

"Live your life." Jack whispered and still managed to catch the attention of the grief stricken man. "It's okay to remember the past but don't dwell on it; that only prevents you from moving forward."

_Don't I know it? _Seto's inner self gave an ironic laugh at the statement. But just what was he supposed to do?

"Work for me."

"Pardon?"

"Become a part of my team." Jack clarified. "Torchwood needs a new Technical expert and I think that you're more than capable for the position." A smile reappeared on his face. "It also keeps you close enough for me to watch over you, and give more help if or when you need it."

Seto's face wavered with a smile as he nodded his answer to the man that was willing to be the friend and strength that he needed to help pull him through his hard times.

"Right so now that's settled, you start first thing tomorrow." Jack spoke in a cheerier tone. "But you might want to leave off that coat of yours." He pointed to the white sleeveless garment which was draped over a high stool in the open space kitchen area where it was left to dry out. "Wearing something like that is bound to only draw attention to yourself when Torchwood is supposed to go unnoticed."

"Says the guy who looks like he's stuck in the nineteen-forties." Seto smirked in reply. "What you meant to say was that you don't want to look inferior to my style."

"Okay I'll give you that one." The older man laughed. "But seriously, don't wear it for work."

"Don't worry I won't." Seto assured as he gave a sigh, thinking about the image he'd been upholding for all those years. "I think its time that I got rid of it anyway, if I don't it'll only serve as a reminder of my old life and what I've lost."

Jack watched as the younger man sank back into his thoughts. "There's one more thing." He placed a hand in his pocket and drew out a single white pill which he held up to show Seto before placing it down on the coffee table in front of them. "For you, _'if' _you want it."

"What is that?" Seto asked curiously as he eyed the small white capsule.

"An amnesia pill." Jack explained to the bewildered and suspicious look. "Don't worry its not some kind of illegal drug, more like an aspirin really, it was created by a previous Torchwood member. Amnesia pills will generally clear a person's mind of events that happened up to several hours before taking it, but this one is highly concentrated for Retconning any of my team if they ever decide to leave Torchwood behind them. It will erase memories from your mind no matter how old or imprinted they may be. I thought that you might want to take one to help you get over the lost of your brother as it would make things much easier for you to get on with your life." There was a pause as Jack saw the younger man mull over the pill's concept.

"Have you taken one to move on from Gray?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because unlike the standard pills this kind in particular will erase _every_ single trace of the persons held within the memories that are forgotten. I don't want to forget my brother, - as I know you don't either, but I just wanted you to be aware that the choice is there if you ever feel that you need it."

There was no way that he would ever want to forget Mokuba, but Seto was still tempted to take the pill as he now stared at it up close between two fingers. "When you say it's like an aspirin, does that mean that the compound is similar?"

"They're practically identical." Jack confirmed. "There's just a very slight difference between the two as these contain a substance known as B67 or Retcon to give it its proper name."

_It figures, - the one thing that could easily get that bastard out of my head for good and I can't take it. _He gave a sigh as he handed it back to Jack. "Too bad I'm allergic to aspirin."

"Really?" The older man was unsure as to whether or not the piece of information was true, or merely an excuse for not taking the pill. But then again, he had noticed the look in Seto's eyes which had been one of wanting to take the capsule of help presented to him but yet he hadn't. "You want to take it though don't you, for _other _memories?"

"It doesn't matter." Seto shook his head and cursed himself for appearing so obvious through his actions.

"Is it your stepfather who you want to forget?" A blank dismayed look was sent Jack's way that then morphed to demand answers for his assumption. "Your determination to change things back at the orphanage and reactions when the Doctor mentioned him lead me believe that he caused you some serious misery…"

"That's none of your business!" The emotional walls grew several feet taller as Seto stopped the other in his explanation.

"What did your stepfather do to you?" Jack ventured once the growl and glaring had died down before he added; "Did he give you the scars that I saw?" He received only another glare that warned him not to say another word on the subject, yet he could see traces of sorrow in the blue eyes that held back the truth from him.

Jack's cell phone rang. He swiftly answered it using the Bluetooth set on his right ear and heard Gwen's voice coming down the line. "There's just been several calls made to the police regarding attacks by a 'vampire-like' monster over on the estate."

"Okay, I'm heading over there right now." Jack hung up and turned his attention back to Seto who was still glaring at him though not as harshly. "I've got to go now, so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at the hub." He turned to depart and carry out his duties for the night, leaving Seto alone in the apartment.

_Why does that guy have to go poking his nose where it's not wanted? _Seto grumbled to himself about how close Jack was getting to his inner troubles. _And why the hell don't I just open up a little instead of building up more damn walls? _His head buried into his hands again as fingers ran through his hair pulling tightly from his own frustration. _But it's not exactly the kind of thing that's easy to talk about or what I want to confess too either. _He flung himself back onto the sofa, the trousers lengthening ever so slightly from extending his legs as he slouched where he sat. _I'll never be free from that bastard!_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: So there you have it; Seto is now working for Torchwood. I thought that he might as well do something useful while he waits around for the Doctor to show up.**

**_"Am I bothered?!" _- That would be 'The Catherine Tate Show' playing on the TV when Seto woke up. I thought it would be funny if he got to hear Donna's voice again. lol (yes, I'm easily amused)**

**Speaking of easily amused...... Did anyone pick up on the YGO TAS moment last chapter? What Jack was trying to say: 'Kaiba screwed the rules, and now he has no money' (extremely bad joke I know)  
**

**KG  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Big_ thanks to: LordShadowDragon, Coelectichi, Shadowess 88, doctorwho29, Deathbecomes667, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :D **

**Seven reviews for a single chapter of an on-going fic of mine is a new record, so coffee and donuts all round! **

**Chapter Seventeen**

The sound of fingers clattering away on a computer keyboard filled the hub as Seto was hard at work coming up to speed on the details of previous investigations stored on the Torchwood data systems. Every now and then he rolled his eyes at some of the preposterous cases he came across, like now for instant: _An alien species that feeds off the sexual orgasmic pleasure of its prey before reducing them to a pile of dust?! _He glared across to where Jack was reading through a pile of papers at the other side of the room. "You're just some kind of 'X-files' wannabe aren't you?"

"Oh please, not you too." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed as he carried on reading through his paperwork. He'd already had enough of one of Gwen's old associates referring to him as the TV show's lead character.

"Captain Jack _Mulder_." Gwen giggled from where she stood in the room, replacing the supplies that Jack had used the previous night in capturing the deformed looking being that was now held in the hub's holding cells.

"Watch it _Scully_, or I'll have you doing weevil patrol for the entire month." Jack smirked back at his colleague before taking a steaming hot cup from the tray that Ianto had carried through to them and then returned to his notes once again. "Thanks Yantie."

The Welshman continued over to the dark haired woman, who also took a hot drink from the tray, and then proceeded to Seto placing a cup down beside him. "One coffee, black and as strong as I could possibly make it." Ianto gave a nervous smile before backing away from him to sit down at another nearby workstation.

"Thanks." Seto mumbled as he watched the smart dressed meek man who seemed out of place being part of the organisation Jack was leading. He turned his attention back to the monitor screen in front of him which now displayed a security programme that the previous technical expert had been developing. _What the hell is a time lock?_

Clicking on the highlighted programme brought up the script coding for it. Seto was now in his element as he scanned through the pages to get a better idea of just what was trying to be achieved from it all. He had to admit that his predecessor knew a great deal about programming, though not as much as himself as he spotted several mistakes that were most likely the cause of holding the programme back from its completion. Using his own knowledge of holographic technology, Seto corrected the errors as best as he could for creating the force field type shield for protecting the underground base.

"Steady down there Cariad, you're making the rest of us look bad!" Gwen exclaimed as she watched and listened to Seto's fingers dance across the keys at lightning speed.

"_Cariad!_" Both Jack and Ianto teased in an almost identical singsong tone after hearing their colleague address the team's newcomer by the affectionate term she had used.

Gwen rolled her eyes in response to their childish behaviour. "_Bollocks_ to you two."

"We plan on that later anyway." Jack sniggered and sent a mischievous look Ianto's way, causing the younger man to flush slightly as he typed away on his workstation.

_What the hell did she just call me? _Seto pondered to himself as his corrections came to an end. If he hadn't been so exhausted from the past couple of day's events then he would have most likely caused a fuss and demanded to know what the Welsh word meant; he wasn't going to put up with pet names from anyone. He raised the cup containing the hot coffee to his lips and took a sip, surprised at just how strong it actually was.

Seto was surprised again when he placed it back down and read the wording on his cup. _These guys are such geeks. _He laughed to himself. "If you dweebs insist on having names on these mugs, then at least spell mine correctly." He turned the cup around so that the others could see that it stated _'Technical Expert - Sato'_.

"That's Tosh's cup." Gwen explained sadly.

_Oh! _Seto could feel himself starting to become embarrassed by the awkward situation. Jack _had_ told him about the deceased woman he was replacing, whose name had been Toshiko Sato, so why the hell hadn't he thought before he spoke out? He hadn't felt this uncomfortable since the time he had entered Mokuba's office without knocking only to find his brother and sister-in-law copulating on the desk.

"That's a bit insensitive, don't you think?" Jack's disapproving remark was aimed directly at Ianto who looked even more uncomfortable than Seto felt.

"She wasn't going to be using it anytime soon." The younger man shakily replied with a statement much like the one Jack had used when commenting on Owen's keys the day before only to receive an even more heated look. He got up from where he sat and speedily left the room via the huge circular door.

"Ianto sweetheart, come back!" Gwen shouted after him. "It's just a simple misunderstanding." She began to follow only to have her arm gripped tightly by Jack as he held her back.

"Leave him." He ordered sternly before he let go of her to return to reading his papers and began rearranging them. "I haven't got the patience to put up with his jealous hissy-fits today."

"He's hurting Jack, and you know it." Gwen hissed back at him as they both knew full well that their friend's reaction hadn't been due to Seto's presence. Disobeying the command she stormed off after Ianto.

Jack watched as anger and frustration rushed through him. The incident had brought painful memories to all three of them, and yet he was supposed to be more concerned about the pair who had only known the woman for a fraction of the time that he had?! He would do whatever he could to help either one, but they had to realise that he was only human too and had boundaries just like them. "Why are you looking at me like that Seto?"

"Like what?"

The narrow, disgusted glare given by the younger man was mimicked back to him. "Like that."

"You spent most of your time with me yesterday telling me not to feel sorry for myself, or dwell on the past and to move on with my life." A deep sigh escaped Seto's lips as he looked at Jack with more disapproval. "And yet here you are behaving in the same way, worse even as you're taking out your pain on those closest to you by shunning them. You ought to practise before you preach." He sneered before rising from his seat. "Once you lose them, you lose everything."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked with irritation filling his words as he watched the younger man walk away from him.

"To apologise for my mistake." Seto stated as he followed in the direction that his two colleagues had taken. "I'm not a complete arrogant asshole like some people would have you believe." He carried on walking towards the entrance without turning back, even when he heard the sound of Jack's papers hitting the floor after being thrown there in an act of fury.

As he approached the room that acted as the main entrance to the base through a desolate tourist shop, Seto overheard the pair in conversation as Gwen tried to assure the younger man that things were okay. "Don't be silly sweetheart, Jack doesn't have any favourites."

"We both know that's not true." Ianto gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Tosh died in his arms for crying out loud!"

"I know!" Ianto's voice became raised from his distraught. "I was there, standing right behind you when she died!" His eyes began to water from the painful memory of watching his friend slip away and Gwen quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Seto cleared his throat to make his presence known and caught both of their attentions in doing so. "Look, Yanto…"

"_Ianto!"_ He corrected his name in an almost threatening manner.

_Whatever! _Seto thought sarcastically which was quite ironic in itself since the whole thing had been started by a name mix-up. "I didn't mean to cause any disputes back there."

"Don't flatter yourself." Ianto sneered, abandoning all traits of the docile man he normally was. "This would have happened sooner or later without _you_ here, it was just a matter of time before Jack pushed it too far."

"Pushed what?" That sounded wrong both inside and out of Seto's mind even though he knew his questioning was purely innocent in an attempt to find out more information.

"Us." Ianto replied quietly, his outburst of heated emotions had come to an end as he returned back to his familiar calm self. "Don't get me wrong, Jack has done an awful lot to help each of us, but just recently ..." He broke off and turned away.

"We're not like him." Gwen joined the explanation as she saw her colleague struggling with his words as he fought back the heartache. "Although he can do it, we can't shed tears straight after a traumatic incident and then carry on like nothing happened at all."

"Just because he does that, it doesn't mean that he's not still hurting inside himself." Seto felt like he had to come to Jack's defence after having accused the man of not carrying out the advice he had given him the day before, which now didn't seem like the case.

"I know." Gwen whined. "But he won't talk to us about it, along with keeping us in the dark about himself and other things." Her recent project involving the missing people who had been pulled through the rift and back sprang to mind. If only Jack had explained everything to her, instead of trying to deny the people he had hidden on an island as he tried to rehabilitate them as best as he could even though he knew it was a lost cause, then maybe her trust in him wouldn't have faltered. "There's so much that he's keeping back from us."

"I think everyone is entitled to some privacy, don't you?" Seto asked rather sceptically and annoyed as he glared back at the woman. "I'm sure that you have secrets of your own that you don't want him to be aware of."

"That's true." Gwen nodded in agreement. "But there's a very fine line between privacy and isolation." Her eyes fixed on Seto. "And I don't want to see Jack stuck across that line."

"Me neither." Ianto added, his gaze was fixed on the other man as well. "I don't want to see Jack lonely."

_Why are they looking at me as though I'm the one to blame? _Seto stared back at them both, if anything he could sympathise with the older man.

"Lonely?" Jack's amused laughter erupted as he entered the room and three sets of eyes fell on him. "With you guys here to keep me company?" A smile was on his face, a sign that he was once again his cheery self.

"Jack! I - I - I…" Ianto stuttered.

"Don't apologise." Jack interrupted knowing that his lover was going to express his regret. "If anything, I should be apologising to you guys. I've let a lot of things get on top of me lately, but still that's no excuse for the way I've been acting so, I'm sorry." He gave a weak smile that was returned back to him by Gwen and Ianto. "Let's start over. I promise not to push any of you away ever again and I'll be more honest with you about myself from now on." His eyes now solely focused on the youngest man. "Especially you Ianto."

The captain's arms were held open causing both of his Welsh colleagues to rush and embrace him, leaving Seto to stare bewilderingly at their behaviour, feeling left out of the situation as he resisted the strange sensation to join them in their group hug. _What the hell's wrong with me?!_

"You not joining us?" Jack asked the younger man as he squeezed his two friends tightly and saw Seto shake his head in reply. "Oh come on, don't be such a misery guts. It's not like I'm asking you to be part of a foursome, though having more people to play naked hide and seek would be more fun." He laughed at seeing the horror-struck reaction on the other man's face from the mere suggestion of the sexual act.

"Whoa!" Gwen slipped out from Jack's hold and quickly backed away towards Seto, laughing nervously all the while, not sure if he had been joking or was indeed serious about the romp. "I've already past by that invitation of yours once before and I'm not changing my mind anytime soon either." She watched the mischievous grin grow bigger. "And besides, I don't play games with cheaters."

Jack chuckled as he turned to his lover. "Do I cheat?"

"Always." The smile on Ianto's face wobbled as tears began to build up in his eyes.

The laughing stopped as Jack caught sight of the saddened eyes looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ianto assured with a wavering smile as he reached up to wipe away his tears only to be beaten to it by Jack who then placed his mouth over his. Giving in to the soothing motion of the firmly caressing lips he pulled the older man closer and soon found himself pressed up against the wall that had been several feet behind him.

"Liar." Jack taunted in an almost breathless whisper as the kissing stopped and he loosened Ianto's tie from around his neck before their lips met again, both men now blindly fumbling at each other's clothing.

Gwen shielded her eyes from the censored sight that she had once intruded upon before, and turned to leave grabbing Seto's arm as she did so. "Come on Cariad, let's leave them to it."

He didn't need telling twice as Seto speedily followed the woman back through the underground base. The sight of the two men had unnerved him, but then again any couple showing signs of affection in his presence caused Seto to fluster ….. _She called me it again! _His mouth opened to confront the woman about the term she had used twice now, but didn't have the chance to say anything as she spoke out just a fraction of a second ahead of him.

"You can help me feed Myfanwy."

"Myfanwy?" Seto asked forgetting all about the urge to demand the meaning of the other word.

"The best _watchdog _that you'll ever see." Gwen smirked as she took hold of two buckets and thrust one of them Seto's way.

Seto looked into the bucket he now held and made a disgusted face at seeing several vacant, gaping fish staring up at him and covered in a sticky brown goo. "Your watchdog eats mackerel drowned in barbeque sauce?"

"And chocolate." She thrust a huge bar of confectionary into Seto's other hand and explained the reason for it as she saw his baffled face. "She hasn't met you before, so giving her this will let her know you're a friend."

"Whoopee." Seto muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, still following in the woman's wake as they approached a huge holding cell right at the far end of the hub.

"Usually Myfanwy takes care of feeding herself, but she was injured during Gray's attack, so until she's well enough to hunt again she relies on us." Gwen punched a code into the panel beside the door.

There was a loud screeching noise as the door slid open and Seto's jaw dropped at seeing the creature that had made the noise. He turned to see Gwen beaming back as she ushered him into the room. "Is that a pterodactyl?"

Myfanwy stood at the far side of the huge room. She was a gold-ish brown in colour and around two metres high from the bottom of her hind legs to the tip of the upright crest on her head. Her front right wing was badly injured as she hobbled around on all fours, beak opening to emit screeches and roars as she demanded her food.

"She's a pteranodon to be precise." Gwen nodded, throwing one of the fish from her bucket which was caught in the huge beak and swallowed it in one. "Came through the rift a couple of years ago, Jack and Ianto caught her." Another fish was thrown high which caused Myfanwy to rear up and spread out her wings slightly, that could have easily measured around ten metres at full span given the chance.

Out of all the duel monsters that Seto had seen projected by his company's technology, - including his Blue Eyes White Dragons, nothing could compare to the mesmerising beauty of the creature before him. "Will she attack us?" He asked curiously as he longed to get a closer look.

"She's extremely wary of people she doesn't know, which is why I've given you the chocolate to feed her." Gwen gently pushed the awestricken man forward. "Go on."

Cautiously Seto inched forward with the huge bar held out in front, ready for the pteranodon to take it from him. Looking up at the inquisitive stare given back to him from the black beady eyes, Seto moved closer and was soon stood directly in front of her. _I can't believe this is happening! _He told himself as Myfanwy hobbled forward slightly; her enormous wings now on the floor at either side of him as her beak swiftly came down and seized the chocolate from his grasp. _I'm feeding chocolate, - of all things - to an extinct creature!_

A high pitched screech, almost chirp-like, rang out through the room before the huge beak came down again and knocked Seto back to fall on the floor as it jabbed him in the stomach. The huge wings spread out as they flapped, sending a gust of air to blow right over the fallen man who showed no sight of fear from the creature's reaction, and another loud screech filled the room.

Myfanwy's demand for more food was met as Gwen threw another fish her way. She looked down towards Seto who wore an astounded smile as he continued to watch the pteranodon eat. "I think she likes you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:_ "Yantie"_ - I like my Janto (JackXIanto), fluffly; I think it sounds cute and like it better than 'Yan'.  
**

**'Cariad' _will_ be explained in a later chapter.**

**The 'Yanto - Ianto' moment has double meaning. First off there is the ever-so-slight pronunciation difference, and secondly it is a joke as Gareth David-Lloyd, - Ianto Jones, - played a charater named Yanto Jones in a series called 'Mine All Mine' (also by Russell T Davies)**

**Chapter 23 music video update - It's done! Not the best as my Torchwood footage on the PC is limited, but still I'm happy with it. (even though it does have a couple of cheesy moments, lol)**

**Thanks again guys for the wonderful positive comments, they're just what I need to help swing me out of this writer's block.**

**KG**


	19. Chapter 19

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, Shadowess 88, starwefter, Coelectichi, and Hocapontas for leaving reviews :)**

**Extra thankies to my hubby's friend Gwen for helping me with my Welsh :)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I'll be fine Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was a heavy sigh as Ianto started to become slightly irritated with his lover after having spent the last quarter hour trying to convince him that he was able to carry out his task for the night. "He needs to be shown how to do this sooner or later."

"I know but it's not like you're highly experienced in that area either."

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of teaching him?"

"What I meant was …"

"You want to take him?"

"Would you let me?"

"………."

"I am so glad that nobody else is hearing this conversation." Seto moaned as he sat with his head in his hand. Anyone who had failed to hear the conversation in its entirety might have jumped to other conclusions from the couple's discussion.

It was late and dark outside. Seto sat next to Ianto who drove the black SUV whilst talking to Jack back at the hub, through the use of the hands free kit. The street lights' reflections ran across the vehicle's bonnet as they travelled down the motorway to their destination, where there had been a reported sighting of a deformed being running rampant. Together they were going to attempt to catch it as part of their duty on 'weevil patrol' as Jack had called it.

Each night since Gray's attack on the city and underground base, the Torchwood members took it in turns to fulfil the duty as streams of weevils had emerged from the sewers where they lived. One of them always remained back at their headquarters to listen in on the police radio transmissions for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. Any unusual sightings that they felt related to the extraterrestrial beings were then relayed on to the team member whose job it was to investigate and capture the creature before the general public got hurt. Since he was now part of the team, Seto would also be expected to carry out this role too, which was why he was accompanying the Welshman in order to gain the experience he needed.

"Ti'n deall Cymraeg, Seto?" Jack asked, becoming slightly annoyed by the interruptions after hearing yet another complaint as he tried to converse with his lover on serious matters.

"That's a no." Ianto confirmed out loud as he laughed from seeing the blank look on his passenger's face.

"Good." Jack chuckled before continuing the conversation in his new chosen language as he expressed his concerns. "Dwi ddim eisiau i ti gael dy frifo. Ti'n gwybod pa mor beryg mae'n nhw'n gallu bod."

"Fyddai'n iawn, mae gen i Seto i fy niogelu i." The young Welshman assured.

"Os wneith o gyffwrdd blaen ei fys arnat, fydd o'n talu!"

A smile slowly grew on Ianto's face at the apprehension being shown to only him and not the other man he saw as a rival for Jack's affections. Maybe Seto wasn't a threat to him after all?

"Cymer ofal Yantie."

"Mi unai." The phone call was ended on Jack's side of the line first as it went blank and then Ianto reached across to turn off the hands free kit. "Almost there." He quietly told Seto as a fairytale castle on the side of the mountain came into view and drove down the junction which took them closer towards it.

The rest of the journey remained silent as Seto pondered over what it was that had been spoken in the Welsh conversation. Normally he wouldn't have cared about eavesdropping, but the fact that his name had been mentioned alongside one of the few languages that he didn't understand made him curious. Of course he could always ask the man next to him, but then again he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what had been said either as knowing Jack it had probably been sexually orientated.

Slowly the SUV came to a standstill in the village of Tongwynlais. "We're here." Ianto confirmed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and nervously glanced around at the darkness outside of the vehicle. "Any questions before we get out and search on foot for our suspect?"

"No." Seto replied as he had already been informed of all the known details about the creatures and how to hunt them, before leaving the hub.

Ianto took a deep breath as he psyched himself up. "Okay, earpieces on and off we go!" He placed his Bluetooth set on his right ear before exiting the vehicle and into the dark night, Seto following his actions.

The night air was still and peaceful as they walked from one side of the village to the other, both men striding side by side down the streets as they searched for the cause of the reported disturbance. Their jackets bulged slightly from the belts which they wore containing the equipment needed for capturing the alien being that they hadn't seen a trace of.

"Let's call it a night and head back." Ianto stated after they hadn't found anything during the hour they had spent patrolling the sidewalks. "If there was a weevil here, then it's clearly gone back to the sewers without leaving any casualties behind." He heard Seto mutter in agreement, and was secretly thankful that they hadn't come face to face with the creature as Jack had been right in that he wasn't highly experienced in the area of catching them. Sure he'd been on hunts before, but had also been accompanied by one of the other team members who did the job regularly, unlike him who spent most of his time doing office work and chores back at the hub. It had only been since his two friends had died that Ianto had been forced up the ranks into their line of duty, and although he found it unnerving and hard work at times, he never once complained about any of it.

"Does this situation happen often?" Seto asked as the two men began their journey back towards the parked up SUV.

"Sometimes, though never when Jack's on patrol; he doesn't like to come back empty-handed." The other man had been part of the team for almost a week now but still Ianto felt uneasy around Seto. He inhaled a lungful of air and forced himself to ask the thing that had been bothering him since the older man's arrival. "What are your feelings towards Jack?"

"I have no _'feelings'_ towards him!" Seto snarled in irritation at the question asked. _When will this guy get it through his head that I'm not interested in his precious 'captain'!_ He saw a faint satisfied smile cross the other's face from hearing his reply. "What is it that you see in him anyway?" _Why the hell am I asking, it's not like I care at all!_

"Have you ever been in love and had your heart broken?" They'd almost reached the reinforced SUV.

"No." Seto snorted as though the sheer thought of himself being in a secure relationship was completely outlandish, even though he longed for someone to share his life with.

"Then you couldn't possibly understand." Ianto's thoughts briefly wandering to remember the girlfriend he had secretly kept stored away in the depths of the hub; _his_ beloved Lisa who he had tried so hard to save…

_Together they had been caught up in the invasion by the Cybermen whilst working at Torchwood one back in London, resulting in Lisa being partially converted into one of them as metal components were forced to weld with her body. He had been the one to find Lisa screaming in terror and pain, then was quick to hide her away; knowing that she would have been executed without question if another Torchwood member caught them. It would only take one surviving Cyberman to recreate the technology needed to produce more of the steel killing machines, and no exceptions would be made for the partially converted woman. _

_With Torchwood one left in ruins, Ianto had tried and failed to be transferred to one of the other three branches in order to use whatever technology that they possessed to save his girlfriend. Torchwood two was too far for him to travel unnoticed with Lisa,- not to mention the fact that the guy leading them scared the carp out of him,- and Torchwood four's whereabouts were unknown, which left him with Torchwood three that had severed itself from regular contact with the others. He travelled to Cardiff back in his homeland, to search for the leader who he had managed to track down one night whilst standing off against a weevil. At first Jack refused him, but Ianto was persistent and after some hounding, many compliments, mugs of coffee, and capture of the pteranodon, the captain yielded to making him part of his Torchwood team._

_Hiding his girlfriend had been a lot easier than expected. Being the shy person he was, Ianto soon became seen as nothing more than the admin and tea-boy who bowed down to meet all of the others' needs as he failed to engage with any of them. Which was fine by him as it made his secret all that much easier to keep. Who would have thought that he of all people would hide a potentially lethal threat to the human race, if his attempts to save the love of his life failed? _

_They did fail._

_Lisa had broken free from her restraint during one of the secret treatment sessions and tried to 'upgrade' the scientist helping her, which shortly after, gave away her presence to the rest of the team and the hub went into lockdown as Jack knew that the danger had to be contained for the sake of the world. It was then that Ianto was forced to come clean to his colleagues as they turned on him, emotions flaring on both sides as he stood against his reasons for what he had done. For the first time, the team seemed to notice him and the trauma he felt, all apart from their leader, and held back by the others he was forced to watch Myfanwy attack his girlfriend as they escaped from the base via the water tower elevator. _

_Once out of the base was when the anger between himself and Jack came to breaking point as Ianto struck out and hit the older man. He was a tame man by nature, but if put in the situation of fighting for someone he cared for then he would stand his ground and fight back, even against his captain. Guns were pointed, threats and angry statements of truth were made between the two men before Ianto was allowed to re-enter the hub to search for whatever remained left of Lisa. _

_Providing that he executed her if she was still alive; and Lisa was still alive, though it was not in her own body. _

_After finding the bleeding corpse of his girlfriend, Ianto was approached by a pizza delivery girl who had become dragged into the tragic incident as she attempted to deliver a regular order through their headquarters' front entrance. A wound ran all around the girl's head as Lisa had transplanted her own brain into the new body so that she could be reunited with the one she loved. The horror that had befallen the innocent girl sent Ianto into reels of confusion as he struggled to make sense of whether it had been some kind of twisted act of love, or merely just a trick that played on his emotions like Jack had told him. He knew that he had to shoot her dead, but couldn't; he'd never shot anyone before._

_The sound of the first bullet shattered his world as he saw the delivery girl stagger from having been shot in the chest, and at the same time he was also relived to see the firing squad his colleagues had become as they eliminated the woman who he could not. At last Lisa was freed from the pain she had suffered and him free from the monster that he clung to in his desperation to be loved in the cruel empty world known as life. _

_After that night Ianto never expected to remain as part of the Torchwood team. But instead of finding himself turned away like he had first thought, he found himself forgiven; he wasn't the first team member to abuse the use of the institution. And slowly, his life began to gain meaning again, right from the coffee Toshiko had given him the next day because 'nobody ever brought him coffee', and he now no longer felt ignored, unappreciated and undervalued. The whole team made an effort to include and acknowledge him in their work; especially his captain, thought that was on a more 'personal' level._

_On the night of Lisa's death, once the others had been sent home and the two men stayed behind to make a start on clearing up the mess inside the hub, Jack had vowed to Ianto that he would help to find that which had been lost. What had started off as a shoulder to cry on soon progressed into a sexual relationship with Jack fulfilling all areas of the adoration that Ianto sought. Both of them were aware that it was merely as an act of comfort and nothing more, but over time Ianto's feelings grew stronger for the older man who seemed to be able to just kiss all his troubles away. He needed him there in his life from one day to the next and felt that Jack needed him too. Ianto knew that his lover would always continue to flirt, that was just part of who Jack was, but still it was hard to resist jealousy, though he knew it was not entirely the other's fault_…

"Let's just say that he's my whole world." Ianto gave a heavy sigh as he answered Seto's question and quietly added "Even if I'm not his." He opened the driver's door to the vehicle and got in before he carried on talking to Seto about the man he loved. "Have you ever seen Jack happy? I mean _really_,_ genuinely _happy?"

"I'm not sure." Seto grumbled as he fastened his seatbelt, clearly not interested in hearing the man's words.

"He gets this smile, not the usual day to day smiles, but the kind that he wears when he's completely ecstatic." Ianto rambled on as he began to drive them out of the village. "And his eyes glisten and shimmer. Universes could be born and could die; and still he'd be there outshining everything around him …."

_Oh god, what have I started?! _Seto rolled his eyes and diverted his gaze out of the passenger window only to catch a quick glimpse of a dark figure carrying a dead animal, - a dog or possibly a large cat, he couldn't tell, - speedily along the turning that led up the mountainside. "Turn this thing around, I just spotted our alien!" _I can't believe that I just said that!_

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked curiously as he decreased his speed and started the U-turn, the front wheels of the SUV dipping down into the ditch by the side of the narrow road as he did so.

"Unless the locals usually carry their pets around in their mouths, or eat them perhaps?"

"You wouldn't be joking like that if you were to visit the Brecon Beacons." Ianto laughed nervously as the SUV came out of the ditch to complete their turnaround.

"Don't tell me they do, do that there."

More nervous laughter as memories quickly flashed in Ianto's mind. Memories where the team had been stuck in the countryside as they investigated a series of strange disappearances and became caught up in the horror taking place there. Memories where he and Toshiko made the gruesome discovery as they were held captive and struggled to escape from the villagers. Memories where his hands were bound together and the cold blade of the butcher's knife pressed against his throat. Memories that made him fear sleep as they plagued his dreams for the nights that followed. Memories that now no longer haunted him whenever they resurfaced in his mind for a fraction of a second. Memories that had been overcome, all thanks to Jack. "Worse, they're cannibals way out there."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: I will provide an English translation of Jack and Ianto's conversaion in the notes of the next chapter, this way you as the reader remain just as clueless as Seto about what has been said. Feel free to translate it yourself if you like but be warned; _online translators do not understand Welsh grammer!_  
**

**Kind of got carried away there with Ianto's thoughts didn't I? lol. (I adore Ianto and 'Cyberwoman' happens to be my fav Torchwood episode)**

**Isis the Sphinx - Aw, so sorry you didn't enjoy the last chapter much :( Hopefully this chapter's better? **

**Shadowess 88 - Well who wouldn't be blown away by coming face to face with a Pteranodon? I would_ love _to experience that!**

**starwefter - Sounds like a cool fic, I'll be sure to check it out sometime over the next few days.  
**

**Coelectichi - Yes, when I upload the music video (alongside chapter 23) I will place a link in my profile to direct you all there ;)**

**Hocapontas - I'm glad you're liking this fic. I planned for it to focus on Seto but I may do one around Yugi, I just haven't got any ideas for that yet.**

**And on a final happy note; things have returned back to normal (or as normal as they're gonna get anyway, lol) so I'm getting back into the swing of writing my fics again, plus I think that my writer's block has lifted because ............................. I'm jotting down ideas and stringing a plot together for a third fic in this series!!! **

**KG  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The SUV slowly pulled up to rest outside the fairytale castle whose huge wooden entrance doors were broken in, no doubt caused by the weevil that they had followed up the road leading them there.

"Castell Coch." Ianto began reeling off some facts relating to the wondrous site. "Nineteenth century Gothic Revival castle built on the remains of a genuine thirteenth century fortification. Assumed to have been completely destroyed in the Welsh rebellions of the early fourteenth century, it was rebuilt by the third Marquess of Bute in …"

"We're here to catch that 'thing'; the history lesson will have to wait." Seto growled in annoyance as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"It's my job to know stuff." Ianto shot back as both men got out from the vehicle.

"I didn't ask you to speak your knowledge out loud." The passenger door slammed shut.

"And I didn't ask you to listen to it." The driver door was calmly closed.

Now with their guns at the ready, in case the creature attacked, both men crossed the fixed-place drawbridge to enter the castle through the splintering doorway. Ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be learning from the younger man, Seto took charge and led the way into the castle's courtyard. There was no sign of the weevil or forced entry into the rooms leading from the empty space before them.

"I'll go left, you go right." Seto glanced backwards over his shoulder as he spoke to the younger man in a low voice and signalled the two stairways at either side that led up to the level above.

"Not a chance." Ianto disagreed with the other's plan of action. "I'm in charge here and I say that we stick together; you have no idea of what to expect or do."

"You mean you're scared?"

"No."

"Then we split up and get this thing over with sooner." Seto smirked at hearing the younger man reply a little too quickly and forcefully to his question, a clear indication that he was indeed scared. He'd seen the deformed creature in the holding cells back at the hub and hadn't felt the least bit intimidated. It didn't look so tough so they shouldn't have a problem capturing this one, especially not with all the equipment they had also.

"You're clearly not a team player are you?" Ianto muttered as he watched Seto edge away up the staircase. _God, you can be just as stubborn as Jack! _Slowly he made his way up the other staircase and spoke into his Bluetooth. "Any sign of the weevil and you let me know; we tackle this thing together, understood?"

"If it will shut you up, then yes." Seto rolled his eyes as he retorted in response to the voice in his earpiece, and came to the top of the stairs where he was presented with two doorways.

Looking from one to the other and back again, Seto made his mind up to take the doorway that led into the turret which faced from the mountainside. His decision had first started as a hunch but made definite from the trail of black droplets on the floor, most likely the blood of the animal that the alien had been carrying. He was met with yet more stairs that spiralled up into the room located at the top of the tower and climbed them.

Seto reached the top and peered into the darkness that was lit only by the moonlight shining in from the several small windows positioned along the curved walls of the cylindrical room. Towards the back of the room he could make out a humanoid form, around half the size of the one he'd previously seen from inside the SUV, as it feasted on the carcass of the dead animal.

He retreated back down several of the steps and quietly informed the other man of his findings. "I've found one in the back tower, but it's not the same weevil that I spotted earlier."

"Good, but how can you be certain that it's not the same one?"

"Because this one is a lot smaller, childlike even."

"Really?" Ianto sounded surprised. He gave a faint thrilled, disbelieving type laugh. "We haven't encountered weevil offspring before; you've made a fantastic discovery, just wait until Jack……" The connection went dead.

"Ianto?" The sudden quietness gave Seto some cause for concern and he then heard his colleague cry out from somewhere within the other side of the castle. Speedily he retraced his steps back to the entrance and this time took the route he had insisted the other take.

At the top of the stairs Seto saw the younger man trying to defend himself from being attacked by the weevil, as Ianto used the canister of anti-weevil spray to momentarily fend back the creature before it lunged at the Welshman again with its sharp claws. Seto quickly raised his gun, took aim and shot only to miss the weevil that now turned its attention towards him, leaving the other man clinging to his wounded right arm after having been knocked to the ground by the alien.

The moonlight shone down from above and into the open space of the castle where it highlighted the weevil as it ran across the balcony towards Seto who fired his gun a second time, and caught the creature on its left shoulder. Seemingly unaffected by the bullet, the weevil continued to advance on him, razor sharp teeth bared with wild eyes narrowly focused as they peered out from under the wrinkled folds of skin on its forehead and nose. Seto pulled the trigger a third time and missed even though the being was almost on top of him, when it froze in its tracks, sniffed the air before it started to moan and cower before leaping over the balcony's edge.

Seto hesitated for a brief moment before he glanced over the edge to see the weevil in the courtyard below as it began heading up the first route he had taken. Next he raced over to Ianto who winced at the pain in his arm as he removed the tie from around his neck. "Why didn't you shoot it?!" Seto growled with frustration.

"I didn't have a chance to; it jumped me and knocked the gun from my hand!" Ianto hissed, though surprisingly remained calm, despite the fact that he was bleeding quite heavily from the bite to his right arm. "Good job I managed to get the anti-weevil spray out in time otherwise things could have been a lot worse." In an attempt to lessen the blood loss he pulled his tie around his upper arm and knotted it tightly whilst muttering to himself. "Jack really should re-formulate the spray though; it's not nearly as effective as it used to be."

"Here, in case it comes back." Seto handed the spray canister that he had on his belt to Ianto. "You're badly injured, so head back to the SUV; I can handle this 'thing' alone."

"Don't be stupid." With his good arm, Ianto reached out to grab Seto as he was about to leave. "Is that Owen's jacket?" He asked curiously as he felt the leather texture in his grasp.

"Yes." Seto grumbled as he pulled his arm free. He'd been using what he could of the dead man's clothing until he was able to replace them with his own, once he received his first pay packet at the end of the following week. Until that time, his cash supply had been handed to him in small day to day sums by Jack, who seemed to take enjoyment over the degrading control he currently had. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Ianto laughed nervously as he received a disgusted look from asking such a question in the first place. He watched Seto turn to leave as he followed after their fleeing target, and slowly got to his feet. To mention the fact that the weevil had smelt the dead man's scent, - which Ianto knew was the reason it had cowered away as the creatures had feared Owen, - would have only caused the other man to think himself more invincible. "Now where's my gun?" The Welshman pondered quietly as he took out his torch and began to search the shadows for his weapon.

88888888888888888888888888

It didn't take Seto long to backtrack to the tower where he had spotted the smaller being. Cautiously he ascended the spiralling staircase as he made his way up into the cylindrical room and entered with his gun aimed at the two weevils who stood huddled together at the far side. "I'm not here to hurt you." He spoke softly to the two

creatures that now seemed to resemble a human parent and child in his eyes as the adult displayed empathy towards the youngling, it's hand brushing over the smaller rippling head as it moaned quiet and almost lovingly.

All he had to do now was get close enough to sedate them both with the tranquillizer dart on his belt, cuff and blindfold them, and the task of capture would be complete. The gun he held was merely for his protection as he was reluctant to place it away after what he had just witnessed at the opposite side of the castle. Slowly Seto took small steps towards the weevils and stopped at the slightest movement that he saw the creatures make.

Seto watched as the parent picked up the child and now began to moan sorrowfully, holding it close before suddenly forcing it through one of the small windows, then it turned and advanced on him as it charged with teeth baring wider than he had seen previously. He fired the gun but missed as the weevil dodged the bullet that would have otherwise struck it in the chest area, and tried again only to find that he had no more rounds left. _Shit! _Instinctively he reached for the spray canister on his belt, before he remembered that he had given it to the Welshman. _Double shit!_

The weevil struck out and its claws ripped through the sleeve of the leather jacket. He grimaced from the hit but luckily Seto received nothing more that a scratch to his arm as he had been quick to move away from the attacking alien. It swung at him again, and he ducked under the attack to strike the weevil in the stomach as he forcefully jabbed his elbow upwards. A loud angry growl erupted from the ferocious looking being as it thrashed out to knock Seto to the ground, winding him, as it did so. Scrambling backwards, he glanced up at the wide open jaws as they came for him.

A bullet ripped through the weevil's right shoulder and he watched the creature divert its attention to the shooter as Ianto stood in the doorway with his gun ready to take another shot if needed. The weevil sprinted towards the newcomer and another bullet was fired which ripped through its upper torso, but still it continued to advance on him. Quickly Ianto realised that his weapon was going to have next to no affect on the highly raged creature and replaced it into its holster before grabbing the tranquilizer dart, only to have that knocked from his hand as the weevil took a forceful hold on him. The sound of the sedative falling quietly echoed in the stairwell as it descended each step.

Pain ran all the way through Ianto's arm as he wrestled with the alien, waltzing round as though locked in some kind of dancing brawl. The weevil's head was raised back ready to lunge and bite him before it was suddenly covered over with a blindfolding hood from behind as Seto leapt in to help the younger man. Wasting no time at all, Ianto pulled the cuffs from his belt and applied them to the blinded creature, whilst Seto took his own tranquilizer dart and stabbed it hard trough the rough firm skin.

Almost instantly the weevil began to lose strength and slipped into unconsciousness, leaving the two men panting hard as they stared at each other. "Thank god that's over with." Ianto laughed hesitantly.

88888888888888888888888888

Seto's footing escaped him briefly and he slid back down the mountainside several inches before he managed to regain his balance. In his arms he carried the dead body of the weevil offspring which was wrapped up in the black leather jacket he had been wearing. Even though Ianto had tried to persuade him to leave the retrieval until daylight hours, he had scaled down the steep drop in the darkness; determined to find the youngling that had been forced out of the window from the top of the tower.

When he reached the SUV, Seto carefully laid the body on the back seat instead of the caged off boot area where the sedated weevil had been placed, before he entered the front of the vehicle on the driver's side.

"_The vast physics experiment by CERN reaches a key milestone this weekend, ahead of the official start-up next month, as protons will be piped through the magnets of the Large Hadron Collider for the first time. Scientists are aiming to…"_

Ianto turned off the news report he had been listening to on the radio and glanced over at Seto who looked shaken by the whole ordeal. "Think you'll be able to take on a weevil by yourself next time?" He asked nervously.

"There won't be a next time." Seto replied quietly as he took a deep breath, horrified by the desperate, human-like behaviour he had seen the creature display up in the tower. He couldn't help but wonder if the window had been big enough, would the adult have followed their child, acting on the instinct to escape from him? After having experience a similar situation in his youth, - where he had foolishly leapt out of a window to escape hired hit men during his own desperation, - Seto drew the conclusion that the weevil would have shown the same behaviour, thus proving that these aliens weren't all that different from themselves and only attacked them as it fought to protect its young.

"You should have seen them. _They_ were both terrified; the adult so terrified that it would rather kill its own young than let it be captured. Or maybe it thought that by placing its young through the window would give it the chance of escaping, but not realised the fact that the fall would kill it." Seto stared hard at the Welshman in the passenger seat. "You people class these creatures as monsters when all of you should really be taking a closer look in the mirror to see who the real monsters are."

"Not once since I started this job has any member of the team referred to them as 'monsters'." Ianto shot back firmly as he stood his ground against the cold narrowed look he was receiving. "There are whole colonies living quite peacefully in the sewers below, but when one goes astray and starts to attack the general public, then our first course of action is to stop the weevil before more human casualties mount. Jack knows very little on this particular species of alien which is why we capture them for further study and all the while they are cared for during their time at the hub. _If_ he thought of them as 'monsters' and a serious threat to the human race, then I assure you that he would equip us with _more_ than just pepper spray and hand guns."

The narrowed look disappeared from Seto's face. He wasn't in the mood for arguing and doubted that it would get him very far either as the Welshman was a lot tougher than he had considered. A faint smile grew on his face. "You're not the kind of person I first thought you to be." He admitted as he started the ignition then began to steer the SUV down from the castle and attempt to make his way back into the city centre since the other's arm was too badly injured to drive them. "I had you down as the timid type who couldn't possibly amount to anything more than an obedient office-boy."

"First impressions can be misleading I guess." Ianto murmured as the SUV left the dirt track and joined onto the road at the bottom. "Erm, you do know that we drive on the left side over here right?"

"Of course I do." Seto replied sheepishly as he changed lanes to correct his mistake and was thankful that there had been no traffic so late at night which he might have otherwise collided with.

A giggling noise came from the younger man at having sensed the other's embarrassment. "You should see Jack's driving; it's atrocious."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Castell Coch is the most beautiful castle I have ever visited and couldn't resist placing it in this fic. (It also happens to be where I had my wedding too)**

**I think that I _may _have made the weevils seem _less_ threatening than what they actualy are in the show.(?) John Barrowman once said that he thinks that the weevils may be a peaceful race that are just mis-understood, so that is the kind of view I have chosen to use towards them.**

**CERN: This dates the fic to be taking place during August this year (2008) and is also a reference for the 'Torchwood:Lost Souls' radio-play.**

**Isis the Sphinx - Thanks for the honest review ;) I agree that last chapter was (and a few others are) slow going action-wise, but in the style of my fics they are needed for character developement/interaction/understanding and essential for 'less obvious at the time' plot details.**

**starwefter - Yep, you got the first part of the conversation right :) I'm sure someone in your** **SCA-Welsh Yahoo group can confirm the confussion that the morphing grammer and such causes. (Argh!) I struggle with it greatly (especially speaking it) and am glad that I don't have to use it on a regular day to day basis.**

**Coelectichi - You think I'm organised? lol, if only! **

**KG  
**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Conversation translation from last chapter:**

......**  
**

**_"Do you understand Welsh, Seto?"_ **Jack asked, becoming slightly annoyed by the interruptions after hearing yet another complaint as he tried to converse with his lover on serious matters.

"That's a no." Ianto confirmed out loud as he laughed from seeing the blank look on his passenger's face.

"Good." Jack chuckled before continuing the conversation in his new chosen language as he expressed his concerns.** _"I don't want you to come to any harm. You know how dangerous they can be."_**

**_"I'll be okay, I have Seto to protect me."_ **The young Welshman assured.

_**"If I so much as find a scratch on you then I'll make him pay!"**_

A smile slowly grew on Ianto's face at the apprehension being shown to only him and not the other man he saw as a rival for Jack's affections. Maybe Seto wasn't a threat to him after all?

_**"Take care Yantie."**_

**_"I will."_ **The phone call was ended on Jack's side of the line first as it went blank and then Ianto reached across to turn off the hands free kit. ......**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, Shadowess 88, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty**

"_That_, is one of the most disgusting things I've _ever _tasted." Gwen stated with her face wrinkled up as she placed the cup down on the desktop. She glanced over towards Ianto sat at the workstation next to her; his right arm was bandaged up from the weevil attack he had encountered the previous night. "Why is Seto making the coffee now anyway?"

"Punishment from Jack." The Welshman sighed, trying not to think about his espresso machine, as he scrolled through the police data systems looking for possible links to the case that their leader was currently out investigating.

"Punishment for what?"

"For being an arrogant ass and failure to follow commands; resulting in a team member being attacked by a weevil." Ianto explained in a deadpan tone. His lover had not been happy at all when the two of them arrived back at the hub during the twilight hours. The discoveries of his injury lead Jack to stick to the threat of making Seto 'pay' for allowing harm to befall him. After talking his outraged partner out of placing the rookie inside the weevil's cell for the night, it was decided that the newcomer should be demoted to 'general support' duties and chores until the captain felt that lessons had been learnt.

"Feels like we're the ones being punished." Gwen laughed before she forced herself to take another sip from her cup, but still the hot beverage was just as horrid as the first mouthful. "No one makes coffee quite like you do."

The Welshman gave a warm smile in return to his friend's compliment. He'd never be able to escape the role of 'coffee-boy', - not that he minded, - and his thoughts wandered back to the espresso machine that he hoped Seto was taking good care of, despite the horrid brews that had been churned out so far during that day. How much longer would it be before they got a decent drink? "I'll text Jack to swing by Starbucks on his way back." Ianto pulled out his cell phone and began to type the message only to stop as the huge circular door opened and in stepped the captain.

"Too late." Gwen sighed as she raised her cup before deciding against trying to finish the drink and placed it back down on her desktop.

"Hey kiddies!" Jack came bouncing up the steps and stopped between his two companions, in his hand he held a white and green foam cup which he handed over to the younger man. "Where's Seto?"

"Cleaning the boardroom." The Welshwoman replied as she watched Ianto gulp back the contents of the disposable cup. "How come he gets coffee and I don't?"

"Sympathy gift for the wounded." Jack laughed and affectionately ran his hand over the Welshman's short brown hair.

"And here I am thinking it was because you love me." Ianto took a brief pause from his warm drink to spurt out the remark.

Jack's laughing stopped which failed to leave behind a smile on his face as he now focused all his attention towards Gwen. "The boardroom you say?" He saw her nod and then glanced upwards towards the room on the next open-level yelling out the other man's name. "Seto!"

The door to their meeting room opened and Seto stepped out hatefully glaring down at the captain below. "What?" He snapped impatiently.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet?" Jack fought hard, and almost succeeded, to contain the laughter that erupted from within at seeing that the younger man still wore the maid's apron and hat he had made him wear also. He had thought that the outfit would have been discarded instantly so was amusingly surprised to see otherwise.

Seto continued to stare loathingly at the grinning captain. "What do you think?" He hissed scornfully and vowed to himself that he'd have his revenge against Jack for the humiliating stunt.

"Well you see, I don't think that you have yet…"

"Oh, he has." Ianto wanted his espresso machine back before it suffered serious damage from all the bad tempered handling it was undergoing from the other man's usage.

"I completely agree." Gwen nodded as she kept hold of her giggles.

"Okay then." Jack sighed, giving in to the disguised pleads for decent coffee from his two friends. He raised his finger and mockingly threatened the narrowed blue eyes glaring at him. "But next time you disobey, you _will_ find yourself locked up with Janet."

"I look forward to it." Seto sneered in response to the other's bluff, as he pulled off the frilly maid's hat and apron before making his way down the stairs to join the others. He made his way over towards the workstation he'd claimed as his own and began to access all of the files related to the rift which Toshiko had kept track of. There'd been some activity from the time fracture, but not enough to allow anything to slip through or even drag the TARDIS back for refuelling.

"Been working hard have you?" Jack asked his lover as he watched him type away on his keyboard before stopping to take another sip from the foam cup.

"Extremely hard." Ianto's voice lacked the sarcasm that he had intended.

"So I guess you want to be relieved then?" A mischievous and seductive grin grew on the older man's face.

Gwen froze from typing her case report at overhearing Jack's words.

"That's not what I meant." Ianto coughed and spluttered after having nearly choked on his beverage from the unexpected proposal.

"Are you sure?"

"Until you just asked me, _yes_, but now..." The Welshman began to flush and shifted in his seat as he tried to sit comfortably once more but failed to do so. "Damn you Jack Harkness!" He whispered light-heartedly.

"That's it; I'm going up top in search of a decent cup of coffee!" Gwen rose from her seat as she pushed up from her desktop. She glanced over towards Seto. "Are you joining me Cariad?"

"No thanks." He had given up trying to confront the woman about the welsh word she had labelled him. Every time Seto had attempted to ask her, something always interrupted them, so he reluctantly and gradually just accepted the pet name.

"Okay." Gwen breathed out deeply as she hurried away towards the circular door.

Jack watched her leave before he turned his attention towards the younger man eagerly typing away as he worked on researching the rift's activity. "You staying for the show Seto?"

Narrowed blue eyes glanced suspiciously at the two men to see Ianto turning a brighter shade of pink than the shirt he wore and Jack grinning in that Cheshire cat way. _Oh god, they're at it again!_

"You could join in too."

88888888888888888888888888

The rain slowly drizzled down as the two of them walked along the path behind Cardiff castle and beside the river. It had been stop-starting all morning and Gwen made sure to have her umbrella handy to shield her from the falling droplets. Right now she walked nursing a warm, insulated, foam cup of coffee with both hands as Seto, - who she'd waited for, knowing that he would be right behind her once he was aware of the other men's intentions, - held the multicoloured umbrella above them both with one hand and his drink in the other.

"Sounds scary." Seto admitted in a rather bored manner at having heard the Welshwoman ramble on about her most terrifying experiences since she had joined Torchwood. He had taken to holding the umbrella over them both purely to stop the shorter woman from jabbing him in the eye with the damn thing.

"Believe me, it was _beyond _scary." Gwen assured as she had just finished recalling the time she had been strapped down on the cyber-conversion unit. She still got shivers going down her spine every time that she thought the torturous blades and spikes lowering down towards her head which had been clamped firmly in place. "But I would have to say that the most terrifying moment was finding Rhys dead." Her thoughts wandered as she began to twist the wedding band on her finger…

_The rift had been breached, causing many things to seep through the barrier, when she had been shown a vision of the future, by a 'wanderer of time' called Bilis Manger. In that vision Gwen had witnessed her then-boyfriend, die from a brutal attack and so to prevent it from happening, had locked him up in the safety of the hub's holding cells until the threat past by. As the Torchwood team worked to find out a way to stop all of the creatures and illnesses from multiple periods in time coming through into the modern day, Rhys had been murdered by Manger during a temporary power loss in the underground base._

_Sensing that something was wrong, she and Jack attempted to get to her husband-to-be only to arrive too late and find him in a pool of his own blood. Gwen would never forget the gut wrenching feeling as they discovered Rhys' cold body which she then cradled and screamed out her anguish, hitting and blaming the captain as he tried to comfort her with his sincere apologises. _

_After that she and the others were quick to form a mutiny against Jack as he stood in their way of re-correcting the temporal displacements that had been caused, and shot their captain dead. Under Manger's manipulation of making them believe that opening the rift even more would rectify everything, they opened it further which allowed the huge beast, - Abaddon - to descend on the city, killing everything that had the misfortune of finding itself in his shadow. This had been the time wanderer's true intention of destruction and had it not been for Jack's immortality which overloaded the monstrous being's hunger for life essence, then things would not have returned back to the way they had been before the rift's breach and Rhys would have remained dead._

_As a result from Jack's stand-off against Abaddon, he stayed dead for several days. The others' gave up hope as they doubted that the captain could recover from the death experience, but not Gwen; she stayed by his side the whole time refusing to let him go. But eventually she too began losing hope and kissed him goodbye, full on the icy blue cold lips, which revived him by doing so. That's when things became even more confusing for her as she struggled to make sense of the feelings she held towards him._

_Feelings that turned to jealously just a few minutes after his long awaited revival, when Jack openly kissed Ianto for the first time in front of them, - jealously that still flared from time to time whenever she saw her captain and friend together. Barely a couple of hours later he had disappeared, leaving the whole team to whirl in confused states of mind, drawing them closer together as they supported each other and continued without 'Captain Jack Harkness'._

_When Rhys had proposed to her a few months later, she was quick to say yes, much to her captain's displeasure of finding out once he had returned. The two had been married for some months now, though hardly anyone remembered what was supposed to be her happy day as all the guests had to be Retconned due to alien activity; her husband being the only non-Torchwood person not to undergo this fate. She loved Rhys with all her heart, but what if Jack hadn't disappeared chasing after the Doctor on that one time? Would she have still married her long term sweetheart or thrown it away in favour of the indecisive feelings felt towards her captain?... _

Seto watched as Gwen's eyes glazed over. He'd heard Jack complaining about the woman's husband on a number of occasions, but hadn't paid much attention since he'd been caught up in his own troubles and thoughts, and never released that the man had past away.

"Bad Woof!" Both Seto and Gwen stopped in their tracks as a toddler suddenly leapt out in front of them to shout at a stray dog that urinated up the side of a bench.

"It's not a wolf, it's a dog, now hurry up!" The mother of the little boy exclaimed.

"Cute." Gwen sighed as she watched the mother lead her child away down the path that she and Seto had just walked. She and Rhys were trying for a baby, though she kept this secret from the team as she was certain that her captain wouldn't approve. "I'd love to have kids one day, what about you?"

"Never going to happen." Seto snorted bitterly as he threw his empty cup into the rubbish bin. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a brief glimpse of long silvery-blue flowing hair that was coming closer towards them. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Cwtch."

"Pardon?"

Not explaining his actions Seto pulled his colleague closer to him, lowering his face down into her long dark hair and tilted the umbrella to shield himself from view. _She followed me all this way?! _What was he going to do if his 'wife' noticed him? He couldn't go back no matter how much he wanted her, not at his brother's expense. But she didn't notice him as the approaching woman, who he could now tell was not Kisara, continued straight by them.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked gently as she raised her arms around Seto like he had asked.

"For a moment I thought that woman was my wife, and had followed me after I left her to find Jack." Seto explained quietly to the Welshwoman who he still held close. He'd been doing so well not thinking about the family he'd left behind until the Kisara look-a-like had startled him, undoing all the hard work of overcoming the heartache he felt.

"I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not."

"Then why were you scared thinking that woman was your 'wife'?"

"It's complicated." Seto croaked as he failed to keep the sorrow at bay, his grip on the woman tightened as he sought comfort from her warm and gentle embrace.

Gwen remained calm where she was as Seto's hold became firmer. "I'm right here if you need to talk Cariad." Though she didn't have high hopes for the man to reveal whatever it was that had made him seek Jack out, and began to feel the rain, - possibly teardrops - softly fall down into the crease of her neck. She was all too aware that this was what Torchwood did. It dragged you in; turned the world upside down and inside out, before leaving you feeling confused and alone.

Or perhaps she'd gotten it wrong. Perhaps Jack simply rescued and harboured lonely, broken people who he tried to fix by loving them in only ways that he could. If that was the case, then it clearly wasn't working on this man.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ianto: You not responding to your wonderful reviewers today?**

**KG: Unfortunately not, as my mind's blank for things to say.**

**Ianto: Well you could tell**** Coelectichi that the name of the episode is 'Countrycide', or**** Shadowess 88 that the theories mentioned are interesting but incorrect ....**

**KG: Thankies for doing that for me. (sees Ianto roll eyes) Why aren't you with Jack anyway?**

**Ianto: He's busy chasing around after Seto, with my stopwatch and trying to make him groan.**

**KG: ...(gobsmacked).... And you're okay with that?**

**Ianto: Of course, it's purely innocent.**

**KG: (mutters sarcastically) Yeah right.**

**Ianto: It is! Jack gets bored easily and .......**

**KG: Say no more, I gotta get back to working on my fic.**

**Ianto: Is that 'actual' typing of the fic, or 'messing around with movie maker' that you seem to have been distracted by recently?**

**KG: Typing, otherwise I'll be catching up on myself soon.**

**Ianto: It does help when you_ don't_ spend time making cinematic trailers for the next fic _before_ you've even finished typing this one.**

**KG: Oh, but you've got to agree it's a good trailer though.**

**Ianto: (head-palm)You do realise that you're being either very brave or very stupid with the next fic?**

**KG: (shrugs) Meh!  
**

**Jack: (comes running in room) Yay, I made him groan in just twelve seconds!**

**Ianto: (deadpan tone)I'm so pleased for you. (evil grin) KG's not busy, so why not do her next?**

**KG: What?!!! (looks horrified)  
**

**Jack: (big grin) Great idea!**

**(KG runs away with Jack chasing behind)**

**Ianto: (sees Seto enter room) So twelve seconds eh?**

**Seto: Is he always this childish?**

**Ianto: Only sometimes.**

**(Both stand watching as Jack waves a jar of Marmite under KG's nose who shows her disgust at the smell with a rather loud groan)**

**Gwen: (pokes head in room) Am I the only one doing any work around here?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Seto and Gwen remained in each other's arms; the rain had long since stopped during that time but still the umbrella was held over them both.

Slowly and carefully Gwen pulled back to stare up at the face that had been gently resting down against the side of her head. There were damp patches underneath the watering blue eyes, signalling that she had been right in assuming that the droplets she felt on her neck had been the man's silent tears. She discarded the half drunk, and now stone cold coffee, before taking the umbrella from Seto and closed it up. "Feel better now?"

"Not really." Seto mumbled in reply as he looked at the warm, friendly, comforting smile on his colleague's face. He tried to force a smile back but failed to produce anything more than a quivering wobble, which caused the woman to frown with raised brows that demanded an explanation to his unhappiness. Looking deep into the concerned eyes and in a low whispery voice, he willing told her. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I know Cariad." Another comforting smile from Gwen as she raised her hand to wipe away a stray tear rolling down the scared and saddened face.

The soft touch of her fingertips melted Seto inside, and he now found himself wondering if it was wrong imagining what it would be like to kiss the Welshwoman. For the first time in his life, out of all the women he'd encountered; he actually _wanted_ to make a move, longing to find more comfort from those full red lips as he sank deeper into Gwen's warm, shimmering green eyes.

"Cariad?!"

Eye contact between the pair of them was broken as both of their attentions were drawn towards the man with short strawberry-blonde hair, who had made the exclamation.

"Andy!" Gwen gasped in surprise as she let go of Seto and move herself back from him.

"Aw come on!" The Welshman moaned in disgust at having found his friend in the arms of another man. "Rhys I can understand, you've known the Neanderthal since college, but this guy?" He looked Seto up and down which caused his face to show more revulsion. "What does he have that I don't?"

There was a heavy sigh from Gwen as she introduced colleague to friend. "This is Seto." Andy had the least best possible timing that led to his misunderstanding, and she wondered just how long it would be before he got over the hidden affections he had for her which she did not return towards him. "He's new to Torchwood."

"Bloody Torchwood!" The strawberry-blonde sneered as he continued to stare at the strange man who glared right back at him, and then turned his attention to Gwen. "When I asked you if they were recruiting, you told me no…"

"We're not recruiting!" She exclaimed frustratingly.

"Fair enough." Andy snorted, knowing full well that he'd never get the chance to _officially_ work along side his old associate, - and friend, - ever again. "But that still doesn't explain why you two were huddled up like lovers."

"You can be such a '_twat'_ sometimes!" Green eyes rolled in exasperation of the conclusion that had been decided from seeing her and Seto together, along with the use of the affectionate name. She'd already been lonely and confused enough to have had an affair with the deceased Owen, and wasn't stupid enough to risk doing it all over again. Unless Jack suddenly decided to … she shook the thought from her mind. If he really did want her then he'd have said so at the wedding right? Oh, how she'd got her hopes up when she heard him shout for the service to be stopped.

"I can explain everything." Seto stepped up to help Gwen escape the situation that they had found themselves in.

"I wasn't talking to you, _mate_!"

_Mate?! _He had a name, so why the hell didn't people use it instead of labelling him with other terms? "I think you're taking this whole thing out of proportion." Placing his hands on the man's upper arms, Seto eased the Welshman back from advancing on Gwen only to be shoved away forcefully.

That was it; he'd tried to remain calm and civilized but clearly it wasn't going to work. Seto clenched his fist and struck the other man, sending him down in a heap on the ground. _That's for interrupting us when I was just about to kiss her!_

"Oh my god!" Gwen gasped as she tried to hide her shocked expression behind her hands. "What'd you do that for?"

"He was clearly bothering you." Seto lied with a slight shrug.

"Well, that was very, er, ….. thoughtful." She looked down to where Andy rubbed his jaw before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "He may be off duty, but I reckon he'll still charge you with assaulting a police officer."

Seto stared blankly at the dark haired woman. "And you couldn't have informed me of his occupation _before_ I hit him because…?"

"The chance never arose, did it?" Gwen stared back just as blankly before a faint toothy smile crept onto her face. "Come on, he'll have to catch us first." She reached out to take hold of Seto's hand and together they ran, with Andy quickly pursuing them the moment he got back onto his feet.

They ran all the way along the path that they had walked, weaving in and out of people who got in their way, until they where completely clear of the grounds from behind the castle. Once out in the open, beside the duel carriageway, they followed the sidewalk alongside and under the busy road, glancing over their shoulders as they raced through the tunnel to see the PC still chasing them.

When they reached the end of the subway, lungs burning and legs aching from all the running, Gwen pulled Seto sharply to their left then sandwiched him between herself and the wall as they came to a standstill in a cove beside the flight of stairs. Huddled together in clear view of passers by, they watched the chasing Welshman pass straight by them and up the stairs.

"He didn't see us?!" Seto panted in amazement as he tried to get his breath back.

"Natural blind-spot; works just like the perception filters for the hub." Gwen explained as she too struggled to regain her breath. She watched as her old associate reached the top step and disappeared out of sight completely. "Just give him a day or two to calm down, I'll have a word with him and this will all be forgotten."

"How about we just Retcon him?"

"I don't think Jack would allow that." Gwen laughed in response to Seto's solution. "But then again it _is_ Andy we're talking about, so he may even encourage us to go ahead with it."

Seto gave a faint laugh as he watched her continue into giggles. It was only now that he noticed just how adorable she looked with her toothy grin, freckly cheeks and nose that wrinkled with her show of cheerfulness. "What does _'Cariad'_ mean anyway?" He finally got the chance to ask without any distractions.

Gwen's laughter eased as she looked at him to explain. "It's an affectionate name that means 'sweetheart', 'love', 'darling', or even 'boyfriend/girlfriend', depending on the way it's intended to be used. Being the compassionate person I am, I often call Ianto 'sweetheart' and just wanted something different for you." She gave a brief smile. "But if you don't like it, I'll stop from now on."

"No, it's fine." Seto assured now that he knew the word's meaning. Maybe the pet name wasn't that bad after all; especially from the Welshwoman as he was beginning to see her in a new light. His stomach fluttered with nerves as he stared back into the warm gaze. How long had it been since the woman's husband passed away? Would it be too soon to for her to start a new relationship? And would she even consider him as more than just a work colleague? There was only one way to find out.

Hidden by the blind-spot and without the irritating PC around, Seto let his newfound feelings known as he softly placed his lips onto Gwen's. For a moment there was no reaction from her at all, but then he heard the sound of the folded umbrella hit the ground and felt her lips return the kiss. Her hands found their way up to run through his hair, clasping the back of his head drawing him further into the kiss that grew more passionate and deeper when he pulled her closer to him.

As sensuous and pleasurable as the kiss was, Seto couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he allowed himself to experience enjoyment in the timeline he had created at his brother's expense. Jack had advised him to live his life, so that's what he intended to do, although he would never return to the family he'd left behind; Seto felt that he didn't deserve to be that happy. He knew it would be hard at times, but Mokuba wouldn't have wanted him to remain miserable throughout his life.

Carefully Seto shifted his position and their arrangement changed so that it was now Gwen with her back against the wall. "We shouldn't be doing this." She gasped as their lips parted and then started to feel her neck being nibbled.

"You want me to stop?" He mumbled with his face buried in dark black-brown hair as he nuzzled her neck.

There was a delay in Gwen's reply as she thought about what they were doing, and where it was most likely to lead if they continued. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Rhys again, especially now that they were married, but at the same time she missed that which she and Owen had had. Two messed up people, unable share their troubles beyond themselves and so drawn together in the havoc their job caused, free and at ease as they found comfort with each other in whatever ways they could. "No." Their mouths joined again as she was raised off the ground, Seto's hands gripping tightly at her rear as he half supported her weight with the help of the brickwork behind her.

Gwen's hands trailed down from his head and found their way to Seto's waistline where they tugged at the bottom of his turtleneck. He flinched slightly as he felt the fabric lifted from his skin and her fingers gently explored the firm texture of his physique. Although he knew she would be touching his body during their fumbling, it still took him by surprise that he wasn't sure he felt comfortable with.

Transferring her denim clad buttocks onto a single hand, Seto raised his other to grope beneath the woman's t-shirt until his fingers glided over her bra where they stopped and gently caressed the flesh that was being covered by the piece of silky underwear. Gwen's hands slowly slipped down into his trousers and again he flinched from the touch; he didn't like that. His recoil was noticed and she drew back her hands to undo his belt, button and zipper to allow her more freedom without tickling him like she assumed she had just done.

As Gwen attempted a second time to slide her hand into Seto's boxers the kissing abruptly stopped and he pulled away, allowing her to fall from his grasp and she fought to regain her balance. She stood there confused by the sudden change of behaviour as he couldn't get enough of her just a couple of seconds ago, and now it seemed like he couldn't get far enough away from her as he left the cover of the blind-spot.

Seto speedily fastened up his trousers and received a couple of weird looks as he entered the subway still fastening his belt up. He couldn't bear to be around the Welshwoman right now. _I fucking hate you!_

Pulling her top straight again Gwen chased after him.

"I fucking hate you." He growled under his breath as he continued to walk down the dimly lit tunnel.

"Cariad?"

Anger and distress collided together causing Seto's throat and eyes to burn. He took several deep breaths to try and help calm himself, but they failed. "I _fucking _hate you!!!" His agonising scream echoed throughout the enclosed space, as he struggled to force back the wave of unpleasant memories that had resurfaced from Gwen's touch.

It was now clear to him that the impact of his stepfather's abuse was always going to prevent any chance of him having a meaningful and/or sexual relationship. No longer was he able to blame his insecurity on the fact that he was only wanted for his money, - which Seto had made himself believe as his way of dealing with the problems his pride wouldn't allow him to fix, - because the Welshwoman was unaware of his life as a billionaire and still she'd paid an interest in him. He truly was doomed to live his life alone; Gozaburo had made sure of that.

"I'm sorry Gwen." Seto apologised and quickly wiped away the tears stinging his eyes before more formed to make them overflow. She'd already witnessed him cry once that day so there was no point trying to hide it from her now. It felt like he'd become too easily overcome by emotions recently and wouldn't be surprised if he was facing an early mid-life crisis; heck he'd been through enough to more than warrant half a dozen by now. "It's not you, it's me." He told the concerned looking face. _That's such a pathetic thing to say._

"I understand." Gwen nodded at the rejection line that was obviously being used as a cover-up for something else. She knew it was for the best that nothing had progressed between them, but couldn't help wondering if she should mention something to Jack about the reaction she'd witnessed from Seto. He clearly wasn't angry at her, it was someone else, but who and why? Her cell phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Hey gorgeous!" Rhys' voice came down the line.

"Hey." Gwen smiled back at hearing his voice and felt a painful pang of guilt for even considering cheating on him.

"You don't know where the video is that we taped last night's 'Belonging' on do you?"

"I would assume that it's still in the recorder."

"Nah, I looked already and its not …Oh shit!"

"What, what is it?!" Gwen began to panic from hearing her husband's exclamation.

"Nothing, it's er… nothing. …. Listen love, how do you fancy eating out tonight?"

"You burnt the lasagne again didn't you?"

"Yeah." Rhys replied after some hesitation. "I'm not having a good day today. Earlier one of your red t-shirts got mixed in with my work shirts and now they're pink! Bright _bloody_ pink! They'd put that kid's you work with to shame in comparison!"

"Ianto's hardly a kid; he's twenty-five next week, and doesn't always wear pink." She giggled as she thought about the once white shirts and then she stopped as her view returned to the troubled looking man she was with. "I have to go; you know how work is."

"Yeah, I know. You tell that Jack to do his fair share too and not leave everything up to the rest of you guys."

"Okay, will do."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gwen blew a kiss down the phone and hung up.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone." Seto stated as he watched her put the phone away into the coat pocket it had come from.

Gwen laughed nervously. "That was Rhys."

"Rhys?!" Seto exclaimed in surprise. "Your husband, Rhys?"

"Yes." Another nervous laugh at him having just asked her a stupid question.

"A short while ago, you told me he was dead!"

"I didn't."

"You said that the most terrifying moment you've experienced since joining Torchwood was finding him dead!"

"Yes it was, but he's _not_ dead."

"Once people die they don't just come back to life!"

"Are you quite sure about that?"

_What?!_ Seto glared at the cynical look he received from those stubborn green eyes. Was that supposed to be some kind of cheap shot at his expense from what he had done to erase his brother from the timeline, and now waited for the Doctor to show up to put things right? Had Jack broken the little bit of confidentially that they shared by telling her what he knew? This was just another example of why he didn't entrust others with his personal affairs as they were easily leaked and ……. it hit him that the woman didn't mean what he had first thought, as he remembered the case files he'd read covering the past couple of years' investigations. "You used one of those resurrection gloves - risen mitten - things didn't you?" He gave a sharp burst of hysterical laughter.

"No." Gwen shook her head. "Didn't you read the case report regarding Abaddon? Everything should be explained in there about ….." she trailed off and gave a frustrated sigh at seeing the man's clueless expression from having mentioned the beast. Of course he hadn't read the report; Jack had taken off half way through writing it, so chances were it still remained incomplete. "To cut a long story short, - he died, I witnessed it, time returned to events before it occurred whilst still leaving me with those memories." She watched him processing what she had said, and began to wonder if he was also in the dark about Jack's immortally. If he was, then it wasn't up to her to tell him as the captain liked to reveal that secret at his own pace.

"Okay." Seto admitted as he bit back his scornfulness. "If that's the case they why the hell did you lead me on …."

"I did no such thing; it was you who came on to me." The Gwen protested.

"If I had known you were married then I wouldn't have looked twice at you." Seto sneered threateningly as he stepped closer towards the woman who took several steps backwards only to find herself up against the tunnel wall. "And as I recall, you weren't complaining whilst we were groping each other in your _conveniently_ placed blind-spot. Admit it; you just lured me there because you hoped that we'd screw each other senseless since your dull buffoon of a husband doesn't _do it_ for you."

_SMACK! _Gwen's hand struck Seto hard across his face and he staggered back from the force. "You conceited _fuck_! How dare you make assumptions about me, my life and the man I love!" She stared hard into the hateful glare before storming off out into the rain that had restarted during their time under the shelter, and headed back towards the bay.

Wincing as his fingers touched the raw skin of his cheek, Seto watched his colleague leave and several bystanders stared at him. _Damn, that woman hits hard! _He glared at the onlookers who then dissolved back into their routines and was soon left alone in the subway.

A part of him regretted provoking her, but had done so purely for his benefit. Right now Seto felt nothing but hate and anger towards Gwen for having hit him. It was far easier for him to cope with something he'd had plenty of experience with, unlike the painful emotions caused, due to the fact that the woman he'd just fallen for was already taken and out of bounds by his own moral beliefs. It hurt, but if his life could go on without Mokuba, then it would most definitely go on without her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Cariad explained at last. (Why Seto didn't just google it to find out, I have no idea, lol)**

**When writing this chapter, I actually ran (not at the same time, obviously) the route taken by Seto and Gwen in their escape from Andy. Unfortunately there's no blind-spot to hide in though. (an old couple asked me if I was okay whilst I struggled to get my breath back there) XD**

**_'Belonging'_: For those of you outside the UK (maybe even outside of Wales?) this is a drama programme made by the BBC and is used in this chapter as a little joke since it stars Eve Myles (Gwen) If you'd like to see an amusing trailer for the programme then search: '_BBC One Wales - Belonging - Series 8 Trail_' on YouTube. (confused me everytime I saw it on TV, lol)**

**Isis the Sphinx - Thanks again for the honesty. I'm sorry you're seeing them as fillers, I'm really not intending for that to be the case.  
**

**starwefter - Thanks again for pointing out more typos. lol, I knew what you meant without the other two Es. I think this site likes to steal letters/words every now and then. (it stole a place name from my fic a few chapters back, so Gwen ended up telling Jack that the weevil had been sighted on 'the estate' instead of 'the St. Mellons estate')**

**Coelectichi - No need to apologise with your 'review lateness', lol. I really don't mind, just having a review makes me happy :) Death Note eh? I've still to read the manga, but have seen 24 episodes of the anime and both live action films. Which reminds me.....**

**.....(avoids glares from the Torchwood team, 'Bob' and anyone who happens to be following my other fic) I will finish The Death Note Discovery, I promise!**

**KG  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Big thanks to: Phoenix From The Ashes, Isis the Sphinx, Shadowess 88, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Seto rubbed his eyes as he rechecked the case report before saving it to the main network system and also sent a copy to Ianto's computer, so that his colleague could later print out his work to file in the back-up archives located in the lower depths of the hub. He was glad that the events of the last couple of days had now come to an end after having tracked down an arachnid-like creature that had slipped through the rift and began laying its eggs alongside farmed hens, which had then been distributed for human consumption.

The case had provided no danger, source of the problem had been easily found, the creature was now detained within the hub, and those unfortunate enough to discover the extraterrestrials as one of their cooking ingredients had been Retconned. Although Jack assured the team that eating the creatures would do no harm, - apparently they were eaten regularly from the forty-fourth century onwards, - Seto would make sure never to eat another egg for as long as he lived, and didn't envy Ianto who had made the discovery whilst preparing breakfast which was what had alerted them to the localised contamination in the first place.

With his workload completed until the next _supernatural_ issue to investigate, Seto opened up all of the files relating to the rift's activity. The rift kept showing peaks and the recent 'egg case' was proof that things had started to seep through again, but there was still no sign of the TARDIS returning to refuel. A fresh hot cup of coffee was set down in place of his empty one, and was also accompanied by a ring donut. "Thanks Ianto."

"You're welcome."

Across the hub from Seto, the captain sat slouched back in a chair as he spun his donut around on his finger. "I know a really good game we could play with these yummies."

"Please Jack, I'm trying to eat." Gwen mumbled with a mouth full of donut. "I don't want to envision you guys playing naked hoopla during that time." She saw the smile widen on his face. "Or any other time for that matter!"

"I didn't say anything; you came up with that idea on your own." The captain chuckled and took a bite out of his 'yummy'. "But now that you've mentioned it…"

"Jack!" Seto growled as he too had no desire to have the image of the other two men placed into his mind. He received an almost pouting look from the older man, but ignored it as he continued to examine the rift data, determined to find out a way of being able to predict the activity occurrence.

There was now silence amongst the team as they each sat behind a workstation, though only Seto and Ianto used theirs.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow sweetheart?" Gwen asked Ianto as she licked the sugar from her fingers.

"If I can help it; nothing." The Welshman sighed. "My Mam, - bless her, - still thinks I'm a child and insists on throwing a party each year, complete with pass the parcel and jelly and ice cream. Last year my sister's two kids ate far too much cake, ran around too much and … well it wasn't a pretty sight." He let out another, but more frustrated, sigh. "And as presents each year I'm always given trading card games."

"I'm so sorry I asked." Gwen failed to contain her laughter.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Jack tittered from seeing the look of horror on his lover's face. His expression became serious but wavered on laughter as he spoke with a hint of curiousness. "So, card games eh?"

"I used to play this one card game called 'Duel Monsters' when I was a younger." Ianto confessed and momentarily sank into memories of the seemingly long forgotten time and gave a heavy sigh. "But the fad was quick to pass and hardly anyone remembers it now." He sank back into his secluding thoughts and gave a faint chuckle. "The hours I wasted shoplifting boaster packs to improve my deck."

"You shoplift? Never!" Gwen gasped in shock. She saw Ianto give an uneasy nod and turned her view towards Jack who didn't seem at all surprised. "You knew didn't you?!"

"Of course." The captain leaned back onto the clasped hands behind his head and his feet rose to rest on the workstation. "Ianto has these gentle, but firm, stealthy fingers that come in extremely handy when he's sorting out my …"

"JACK!" Three angry voices shouted together in unison.

"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows as he received disapproving looks from all three of his team. "I _was_ going to say _'paperwork'_."

"Like hell you were." Ianto muttered and caused the captain's Cheshire cat smile to widen.

The gigantic space fell silent again and was broken by the flapping of pteranodon wings as Myfanwy returned from her flight and circled above them before entering her cave that was situated high in the hub. Seto's fingers now continued to hammer on the keyboard once more, his thoughts wandering to what his colleague had said about the card game he'd been so fond of. It hadn't been as popular to stay around for a long period in this timeline. Had he also been 'single handedly' keeping the game alive with the use of his technology and duel academy? He stopped typing to take a sip of the hot drink.

"Are you planning on eating that Seto?" Gwen asked as she watched the donut remain untouched on the desktop.

"No." He gave a heavy sigh as he continued to study the monitors in front of him and drink his coffee. The woman hadn't addressed him with the welsh term since the incident between them several days ago and he actually missed it. Neither of them were on 'friendly' terms, but they didn't ignore or bicker with each other whilst working; that would just be childish. "You can have it."

"Well chuck it over then." Gwen instructed but got no response from Seto. She saw Ianto rise from his seat as he gathered several piles of papers from each of their workstations, and asked him to hand it over instead. "Could you pass it here please sweetheart?"

"Catch!" Throwing the donut underarm, Ianto sent it high in the air as it travelled in his colleague's direction.

Both of Gwen's hands were ready to intercept the high-sugar, deep-fried snack and as it began to descend down from the air, it was stolen by the prehistoric creature that swiftly soared out from her cave. "Oi!"

Jack was the first to laugh at seeing Myfanwy snatch the donut and swallow it. "Tough luck Gwen; looks like you'll have plenty of room for Rhys' cooking tonight!" He watched as she groaned at the sheer thought of her husband's disastrous catering abilities.

Trying his hardest not to laugh but failing quite miserably, Ianto joined the captain with the display of hilarity and even Seto found it near impossible to hold back the amused smile that crept onto his face. The laughter rang out through the hub, but then all fell silent for a brief second as Jack was showered with a slop of greeny-brown goo. "Myfanwy!" He yelled out angrily.

A huge exploding laugh escaped Gwen at seeing the captain covered with pteranodon poop, and the sight made Ianto literally double over with laughter, tears streaming from his eyes. Even Seto succumbed to the situation at seeing the startled expression on the older man's face; there was something quite satisfying about seeing his boss get crapped on. A chirp-like screech came from Myfanwy as she returned to her cave for a second time.

"I'm glad you're all finding this funny." Jack's tone was sarcastic as he got up from his chair and wiped the mess from his eyes.

"So sorry sir." Ianto attempted to straighten his face and regain his composure. It worked for about five seconds before he burst out into more laughter, rejoining chorus with the other two who had continued to laugh.

The captain couldn't help but smile at seeing his lover happy. He glanced at the other two, each in turn and was also pleased to see their cheerful expressions. "Seriously, it really is great to see you guys all smiling for once. Maybe I should get pooped on more often? No wait, don't answer that!" He gave a little chuckle.

Gradually the laughing stopped, leaving the team all smiling fondly at each other. Gwen's cell phone rang and she moved to one side to take the call, leaving the three men on their own. Seto returned to his rift research as he saw Jack pull the young Welshman closer to him, Ianto pushing the captain back as he avoided becoming covered in the pteranodon droppings. "Go clean yourself up."

"You coming with me?"

"Later."

"Is that a promise?" A huge grin appeared on the captain's face.

Ianto nodded. "Now go, before you stink this place out. I ironed your favourite shirt this morning; it's hanging in your office."

"Thanks Yantie." Jack patted his lover on the check, - leaving behind some pteranodon residue, - before he raced off to shower.

With a revolted groan from having felt the warm glop smudge on his face, Ianto pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the mess away.

"It's uncanny the way that you two act like love struck teenagers one minute and an old married couple the next." Seto smirked whilst he continued to examine his side project. "Obviously you were both meant to be together."

"Yeah, well Jack doesn't seem to think of it that way." There was a bitterness, - and a hint of sadness? - to the Welshman's voice as he murmured his words.

What exactly did he mean by that? Seto stopped typing and his view turned to the younger man who returned to collecting the piles of papers from each workstation. _Surely he doesn't still think that I'm after stealing Jack's affections from him?_ He watched the younger man leave the huge space and head down one of the corridors that led into the catacombs of tunnels deeper below the ground.

"They're not at '_it'_ again are they?" Gwen asked looking around for the other two men as she re-approached Seto after finishing the call she had taken from her husband.

"No, Jack's cleaning himself up and Ianto is doing some archiving." He saw the woman nod her thanks for the explanation before she returned quietly to her workstation. There was a twinge of discomfort inside Seto as he watched his colleague pretend to ignore him and decided that it was time he apologised for his actions several days ago. "Gwen …" He began but was cut off as she spoke his name at the same time. A faint smile made his lips curl as he realised she too must have felt that the silent treatment between them had gone on long enough. "You go first."

"Can you let them both know that I'm off to meet up with Rhys; he's taking me out for dinner, again. And tell, Ianto that my phone is on and ready for when _or_ if he needs me tonight."

Seto nodded his compliance and his heart sank a little from not hearing the apology that he was certain she would have given.

"What was it you wanted?"

"Nothing." He shook his head as he forced a weak nervous laugh to mask his disappointment and lied. "Just some snide remark that's probably best left unsaid."

"I'm sure it is." Gwen agreed as she powered down her console at the end of the day's work. She glanced across to her colleague before she left. "See you tomorrow Seto."

"And you too." Seto replied weakly as he watched her leave through the circular cog-like door. He slouched back in his chair and thought about how he had acted towards his three colleagues over the short period of time he had known them. Why didn't he try harder to sustain the friendships that had been started with all three? It wasn't that hard a thing to do and he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed their company which made him no longer feel alone in life.

Sinking deeper into his thoughts, it took a few moments before Seto noticed the Welshman's presence in the room once again. "Ianto?" He caught the other's attention. "Do you still have your Duel Monsters cards?"

"Why'd you ask?" There was a suspicious and inquisitive look in the younger man's eyes.

"I used to play too." Seto confirmed the passion that he had, and would always remain with him, even in the altered timeline. "If you ever want someone to duel against, - for old time's sake, - then I'd be more than happy to oblige." There was a warm smile. "That is if you have enough cards for two decks?"

One of Ianto's eyebrows rose as he spoke. "I shoplifted for three years before I was caught and stopped; how many cards do you think I accumulated during that time?" A smile grew across his face. "I could host my own tournament with the number of decks that I made from them. I'll take you up on your offer sometime. Say, tomorrow night when we're both not working? The perfect alibi for avoiding my 'surprise' birthday party."

"Sounds good to me." Seto beamed back and then remembered the message to pass on for the woman who was on weevil patrol that night with Ianto. "Gwen said she's gone to dinner with Rhys and that her cell phone is on if you need to contact her."

"I never knew you played card games Seto." Jack came striding back towards them as he intruded on the two younger men's conversation.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I intend to find out though." The captain smirked as he swaggered to a halt beside them. "All in your own time of course." He assured the slightly narrow eyed look he received for the comment.

"Well since neither of you are working tonight, why don't you both socialize over a drink?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay with that?" Jack asked in slight disbelief that his lover had made the suggestion. "You won't get jealous?"

Ianto gave a weak smile. "As long as it's me you come back to later tonight I don't care …" He paused before he changed his choice of words and the smile completely disappeared from his face. "I don't _wish_ to know what else you may get up to Jack."

The captain's heart almost broke from the tone that had been used by the Welshman which had sounded close to tears. He pulled the younger man close, embraced him tightly as he lovingly kissed his forehead and softly whispered assurance to his lover. "Seto's no threat to you Yantie."

"I know heisn't." Ianto's murmur was just about inaudible by the tender hold Jack had on him.

Seto diverted his attention as he returned to his workstation and focused on powering down his console for the day. He'd become used to seeing the two men showing affection towards each other, but still he found it hard to understand just what they 'had'. Trying not to stare, he glimpsed back at them and wondered just why there was currently a silent tear creeping down the older man's face?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Anyone who's read my fic 'Play with me' will see that I've stuck to the same theme of Ianto and the TCG.**

**_"It's uncanny the way that you two act like love struck teenagers one minute and an old married couple the next." Seto smirked whilst he continued to examine his side project. "Obviously you were both meant to be together." -_ I don't like this part as it sounds too OOC for Seto to say. If anyone can think of a better way to rephrase this, then feel free to let me know.**

**I've up'd the rating of this fic to M based from the reviews left by you guys. It was something that I wasn't sure of when I first started the fic, but I think given the nature of some of the issues and language featured it now needs that rating.**

**Without giving away spoilers, all I can say in response to Shadowess 88's question is; "We'll have to see what the New Year brings." ;)**

**Cariad is pronounced as you would say; 'carry-add' **

**KG**


	24. Chapter 24

**Big thanks to: Shadowess 88, starwefter, and Phoenix From The Ashes for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

The summer sun was still quite high in the sky as the two men left the hub and walked along the boardwalk, side by side as Jack talked about how glad he was that his team were moving on from the loss of the deceased Toshiko and Owen. "All I need to do now is persuade Martha to join and I'll have a perfect dream-team once again."

Seto stopped and watched from behind as the captain bounced up the stairs leading to the main district of the bay and continued to fondly talk about the woman he had just mentioned.

"She's one of the finest women I've met." Jack reached the top and turned to see Seto slowly taking each step as he cautiously followed after. "You'd like her; extremely smart, beautiful, witty…" He gave a deep sigh as he sank into his memories of Martha Jones. "…and she has the voice of a nightingale."

"You're really taken with her aren't you?" Seto smirked half heartedly as he made his way up the flight of stairs.

"Yeah."

"Sexually attracted to her?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Jack snorted his laughter.

"And what about Ianto?" Seto's expression was blank and eyes cold as he stared up at the older man blocking his way whilst he stood on the last step waiting for the other to move.

"What about Ianto?" The captain peered down as he stood his ground.

"That man idolises and worships you so do you really think it's fair the way that you treat him?"

"And what way would that be?" Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously, challenging the other to continue with the accusations he was about to make.

The daring look was met with one of Seto's trademark glares. "Let's start with the fact that you flirt with everyone you meet."

"Not everyone." The older man rolled his eyes at the claim. "I do have _some _standards, and I don't _intentionally_ do so whilst he's around." It was true; he never chased anything that hadn't already progressed beyond puberty and kept his flaunting to a minimum as much as he could.

"You frequently embarrass and force yourself on him in front of me and Gwen."

"Do you hear him complaining?" Jack was starting to become irritated. "And when he has, I've toned it down or stopped completely for that time, _as well_ as apologise."

"If you're serious about being with Ianto then make it known." Seto despised people who played with the emotions of others and was growing tired of seeing this man string the other along like a love blind puppy that he cast to one side once he'd had enough fun time. "Commit yourself to him, - and _only_ him, - before he finally sees sense and realises that you're a lost cause that he'd be better off without." His icy glare became more intense towards the other man.

"You've got some nerve giving me relationship advice!" Jack snarled as he fought to keep his voice lowered and calm as the younger man had no clue what he was talking about. "I ask you now to stop with this conversation or I'll make sure that it backfires on you."

The two men continued to stare harshly at one and other, neither of them willing to be the one to back down and out of the now-heated discussion.

"Go on then." Seto urged the captain to carry out the bluff that had been made. _There's no way that this conversation could possibly turn on me._

_Alright, I will. _Jack took a deep breath before he met the other's daring demand with his single name reply. "Gwen."

Narrowed eyes widened with surprise as Seto hadn't been expecting that, and then refocused on the man peering down at him. "She told you?!" He watched as the other hesitated with his reply, no doubt thinking over his next comeback.

"She didn't have to." Jack sighed after having chosen to remain quiet about how the woman had confided in him; his head shook before his gaze then sharpened. "I could smell you both on each other when you returned later that day."

"We didn't do anything!" Seto growled hatefully, disappointed with himself for allowing the captain to trick him into changing the course of the discussion, but still he wasn't going to be the one to back down. His malevolent streak kicked in as he stared up into the infuriated look, lips curved sharply as he attempted his taunt. "Jealous that I was the one who got close to Gwen instead of you?" The startled reaction he received, told him that there was indeed some trace of true behind the jest. _What kind of messed up love triangle have I been dragged into?_

Jack literally bit down on his tongue to stop himself from retorting and being drawn into what he was sure would otherwise become a full-blown argument. He continued to peer down at the younger man on the step below him and hoped that the other would stop poking into his personal affairs. The captain then fought back his ironic laughter as he realised just how similar they were both behaving in keeping each other from the matters that they felt uncomfortable discussing. Reluctantly giving in to the battle of wills he stepped to one side, freeing the blocked path. "Still fancy that drink Seto?"

Cautiously, with his view firmly fixed on the older man, Seto stepped up from the stairs and onto the main level, regaining his height advantage from doing so. He watched Jack turn and followed him towards the collective clubs and bars that where situated on the bay front.

Passing by the bigger, modern and more popular venues, the pair entered a quaint looking public house and approached the bar area. Whilst the captain ordered the drinks, Seto glanced across to the far end of the room where a woman stood on the stage shrieking into a microphone as she attempted to sing along to the karaoke track being played: _"I should be so lucky; lucky, lucky, lucky. I should be so lucky in love. I should be so lucky; lucky, lucky, lucky…."_

"Here you go!"

Seto turned his disgusted look away from the warbling racket as he felt a cold glass thrust into his grasp and stared even more revolted at the amber coloured drink that had been passed to him. "What the hell is this?"

"Your drink." Jack smirked back in return, amused by the look on the younger man's face from seeing the pint of larger.

"There is no way that _that_ will ever pass by my lips." Seto sneered disgustingly at the commoners' beverage that he held. Had he been given the choice then he would have chosen something more sophisticated like wine or spirits.

"You don't want, then don't drink, but I'm not buying you another." The captain chuckled before he took a sip from his own glass, knowing full well that the larger would not be replaced since the other had no money of his own.

"You're enjoying this far too much." The sardonic remark was shot back almost instantly. _Tomorrow is payday; all I have to do is go one more evening and then he won't be able to humiliate me with any more pathetic day-to-day handouts!_ Seto's frustration growled inside his mind as he glared at the other man drinking the colourless contents of the pint glass. "What are you binging on?" He jested. "Vodka? Martini?"

"Water actually." Jack began to make his way across the room towards the tone-deaf karaoke participants. "As your boss, I gotta stay clearheaded and hydrated in case the rift throws some havoc our way." He turned to make sure that the younger man was still following him, - which he was, - before he plonked himself down at a nearby free table.

Being left to sit opposite Jack, Seto found himself facing towards the stage as another dreadful singer took to the stage: _"Girl you're my angel, you're my darling, angel. Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby…"_ His face scrunched up as he failed to hide his repulsion.

"You not a karaoke fan?"

"Absolutely not!" Seto snorted as he slumped himself down in the chair. "These people should stick to their day jobs and stop fantasising about being singers."

Jack laughed quietly as he shook his head disbelievingly. "You really are a complete misery guts." An un-amused glare was sent his way. "It's only a bit of fun that can actually help you express feelings more easily." The stare didn't falter. "Haven't you ever felt the urge to put your emotions into song? Let others know when you're happy, sad, or just trying to get across that subtle message you don't quite know how to say?"

"Never."

"I guessed not." The captain sighed heavily as he raised his drink up to his lips.

"Then why bother asking?" Seto smirked as he mimicked the man opposite him and raised his own glass to gulp back some of its contents, which wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting.

"Hey boys!" A small group of three women chorused together as they approached the table where the two men sat. "Mind if we join you?" Their views were mainly focused on the grinning captain.

"Of course not …"

"Actually _'yes'_, we do!" Seto's disapproving growl cut across his companion's accepting response to the gatecrashers. This was supposed to be a chance for him and Jack to spend some time together, and he was going to damn well make sure it stayed that way. _Why the hell am I so bothered all of a sudden?_

The grin vanished from Jack's face as he now stared across to Seto who glared towards the women. His view then also fell on them and he changed his reply so that it politely matched the other's. "I'm sorry ladies, but I respect my friend's wishes too much to go against them." He watched as they each sent a spiteful glare towards Seto.

"Aww." They whined in unison before pouting. "Some other time then?"

"I don't think so!"

Looking taken aback by the unexpected retort from the captain, the group speedily moved away to leave the two men on their own once again. "That was rather vindictive of you." Seto sniggered his amusement as he watched the woman retreat.

"That's what you wanted; them gone." Jack came back with, before he drank more of his water whilst staring into the view now fixed on him. Placing the glass back onto the table he then seized the chance to acquaint himself with the younger man. "I can't help that they, - like so many others, - are drawn to me though. That I blame on my pheromones, you see in the fifty-first century…"

"You expect me to believe that your flirtatious playboy attitude is caused purely by your genetic make up?" Seto's eyebrows were raised sceptically.

A heavy and partly restricted sigh escaped from the captain. When would the other man learn to just listen instead of interrupt conversations and search for answers ahead of their revelation? At least his words weren't going ignored like when they had first met, so there had been _some_ progress made between them. "Fifty-first century pheromones; makes me irresistible to just about all females, - and males who aren't over-raged with testosterone, - regardless of species." He explained to the still-doubtful look sent his way before a smirk appeared on his face. "Surely you've experienced moments when you've felt yourself attracted to me for reasons you couldn't justify?"

"_That_ is the biggest pile of _crap_ I have ever heard." Seto replied with a deadpan tone as he stared harder at the smug looking grin that seemed to easily see past his fake front. _At least now I know why I had those kinds of feelings towards him on previous occasions._

The room fell reasonably quiet as the act on the stage finished his warbling, leaving only the murmurs from numerous conversations to drown out each others audibility. It wasn't long before a member of the bar staff took the microphone and fished the audience for more participants. "Come on folks, I know that there is a lot more talent out there waiting to be unleashed." He laughed nervously scanning the room of sociable drinkers. "Which one of you is going to be the next to step up here?"

Silence.

"Anyone?"

One of Jack's eyebrows rose as he smiled at Seto. "Gonna give it a go?"

"When Hell freezes over!"

The captain chuckled and pushed back from the table to rise onto his feet. "I'm game." He shouted over his shoulder towards the stage. "Pay attention 'cause this one's for you." His view fixed on the younger companion as he slowly moved away.

Seto watched wearily as Jack took to the stage and quietly conversed with the bar-boy as his track preference was chosen from the set up. Taking the microphone he then proceeded to make his dedication known to the rest of the room. "This song is for a very special friend of mine." A flashing smile and gaze was swiftly sent the younger man's way before the intro started, shortly followed by the captain's voice. "_Lying in my bed I hear, a clock tick and think of you. Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new….._"

_I seriously hope that nobody else saw that look!_ Seto's mind groaned as his head fell down into the palm of his hand, Jack's voice still harmoniously continuing with the song being sung just for him. _Why does he have to go and make a fool of not only himself, but me also, in front of these people? _

"… _If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me; time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting; time after time…._"

After listening to the lyrics of the captain's chosen song, Seto began to make sense of the hidden message that was trying to be put across to him. _You idiot Jack, I'm already aware of the fact that you'll be there to help me regain my life ……._ He stopped before his thoughts turned towards the loss of Mokuba and the heartache it brought to be living without him.

Staring back at Jack's gaze that was fixed on him for the duration of the chorus, - before then wandering over the rest of the crowd, - Seto smiled amiably at the thought of having found the confidant he needed in the altered timeline. Like Roland, Jack was the one willing and prepared to stand by his side, but unlike Roland, Jack meant much more to him. So much so that Seto was sure he'd never be able to explain it to the older man for fear of destroying the bond that they currently had.

"They're fucking queers!" The rude homophobic remark came from one of the men on the table near to where Seto sat, who had watched the two men exchange friendly looks during the song. He turned to his friend sat next to him. "A tenner says you can't hit the one that's singing."

"You're on!" The other replied as he knocked back the remaining contents of his glass before taking aim, ready to propel it towards the stage.

"Hurl that at my friend and I'll make sure you deeply regret it!" Seto growled angrily at overhearing the conversation, his view firmly fixed on both men as he dared them to make the next move.

After a slurred and indistinct retort, - possibly Welsh? It was hard to tell, - the man holding the glass used as much force as he could muster to speedily send the glass in Jack's direction. Fury flared in Seto's eyes as he saw the tumbler take to the air and held back no resistance to the urge inside that caused him to leap up from his seat and drag the sniggering man clean from his chair.

The glass narrowly missed the captain as he leaned down from the stage and closer towards a woman seated in the front of the audience, causing her to swoon; much to the displeasure of her husband seated next to her. _What the…? _Jack noticed the scuffling disturbance across the room and abandoned the stage as he raced over towards his companion.

"Get your _fucking_ hands off me!" The drunken Welshman snarled as he was slammed hard against the wall, pinned there whilst several of the bar's staff raced to help ease the raged men apart.

"Dyna ddigon!" Two muscular male bar staff ordered and forced Seto's grasp free from the restrained drunk. "I think that you've had too much to drink, pal!"

_Me?! _Seto was outraged even more by the fact that he was being treated as the trouble-causer of the situation, rather than at having been referred to as 'pal'. He glared at the intoxicated man who was now accompanied by his friend, holding him upright as he swayed standing just inches in front of the wall behind them. _Why aren't they treating him in the same manner? _

There were more slurred words spoken in the language that Seto didn't understand and that's when it struck him as to what was happening. _These guys are favouring him over me because he's a native! _ His attempt to throw off the hold on him failed so instead allowed his malevolent streakto resurface again. "You really shouldn't take your problems out on others." He smirked towards the one who had started the whole fiasco. "It's not my problem if the sheep are getting too clever for you."

"Cer i grafu!" The angry roar in response to his taunt caused the devious smile to widen on Seto's face. He had no idea what had just been said to him but was immensely satisfied that he had riled the man now being vigorously held back by his friend.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked no one in particular as he appeared on the scene but got no reply.

The struggling of the infuriated Welshman subsided as the captain's presence registered in his brain. It was now his turn to do the taunting as he sneered at Seto. "Why don't you go and play with your Cariad, you fucking Poof!"

Jack watched the younger man fail to hide his irritation as Seto struggled in the arms of the well-built barmen, trying to break free to take a swing at his tormentor, his cage clearly rattled. A smirk appeared on the captain's face as he diverted his attention to the drunk. "I didn't quite catch that, would you care to repeat it?" The question was more of a challenge than a request.

A malicious grin shone on the intoxicated man's face as he slipped free from his friend's grasp and took a swaggering step closer towards the man who he had thrown the glass at. "I said; why don't you go and play with…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he was struck hard in the face by Jack's fist.

_No one hurts Seto whilst I'm around! _The captain thought to himself as he scuffled with the man's friend who had almost instantly jumped him after seeing the punch thrown. He threw the man back only to find himself grabbed by one of the barmen who had previously had hold of Seto before the drunk returned the blow back to him. Jack felt his jaw fracture from the force of the impact and caught a flicker of his companion break free from the restraint of the other barman and tackled the Welshman; the brawl now in full swing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: The karaoke songs in this fic are: _'I should be so lucky'_ by Kylie Minogue, _'Angel'_ by Shaggy, and _'Time after time'_ by Cyndi Lauper.**

**The link to the music video made for this chapter is in my profile: _Time after time._**

**Hope you all enjoy,**

**KG**


	25. Chapter 25

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, Phoenix From The Ashes, starwefter, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"Count yourselves lucky that we didn't call the police!" Jack and Seto were both warned as they found themselves physically thrown out of the quaint pub where the brawl had taken place. The two Welshmen they had been fighting with had been favoured by the staff and allowed to remain inside the building.

The captain swayed slightly where he stood, after having been thrown forcefully by the barmen, before his knees buckled and sank down to the ground. Adrenaline continued to rush through his body as he focused on calming himself from the sudden and unexpected brawl outbreak. "Looks like we won't be welcomed back here anymore." Jack panted as he laughed, feeling his jaw whole once more as his body had already began to re-heal itself. Glancing to his right, he saw Seto also slumped down on the ground, though he had landed on his backside and was quickly scrambling to his feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Seto assured as two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other; both men showing signs of concern for the other's wellbeing though neither of them bore signs of anything more than minor scuff marks. "There was no need for you to jump in and defend me like that."

"Excuse me!" Jack exclaimed disbelievingly, smile still present on his face. "_I _was merely assisting, it was _you_ who jumped in and defended _me_ in that fight."

The smug look staring back at him still managed to irritate Seto, who then turned and speedily strode away, as he sought deep within himself for the reasons as to why he had come to the older man's aid in the first place when the glass had been thrown. _It's got to be those pheromones of his that he talked about! That's why I find him likeable! That's why I'd do anything for him!…_

"Hey, wait up!" Jack shouted after the younger man. He quickly pushed himself up, stumbling on the long flowing greatcoat as he did so, and followed in his companion's wake.

_Just admit it; it's not his futuristic-enhanced makeup that's caused you to feel like this! _Seto's mind growled angrily at himself. _Stop searching for excuses in order to make it easier to push people away from you; you've done enough of that over the years already and look where it's gotten you!_

Orange and purple filled the sky above Cardiff Bay as dusk gave way to the darkness of the summer night. Jack managed to catch up to the brisk walking Seto as they began to cross the small pedestrian bridge over the entrance of Roald Dahl Plass. Reaching out he grabbed the other by the arm and twist him around to be met with a dazed and baffled look. For a moment he studied the confused looking stare and a smile crept onto his face. "You feel it too don't you?"

"There's _nothing_ to feel." Seto shook his head as he spoke out loud the lie that he was trying to convince himself was true.

"Yeah right!" Jack snorted and the smile on his face grew even wider. "Come on Seto, quit being so stubborn."

_Ianto was right. _Seto swallowed and fought back the uneasiness he felt building up inside him as he continued to stare petrified at the other man. It was almost like his heart would escape from his chest any moment now. That was if it didn't explode first._ When Jack's happy he really does outshine everything._

Without warning, the ground quaked. Both men lost their sense of balance only to fall into each other's arms as they then supported one and other from having become entwined together. "That was a big one!" Jack gasped as he looked up at the rippling aurora-like effect of the rift which was visible, and slowly fading in the darkened sky.

Silently Seto gaped, open mouthed as he witnessed the rupture in the rift. It was a beautiful sight to behold as the spectrum of colours span out as far as his eyes could see, but at the same time the thought of the flotsam and jetsam that could emerge as a result was somewhat scary when thinking back to previous cases he'd read about. Any moment now they could find themselves faced with a hoard of blood thirsty murderous beings, fatal diseases that could wipe out all life on the planet, advantaged technology and weaponry that would surely fuel - if not cause - yet more wars, or…… Seto was unable to think anymore as his ears caught the faintest sound he'd been longing to hear. "Do you hear that?" He asked, still tightly held in the captain's arms.

"I do." Jack confirmed as the pulsing, whining and whirling noise of the TARDIS became clearer as the time machine itself materialized just a few metres away from the water tower at the far side of the Oval Basin. "Run!" He gently eased the younger man from himself and pushed him further alone the bridge. "Quickly, the Doctor won't stay around for very long."

_Mokuba! _It was the only thought that occupied Seto's mind as he sprinted towards the old fashioned call box. At last the Doctor had shown up and things would finally be corrected. He would be seeing his brother again soon and this nightmare world without him would end.

The conflict of happy and sad emotions caused the smile on the captain's face to disappear as he watched the other man dash away from him. He was happy for Seto and the fact that his wait for the timelord hadn't been as long as his own, but at the same time sad as he knew that the younger man would soon be leaving him to return back to the life he had once known; the life that didn't include him. Jack's cell phone rang, the personalised ringtone informing him of the caller's ID, and swiftly he answered it. "Yantie?"

"I'm sure you're already aware that there's just been major rift activity?" Ianto's placid voice came down the line.

"What have we got?" Jack asked, aware that the call from his lover was nothing more than a workload update relating to the quake's output.

"Despite the scale of it, there's only been one foreign body detected so far and that's situated right next to the water tower."

"It's okay; don't worry about it, that's the Doctor in the TARDIS." Jack explained and then sensed the eerie stillness that always cropped up between the two of them at the very mention of the timelord. "He'll be on his way shortly."

"Are you planning on going with him?"

"Maybe." More eeriness followed the captain's reply. "I'm not sure yet, but _if _I did it would purely be for Seto's sake."

"Don't drag Seto into this!" The Welshman's voice contained a slight trace of anger. "I've remained here for you twice now whilst you've just waltzed off with _'him'_ Jack."

"I know."

"Don't assume I'll still be here after a third time." The hint of emotion had now morphed to hurt.

For a second time that day there was a pang within Jack's heart at hearing the saddened tone in his lover's voice. He hated to hear the Welshman upset and knowing that it was because of his flirtatious attitude that had caused it made him feel twice as bad. _Perhaps Seto was right in his argument earlier and Ianto would be better off without me? _The captain looked across the Oval Basin to see that the younger man had almost reached the TARDIS. _I'll put this right so that he doesn't have to suffer any longer._

"Jack? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." He broke out of his thoughts at the sound of Ianto's concerned stricken voice. There was a loud heavy, heart-aching sigh as Jack knew what he had to do. "Ianto, I'm sorry…. for everything." The cell phone was snapped shut and the captain followed the path that he had just watched Seto take.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Very short chapter this one, but this part didn't really seem to fit well on the end of the last one, or on the begining of the next. I promise though that the next chapter will more than make up for it ;)**

**I'm trying to fill up holes in the plot for the third instalment of this series and thought I'd open up suggestions to you guys. So if there's an episode/event from Yugioh/Doctor Who/Torchwood that you'd like to see in the next fic then just leave me a review or send a message with your request and I'll see what I can do. (Anicent Egypt and 51st century Time Agency are already set to feature)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you have a great Christmas/Holiday season and I wish you all the best :)**

**KG**


	26. Chapter 26

**Big thanks to: Yarsian, starwefter, doctorwho29, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Seto's feet pounded on the ground as he ran faster than he had ever done in his life. The sound of his shoes hitting the paving slabs below magnified inside his head as he felt them synchronize with his thumping heart. His view locked onto the call box that seemed to take forever for him to approach, but still he was determined to reach it before it dematerialized. _I 'won't' let this chance pass by right in front of me; I 'will' get Mokuba back!_

With his mind focused purely on his brother there was no time for Seto to register the TARDIS that was now only a few metres in front of him and so ended up crashing right into it. Ignoring the pain caused by the impact and vigorous sprinting he summoned what energy he had left to pummel the time machine's doors whilst calling out for the timelord. "Doctor! Doctor!!"

A pause as Seto struggled to breathe from his exhaustion and the TARDIS doors continued to remain closed. _Please open up. _He drew in as much air as his aching lungs would allow him, then continued his bellowing and beating. "Doctor, get out here! DOCTOR!!"

"Shhh!" The timelord hissed as one of the doors opened and out he stepped to drag the noisy offender away from his TARDIS. "Donna's sleeping and I don't want to wake her."

"Sorry." The remark was meant to be sarcastic but ended up sounding cheerful as Seto's joy and relief from seeing the Doctor seeped through into his speech. "I take it you both enjoyed your stay on that leisure planet?" The interest in making small talk was meant and failed to show sarcasm also.

"Actually, that's one adventure I'd rather not talk about for some time." The Doctor stated as he currently had no desire to retell the experience of being stranded on the broken down crusader vehicle. Repeating his tale to Donna on his return to her had been tough enough. "For our next outing I was thinking of staying here on Earth, - you know familiar territory and all that, - possibility travelling back to ancient times? Personally, I didn't enjoy Rome that much. Greece is nice though. Maybe Egypt; take a peek at how those pyramids were really created …"

"Forget ancient Egypt, I've been there and it isn't all that great." Seto butted in on the one sided conversation that the Doctor had spiralled off on and received an intriguing look from the timelord. "Trust me, long story."

"Oh-Kay." The Doctor mused as he studied the smug looking face of the panting Seto, clutching at his side, before he continued with his ramblings. "In that case then, I think travelling across the stars may be the better option after all. Alpha Centauri perhaps? Or what about the Isop Galaxy, - I was travelling through there not too long ago actually….." The over excited grin on his face slowly disappeared as he continued to stare at the younger man, finally realising that he was out of place. "What are you doing here in Cardiff Seto? And why were you hammering on the TARDIS?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Now that he had the timelord's full attention and having managed to regain control over his breathing, Seto began to explain the situation. "When you returned me to KaibaLand after that escapade you insisted on dragging my brother and I on, - it wasn't there…"

"What do you mean _'it wasn't there'_?!" The Doctor exclaimed, his face wrinkled with confusion.

"Like I said; it wasn't there!" Seto growled in annoyance at having been interrupted by the timelord. "At my first realisation, you took off too soon for me to inform you, so I travelled all the way here to find Jack and wait so that you could put things right once again…"

"Put things right?!" This time the Doctor received a rather heated glare for his interruption. "You, - well Jack actually, - lied to me? You interfered with your timeline and now want me to put things back to how they used to be?!"

"That's about the gist of it."

"No." The answer was snorted in a disbelieving type manner.

"What?!!" That wasn't the answer Seto was hoping to hear. _He 'has' to help me, how else am I going to get Mokuba back?_

"I warned you, and _Jack_ should have known better!" The Doctor's words were snarled as he glared back at the shocked looking man. "That luxurious lifestyle you fought hard to gain, well that's gone now so you're just going to have to learn to live without it. I know it will be hard for you to adjust at first, but trust me it'll soon come to you. In about a year's time your memories will have also adjusted so this will be the only life you've ever known and any memory you may have of your stepfather will be gone; so at least there'll be some good to come from all this. Just go back home, to Mokuba, and …."

"I have no brother in this timeline."

"What?!"

"Making sure that my father got to the hospital, before my mother died during my brother's birth, meant that he favoured her life instead of his." Seto painfully recalled the event that caused him heartache from either outcome as he watched the timelord standing there with mouth and eyes wide open with surprise from the revelation. "Mokuba was never born." _Please, you have to help me._ "He _never _existed here, and _I_ am the only one who seems to _care_ about that!"

"No." The Doctor gave a hysterical laugh from what he had just heard as his hands raised to grip at his hair. "No, that's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is." Seto stated as he watched the distraught timelord and felt confident that the help he sought would now be given to him. "You don't seriously think that I'd come all this way searching for you just for the sake of material possessions?"

"No, no, no!" The Doctor chanted as he thought about the last encounter he had had with the younger of the Kaiba brothers. "Nooo!" His hands fell back to his side again before he turned on Seto. "You have no idea what you've done!"

_No idea? He's got to be kidding me? I practically murdered my own brother and he thinks I don't know that I did so?! _Seto held onto the urge to argue back as it would probably only make matters worse and wouldn't achieve anything. "But you're going to help me?"

"Help you?" For a moment the timelord just stared at Seto, and despite his own wanting, knew what the answer had to be. "No." He spoke calmly before turning to head back into the TARDIS.

"No?!" Seto roared as he launched himself at the Doctor and grabbed him by the collar of the long brown trench coat. With an icy glare, his eyes fixed on the timelord's that returned a stern gaze, indicating that his mind on the matter would not change. Resisting the temptation to strike out at the Doctor both physically and verbally for refusing to help him, Seto forced the urge back and his glare gradually melted. "Please, I'm begging you. My brother means the world to me." Tears began to trickle from his eyes as the stern face continued to look back at him. "I'll do anything."

"I'm sure you would." The Doctor agreed staring at the now broken man and gently eased the weakened grasp from his coat. "But I've already intervened with your timeline once before and I'm not prepared to risk doing it again."

"When?" Seto demanded feebly as he tried to vanquish his heartache, failing to stop his thoughts that screamed for the captain's comfort, as his exhausted body finally admitted defeat and sank down to the ground. _I need you Jack!_

"Eleven years ago." The Doctor sighed heavily and his eyes glazed as he thought back to the day when he first met the two brothers. "The TARDIS was drawn to your company's building as it detected a Cyberman conversion unit that your stepfather had built in a room located far below ground level." He looked down to where the younger man now knelt. "A Cyberman is …."

"I already know what they are." Seto spoke tearfully as he cut into the timelord's explanation. "They're on Torchwood records." He clarified.

"Of course they are." The Doctor frowned. He knew that Torchwood was certain to have an in-depth case report of the Canary Wharf incident, but what was this man doing reading highly classified documentation? "Anyway… because of my presence there at that time, you and your brother became trapped inside the machine before I had the chance to disable it. Thanks to your courageous sacrifice Mokuba was saved, but I failed to stop you from being converted into one of them." There was a brief moment of silence as the timelord slipped even deeper into the memory. "I felt so bad for the anguish I caused that boy."

"So you went back to rectify your mistake and selfishly cure your own guilt." Seto's voice was bitter as he glared up hatefully. "One rule for you and another for everyone else?"

"It wasn't like that." The Doctor sighed, though he had a feeling that no matter what his explanation may be, it would not be reason enough for the other to accept. "I broke the rules also, and did what any decent being would do by trying to make amends. It's because of that which made things worse by creating a pre-destined paradox as a result." He paused for a moment before he spoke out loud his ponderings. "Pre-destined or ontological? As _extremely_ clever as I may be, I always manage to confuse the two. Still I suppose it doesn't matter too much since they're both practically identical …"

"You're rambling again."

"Yeah, I have a tendency to do that, I do apologise." The timelord received an un-amused look in return and swiftly continued with the recollection. "As I was saying; travelling back in time to delete all trace of the conversion unit, - completely removing the threat so that you wouldn't face the tragic fate, - meant that your brother and I ended up in your stepfather's office. We took refuge behind the dividing screen as you and he entered; that's how I overheard the conversation and learnt of the abuse."

"But if you overheard, then so did Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed fearfully as he was made aware that his little brother knew of the torture he had suffered. A silent nod from the Doctor was confirmation of one of his worst fears. "Please tell me that he didn't blame himself for my misfortunes."

"I'd be lying if I did."

More tears began to reform in Seto's eyes. "So for all those years, he knew of my endurance and blamed himself? Why didn't he come to me, talk to me? I'd have made him see that it wasn't his fault."

"Well let's face it; it's not like you made it easy for him. You're not exactly the talkative type either, and there's no way that you'd have believed him about what happened once you were then ordered out of the room. Then there's the fact that you were a cold hearted …"

"What happened when I was ordered out of the room?" Seto asked but clearly couldn't remember which time the Doctor was referring to, as Gozaburo's attitude towards him had always been dominating right from the first moment he had set foot across the mansion's threshold.

The Doctor glanced down towards the blue watery orbs waiting for an answer from him. _Maybe I've already said too much?_ He pondered to himself._ The last thing that I want to do is make him feel even worse than he does right now._

With an uneasy sigh, the timelord decided to make the truth of the incident known to the broken man. "The day of your stepfather's death was the occasion that your brother and I were hidden in his office. He sensed our presence behind the screen and ordered you out of the room in order to confront us. I revealed myself to him as I demanded information relating to the machinery hidden underground, and then …"

"I can see where this is going." Seto interrupted. "You're the one who is responsible for Gozaburo's _'suicide',_ as you killed him in your attempts to gain the facts that he adamantly withheld." He saw the startled look flash briefly on the Doctor's face from the accusation and then bitterly added. "You murdered him, leaving me with the months, - make that years, - of unnecessary _hell _which followed!"

"You've got it all wrong…"

"I was the one targeted to take the blame!" Seto continued, ignoring the timelord's assurance, his voice filled with anger as he recalled the time following on from his stepfather's death. "Within a matter of minutes of his body being discovered, fingers were pointed my way which led to me being cuffed and taken into custody under suspicion of murder." Slowly the rage began to ease and give way to the traumatized emotions that he had stored up for so many years. "At first I had nothing to fear, I knew I was innocent and that they'd just want to keep me overnight for questioning. But that night turned into days, which turned into weeks and then into months. Seven months in total, the first two of which I wasn't allowed any contact with Mokuba, and the times I was after that, I can count on the fingers of just one hand!

"The tabloids ran countless speculation stories about me; _'The ungrateful, greedy, urchin', _who _'fooled and misled everyone', _as I _'plotted against the kind and generous millionaire', _who had _'taken pity and given a new life'_ to my brother and evidence and eyewitness accounts were created and used against me during the trail, which gradually, - and thankfully, - fell apart to then be decided it had been a suicide case all along.

"By that point everything about me as an individual was completely tarnished and stripped away, but still I fought on in a world that had shown me nothing but coldness since the loss of my parents." Seto stared up tearfully towards the Doctor. "Mokuba is my life, without him…" His words became inaudible as he failed to hold back the surge of tears and cries that escaped him.

_Now I understand why he kept the truth about your stepfather's death from you. _The Doctor conversed in his mind as he crouched down in front of Seto and held out a handkerchief. _Your brother would rather suffer the guilt of what he had done, than cause you this much pain to remember that time, and possibly hate him in return for what you had been through . _He frowned as he watched the broken Seto continue to cry helplessly, his offer of the small square of cloth went unnoticed. "This is exactly my point of why I won't attempt to alter your timeline once more. In a way, it is my fault that those things happened to you, but I did not kill that crazed stepfather of yours."

With great effort, Seto managed to regain some control over his emotions. "But you know how he died, don't you?" He asked through waterlogged eyes with a croaky voice.

"I do." The timelord confirmed as he let out a sigh. "You're not going to like the answer I'm about to give, but you must understand that it was purely an accident." He re-pocketed the handkerchief that now just seemed to be ignored. "It was Mokuba's doing."

"No. Not Mokie…"

"Like I said; it was an accident." The Doctor repeated as he saw Seto return to his wallowing state. "The revelation of what had been happening to you was too much for Mokuba to deal with. A combination of his loyalty towards you and the negative emotions he felt, meant that he unleashed that fury and swiftly had your stepfather at his mercy." A sad, but at the same time, fond smile faintly appeared on the timelord's face. "You'd have been so proud of him.

"Your brother was in a position were he could have easily caused that man great pain, not enough to kill or seriously injure him, but still … I wouldn't want to experience anything like that, and the point is that he _'could have'_ but _didn't._ Battling within himself; his emotions, morals of what was wrong and right, he came out victorious even though it felt like he had let you down. He knew what it was to be the better man, as he had been, not necessarily shown but definitely taught, and learnt all this from you.

"Thanks to the way you raised Mokuba, always placing him above your needs, no matter what the costs; he turned out to be a decent man, - and the way that society is going, it will soon be a rarity to come across people like that. Everything that you lost, he still has because of …" The Doctor stopped as he realised he'd been rambling again and hadn't made matters any better for Seto, who was now staring beyond the damp patches where his tears had fallen. "Anyway, once Mokuba had backed down your stepfather pulled a gun on him. In his defence, your brother used the newly re-charged sonic screwdriver to knock the weapon to the floor, only it was so powerful that it blasted the old man across the room and through the window to his death."

Slowly, the Doctor pushed himself back up to his full height whilst still staring down at the grief stricken man and the puddles that were now forming on the ground. "You have my deepest sympathies for what has happened, but I _will not_ correct the mistake you have made." There was no reply from Seto as he remained motionless with the vacant look in his eyes. "I really am _very_, sorry." _And you'll never know just how much._ With a heartbreaking sigh the timelord turned and headed back to his TARDIS.

"I should have seen this coming."

The timelord froze in his tracks as his hand was about to push open the wooden door. "I was wondering how long it would be before you jumped me!" He exclaimed, turning back around to see the captain walking slowly towards him.

As Jack approached he glanced sorrowfully down at Seto. Once by the younger man's side he reached down and placed a hand onto his left shoulder. _I'll sort this. I promise. _He gave a gentle reassuring squeeze before letting go of his companion who had failed to be lifted out of the trance-like state. "After all, you've abandoned a man in need before, so why wouldn't you do it again?" His view was diverted onto the Doctor now as he strode over to him.

"When have I ever…?"

"Satellite Five; need I say more?" Jack elaborated slightly, now standing right in front of the timelord.

The Doctor sighed as he lowered his head into his hand and massaged his temples. "We've been over this already." He moaned at having the incident, of when he had left Jack behind on the Gamestation, raised once more. "I thought we had things sorted and all was forgiven."

"Forgiven, yes." The captain confirmed. "Forgotten, never." The last image he had of the dalek shooting him dead resurfaced in his mind, closely followed by the terrifying rebirth that started his immortality, and of course the TARDIS disappearing to leave him stranded on the lifeless Gamestation. Although the incident was painful to recall, he wouldn't let ill feelings develop from it. "I've witnessed what happens to those who let hate consume them, and I won't let that happen to me."

Peering out from underneath his fingers, the Doctor felt relieved to hear that no grudge was being held against him for the unfortunate occurrence. Out of all the people he had ever gotten on the wrong side of during his travels, Jack was one of those he didn't want chasing him down for revenge, - something he knew would be possible for him to do over the next several billion years.

"Look at him Doctor." The captain gestured behind himself to where Seto knelt in his fixed posture. "He needs help, the kind that _only_ you can provide at this current moment in time…"

"And he wouldn't be like this had you not let him interfere with his timeline!" The Doctor stated sternly as he lowered his hand and stared harshly at Jack, who silently shifted with uneasiness from the scowling. "You used to be a Time Agent for crying out loud! You should have known just what kind of consequences there would be …"

"I messed up; I'm aware of that!" The captain shot back determined not to let the timelord rant on with his preaching. "That's why I intend to see that things are put right again. I had my reasons for why I stood aside, and if I had any idea that that one tiny change would cause _this much_ disruption, then I wouldn't have let it happen at all."

"That's not good enough."

"Oh come on!" Jack's eyes were wide and pleading for the other to understand. "Surely you've experienced similar situations? Times where you don't care, - you want to break the rules of time and space, - throw everything into chaos and to hell with the consequences, all for the sake of someone you care for?"

The Doctor remained locked in the stare-out with his old companion. "I always stand by what I know is right."

"So to stand aside and watch a young boy witness one parent die, and then for the other to fall apart right in front of him is the right thing to do?"

"If that's the way it originally happened, then yes."

The captain's fist clenched as he fought to keep his anger to a minimum. All the legends and stories he'd been told about the Timelords during his childhood and duration at the Time Agency suggested that the entire race had only seen the universe in black and white, - right or wrong, - there was no in between. For this fact to be proven true wasn't of any real surprise to him, but the heartless and unsympathetic way in which it was said by the timelord did, especially since he knew that the Doctor was more than capable of showing compassion.

"Why get yourself worked up over this Jack? If it's some kind of guilt thing…"

"I can deal with guilt, it's Seto's wellbeing I'm concerned for."

"Why?" The Doctor gave a disbelieving laugh at what he was hearing. There was no further explanation from the captain who just shifted awkwardly where he stood. "I hope you're not deluded enough to think that he came all this way because he wanted to be with you?"

"Of course not." Jack laughed nervously. "He came hoping to find you, so that you could help him." There was more nervous laughter as the captain briefly glanced back towards the younger man kneeling in his trance, and then returned his gaze back to the timelord. "But during these last few weeks whilst he's waited for you…" He paused with his words as the Doctor's eyes fixed firmly on his own as they waited for the explanation, causing him to loose track of the rest of what he was going to say and so got straight to the point. "I love him."

_I knew it! _The Doctor's eyebrows rose with forged surprise. "Believe me Jack; Seto isn't the type of guy who'd consider being your lover. In fact I'd say you've got more chance building a snowman on the surface of the sun than getting him into your bed…"

"Is that all you think I want from people?!" Jack hissed angrily as he held back the urge to yell.

"You're a fifty-first century male Jack…"

Seeing the timelord just shrug off the biased stereotype assumption, the captain failed to keep his cool any longer and allowed his voice to grow in volume as it bordered on hysteria. "It's not like you to be so judgmental!" Jack's eyes were wide as his hands rose to anxiously grab hold of the Doctor before he changed his mind and they just simply fell back down to his sides. "I didn't ask to be the person I am!"

"How many times do you want me to say it? _I'm sorry_. And I'm sure that if Rose knew she would also…"

"That's _not_ what I'm talking about!" Jack saw the Doctor jump from his outraged cry. Struggling to stay calm, he continued his protest. "I didn't ask to be pumped full of pheromones during my days as a poster-boy, nor did I ask for my home-world to be engulfed by war and forced into the military, along with all my friends." Two big blue eyes glistened as they filled up with the saddened memories of his life in the fifty-first century. "I won't lie to you Doctor.

"When I first meet someone, I can't stop myself from thinking what it would be like to … well, it's hard to change old behaviour patterns of living for as much pleasure as possible since any day, - any moment, - could be your last in those dark and desperate times. But once I've spent more time with them, got to know the person a little better, that's when my views usually change and feelings develop, - or not." Jack's voice began to take on a resentful tone. "And the way that I feel for Seto isn't sexual like you _always_ assumed!"

Now it was the timelord's turn to shift uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have judged you like that." His eyes remained focused on the captain's though they desperately longed to look away in shame of his biasness.

"No, you shouldn't have." Jack spoke firmly as he stared back at the timelord and forced himself to say the rest of what was on his mind. "The old you, - the one that didn't hate me, - wouldn't have even considered such a thing."

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed at the statement he had just heard. "Jack I … I don't _hate _you."

"Funny way of showing it." The captain snorted sardonically. "The past couple of times you've shown up here, you couldn't wait to get away, and the only reasons I got to tag along on both occasions was because the situations were out of your control..."

"But what about when I asked you to come with me?" The timelord interrupted with his reference to the proposal he had made after the year that never was, which had been caused by the Master. "If I remember rightly, you turned me down in favour of Torchwood and your team."

Choosing to ignore the argument that the Doctor was making, Jack continued. "Since you regenerated, you've done nothing but look down on me, - speaking as though I'm a child who's always in the wrong. We lost that equality, trust and friendship that had been built…"

"We haven't lost it."

"Yes, we have!" Traces of hysteria were sneaking back into his voice. "Remember how things were when we first met? How you and Rose changed my selfish outlook on life? The three of us travelling in the TARDIS? Exploring worlds? Having a laugh? Flirting?…….Bananas?"

_Bananas. _The Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly as he remembered the jokes they shared involving the bendy yellow fruit.

"There was a time when I would gladly follow you across the universe, time and space." Jack paused as he hesitated. _If I don't say this now, then I never will._ "And even though you changed and are no longer _'my Doctor'_, I would have enjoyed nothing more than to be by your side for the rest of my life, but you were too blind to see it and now …. It's too late." He diverted his view from the timelord's startled expression and glanced back at Seto once again.

"I'm still me." The Doctor assured, feeling awful that he could have pushed one of his friends so far away. And not just any friend, but one who cared dearly for him and could have spent a great chunk of his life travelling alongside him. "It's just that sometimes you're too much to take …" He trailed off as making yet more excuses would not cheer up his old companion.

"I've failed a lot of people." Jack was still viewing the younger man as he spoke to the Doctor. Thoughts of Gray entered his mind though he did not speak his brother's name out loud to the timelord. "Tosh, Owen, Suzie, Alex, the list goes on and on." His view returned back to the now sympathetic brown-eyed gaze. "I love Seto as though he were my own brother and I'm determined _not_ to fail him. Please help me to help him, and correct that mistake made in his timeline."

"No, I won't."

_Please!!! _The urge to scream out in desperation was held back as the captain refused to accept the answer he had been given. "In that case; I'll take care of Seto now and set things right later. He'll stay here and live his life out with me to watch over him, and when the fifty-first century comes around, - bringing the Time Agency and vortex manipulators with it, - then I'll go back and re-alter things myself…"

"Don't be an idiot." The Doctor sighed heavily at the stubbornness displayed.

"There's nothing idiotic about it." The Jack shook his head with a smug curve creeping on his lips. "How'd you like spoilers Doctor?"

"What kind of spoilers?"

Jack could see that he had the timelord's full interest in the question asked and began to reveal the information that he was relying on for the Doctor's cooperation. "I was on a mission for the Time Agency, - sent to the year 500076, - and had to come up with an alias. I ended up scouring a close by history book and guess whose names I saw? Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." He watched the timelord's eyes dilate from hearing his words. "They're both in the history books, so if the correction isn't made, then …"

"What were they in the book for?" The Doctor asked, knowing that he couldn't allow an error to go un-noticed and change things that had already been set out.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Jack confessed as he thought back to the mission and cringed at the memory. "I can only remember their names being there as I was distracted by this _huge_ head in a jar that was watching my every move. Now I'm not one to judge species by appearance, but this guy was seriously creeping me out with his repulsive ugliness…"

"I'm sure the exact head you're referring to is a friend of mine, and believe me; he's an awesome guy." The Doctor smiled at the captain who was completely oblivious to the head's identity that only he and Martha were aware of.

"I'm sure he is, I didn't mean to cause offence." Jack assured as he watched the timelord break out into a show of silent, amused laughter. "So will you fix the mistake?"

The laughing stopped.

"Just do this one last thing for me, - well Seto really, - and I'll steer clear from you from now on." Another hesitation before Jack added. "I'll be out of your life for good."

"I don't want you out of my life." The Doctor assured his friend.

"But I _need_ you out of mine." The captain's voice almost broke from the heartache he felt as the words left his lips.

Jack's words struck the timelord like a knife through both of his hearts, something he felt he deserved after the way he had treated the man he had abandoned on the Gamestation. For a moment his world had stopped. It seemed there was no noise, movement or the passing of time until the muffled voice of his companion shouting from inside the TARDIS brought him back to reality. "Doctor?"

"Who's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Only Donna." The Doctor replied with a sad sigh as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Next he held his other hand out as he demanded the vortex manipulator from Jack, who wasted no time in complying and offered his arm to the timelord. He firmly gripped the captain's arm and began to shine his sonic over the strapped on device. "You've got three pre-programmed jumps on this thing and that's it.

"The first jump will take you and Seto back to one hour before I picked you two up outside the hospital. Once there, put right whatever you altered, and then the second jump will take you both to KaibaLand on the night that Seto originally left with me." The Doctor placed his silvery device back into his pocket. "The last jump will bring you back here several minutes after you set off on your mission, and then your 'space hopper' will revert back to its useless state."

"Doctor?" Donna's voice was heard again.

"Thank you." Jack breathed a grateful sigh of relief. "What made you change your mind?"

"Unlike you, I know why their names are there in the history book." He watched the fascinated look sparkle in the captain's wide blue eyes, and shook his head to show that he wasn't going to explain any further. "Spoilers Jack, spoilers."

"Aw, but I like spoilers." Jack pouted.

"Doctor!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" The timelord shouted back at Donna in the TARDIS. He spoke to Jack as his hand was placed against the callbox door. "Take care, _Captain_."

"You too, _Doctor_." Jack gave a farewell salute and couldn't resist the build up of curiosity that was growing inside. "Before you go, could I meet your lovely assistant?"

"Naturally I'd say yes, but as far as I'm concerned; we're now no longer a part of each others' lives, so no." The Doctor's tone contained no emotion as he failed to look at his friend and just calmly entered the time machine.

Hurt and speechless, Jack watched as the TARDIS disappeared from in front of him. _It had to be done. _He told himself as to why he had chosen to cut the timelord from his life. _Ianto deserves my sole affections, and now he's closer to having them…_

"I feel it too." There was a very low, almost a whisper of a voice to leave Seto's mouth as he continued to stare transfixed at the ground.

"Seto?" The captain's view turned on the younger man who he slowly approached, wondering if he'd been aware of everything that had gone on from under his trace-like posture. Not remembering the question he had asked his companion before the rift's rupture, Jack's voice was full of confusion. "What do you feel?"

"The same as you do." Seto's view turned from the ground and up towards the older man towering over him. There were still traces of sadness in his eyes, but also a glimmer of newfound happiness. "I didn't want to make my feelings known in case you misinterpreted them, and the fact that to admit it would have seemed like I'd given up on Mokuba …" He hesitated, still scared to reveal all. "You're the older brother that I never had, but so desperately wanted, - needed, - to watch out for me." A ghostly smile appeared on his face. "Thank you Jack."

"No." The captain clasped his hand back onto his friend's shoulder were it had been just a few moments earlier. "Thank you Seto, for allowing me to experience that brotherly bond which was stolen from me so very long ago." He watched as the younger man raised his own hand and placed it on top of his, squeezing tightly to express his silent gratitude, and more friendly smiles were exchanged between them. "Come on; pull yourself together whilst I make a quick call." Letting go of Seto, he turned away to use his cell phone.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was weak and mournful on the other side of the phone line.

Jack smiled at hearing his lover's voice before he then frowned at the saddened tone that had been used. "Have you been crying?"

"I …erm…I…I thought that you…it doesn't matter, forget about it."

"I wouldn't have chosen him over you Yantie, not in a million years." There was a deep longing to be able to see the young Welshman and squeeze him tightly, but right now Jack had other things to do first. "Just calling to let you know that I have to disappear with Seto for a little while."

"How long for?"

"I'm not sure." The captain sighed. "A couple of hours to me and him, five or ten minutes to me and you?"

"Is that all?" There was a chuckle.

A warm broad smile shone on Jack's face from hearing the now cheerful tone to his lover's voice. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Okay, I won't." Ianto assured. "Should I have the coffee brewing ready for your return?"

"I'm going to need something _a lot_ stronger than coffee."

"That bad eh?"

"Uh-huh." The captain gave another sigh and quickly glanced at Seto, who was now back on his feet and waiting patiently. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay, take care."

"I will." Jack ended the call and turned back to the younger man. "You ready?"

Seto nodded with uncertainty. "About as ready as I'll ever be." He moved closer towards the older man preparing the vortex manipulator for its first jump.

"Brace yourself." Jack warned as he took hold of Seto's hand and placed it over the device on his wrist. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

There were a couple of beeps from the vortex manipulator before a white light enveloped them both and transported the two men back through time to events just over twenty-four years ago.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: I was unsure wheather or not to split this chapter up into two, but kind of felt that it needed to be read as one, so left it this way. **

**This was the chapter that I struggled to write with my bout of 'writer's block', so I apologise if it doesn't read as smoothley as I had intended it to.**

**Yarsian - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) In response to your question; I haven't seen Father's Day (completely) and without having a dig at Russell T Davies, he has a tendancy to overlook continuity too. There's a whole list of little 'nitpicky' things in this fic (and the previous one) that annoy me also, my advice is not to think about them too much.**

**starwefter - Thanks again for the typo pointer. I feel bad now for misleading you (and anybody else) about the 'duel' :( _I'm so sorry._**

**doctorwho29 - Thank you, for a great idea! I'm not sure if I'll be able to work it into the third part, but failing that I would love to use it as the plot of a Yugioh/Doctor Who fic based around Yugi (I will credit you for the idea of course) Also, Daleks will appear later in this fic.  
**

**Isis the Sphinx - I thought you'd be happy, lol.**

**KG  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, starwefter, Isis the Sphinx, and Coelectichi for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

The light gradually faded to leave Seto and Jack standing outside the hospital, both men groaning as they massaged the strained muscles in their necks from having travelled without the protection of being enclosed inside a time machine. "Every. Single. Time." Jack hissed in agony as he straightened his neck and heard several clicking sounds during doing so. He looked across to where Seto had staggered away from him as he also attempted to ease his own discomfort. "I warned you it wasn't going to be pleasant."

"I assumed you were talking about the event due to occur, not the travelling here!"

"That too." Jack murmured sheepishly before an awkward silence fell down on them.

Without another word spoken between the two men, they entered the hospital to carry out their task of correcting the alteration that they had made previously. The atmosphere was morbid as both of them thought about what they would have to do next, by making sure that Seto's mother was the one to die during childbirth. It took just a couple of minutes for them to navigate their way through the maze of corridors and stairwells, to find the maternity ward that they had visited merely a month ago in their measurement of time.

Several times the captain had considered starting conversation to stop his friend from being swallowed by his own thoughts, and several times he refrained from doing so purely because he hadn't a clue what to say. Just what were you supposed to say to someone who was about to witness the same traumatic event from their life for a third time?

Out of the corner of his eye, Seto caught a brief glimpse of Jack by his side as he looked like he was about to say something but then decided against it. Good thing the captain didn't speak out really, as though now that he felt more at ease with the older man, Seto was certain that if he was made to express his feelings on the situation at hand, then he would most likely resort back to the crumbled emotional wreck he had become in the Doctor's presence. And right now that was something that he couldn't allow to happen if he was going to change his timeline back to the way it had been and should be. _I have to stay strong, just like I've done most of his life; although he'll be there if ever I need him. _The faint ghostly smile wavered on his lips as he glanced to the man beside him. _Maybe once this is all over, - if he'd be willing to listen, - then I could confide in him with the harrowing memories of Gozaburo…_

"Seto?" Jack's voice was full of concern as he clasped the younger man on the shoulder after seeing his eyes starting to glaze over. "Are you okay?" _Of course he's not okay, his mother is about to die, again!_

"I'm okay." Seto nodded in assurance as he snapped out of his thoughts. He stared right on at the captain only to break the eye contact almost instantly as he felt himself weakening emotionally, and diverted his attention to look through a small porthole type window to see the previous versions of themselves that stood on the other side. "What happens next?" His voice was sad and low as he continued to watch the doppelgangers argue over car keys.

"We stop the former you from fetching your father sooner than he should have arrived here at the hospital." Jack replied as his view joined Seto's.

"This won't take long." Seto stated as he raised his hand to push open the doors. "I'll talk some sense into him, - I mean me…"

"Are you insane?!" The captain stopped the younger man in his tracks before he had chance to place his fingertips against the door. "Do you want to create even more havoc by confronting yourself?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Seto shrugged in defence, he could think of nothing more terrible that life without his brother.

"It's not a joking matter Seto, if you meet with yourself ……" Jack shook his head and took a deep breath as he tried to think of a quick, simple, and yet effective way of describing the dangers that could possibly lie ahead of them if he were to continue with his actions. He failed to come up with anything. "Well, let's just say that things will take a _huge_ turn for the worse."

"But my other self has _already_ met my younger self …"

"Now you're thinking into it too much." The captain sighed as he watched his doppelganger hand over the requested set of keys along with a wallet. "I don't have time to explain now but …." His words trailed off as his thoughts changed. "Do you still have my psychic paper?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Jack gave a nervous smirk as he saw the other Seto begin to approach them on the opposite side of the door. "Get back!" Like a flash, he pinned his friend next to him against the wall and out of obvious sight as the door opened.

Silently, both men held their breath and watched the former Seto speedily stride off down the corridor, making his way towards the hospital's entrance doors.

"I'll follow you, - him, - and make sure that he doesn't get the chance to collect his, - your, - father from the school." Jack whispered quickly as he backed away from his squished companion. "Don't go anywhere; I'll be back shortly!" With that he was gone as he ran after his target leaving the younger man alone in the corridor.

Though he knew it was pointless as his comrade sped away from him, Seto still nodded in silent agreement. Only now after seeing the doppelganger pass by just inches from him, he realised that he and Jack were dressed identically to their former selves. It would be so easy for either of them to get the other mixed up when they tried to re-group, now that they had split up. If only he hadn't chosen to shed his trademark white coat, at least that way the Jack he had arrived with would be able to tell him apart from the other Seto whose coat was covered in grime and currently in the arms of …

"Mokuba!"

Seto froze in alarm and became rigid as he felt a small child wrap around his lower half. _No! _His startled heart pounded in his chest as he fought hard to breathe and swallow the air before his vision lowered to scan the boy he had once been.

"Please don't leave." Little Seto sobbed as he squeezed tighter to prevent the stranger he had taken a liking to from escaping. "Something's wrong with mommy, I just know it."

There was the sound of swinging doors and slowing footsteps behind them as the other Jack had chased after the young boy, now coming to a halt behind the two Setos. "I'm sorry." He apologised to the stunned looking man, the stain covered coat held firmly in his grasp. "The little tyke was too quick for me, I couldn't stop him."

"It's okay." Seto lied as he nodded slowly in reply to what had been said and saw a brief apologetic smile appear on the captain's face before he gently eased his younger self from him and dropped down to crouch before the boy. "It's okay." He lied again, this time looking directly into the watery blue eyes.

"No it isn't." Little Seto blubbered back and tried to hold back another surge of tears but failed. "Why won't they let me see her?"

"Your mother is in labour; the doctors just need a lot of room in order to deliver the baby safely." A fake and extremely weak smile accompanied his reasoning as the saddened eyes stared back into his. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Promise?"

_I can't do it. _Unable to look at his younger self any longer, Seto turned and lowered his head to divert his view. _I can't lie to him, - to me, - anymore._ On the floor he spotted the blue teddy bear that his younger self had been cuddling previously before discarding it to immobilise him from leaving the hospital.

Slowly Seto reached out and picked up the toy that he had loved so much, a ghostly smile flickering on his face from seeing the sleeping moon and star embodied on the bear's tummy. This care bear had been his favourite, and provided him with countless hours of simple joy and comfort whenever he had felt down. A gift from his parents for his fourth birthday that he lovingly gave to his brother during their time in the orphanage, as his way of showing just how much he cared for him.

Another faint flicker wavered on his lips, this time full of sadness as he remembered the day that the bear had been confiscated from Mokuba as punishment for him failing to do as their stepfather had commanded. That was the first, last and only time Seto had 'allowed' his brother to suffer any consequences for something that he hadn't done. Back then at just twelve years old, he didn't know just how much sentimental heartache the loss of the toy would cause to them both, or the fact that the incident would become the seed of his anger and hatred towards the old man who made his life a misery.

Seto gently placed the care bear back into the arms of the frightened child. He'd spent much of his life dealing with his problems internally, and now realised that any consolation he could have had, - at any point, - was indeed a better and easier way to cope. Even if he was just about to lie in order to provide that comfort to himself. "I promise." His eyes were focused on his younger self as his hands slowly rose upwards. "I'm here for you Seto."

Allowing more tears to fall freely from hearing the reassurance, the boy launched himself forward into the open arms waiting for him. "Thank you." He sniffed before using his sleeve to wipe away the tears and snot. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a cry-baby."

"Don't apologise; you've done nothing wrong." Seto cooed as he lovingly stroked the soft brown hair. His mind had turned blank, all bar one thought. _Hurry up Jack! I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade._

88888888888888888888888888

Outside the hospital was pretty quiet and deserted. The emergency bay for the ambulances was clear of vehicles, a good sign that not many people currently required urgent attention, leaving staff free to distribute themselves better amongst those already admitted. A small handful of people were present in the open air, most of whom had just bid farewell to loved ones now that visiting hours were over, the rest were staff either arriving to or leaving their long and demanding work shifts. Overall everything was calm and almost so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

It was only when the huge doors at the front of the building opened, that the peacefulness was disrupted as Seto Kaiba came storming out and followed the pedestrian walkway leading round to the car park.

"Seto!" Jack called out as he frantically raced down the hospital steps in his attempt to reach the younger man before he had made it to the vehicle he sought. "Seto!"

"First off, it's _'Kaiba'_!" Seto snapped as he stopped and spun round to face the older man who had finally managed to catch up with him. "And secondly, if you've changed your mind and come to stop me …"

"No." The captain panted hard. "There was just something … I needed to say … to you." He continued to fight for regain of his breath as he stared into the sceptical and annoyed glare he was now receiving, buying the time he needed to think up his next plan of action.

"Well?"

_Gotcha! _A huge smile crept onto Jack's face as he knew a way to keep Seto from altering the timeline and all he had to do to carry it out was lure him into a false sense of security. "I was wondering, - when this is all over with, - do you wanna catch a movie together?" He was rewarded with a horrified look. "Dinner perhaps?"

"You're unbelievable." Seto sneered disgustedly. "My mother is in there dying, and you're _still_ trying to come on to me?!"

"I know, I'm terrible aren't I?" The captain sighed through his gigantic forced smile which vanished the instant the younger man turn his back on him and continued on his way. _Oh you do not get away from me that easily! _He leapt after Seto and grabbed his arm tightly to spin him back around, lips pouting and in a silly voice he proposed, "Come on, be my 'Kaiba-kitten', just for one night?"

If it had been physically possible, then smoke and steam would have been gushing out of Seto's ears as he struggled to control the anger and irritation that had been caused. "When will you get it through that thick cranium of yours?! I. Am. Not…"

"Shhh!" Jack pressed a finger up to his lips as he eyes curiously wandered to the corner of their sockets as though he was sensing something happening behind him. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Seto asked before he realised that he had probably just set himself up for a cheesy chat-up line, and was quick to add, "If the next sentence out of your mouth is somewhere along the lines of _'the sound of your heart breaking'_, then I swear that I won't think twice about punching your lights out!"

"Oh I like that!" Jack beamed as his eyes twinkled from hearing a potential line he might use. "The part about my heart breaking, - not the punching, - would you mind if I used that sometime?" Catching the fist that was thrown his way, his tone became earnest once more. "Seriously, I'm sure that I heard a cry for help down that alleyway back there." He managed to twist slightly and indicated the small gap in the hospital building.

Seto's eyes followed to the spot that had been specified by his nauseating companion. _Do I look like I was born yesterday? _He sensed that a trick was clearly being played out and wasn't going to fall victim to it. "I'm outta here." Shaking off Jack's grasp, he turned once more to leave and collect his father.

"Fine, be like that! When some poor soul ends up in the police station after being mugged, assaulted, raped, - I'm sure they'll find comfort in knowing that it could have been prevented if _you_ hadn't _purposefully _overlooked it and walked on by!"

_I'd never turn my back on a situation like that! _Seto's mind growled at the scornful retort that had been made by the captain. He whirled round and glared harshly at the disappointed look staring back at him as the older man slowly took a step backwards, signifying that he wasn't going to ignore the cry that he'd heard. _I'm not buying it Jack, you're bluffing about this whole thing just to stop me …_

"Help!" The muffled cry that came from the alleyway instantly changed Seto's mind, making him feel slightly guilty about having doubted the other man. He and Jack were quick to act and together they raced to answer the plea that had been made.

As they entered the dead ended passageway, Jack slowed his pace and came to a standstill whilst Seto continued several paces in front of him before he too did the same. Looking around they could see a dumpster at the far end and a rickety fire escape on the building to their left, other than that the place was deserted. Confused, Seto was about to turn and converse with his companion on the situation when he suddenly found himself tackled from behind and felt the cold clasp of steel bond around one of his wrists. He wrestled with his attacker, whose identity he couldn't make out from the angle they were at, behind him. There was no way that he would allow himself to be handcuffed, especially without putting up a fight.

In an attempt to rid the assailant from his back, Seto slammed himself backwards against the wall several times to try and dislodge them. The first couple of times caused his attacker to curse loudly from the battering received; the voice was so loud inside Seto's ears that he failed to identify any kind of tone or accent from it. However, on the third try the tables were turned as Seto was forcefully slammed and pinned tightly against the wall beside the fire escape. He groaned from the pain of having his still slightly-throbbing head hit and grazed on the brickwork, along with his vision blurring out of focus.

"Quit fighting back and make this easier for yourself Seto!"

Even though he knew that the person who had just threateningly hissed in his ear wasn't, - couldn't possibly be, - Gozaburo, the words and violent atmosphere still managed to trigger traumatising memories of his stepfather, and for a split second Seto froze as they returned to the surface of his mind.

Taking advantage of the brief pause in resistance, the assailant was quick to cuff their prey's other hand so that Seto was now wrapped around the bottom rung of the pulled down ladder of the fire escape. Releasing their hold from around the his neck and back, they now faced Seto head on as they pushed hard on the ladder to hoist him into the air and jam it in place to leave him hanging just inches from the ground.

When Seto was aware of his body being lifted further up from where he had been slouched, he instantly snapped out of his thoughts. His eyesight was still blurry from having hit his head on the wall, and as a result couldn't focus fully on the person who had attacked him, now standing right in his line of vision. As he realised that any moment now, his body would be strung and weight dangling, he pushed down on his tiptoes and then forced himself up so that his hands could grip hold of the ladder rung that they had been cuffed around. Next he swung backwards and then propelled himself forwards with both feet together, and kicked the assailant in their torso sending them flying across the way to smash into the wall opposite where they painfully cried out upon impact, "Urgh!"

"Jack!" Seto called out as he looked back along the alley towards the entrance in search of the other man to see if he too had fallen under attack or would come and provide some assistance in getting him down from where he hung. He saw no sign of the older man anywhere. _Some help he is!_ Seto growled with frustration and then, - now that his vision had returned back to normal, - turned back to take a better look at the person who he had fought and was surprised at what his eyes were meet with. "Jack?!"

The captain winced at the pain raging in the upper half of his body as he tried to push himself up from where he lay on his side, back against the wall. "I completely deserved that." He tried to laugh and cover up just how much pain he was experiencing but failed. Jack's face was scrunched up with the effort of getting himself into a sitting position as best as he could, his spine broken, rendering his body useless from the waist down.

"What the hell is going on?!" Seto demanded angrily.

"You were right; I had come to stop you from going to fetch your father." Jack winced again as he steadied himself with a hand at either side of him and continued to give an explanation to what he had just done, an angry killer glare fixed on him from the narrowed cold blue eyes. "To tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised at just how well my plan worked. For a moment I didn't think that I'd be able to get you to fall for it, but I guess the voice throwing, - though my ability to do it is quite poor, - was what changed your mind." To prove his point Jack remained locked in the stare-out with Seto as a voice called out for help from somewhere beyond the alleyway's opening.

"I thought you were on my side!" Seto growled using the build up of anger to voice his fury for the betrayal. He tugged hard on the ladder that he was cuffed to, trying to free it from its jammed position but had no such luck in succeeding with his efforts. The sound of metal clanging loudly filled the passageway that would surely alert any passers by to find and help him down; hopefully still giving him the chance he needed to seek out his father in time.

"Believe me, I am." Jack assured. "I'm sorry that I had to go to the extremes of cuffing you in place, but it was a sure-fire way of keeping you here at the hospital." A hand delved into his greatcoat and produced a small round metallic device that started to flash once he had pressed a combination of buttons that were located on it.

"What's that?"

"This is the final piece of my plan that will prevent you from interfering with your timeline." The contraption was now placed onto the floor next to the captain. "It's a handy little device that I've salvaged sometime over the years, kind of like a Swiss-army knife, still doesn't have a name yet though, - a task for Ianto perhaps? - and right now I've enabled the sound and perception purifiers on it, which means that you can make as much noise as you like but nobody will ever hear or see you whilst its activated."

"Deactivate it!" Seto ordered with a snarl. "Better still, get me _down_ from here!" A dangerous loathing for the captain burned deep within his narrowed eyes. "_NOW!_"

Jack calmly shook his head. "You're not leaving this alleyway until your father arrives here at the hospital on his own accord, and by that time… your mother will be dead." With his spine still broken and unable to move anywhere, he let out a heavy grief-stricken sigh and rest his head back on the brickwork behind him whilst watching Seto struggle to try and free himself once more, during this time, ignoring the highly offensive xenophobic insults that left the other man's mouth. "Sticks and stones Seto, sticks and stones."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: I'm about to start typing the last run of chapters for this fic, which shouldn't take me too long to do (providing that real life doesn't throw any wobblies my way), so we could be back to two updates a week soon, we'll see ;)**

**Hope you all have had a good start to the New Year,**

**KG**


	28. Chapter 28

**Big thanks to: Hocapontas, starwefter, Coelectichi, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

The sound of a clock ticking echoed in the waiting area where Seto sat leaning forward, forearms on knees and could feel his hands becoming clammy whilst looking down at them as they rest together in front of him. Next to him sat his younger self holding onto the blue bear and occasionally shifting his position, displaying the boy's uneasiness that he felt. It had been several minutes since either of them had spoken a word to each other, though to him it seemed like hours as he sat there waiting for the inevitable to happen all over again.

Seto gave a quick glance across to where the captain stood to one side at the opposite end of the room, giving him the space to be on his own with his younger self, but close enough to watch over them both. A faint reassuring smile was sent his way from the older man still holding the sleeveless coat, and he half-heartedly forced himself to mimic the gesture back to the Jack who was not yet quite the man he had befriended and bonded with.

Sitting up straight again, Seto turned his attention to the boy by his side who seemed lost in thought as his eyes passed right by the soft toy he was looking at. A gut-wrenching feeling began to simmer inside him as he stared at his younger self. _I said I'd be there for him and just look at me! Here I am sitting here in silence, - like a complete stranger, - and not giving him any kind of support at all._ The guilt grew stronger, as Seto tried to find a way of comforting the boy and found his own eyes drawn to the blue bear as he sought comfort himself. _That's it!_

Seto nervously wet his lips as he prepared himself to let song words gently pass by them. Words that he dare not admit to anyone that he had known, - and still knew them, - …. Ever. "_I wanna be a Care Bear._"

Little Seto's attention was caught by the softly spoken words and all the worrying thoughts about his mother that had been present in his mind disappeared almost instantly. He looked up with a smile on his face and listened to the theme of his favourite cartoon as the man next to him continued to sing.

"_Oh, it will be so great when I'm a Care Bear. Oh, I can hardly wait to be a Care Bear, and do the things that Care Bears do. Oh, I wanna be a Care Bear like you…_"

"_You do?_"

A ghostly smile materialised on Seto's face at having been successful in lifting his younger self's spirits so much that he joined along with him. Together they continued, "_I'll be like Funshine and make the sun shine. And have a heart like Love-a-Lot. I'll be like Wish Bear and always be there, we'll be the luckiest bears in Care-a-Lot …_"

From the sideline, Jack watched the Seto duet. It was a beautiful but at the same time, heartbreaking sight to behold. They both may be the same person, - eventually, - and singing the same song, but he clearly noticed the way that they sounded completely different from each other as they sang. Where as the boy's voice was oozing joy and delight that came naturally from his enthusiasm, the man's was forced happiness that he struggled to maintain but managed, purely for the benefit of the child.

When the singing ended, Little Seto was much more cheerful and lively than he had been before the start of the song. His legs began to swing back and forth again as his thoughts turned back to becoming a big brother. Silence returned to the waiting area and slowly the wide smile loosened on his face when he noticed the gloomy look in the eyes of the man sat beside him, as Seto floundered with the act that he was trying to pass off.

"Mommy took me to see a movie at the theatre last week." The boy attempted to make conversation, feeling that his lack of interaction with the man he had plead to stay was the reason why he had withdrawn inside himself.

"I know." Seto replied quietly but failed to look at his younger self. He continued to stare into the empty space in front of him and not wanting to seem rude or discourage the boy, kept the conversation going to try and keep both of their minds away from thoughts his dying mother. "What did you see?"

The reply was full of joyfulness, "Bambi."

_Bambi. _Seto pushed his heartache back at the mere mention of the film that had started his dislike of animation once he had established the death of his mother being similar to that of the fawn's. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I loved it!" Little Seto exclaimed, legs swinging faster whilst he cuddled the blue bear and then burst out into giggles as he spoke of his favourite moment in the Disney film. "I especially, really, liked the part when Bambi was trying to ice-skate on the lake."

There was a deep sigh as Seto felt his grief over power him. His eyes starting to water and prickle in their corners, and his strength to hold himself together faltering. Having witnessed just how much a little change could alter the timeline that was due to follow, he was hesitant about his next move but knew that his younger self would gradually make the connection later on without his help. "There's a part of that film which I need to talk to you about Seto."

"Mokuba." Jack said in a warning type manner, his eyes sympathetically locked onto Seto's as the younger man now glanced back at him. _I know that you want to make it easier for him to accept the loss of your mother by explaining it through the events of the film but please don't._ The eye contact between them was broken as the other shyly looked away from him and back into the depths of nothingness.

"Which part?" The little boy asked curiously and then his face wrinkled at the thought of the portion of the film that he hadn't understood properly, before his mother's explanation. "If it's about the 'twitter-pating', then Mommy told me that it was actually about the animals falling in love." He looked kind of pleased with himself at having informed the stranger of this fact. "That stupid owl just didn't have a clue about what he was talking about…"

_What the hell am I doing here by allowing myself sink into the pit of desolation?_ He snapped out of his wallowing and paid closer attention to the boy chatting away beside him. _I'm so focused on thinking about the fate which is awaiting my mother that I'm missing the chance to experience the joy this unimaginable repeating of circumstances is bringing. So many people take the use of photography and camcorders for granted; they preserve their happier times and youth to look back on at their leisure, not giving a second thought to how lucky they are to do so when some of us have no such luxuries as photos or home videos, - for whatever reason, - to remember those times. Even lacking the time and/or ability to daydream back to those days escapes some of us, so once they have eroded from our minds, that's it; they're gone. Forever. _

A weak smile spread on Seto's face at listening to his younger self talk in the innocent and naive tone that had been so long forgotten all those years ago. This was his one and only chance to re-experience that purity which would soon start to be snatched away from his younger self very shortly. "So, do you ever think that you'll find yourself 'twitter-pated'?" He attempted to extend the conversation with the boy who continued to excitedly ramble on about the movie from the previous week.

"Uh-uh." Little Seto shook his head so vigorously that his hair continued wobbling momentarily after his head had stopped. "I'm never going to fall in love with a girl… _ever_!"

The urge to laugh from witnessing the comical reaction was held back. "Why not?"

"Girls are yuk! They make you play dress-up, tea parties, mommies and daddies, and my friend Charlie says that they have cooties!"

"They're not all like that." Seto chuckled at his younger self's typical childish reasoning for not liking the opposite sex. It was also a relief to know that he, - at one point, - had been carefree just like any other child, before his world changed and he was forced to grow up quickly. "I've only just started to realise that myself." He wasn't sure if his next statement would have any effect on his future, but couldn't stop himself as the words left his lips. "It's okay to fall in love Seto."

Why had he said that? Was he really that scared and anxious not to spend the rest of his life alone that he had to make his younger self aware of the unhappiness that lay ahead, even though he knew that he shouldn't? Once the current event was over, and his timeline back to 'normal' with his brother returned to him, then what else would there be to lose? _Don't I deserve to be happy too?_

_For once in your life be completely selfish!_ Seto's mind screamed at himself. _It's a long-shot that he'll find her anyway, but you know she's out there somewhere._ . "When the right girl comes along you'll know and you've got to be ready to fight for her."He looked directly into the eyes of the boy next to him. "Do _whatever_ it takes to be with her, you hear me?"

"Mokuba!" Jack grumbled another warning from his observation point, aware that the younger man was again attempting to seriously alter future events in his life.

"From the moment you see her it'll be love at first sight, - listen to your heart and don't fight it!"

"That's enough!"

"They may be, - will be, - a part of you that won't allow yourself to …" Seto hesitated for a moment. _I've got this wrong, I shouldn't be telling him to find Kisara, I should be warning him about Gozaburo…_

"I said that's _enough_!" The captain growled angrily as he pulled the man up from his chair and began to move across to the other side of the room, away from the boy. In a lowered but still just as furious growl Jack interrogated his captive, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I…" Seto knew he was in the wrong to do what he had done; there would be no excuse to justify the outburst other than the truth. "I was desperate Jack, and before you go all 'high-horse' on me just ask yourself this; If it was you, then would you have been able to resist and not warn yourself to keep a hold of Gray's hand?" He looked straight on at the older man. "Be honest with me, like I've just been with you."

"That's not relevant to this situation." The captain purposefully avoided answering the younger man's question, his voice now calmer though as he truly sympathised with the temptation at hand. "What you've just done by talking to your younger self like that has the potential to change things dramatically for your future…"

"I know." Seto nodded calmly.

"I know that you know!" Jack exclaimed with irritation that the other wasn't taking things at all seriously. "All you've tried to do since I met you is alter your past!"

"Is there a point to this conversation, - other than scolding me for my actions? -because we're drawing the attention of a certain five year old." Seto indicated over the captain's shoulder to where his younger self stood clutching at the care bear whilst looking baffled by the behaviour of the two men.

Jack looked behind himself and forced one of his huge gaping smiles onto his face as he looked at the boy. "I'm just having a little chat with my friend, it won't take long, and then I'll send him back over to you, okay Seto?"

"Okay." Little Seto replied quietly as he nodded before seating himself back on to the chair he had descended. _What did Mokuba mean? Who do I have to fight? I don't like fighting. Why would anybody fight over a girl? Is that what they're doing right now?_ His view returned to the conversing strangers and was met with the back of the older man's head. I _don't like Jack, - well maybe just an extremely, teensy, little bit. I bet he stoled Mokuba's girlfriend and that's why he's so sad! Do boyfriends and girlfriends do anything else other than kissing? Yuk, I hate kissing! Expect when it's with Mommy and Daddy, but that doesn't count… _

The doors to the room that Seto's mother had been taken into suddenly burst wide open. Several doctors and nurses quickly wheeled out the trolley bed containing the pregnant woman who cried out in pain and protests as they rushed down the corridor by the waiting area to speedily get her over to the operating theatre. Orders to move out of the way were yelled at the two men blocking their path who quickly complied to let them by.

"Mommy!" Little Seto cried and leapt down from his seat at seeing his mother taken further away from him and his view. "Mommy!" His legs ran as fast as they would allow but still he could not catch up with her. Tears began to pour from his eyes, blurring his vision, and his efforts to be reunited with her were then made completely useless as he felt a hand wrap firmly around one of his arms. "_MOMMY_!"

"Seto come here!"

_Mokuba! _The boy stopped struggling to try and free himself from the man's grasp and instead flung himself towards the arms that tenderly squeezed him tightly. "Something's wrong with my Mommy, don't tell there isn't, I may be a kid but I'm not stupid!" His words were rushed and gradually dissolved amongst the anguish of cries as he sobbed against the stranger.

"Shhh." Seto tried to calm his younger self even though he too was struggling to hold himself together. As well as his tormented heartache of witnessing the death of his mother all over again, there was also deep feeling of guilt that he had even considered to see beyond the grief of this day and that which it inflicted upon the child. "It's okay Seto, I promise you that it's okay, everything will sort itself out very soon."

Jack watched from a few feet away. He'd back down from the disagreement between himself and the younger man, who seemed to be convinced that nothing could alter his timeline to anything worse than he had experienced, but couldn't help wondering who the reassurance had been spoken for, - the boy who was heavily crying or the man who was on the verge of tears himself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: My apologies for the slight delay in posting (the weekend has been chaos, which tied me up with other things)**

**For those who would have liked to have witnessed a duel between Seto and Ianto, now you can by reading (if you haven't done so already) an alternate chapter in my one-shot fic; _'The Duel That Never Was; Seto Vs Ianto' _(I'm glad you liked it starwefter, and wish you good luck with writing your duels)**

**KG**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Jack: Lemme see, lemme see!**

**KG: No!**

**Doctor: Stop being mean and let him see the title of the next fic.**

**KG: (sighs) Oh, okay. **

**Jack: (reading) 'The final part of the Yugioh/Who trilogy' **

**Seto: (to KG) Again you amaze me at your lack of ability to come up with a decent title for your fics.**

**KG: (rolls eyes) It's only a 'working' title.  
**

**Ianto: I'll think of one for you!**

**Seto: (to Ianto) She doesn't want a rhyming title.**

**Ianto: Okay, how about; _'The Face of Things Yet to Come'?_**

**KG: Ooo, I like that!**

**Doctor: Me too.**

**Jack: I don't get it?**

**Seto: (facepalm) I'm surrounded my idiots!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Big thanks to: Hocapontas, Isis the Sphinx, and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Darkness was all that the backs of Jack's eyelids displayed as he still sat slumped with his head resting on the wall behind him. He had taken to closing his eyes to stop himself from having to witness the struggling of the younger man he had cuffed to the fire escape. Something he regretted doing but had to in order to keep him from altering the timeline. His ears however continued to hear every angry cry and insult that left Seto's mouth, but these were nothing more than white noise to the captain by now as his mind began to drift into a light meditation.

It had taken Jack countless years of unpleasantness as well as losing and out-living loved ones, - sometimes harbouring their memories also, - for him to develop a way to coping with things that he'd rather just forget. Not that he ever wanted to forget those who he cared for, only the heartache that was felt for each one. Placing himself into an alternative state of consciousness was how he dealt with such thoughts as this way he was able to control, rearrange, and at times even cleanse memories, that otherwise might have driven him insane as they tormented him for the rest of his never-ending life.

Suddenly the captain's eyes flew open and their gaze was instantly drawn to his right foot as he continued to stare at it, waiting for movement. He had felt a twinge in his big toe, a clear sign, - or just wishful thinking? - that his spine was healing at last, but could not yet move his lower limbs. _Shouldn't be too much longer now._ Jack told himself as he gave an inner sigh of relief before taking in a deep nostril full of air that detected a rather foul smell and caused his brow to frown. _Good thing too, as I'm certain that I'm sat in dog shit! At least, I hope it is, and not mine… _An extremely violent shake of the jammed ladder caught his attention. "How you holding up there Seto?"

A deadly, icy glare was sent across the alleyway as Seto continued to dangle from the rung where he was cuffed. He had contemplated yelling more obscenities towards the older man for calling him by his first name again, whilst sounding concerned as though they were close friends, but had decided against it as all his previous rage had had no effect. _I will not give you anymore satisfaction of seeing me completely riled!_

Again Seto attempted to dislodge the ladder. This time he lost his grip causing his bodyweight to jolt as it became suspended by his strained wrists that were still held tightly in their restraints. Pain ran down his arms as he hung there even more helplessly, eyes watering from the sudden burden placed onto his hands, and cursing under his breath. Just as unexpectedly, the ladder then finally gave and speedily came crashing down several notches. Both of Seto's feet hit the ground hard, his left foot twisting and again he cursed in a quiet hiss.

Placing all of his weight onto his right foot Seto pulled as hard as he could on the ladder rung but there was no more success to his efforts. He stopped for the time being to muster his strength and stared downwards to where Jack was still slumped. "I bet you're enjoying every minute of seeing me like this!"

"Absolutely." Jack retorted sarcastically back at the loathing glare. "I _could_ be back in the hospital flirting with those cute doctors and nurses but _'nooo'_. _Instead _here I am forced to watch you thrash about and insult me whilst I sit in a pile of excrement, all because my spine snapped in two when I hit the wall from that forceful kick of yours." He noticed the look of disgust lessen in the cold blue eyes as he spoke of his physical status.

"I broke your spine?"

"Don't worry about it." The captain shrugged. "It's what I'm sat on that disturbs me."

There was doubt in Seto's mind as to what he had been told about the other man's broken vertebrae. Glancing down at the ground by his feet he noticed several large fragments of rubble. He swung out his sprained foot to kick a shard of what he assumed was a roofing tile, and sent it Jack's way, silently cursing at the throbbing pain in his foot from having made such a foolish decision.

An arm rose to fend off the flying debris. "What the hell?!"

"Just carrying out a little test; see if you were telling the truth or not." If he had been lying, then Seto was sure that the captain's flinch would also have included moving his legs in some manner during his efforts to avoid the tile he had kicked. But there they both remained motionless the whole time, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't noticed Jack move them previous to that either. "I didn't mean to hurt you, and wouldn't have if you hadn't jumped me."

"Like I said, 'don't worry about it', I'll be back on my feet in no time at all."

"That's rather optimistic of you, considering that you've just been seriously crippled." There was a tiny trace of guilt to Seto's words at having caused the injury. "Maybe you _will _walk again one day, but it's going to take _years_ of physiotherapy treatment before that possibility can even occur."

"No it won't." Jack smirked as he shook his head. "I give it another ten minutes max." He was met with a bemused look so gave a reassuring insight to his recovery. "My body has the ability to re-heal itself at a miraculous pace." There was no change on the other's face. Now he decided to reveal the secret about himself. "To put it simply, I can't die."

"Don't talk nonsense, everybody dies!"

"It's not nonsense." Jack laughed and felt his toe twinge again. "Something happened to me a _long_ time ago, - long ago to me anyway, - and ever since that time I _can't _die. Well that's not _entirely_ true; I _do_ die in the sense that my heart stops beating and lungs stop breathing. But no sooner has the light vanished, it reappears and life for me just carries on wherever it left off." Feeling returned to his other foot also. "You didn't seriously think that I had managed to leap from our rental before it hit that tree, did you? It all happened so fast that I had no choice but to be crushed in the concertina of metal before being able to pull myself free once my body had renewed itself."

"That's not possible." Seto shook his head sceptically. Jack had already told him that he used to be a con-man? This had to be one of his deceitful lies. _Once a con-man, always a con-man._

"Okay, I'll prove it." The captain gave a smug smile as he carefully and slowly eased himself into standing position. He used the wall to steady himself for a moment before moving away to shake slightly as he fought to keep his balance. "Look at me! I'm all wobbly; just like Bambi." Jack's laughter was met with a sour expression from the younger man. "It's a joke Seto, you're allowed laugh."

Nothing but silence filled the alleyway.

"Well, don't look too impressed then!" Jack snorted at the heated look he was receiving before he turned to see the squashed pile of brown mush where he had been sat. Tugging at his greatcoat, he pulled the lower back part into view and saw the dog mess covering a fairly large-ish area. He gave an exasperated sigh at the thought of the Welshman's reaction when presented with the garment for cleaning. _Ianto's not going to speak to me for a month when he sees this._

Seto's aggressive struggling with the fire escape resumed once again as he fought to free himself from the imprisoning hold. _Why the hell would that idiot have handcuffs on him?_ He wondered to himself as he viewed the other man and was meet with the dashing characteristic smile Jack often wore. _On second thoughts, I really don't want to know or find out the answer to that question! _The metal now clang and rang out even louder in the alleyway as the resistance continued, even more so now that memories of his stepfather began to resurface in his mind, and became slightly fearful that the same kind of degrading abuse might possibly be carried out again shortly.

"I take it you're not a fan of bondage activity then?" The Captain chuckled as he swaggered a few steps closer towards the wriggling man. "Just when I thought you couldn't be anymore prude…" His words stopped. _Seto?_ The up-curving of the smile on his lips faded as he caught a glimpse of the panic and desperation to break free in the younger man's wide sapphire eyes. _He's completely terrified!_

Jack attempted to draw up a conclusion in his mind as to why he thought his companion could be so frightened. There had been the scars that he had caught a brief glimpse of after the accident with the tampered vortex manipulator, and the fearful way Seto had requested him to back off, - no doubt a sign that some kind of abuse had been undertaken which he didn't want revealed. Having him cuffed up like he was now, probably wasn't doing any favours either if the tormentor had also done the same when dealing out the cruelty that would forever be displayed in the form of white marks on the younger man's bare flesh. _But who could have done such a thing like that?_

The pieces were now fixing together like a jigsaw as the captain remembered that Seto had originally tried to alter his past by stopping himself from being adopted by the stepfather who he seemed to hate immensely. _My money's on that guy!_ The unclear conversation between Seto and the Doctor also sprang to mind, as well as Seto's reaction to the highly concentrated amnesia pill that had been offered to him._ In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it's because of him that, that's why Seto refuses to open up and has a hard time trusting others. What kind of psychological scars must it leave to been ill-treated by the very person who holds guardianship and is supposed to display affection, but instead abuses … _His thoughts suddenly stopped as he also took in to account the reaction Gwen had spoken to him in confidence; about getting _'friendlier'_ towards Seto only for him to stop, pull away and scream aloud his hated for a nameless someone before almost being reduced to tears by the whole ordeal, most likely unable to build on a close intimate relationship due to a previous bad experience … _Oh dear god! Why didn't I see it sooner?!_

"Seto." Jack spoke nervously as he forced the lump back down in his throat caused by the deduction he had made. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Still the struggling continued. "Please stop that, you're only going to injure yourself." He would have loved to have just pulled the younger man to one side, and explain what would happen if his father arrived too soon at the hospital, but knew that he couldn't as to do so would have had even graver consequences on the timeline that needed to be corrected.

"Like you'd _actually_ care!" Seto snarled angrily in response and lost his footing as too much pressure was applied to his sprained ankle. He hissed a curse at the pain flaring above his foot and glared furiously at the older man who looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I know Seto."

"Know what?"

"What your stepfather did to you."

For a moment Seto just blinked in surprise at the captain's comment before he returned to his fight for freedom from the steel handcuffs. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_ How could he possibly know about Gozaburo? I haven't spoken a word to anyone else beside Roland, and even he doesn't know everything!_

"I figured it out for myself." Jack explained as he saw the look of confusion appear on the other man's face. "From things you've said and done. I know that he abused you physically, mentally …" He couldn't bring himself to say it as the thought of any grown-up carrying out such actions against a child was sickening, but somehow he found his voice. "… and sexually."

The rattling of the fire escape ladder stopped. Seto felt his throat become dry and tighten as he fought against the breakdown that threatened to occur after hearing somebody else confirm his endurances. He had mixed feelings of relief that the hard task of building up the courage to reveal the dark secret himself was now no longer an issue to overcome, and at the same time felt completely distraught, - not only by the memories he had stored from that period of his life, - but that a complete stranger, who had only known him a few hours had been the one to uncover the truth, and not someone close to him. Someone who should have known him, and been there for him to turn to for support. Then again, there weren't that many people he felt close to, and for Mokuba to have found out would have broken Seto's heart, especially if his brother had then decided to blame himself for what had happened, so maybe it was for the best that it had been Jack to make the discovery.

"I want to help you."

"You can't." Seto's head was hung low as he avoided the captain's gaze of sympathy, his voice had been barely a whisper._ It's too late for me._ He had no control over the tiny droplets of water that emerged from his eyes to slowly snake down his cheeks, and was unable to clear them away with his hands bound together around the ladder.

"Let me try." Jack spoke calmly and quietly as he moved in closer towards the younger man, knowing that this Seto wasn't yet the one whose friendship he had managed to gain, but still those protective brother-like instincts were felt inside the captain's heart. _Maybe I'd have more luck trying to convince 'my' Seto to discuss his feelings? I didn't have much luck on his first night after arriving in Cardiff, but we've come a long way since then, right? Who am I trying to kid; he's far too stubborn to expose this kind of vulnerability to me, and just how am I supposed to raise the issue without seeming too forceful? Here and now would be my best bet, as he can't physically run away whilst he still cuffed up like that. _ "I'm not just all smiles and good looks, I do have the ability to listen you know." He attempted to ease the sombre atmosphere with a little light-heartedness, "Unless you happen to be an Arkan, then it's a _whole_ different story …"

"Listen?!" Seto snorted at the man who was almost stood right beside him now. "You think that talking is going to solve my problem?" He looked helplessly into the pitiful stare of the captain who remained true to his word by just standing and listening to the things Seto had to say. "Talking isn't going to put things right and make it all go away Jack. The memories will still be there. They'll be waiting for the moment that I slip into absent minded thoughts, sleep, or accidentally trigger them during innocent everyday situations. That's when I'll be forced to relive the experiences all over again." His words stopped as he had nothing else he wanted to willingly say.

"But it couldn't hurt to express and share your pain with someone who's eager to help." Jack suggested as the longer the pause went on for made it more and more likely for the other to recoil and clam up his feelings again. "Let me be that someone. Unload all your worries and woes onto me and I'll help in anyway that I can."

"No." Seto shook his head. "I won't allow myself to become a burden to others."

Jack stared directly into the sapphire eyes as he spoke his reassurance. "Whatever that stepfather of yours said or did to make you think it; you are _not_ a burden Seto." A friendly smile now accompanied his earnest words. "Everyone requires some form of help to get by in life, and there's no shame in asking for, or seeking it. I'm here for you, so let me be that friend, - nothing more, - who you can turn to and rely on. Talk. Make me understand what it is that you've been through. Together we'll find a way to ease that pain. No matter how long or whatever it takes, I will be there to help you. I promise."

Seto gawped back at the captain and the proposition he had made. Although he hadn't known the man that long, there was a familiar sense of persistence and determination to help him just like he had seen Roland display all those years ago. _Look at how important that man became to your life. _He told himself. _Who knows, Jack may be the friend you always wanted but were too scared to make. You missed out with the geek-squad during your youth, don't make the same mistake again, especially now that there's no reason for you to push others away from yourself anymore. What do you possibly have to lose by giving him a chance? _A weak quivering smile appeared on his lips as he decided to accept the annoying, - but likeable, - older man into his life. "I didn't _ever_ want to be alone."

"I know." Jack nodded as he saw the tearful look on Seto's face. "And you're not anymore; not now that you've got me. I'll _always_ be here for you."

There was a faint tingling sound of metal when the handcuffs rubbed against the ladder as Seto altered his position slightly to stare upwards at the hospital building. With his head tilted back, the water that had built up in his eyes was denied the chance to cascade down the side of his face. "My mother's in there dying right now, and in just a few more years my father will also die." The moisture could no longer be contained anymore and tears began to seep backwards across his face, forming tiny streams that vanished behind his earlobes. "That's why Mokuba and I ended up in the orphanage, after our 'so-called' relatives abandoned us."

Heart strings were pulled as Jack sympathised with his friend's loss. He too had lost both his parents by the time he was bordering on adolescent and adulthood, so knew the heartache and feeling of being left alone in life. But to have experienced it at such a young age and to be rejected my further family members must have been unbearable. He also guessed that in comparison, Seto hadn't even been as old as himself when his father was murdered during the assault that had snatch Gray from his life. _No wonder Mokuba means so much to him. _

More tears were fought and successfully held back as Seto continued to tell the story of his childhood. "An orphanage isn't a place that any child should be raised in, and I was determined to get out of there." His view fell back on to the man beside him and an ironic curve of a smile shadowed his features. "An intelligent, well mannered, considerate boy, I could have been placed with a family several times over, but I refused to leave my brother behind. I wasn't going to be parted from him; there had to have been someone out there who wanted to take us both. But there wasn't."

Seto's face was now blank and his eyes turned distant. "After three and a half years of waiting, I decided to take matters into my own hands and that's where my nightmare began. I took the bull by the horns and refused to let go, no matter how hard it thrashed."His eyes closed and silently he mouthed, _Idiot!_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**A/N: Sorry for another late update. Hopefully things will be back to normal next week.**

**KG  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, Isis the Sphinx, and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

The two Seto's were sat side by side in the waiting area with the eerie silence that was trying to be avoided returned between them once more. Drawn back into his thoughts, the older of the two simply had an arm placed around his younger self who leaned in against him. Jack had re-positioned himself back across the room from them and continued to watch like a hawk for anymore attempts that his companion might make to alter his timeline.

Loosely held in the boy's hand, the stuffed blue bear dangled over the edge of the chair as though it had been forgotten, or demoted of its duty, as he currently found more comfort with the silent stranger he had grown attached to seated next to him. Sneakily, Little Seto sent a quick glance at the captain clutching the sleeveless coat before he tilled his head to glance up at the man he was leant on. "Mokuba?"

The saddened man stirred from his wallowing. "Yes Seto?"

"I know your secret."

"Secret?"

"About you and Jack."

"What about me and Jack?" Seto asked nervously as he glanced down at the smiling boy.

"It's okay; I know that he stoled your girlfriend." This confident statement from the young boy caused a faint amused chuckle to come from the captain at the other side of the room. "But I'm talking about the _other _secret. That you and he aren't from this world." The chuckling stopped.

"And what makes you think that?" A swift panicky look was sent across to the older man who looked equally surprised by Little Seto's last comment. _Did I make matters worse by the things I've said?_ Seto looked back at his younger self with a feeling of uneasiness that wasn't related to his mother's death._ Jack's going to rip me apart over this if I have._

"It's the clothes." The boy explained as he sat himself in a more upright posture. "I haven't seen anyone else wearing them before. Plus you both showed up out of nowhere and the fact that you are taking an interest in me can only mean one thing..."

_Oh fuck, he knows! Why wouldn't he? I was a smart kid, even back then._

"You're Angels."

"Angels!" Jack exclaimed with a sharp outburst of relieved laughter.

"Uh-huh." Little Seto nodded and then began to glare at the captain who tried to hide his continuous laughter. "Well, maybe not you, but Mokuba is."

There was a sense of relief accompanied by a strange, peculiar, warm and fuzzy feeling inside Seto that made him unsure of whether to laugh or cry. On one hand his younger self was clearly aware and taking note of the people and goings on around him, - proving his intelligence, - and on the other, he was merely a child, not fully understanding the whole situation and using his imagination to fill in the gaps to draw his conclusions. A smile crossed his face at the thought that he had once been an ordinary child, just like any other his age.

"Mommy says that everybody has a guardian angel and I _know _you're hers." The boy sounded so convinced. "Why else would you be at the house when she started to have the baby? Nobody else was around to help her."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your mommy's angel." Seto told his younger self and felt terrible at causing the smile to disappear from the boy's face. "We were merely passing by and happened to be around when her waters broke."

"Oh." The care bear was pulled back up from where it dangled and was squeezed tightly in the arms of its owner. _If they were just strangers passing by then why is Mokuba still here with me right now? A stranger wouldn't hang around with someone they don't know._ Little Seto pondered in his thoughts as he rest his chin on the top of his bear's head. _So if he's not Mommy's angel then that must mean…? _His eyebrows almost knotted together in deep thought before they loosened as the grin began to shine on his face as he looked back up at the man beside him. "You're my angel!"

"No, I'm not."

One more try. "The baby's angel?"

"I'm _nobody's_ angel!" Seto snapped with irritation as he listened to his younger, - _foolish_, - self rabbit on about such fantasies. _Was that really necessary? _He asked himself as he watched the boy begin to frown from his outburst. _You're hurting, but that's no excuse to take it out on others, especially your younger self. _"I'm sorry." The apology was blurted out. "I didn't mean to shout."

"It's okay." Little Seto mumbled half heartedly and squeezed the blue bear tightly again. "I should have realised that they were only make-believe like the fairy tales that Mommy reads to me."

"I may not be an angel, but that doesn't mean that they don't exist." He couldn't allow his younger self lose his imagination and beliefs just yet. They were a part of the hope Seto clung to during the hardships he endured, even during the times with his stepfather. To lose them now at such a young age would surely only make matters worse for him; he had to put that right again. "I can tell you that they _do_ exist, and that you'll be meeting yours very shortly."

"Mokuba!" The captain's disapproving grumble carried across the room.

_Back off Jack!_ Seto stared back at the older man, trying to express his sincerity of the situation but managed nothing more than a cold glare._ I'm not attempting to alter things, I'm guiding them. _

"I need the bathroom." Little Seto noticed the tension between the two men and decided that he had to break it. "Mokuba, will you take me?"

"Yeah, of course I will." Seto answered the boy as he slowly released his gaze from Jack; the captain giving him a warning look not to alter anything during their absence. He felt a small hand take hold of his and together they went in search of the men's restroom.

88888888888888888888888888

Seto stood outside in the corridor holding the blue stuffed toy whilst his younger self, - who had insisted that he was grown up enough to enter the men's toilets on his own, - went about his business. One of the midwives passed by him as he paced back and forth with his mind wondered just how much longer it would be before the nightmare was over. _Come on Jack, you must have stopped my other self by now! Surely it's time for us to leave already. I don't want to be here when…_

A hurried rhythmic pattern of footsteps began to approach from down the other end of the corridor. They stopped as a doctor in scrubs came to a standstill when he had reached the midwife. "Have you managed to contact any next of kin for Mrs Makenzie?" The doctor's voice was a low murmur but still Seto heard it from where he stood around a dozen metres away with his back to them.

"Not yet." The midwife shook her head. "We'll keep trying though." There was a brief pause before she asked, "How is she and the baby?"

Seto found himself fumbling with the care bear in both hands whilst its happy, sleepy eyes stared up at him as he listened to his mother's situation.

"It's not good news. She has heavy internal bleeding from the womb's rupture and there are complications with the baby's positioning causing him to become severely distressed. We're working fast and doing all we can, but at this rate we're going to end up losing at least one of them." The doctor gave a frustrated heartfelt sigh. "And at the moment the mother is insisting on saving the life of her child instead of her own. If we don't have her husband's overruling within the next couple of minutes then we're going to have to abide by her wishes and focus all our efforts onto the baby."

"That's awful." The midwife gasped. "That poor woman. Poor baby. And what about her son back in the waiting area?"

"We'll worry about him once we have an outcome on the situation." The doctor stated as he and the midwife hurried off back the way he had originated and their ongoing conversation could no longer be audible.

The bear was clenched tightly as Seto closed his eyes to fight back the tears from what he had heard and slumped his back against the wall. Slowly he slid down until he reached the floor, his head lowered so far down that his chin now rest against his chest. He felt so helpless at what was happening to his mother and felt even worse knowing that he had come back to re-alter the timeline, cancelling her life in favour of his brother's. A strangled cry burned his throat and hot droplets oozed from his closed eyelids, down the bridge of his nose, and then fell onto the blue care bear he had huddled in his grasp. _I'm sorry Mommy._

"Mokuba?" Little Seto exited the men's restroom to be meet with the sight of the crying man. "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Seto used the sleeve of his right arm to wipe away the tears from his eyes. _Time to put on a brave face for my younger self._ He forced a smile onto his face and looked at the boy wearing a concerned look. "Nothing for you to worry about Seto." The stuffed toy was held back out to its owner. "Here, this little guy's been missing you."

"You keep him for a little while longer." The young boy insisted. "I think you need him more than me." He edged closer to Seto. "And I think you need one of these." Both arms were wrapped around the man's shoulders and neck as he hugged the stranger tightly.

"Thank you." Seto whispered as he returned the unexpected hug to his younger self.

"Can I ask you something?" Little Seto mumbled as his head rest on the man's shoulder whilst they remained in the embrace.

"Go ahead."

"My angel that you spoke about. Is it the baby Mommy is having?"

"Yep." Seto smiled warm heartedly as Mokuba's face appeared in his mind. It wouldn't be much longer now and he'd be returned back to his proper time, and able to see his brother again. "_Definitely_ your angel, so take good care of him."

"Him?!" The boy exclaimed excitedly as he pulled away. "You mean, I'm going to have a baby brother?!"

"You are." Seto nodded and then realised that he'd just let a fact slip which he shouldn't have. "But don't tell Jack, okay?"

"Why, will he be mad at you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I won't tell." Little Seto smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his joyful eyes. "For a price."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Marshmallows!"

"Okay." Seto agreed with the hint of a genuine chuckle. _Five years old and already a businessman. _He pushed himself up back on to his feet and took hold of his younger self's hand as they went in search of a vending machine to purchase the soft gooey candy.

It had been a hard and unpleasant experience to have to witness his mother's death all over again but this time Seto had found some comfort to help him handle the ordeal. Comfort that came from the least expected place he thought possibly since he'd lost his self-esteem all those years ago at the hands of his stepfather. From himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: ****If ever there was a filler chapter in one of my fics then this is it, dispite the fact that there's an important scene of Seto dealing with his mother's death over again. To put it bluntly; I don't like this chapter, it's lacking something but I'm not sure what. Any suggestions?**

**I'm at a weird point with what I have typed up of this fic so far. I'm on what would be the 'originaly planned' last couple of chapters plus an extened epilogue. But there's something that happens between the last chapter and epilogue which I'm in two minds whether or not to write about, mainly cause it just seems a little out of place in compared to the rest of the fic. So would you guys like me to add it in to this fic or maybe as a seperate bonus story?  
**

**KG**


	31. Chapter 31

**What? All those hits for the last chapter and not a single review left? :(**

**Chapter Thirty**

"That's when he adopted you right?" Jack ventured as the alleyway had turned silent once more. He needed to keep Seto talking about his past otherwise the younger man would just clam up, and there would be no guarantee that he could be persuaded to open up again.

There was a slow nod as Seto took a deep breath. "On the day that Gozaburo Kaiba visited the orphanage for a publicity stunt, I challenged him to a game of chess with the condition that he adopt me and Mokuba if I won." He became mute again.

"And you did win?" Another gentle prod to keep on talking.

"I was desperate. I just wanted to find a family that Mokuba and I could call our own." Seto's eyes were wide and mournfully as the croaky confession came out of his mouth. "I cheated … and _'he'_ knew it." He looked away in shame of what he had done all those years ago but at the time it had happened, couldn't have felt smugger. "I thought I could beat him, but he was always one step ahead of me. A simple slight of hand move was all it took to turn the game in my favour. Nobody else saw and with all the media present, it would have made him look bad to go back on his word, - especially to a child, - so he took us both home with him later that day.

"The first few weeks; a month or two perhaps?" Seto shook his head as his thoughts wandered back and gave a hefty sigh. "Wasn't that bad. I was purposefully denied all the luxuries that were showered on my brother, forced to excel academically, and beaten as punishment for failure to meet any of the outrageous expectations that my stepfather had, but apart from that..." Abandoning the rest of his sentence he shook his head again. "Gozaburo didn't like the fact that I was strong willed. He'd put me through countless ordeals for playing him like I had done on that day, but none of them phased me. At least that's the impression I gave him." There was a brief pause as he bit down on his inside lip to try and stop himself from frowning. "And then one day things suddenly became extremely unpleasant.

"I had been set a study schedule which he _assumed_ would take me all day, but I proved him wrong by completing it in just a few hours. He didn't like that one bit and used the tiniest fault of a single spelling mistake to justify throwing me across his desk and…" Seto froze as the memory had now become clear in his mind and gulped back the anxiety forming in his throat. "I lie there. Scared. My behind exposed. Waiting for the blow of his leather belt and steel bucket to strike me like it had done on many other occasions. But it didn't come. Instead he …" Stopping to take a deep breath and force back his anguish Seto tried again, "He ….. He…"

"It's okay." Jack assured his tearful friend who was struggling to carry on. "You don't have to go into further details of what happen then." The image he currently had of a younger Seto being forced into such a position made his stomach churn with revulsion. _Monsters like that don't deserve to live! _He waited a few moments for the younger man to steady himself again before asking, "How frequently did it occur?"

"Quite frequently." Seto admitted quietly. "Although there was a phase where a friend of mine, - who was looking out for me relating to the physical abuse that I endured, - made sure not to leave me on my own with him for long periods of time, so it eased off for a little while. But after that time passed it returned and became more unspeakable. By then my stepfather had figured out that it would hurt me a lot more to punish others close to me instead of myself, and so I willingly let him use me more to make sure that they were spared. There was no way that I was going to risk something bad happen to them, especially my brother. Most of the time I barely managed to hold myself together, but I coped." His voice had turned tearful again. "I had to, for Mokuba's sake!

"When Gozaburo committed suicide, I stupidly thought that my troubles were over. That the memories would somehow go away." Seto shook his head and his mouth quivered in a frown. "They remain and haunt me every single day, as a reminder of how he altered me so that my life will contain nothing but emptiness and loneliness from his influence. Because of him, I'm doomed to be alone." Feeling yet more tears in his eyes about to overflow, he forced out an ironic laugh to mask the sorrow but failed miserably as his emotions were portrayed with his voice, "No matter how much I try to deny it; he was _always_ one step ahead of me." Seto could hold it back no longer and a surge of tearful sobs escaped him.

Listening to what he had just been told brought a tear to Jack's eye as he watched the younger man emotionally crumble. _I can stop this from ever happening, all I have to do is find that evil bastard in this timeframe and …_ He stopped with his murderous thought that resembled his old self too much and felt a pang of helplessness as he knew that changing his friend's timeline in that way would not be an option to take. _Seto put up with all that suffering to protect his brother and not once did he feel any kind of resentment for him. He selflessly put Mokuba's life before his own, regardless of what the consequences may have been, and kept that entire trauma cooped up to himself for all those years. _A tearful smile wobbled on the captain's face. _You think I'm a stronger man Seto? I suggest you take a look in the mirror and reconsider that statement. _

Reaching out to the cuffed man, Jack clasped a hand onto his shoulder. "Well done, I know it couldn't have been easy for you to tell me those things." He gave a warm smile to the tear stained face that tried to mimic the gesture back. "Now let's get you down from there."

"How do I get rid of those memories?" Seto feebly asked as he watched the older man rummage around though the greatcoat's many pockets.

"Medication? Therapy?" The captain suggested whilst having difficulty locating the keys to the handcuffs. _Where are they? _He jokingly made a mental note to place them in the same compartment with his condoms so that he'd be able to find them straight away next time.

"No!" Seto shook his head hysterically at the thought of having to speak out to a professional. "I can't retell that to someone else!" He began to frantically struggle with the restraints around the ladder once again. "You said _you _would help me!"

"I will help you!" Jack abandoned the search for the tiny keys to place a hand on either side of the younger man's shoulders to try and calm him out of his panic attack. "But there's not a lot more that I can do on my own. You've got to seek further help from others." There was another shake of the head from the friend held firmly in his grasp. "You can do it Seto. Even if it means me going along to sit beside you, - hold your hand if needs be, - I'll get you through it."

"I won't do it; I _can't _do it Jack."

Frustrated and upset by the situation, the captain bit down on his inner lip with his mind unsure of what to do next. It was tearing him apart to see the strong and seemingly confident man reduce to such a wretched state. Jack wanted to erase the pain that it caused Seto to feel from the horrid memories that haunted him. _If only I had one of the highly concentrated amnesia pills on me instead of just the regular kind! _He knew that he could make it stop instantly and painlessly though there would be dire after effects if he did so.

"Make it stop." Seto begged through more tears. "You promised me you'd do _whatever_ it takes!"

"I did." Jack nodded in agreement with what had been said after he snapped out of a moment of dithering and wet his lips nervously. "I can make it all stop. Right here. Right now. But _only_ if you trust me and do as I say." He was met with a meek quivering smile and nod. _Okay. _The captain took a deep breath to psyche himself up. "I need you to close your eyes and focus on those memories of your stepfather. Bring them all forward to the front of your mind with the most distressing placed first upfront."

Seto hesitated for a moment before giving another nod and then carried out the request. His eyes closed and he could feel his face twisting with the emotional discomfort that he felt from dragging the remaining memories out of the darkest depths of his mind. They were added to the ones that where already recently present from his reminiscence and he gave another nod to let the other man know so. "Done. Now wha….?!" He unexpectedly felt his mouth covered, drowning out his words and froze from the sudden action of the captain's lips on his own.

Jack felt the rigid tension take over the younger man as he still held him with a hand on each shoulder. He was careful to make sure that his lips caressed firmly yet gently, and that his tongue didn't stray beyond the space of his own mouth. His mind remained blank as he focused purely on the task at hand and felt a trembling sensation as he tenderly sucked the other man's face. Was that him shaking? Seto? Or just a side-effect caused by the wave of ill memories as they duplicated and transferred across to his mind.

Now that the initial surprise had worn off, and still bound by the handcuffs, Seto tried to escape by pulling his head backwards. As soon as Jack felt this movement he released his hold on the younger man's shoulders and raised them to pull his friend's face closer and deeper into the lock between their lips. Although he was greatly aware of the discomfort, he couldn't let Seto break away just yet. The visual part of the memories were now copied into the captain's mind, he just need to extract the emotions that accompanied them and couldn't do that if the link between them was broken.

Once the transfer was complete, Seto would then be left with nothing more than a shadow of his memories. The visual aspect of them would still be there in his mind, with the lesser disturbing ones fading over time. However, the emotions attached to them would no longer be present, except in the most disturbing cases were they would cause only the slightest pang of discomfort, like a sharp but swift pin prick, whenever they were thought about. And it would only be when Seto reflected on them himself that they would enter his mind. No more being tormented in his sleep, accidentally or if his mind was unoccupied. At last, he would finally be free of them and his stepfather.

Another attempt to escape Jack's hold was made by Seto as this time he used his body weight to draw himself away from the captain. It didn't succeed though as Jack simply moved in closer to bridge the distance. In one last effort to break free from the older man, Seto gripped tightly on the ladder rung and raised his feet to kick out like he had done before, and cursed loudly as his sprained foot made impact with the other man's form.

The kick sent Jack staggering quite a few metres backwards before he tumbled to the ground after tripping over his own boot clad feet. His whole face was scrunched up in a display of pain, not from the kick or fall, - which was nothing compared to the last one he had received, - but from all of Seto's memories as they bombarded him. Every account of abuse that had been experienced at the hands of Gozaburo was forced upon the captain's mind in one agonising emotional blow. He forced them back to join his unpleasant memoirs until they finally rest alongside his most terrifying experience of the eighteen-hundred years that he had been buried alive by his brother's command. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he then opened his eyes to find that the man staring back at him was a massive contrast from the one just a few short moments ago.

"You sick _bastard_!" Seto snarled furiously with his eyes emitting a death glare above the raw tear stained cheeks. "So this is how you get your jollies, by taking advantage of people when they'd least expect it?!"

"No." Jack fearfully shook his head at seeing his friend so angry with him at what he had just done. "Please, hear me out, I can …"

"Explain?!" Seto cut off the captain's words in a scornful manner. "There's no plausible excuse you could use to justify any reason for why your lips _ever _found their way onto mine!" He tugged aggressively at the ladder which fell another couple of notches down from the main fire escape. "When I get free from here you're a _fucking _dead man Harkness!"

The loathing displayed towards him almost caused Jack to break down himself. Whether it was because he still felt emotional unstable from the memories he'd just experienced, or the fact that the younger man now reminding him very much of Gray and the hatred that had been held towards him, he wasn't sure. One thing he was sure of though was that he wasn't going to just sit there waiting for Seto to turn out like his brother. _I won't risk losing our friendship over this!_

Ignoring the infuriated uproar, the captain calmly got to his feet and partly brushed himself down. He began to slowly stride back over to the flailing Seto. _I already lost the Doctor, and I don't want you hating me too._ Giving in to the selfish desperation that he felt, Jack let his irrational side take control, and reached into his waistcoat pocket to retrieve one of the small white pills he had stashed there. He held the amnesia pill tightly in his fist and leapt at the younger man, grabbing Seto's face with one hand and forcing the capsule into his mouth with the other.

"Swallow it!" Jack ordered sternly as he forcefully held his friend's jaws shut, but was only met with another hateful glare as Seto refused to comply. "Swallow it!!" He ordered again, this time clamping the younger man's anger-flared nostrils, blocking his airway to force him in to ingesting the dose of Retcon. "I've tortured and killed for far less during my time, so I advise you _not_ to piss me off by _resisting_!"

The stand-off lasted for well over a minute before Seto had no choice but to gulp back the pill, which caused the captain to give a heavy sigh of relief. "Good boy." He praised as he released his hold, stepped several paces back and watched as his friend gasped for air.

"What was that?!" Loathing still burned deep within those narrowed blue eyes as Seto growled his demand.

"Retcon."

"What?"

"B67." Jack explained all over again since this Seto hadn't yet encountered the drug. "Makes you forget things. In this case whatever, happened to you several hours before taking it, which means that, that kiss …" He shook his head with a mocking display of bewilderment. "Never happened."

"Why wipe that from my mind?" The question was asked in a more reasonable manner as the anger was beginning to subside. "So you can do it all over again?"

"No." The captain inhaled deeply as he prepared himself before giving his reasoning. "I gave you that kiss for a reason. You asked me to …"

"I asked for your help, not to wrestle my tonsils!"

"You've really got to stop interrupting me like that." Jack gave a frustrated sigh. "It's not polite. It's not clever. All it does is make you seem like an incompetent moron when your assumptions are completely wrong." He received an un-amused pouting look. "I _kept_ my promise and _helped_ you. There was _no _other motive behind it."

"Bullshit!" Seto wheezed.

"Is it though?" Jack's eyebrows were raised as he asked the question and a hand disappeared inside his long flowing coat. "Tell me again Seto, what was it that your stepfather did to you?" _Ah-ha found you! _He pulled out the keys to the handcuffs and repositioned them to a more accessible and suitable location in his waistcoat before continuing to rummage in another of his greatcoat's inside pockets. "Go on, I _dare _you to retell your first experience with him."

The younger man's teeth ground in anger that he'd been asked to repeat the traumatising event once more. _That bastard, he's expecting and waiting for me to be reduced to tears again just by mentioning that the abuse even occurred! Well he's going to be in for a long wait…_ Seto stopped in his thoughts and stared blankly at the older man. _He knows that I should be deeply unnerved by the mere mention of the incident yet I'm not?_ He then went searching for the memory and found it, but instead of it causing him to wallow in self pity, it just flashed through his mind accompanied by a brief moment of emotional discomfort before returning back to the shadowy depths. "Whoa?!"

"Don't thank me then." Jack smirked at the bemused face that was literally having difficulty breathing. "I cleansed your memories, so now they won't torment you ever again." He examined a small, hygienically sealed, cylindrical package that he had remove from his long flowing coat. "Ever heard the saying about kissing troubles away? Give it another thousand years or so, and the human race will slowly start to evolve and gain such abilities."

Seto juddered his head and blinked repeatedly, fighting against the drowsiness that was now overcoming him. _What's happening to me? _He lost the capability to stand, his strength vanishing as he slumped against the ladder that he was still cuffed to and his voice quivered with a hint of fear, "J-Jack?!"

"It's okay; it's just the amnesia pill starting to have an effect."

"What.....did…..you…..give…..?" Seto gasped between taking sharp painful gulps of air. He could not expand any further on his question, - what else the pill he'd been forced to take had been made of for him to react like this? - as he struggled to breathe, slipping deeper into anaphylactic shock with a frightened look on his face whilst staring at the captain now rushing towards him.

Jack tore open the small package with the use of his teeth and fiddled about with its contents as he talked to inform the younger man of the situation. "It's the compound of the pill I gave you; almost identical to aspirin. You're allergic to aspirin, - how do I know? Because you told me, - which is why I made sure to carry this." He pulled back one of the sleeves of Seto's turtleneck and carefully injected the shot of epinephrine into his arm to help ease the allergic reaction. "There, that ought to do it. If not … well it's a good thing we're at a hospital." He gave a faint uneasy laugh.

The captain threw the empty syringe over towards the dumpster and then fished out the tiny keys from his waistcoat to release Seto from the handcuffs around the ladder. Carefully he lowered his friend until he was lying on the ground and then crouched down next to him. "I'm sorry." Wide sapphire orbs with heavy eyelids were staring up at him as Seto fought hard for each breath that he took whilst trying to stay conscious. "I didn't mean to cause you so much distress." Jack's voice wavered and his own watery blue eyes displayed genuine remorse. "The scuffle and handcuffs were purely to stop you from altering your timeline, because if you'd succeeded, then Mokuba would never have been born." He didn't see the point in holding back the information anymore since Seto would soon fall unconscious and not remember a thing when he awoke. "I've already explained that the kiss was to finally give you inner peace so that you don't have to fear living your life anymore.

"As for the amnesia pill …." Jack averted his gaze in shame. "That was an act of selfishness on my behalf." He listened to the raspy and wheezy breathing of the younger man on the ground by his side; each inhalation an effort in itself but gradually became easier as the seconds passed by. "I recklessly put your life in jeopardy because of _my _desperation." He gave a deep heart wrenching sigh. "That friendship we had built, - have built? Will build? Whatever, - that almost brother-like bond … Well I wasn't prepared to let that slip away so easily and have you hate me instead. So knowing that I wouldn't have stood a chance to reason with you in an outraged state, I panicked and saw the Retcon as an easy way out.

"Sometimes taking a risk for those we love is the only way we can save them." For a moment Jack fell silent as he thought over the pathetic, but nevertheless true, excuse for his actions. His view turned back to Seto who had both eyes closed, chest rising and falling with ease now that his breathing had returned back to normal. A smile crept onto Jack's face as he watched his friend lay there sleeping. "Sweet dreams Seto."

"I'm not asleep." The younger man smirked in a groggy tone and forced his eyes open to peer up at the captain. "I will be in a moment though." His eyelids slowly slid back down and the fight to open them started all over again. Knowing that he wouldn't remember anything of what had happened when he awoke; Seto took the chance to express his gratitude to Jack now. "Thank you." He whispered, and with that, he breathed out one last breath of consciousness before actually falling into a calm and peaceful, torment free sleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Okay, hopefully somebody will enjoy/dislike this chapter enough to review.**

**KG**


	32. Chapter 32

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

"Daddy!" Little Seto cried out as he saw his father enter the waiting room. Still clutching his blue care bear, he got down from his seat next to Seto and ran to Kenbroath's arms for comfort. "Something is wrong with Mommy." He told his father. "She-started-to-have-the-baby-and-these-two-misters-were-there-to-help-bring-her-here-and-then-she-went-in-one-room-before-the-doctors-rushed-her-to-another-room-and-I-was-so-upset-but-not-much-now-because-all-the-time-these-two-have-been-looking-after-me." His words were all rushed out in one big jumbled string as he failed to stop and breathe.

"Its okay Seto, your mother will be fine." The man assured his son as he lifted him up and glanced at the two men who were now standing side by side. "Thank you both for bringing by wife here and watching over my son." Now that he had expressed his thanks to the two strangers, he hurried off down the corridor to find out about his wife's condition.

Seto watched his father and younger self disappear from view. His eyes glistened with traces of tears as he watched them go. A hand now rest gently on his shoulder. He turned his head to face Jack who gave a sympathetic and comforting smile. "You alright?" He was asked.

"Yeah." Seto nodded in reply before his eyes were drawn to over the captain's shoulder and through the porthole window of the door. There he could see the version of Jack he had arrived with looking ruffled and gloomy with his expressions. "I just need a few minutes to sort myself out first." He told the captain in front of him. "Wait here, I'll be back shortly." Pushing past the older man and ignoring the coat that was held out to him, he approached the door.

"Seto." The current Jack called over to him as he was about to leave. "If you're not back here within ten minutes, then I'm gonna come looking for you."

There was a nod. "Okay." Seto murmured his reply and continued on his way. In ten minutes time he would no longer be there at the hospital. He'd be back at his brother's party, leaving the captain to rejoin with his previous self and continue with the timeline that had now been corrected. _Mokuba._ The thought of his brother caused a fond smile before he became concerned at his friend's distant look. "Jack? Is everything okay?"

"Define 'okay'." The captain sighed, not bringing himself to look at the younger man in fear that the amnesia pill had failed and hatred still remained for the act he had done to help him.

"Where's my other self?"

"Outside the building; unconscious in an alleyway. I made it look like he was the victim of a mugging." Jack explained how he had left the doppelganger to be found now that the purification device was inactive and back in his pocket. Knowing that he couldn't avoid his friend's gaze forever he stared straight at him. "I'm sorry Seto, I didn't know how else to stop him."

"That's perfectly fine, there's no need to apologise." Seto assured, knowing that his other self had to be stopped somehow but hadn't expected the captain to seem so down in the dumps over it. He surveyed his friend's features as eye contact between them was broken. "Did he say or do anything to offend you?" There was no other explanation that he could think of; his other self had to have been the problem behind the unusual detached behaviour.

Jack nodded weakly. "There were a few things that came out of your mouth." The instability he felt inside from having withdrawn the traumatic experiences continued to simmer away. _How much longer will this last?_

"Whatever he said; don't pay any attention to it." Seto spoke assertively whilst trying to capture the saddened gaze and deliver the rest of his reassuring words. "Back then I was a different man with equally different opinions of you. It's only over these last few weeks that I've felt myself change, gotten to know what kind of a person you really are, and it's the way that I feel towards you_ now_ what matters." A glistening blue stare finally made contact with him as he pleaded for their friendship. "Don't let something I said back then destroy what we currently have."

A sharp relieved gasp came from the captain's mouth as he spoke aloud the single thought filling his mind. "You don't hate me." The attitude of wanting to maintain the friendship between them was a sure sign that the amnesia pill had cleared the kiss from his friend's mind.

Seto gave an exasperated sigh at seeing the nervous smile grow into a more confident shining beam on the now-cheerful-again older man. "It never fails to irritate me when I see one of those looks on your face; that Cheshire cat like grin." He shook his head with a face bearing mock displeasure and gave another slightly over the top frustrated sigh. "You also manage to push the boundaries of tolerability with your constant innuendoes, but despite these factors, I don't think that I'd be able to hate you ever." A warm smile was given. "Not now."

"Why's that?"

"A friend is someone who knows your flaws but loves you just the same."

"Are you saying that my personality is a flaw?"

"No!" Seto exclaimed at the questioning expression of raised eyebrows from the captain. The last thing he had wanted to do was cause offence. "I didn't mean it like that….. I was trying to say….. I meant…"

"I knew what you meant." Jack smirked as he watched the younger man struggle to rephrase his words. "I'm just teasing." He gave a little chuckle which caused Seto to laugh along too.

The door behind them creaked as it opened. Seto's laughing stopped as he whirled around, fearful that it was the captain's doppelganger coming to retrieve him. It wasn't. "We have to leave this place quickly." He told Jack as his gaze drifted from the nurse who had appeared from the other side of the door as she continued on her way, turning the corner where they both stood. "Your other self is going to come searching for me, - my other self, - any moment now."

Swiftly, the sleeve of the greatcoat was pulled back to reveal the vortex manipulator.

"We can't leave like that; not yet." Seto was fast to speak at seeing his friend preparing their second jump through time. "We just have to leave the hospital and head into the town."

"Am I missing something?!" Jack was slightly confused. "I hope you're not planning on altering anything else while we're here…"

"Oh, I've learnt my lesson, and I don't plan to interfere with timelines or the likes _ever_ again." Seto assured. "I just need to get myself a suit."

"A suit? What for?"

"I'll explain on our way …"

"_JACK!_"

Both pairs of eyes grew wide with startled expressions at hearing the timelord's angry voice boom down the hallway. From the angle that they were stood at only the captain was visible to the Doctor's line of vision, Seto concealed from view hidden by the corner of the corridor.

With the timelord speedily approaching in the sprint that had started as a jog, Jack shoved the younger man closer towards the door that led back into the waiting area. "We can't go through there." Seto reminded the captain about the doppelganger. "Otherwise we'll run into…_fuck, _here he comes!" Luckily the other captain wasn't looking through the window towards them as he consulted his watch. "Just jump, get us out of here!"

"No way." Snorted the captain as he caught sight of a door on his left marked: 'cleaning closet'. "You said that you needed a suit, so we're gonna stay and get you a suit." He grabbed hold of his friend tightly by the arm to throw him into the small room, before he then leapt in himself, closing the door behind to plunge them both into total darkness.

Seto moaned in discomfort at having been slammed into the confined space. His back was pressed up against the wall of over loaded shelving. The older man facing towards him pushed up against his front as they hid with their visions impaired to see nothing but blackness.

"Sorry." Jack whispered. "I didn't mean to manhandle you." He felt the need to give the apology and was grateful that he would not be triggering any traumatic memories for his friend as a result of his actions.

"Please, get your knee _out_ of my groin!" Seto hissed his order in a polite manner.

"That's not my knee."

"Do I even want to hear you correct me on what it _actually_ is?"

"Relax." Jack chuckled at the whining complaint from his friend. "It's only the handle of the floor cleaner …"

"_Jack!_" The Doctor's voice could be heard in their hiding place as both men fell silent so as not to be discovered whilst they listened to the conversation outside in the corridor.

"Doctor! Boy, am I glad to see you … you don't seem too happy to see me though."

"Why would I be happy when you clearly misused the trust that I had placed with you to keep Kaiba out of trouble?!"

"It was an accident …"

"Save it, I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

"How'd you find us?"

"I had the TARDIS track down the signal on your 'space hopper'. Come on, it's time to leave."

"But what about Kaiba?"

"Oh, I've already found him. Someone hit the poor guy over the back of the head and left him unconscious in the alleyway outside. Now he's in the TARDIS, conscious again with some slight memory loss leading up to his attack, but he's gonna be okay."

"Really? He was only here less than ten minutes ago..."

"It doesn't take long, for things to go wrong. All you have to do is turn your back, and that's when they happen Jack."

Laughter. "Oh my god, you're Doctor Seuss!"

"I'm really not in the mood for larking about right now."

"Sorry."

"I want you in my TARDIS 'now', _captain!_"

More laughter. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words to me."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and, - please don't pout like that, - just follow me." Footsteps could now be heard as the timelord and doppelganger walked back along the corridor towards the entrance of the building. "And once we get back to the TARDIS, I want you to give it to me."

"Oh, now you're setting yourself up for my comebacks!" The other captain's voice began to fade the further away they both went. "That's not fair; Entrancement is what it is ……."

Everything was now dark and quiet in the small space of the cleaning closet. The two friends waited several minutes to be certain that they would not encounter the men that they had been hiding from before Seto couldn't bear it any longer and broke the silence with his complaint. Not regarding his increasing growth in discomfort, but relating to the vile stench filling the enclosed area. "Is that smell coming from you Jack?"

"I would love to say 'no', but I'm afraid it is." The captain sighed at the thought of the dog's mess on his greatcoat.

"You not make it to the bathroom in time?"

"Ha-ha." Jack sneered back at the jest. "It's a story I'd rather not tell, thank you very much." He fumbled for the door handle. "Shit!"

"I know. I can smell it."

There was a tutting noise, most likely accompanied with the rolling of eyes if it had been possible to see through the darkness. "Not that."

"Then what?"

A heaving sigh came from the captain. "There doesn't seem to be a handle on this side of the door."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Seto: KG! (no sign or answer) KG!**

**Ianto: She's busy.**

**Seto: Doing what?**

**Ianto: Hugging Jack. (rolls eyes at Seto's sceptical look) Not like that. She saw the trailer for the third series of Torchwood and just felt the need to cwtch him and cry.**

**Seto: Why?**

**Ianto: Go watch the trailer.**

**Seto: No thanks. (waves handful of papers at Ianto) Have you seen these notes of how she plans to end this whole saga?**

**Ianto: Yes.**

**Seto: And....?**

**Ianto: And what?  
**

**Seto: It's .. It's ..It's...**

**Ianto: It's fanfiction, she can pretty much do what she likes.**

**Seto: ............. I hate that woman.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, Isis the Sphinx, and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

It had been over a half hour since they had been released from the cleaning closet back at the hospital, and now the two men walked side by side as they made their way into the town. Both of them remained quiet and lost in their own thoughts as they strode in each others' company on their search for a tailor's shop.

Seto found that he was unable to stop himself from smirking every now and then as he thought back to the moment when he and Jack were finally freed from the closet, and met with stunned looking faces from the crowd that had assembled in the corridor. The gatherers listened to the obscure conversation between them as they remained trapped in their hiding place, giving them all the completely wrong impression as Seto prepared to kick the door open.

_# "How come I'm the one doing all the work in this uncomfortable position?"_

"_Because there isn't enough room in here to manoeuvre and switch places."_

"_Why can't you lean backwards against the door instead?"_

"_I won't get the same leverage as you will from pushing down on those shelves. Just quit complaining and push back already. Once you're lifted from the ground I'll support your behind so that you can get a leg a__t either side of me."_

"_Oi! You said that you were going to support my ass, not grip it!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_You better be, otherwise I think I'll leave you with that discomfort between your legs for a little while longer."_

"_Tch! After three. Ready?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_One. Two. Threeeeeeeeeeee!" # _

At that point the door had then been opened from the outside as Seto was about to kick and instead the two men tumbled out in an undignified heap on the ground. At the time he had found the whole ordeal extremely embarrassing, but now thinking back on it, it was just purely one of those misinterpreted situations that he could now laugh about. After all, it wasn't like it was going to do him any harm to his reputation, - which was always his biggest concern on the immensely rare occasions he had been caught in peculiar circumstances, - since nobody in that timeframe knew who he was. And strangely enough it hadn't caused any unnerving flashbacks to strike him either.

_Could it be that I've become so familiar and secure with Jack, that any anxiety relating to the abuse endured from that bastard stepfather of mine has finally been overcome? I hope so._ _That would also explain my unusual casualness towards the whole thing. _He smiled to himself again as it felt great to relax and be carefree for once without any kind of worries whatsoever, and turned to converse with the captain, only to find that same gloomy look that he had seen back at the hospital. "Jack?"

There was no reply from the older man who quietly mumbled song lyrics in a poor attempt to lift his spirits that had again been knocked, this time by the appearance of the timelord. "_We got a little world of our own, I tell you things that no one else knows, I let you in where no one else goes. What am I doing without you?_"

"Jack?" The younger man nudged his friend gently. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." The captain nodded assurance as he slipped out of his trance.

Seto wasn't buying it; he'd gotten to know this man pretty well over the time spent with him and knew that something was wrong. "Is that _actual_ fine, or _my_ definition of fine?" He smirked playfully as he spun out the remark, mocking the question that he had been asked by this companion on their first time around at the hospital.

"Yours." There was a forced half-hearted laugh and feeble smile which vanished quicker than it had appeared.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Seto asked, not expecting to hear a positive reply from the man who liked to remain secretive much like himself, but was willing to lend an ear nevertheless. It was the least he could do to repay his gratitude, but knew that his feelings ran deeper with his concerns and wanting to help.

For a moment Jack hesitated before revealing what was on his mind. "I was hoping to stay clear of the Doctor back there. Seeing him again so soon after we'd just severed ties caught me off guard." There was a brief pause. "I didn't want to throw away that friendship, - what was left of it, - but I had to."

"Why?" _Am I pushing my luck with trying to get more information out of him?_

There was another moment of dithering before the captain decided to share the troubled feelings that he had. "You said it earlier; if I'm serious about being with Ianto then I should commit myself." He gave a little sigh as he spoke. "And this way I've removed one of those temptations that might possibly lead me to stray from him."

"And what about Gwen?" Seto asked as he thought back to the startled reaction he'd seen displayed from his taunting on their way to the pub. "Are your feelings for her are a temptation too?"

"They _were_, but I've learnt to accept that nothing will ever happen between the two of us."

"You were expecting things to happen between you?!"

"It's complicated." The older man shook his head at hearing the shocked exclamation from his friend and almost wished that he hadn't said anything on the subject. "I thought, - perhaps, - she'd come back, to me." He saw the confused looked on the younger man's face and knew he'd have to explain further. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"No." Seto's answer was honest even though he knew it was somewhat contradictable deep within himself.

"Then please just have an open mind with what I'm about to tell you." Jack's words left his lips with ease, even though they contained a little uncertainty over whether or not he should be revealing his most inner secrets that he hadn't shared with anyone else, apart from Ianto and even then he hadn't told the Welshman everything. "A long time ago, - nineteenth century to be precise, - I was in love with a beautiful woman." A saddened smile crept onto his face as he thought back to his search for the Doctor……

_His vortex manipulator had short circuited to leave him stranded and live out his days from the Victorian era onwards. Knowing that the TARDIS would be drawn to the rift's energy, he had settled in Cardiff to lie in wait for when the time came to be reunited with the timelord, and find the answers he sought regarding his newfound immortality._

_One night in early 1868, as a result of too much beer and an unavoidable brawl, Jack had died. Later he revived in the funeral home where he met her; Gwyneth Cooper. He'd never forget the warm smiling look on her face as she calmly stood by his casket as though waiting for him to stir. From that moment on the pair of them became taken with each other and their relationship blossomed as he found love to fill the empty void in his heart. _

_Several months later they were due to be wed when disaster struck. Whilst walking home, after bidding goodnight to his sweetheart, Jack was knocked unconscious and abducted to be put to work as part of a ship's crew. Almost two years later he'd managed to find his way back to Cardiff after being cast overboard having died during one of the ship's voyages. _

_Jack knew that he'd have to explain his abrupt disappearance, and there could even be the possibility that he'd have to regain her heart from another man, but still he was determined to return to the woman he loved. Out of all the probable scenarios he had thought about he had not even considered the one that actually awaited him upon his return, and was completely devastated to learn that Gwyneth had died the previous year. _

_With his heart shattered into tiny fragments it wasn't long before he deteriorated, returning to his old ways from the days long before the he had first encountered the timelord. Every now and then he would pull off the odd scam to acquire himself some money before he then spent much of his time drinking himself drunk, picking fights wherever he could, and found sexual pleasure with whoever was willing to partner him. He began dying more frequently as a result of his reckless behaviour. Stab and gunshot wounds soon became his most common causes of death, - with the occasional case of syphilis, - mixed together with his loose tongue when drunk, soon caught the attention of Torchwood. After being put through torturous interrogation sessions by them, and deciding that he was no threat, he then began to work for the institute, disagreeing with many of their methods and ideas as he was sent out on countless missions. Still it was far better than wasting his time propping up the bar at the local inn, giving him a purpose and direction in his otherwise pointless never-ending life. _

_Over time he regained a certain degree of stability and even moved on from his deceased Gwyneth as he learnt to love again and married. But less than a year later, tragedy was to strike again as death snatched both his wife and newborn during an extremely cold winter, taking him for only a brief moment before spitting him back out into the world of the living. Again he was sent into an emotional downward spiral which he had almost made a recovery from… until he fell in love … again. _

_Not wanting to have to witness the loss of yet another lover, - which he knew was certain to happen, even if she was only to die from old age as he outlived her, - he ran by requesting that Torchwood send him on a continuous string of assignments. He hoped that in his absence Estelle would find another man to give her the love that she truly deserved, and so he returned to his old habits of finding pleasure without having any kind of devotional needs attached to his acts. _

_Vowing never to wholehearted and openly love again, Jack had learnt to keep himself to himself for the most part; keeping those that he cared for at a safe distance for everyone's benefit._

_When he met Gwen, everything changed. He instantly saw the resemblances between her and his sweetheart from over a century before. Not only did she look the same and share his sweetheart's name, but her views and caring attitude also matched. When she had broken the effects of the amnesia pill, he was even more certain that she had returned to make herself known to him and present the chance to carry on where they had left off. Despite not wanting to fall in love ever again, his spark for her had been relit. If he was to fall again, then he at least wanted to experience the love that had been robbed from him. _

_Taking it slowly he would give her the time that she needed to rediscover that love and lure her away from the man she was currently with. But things in life never do tend to go as planned. Especially in his…… _

An ironic laugh escaped Jack at the thought of explaining the details of the situation to the younger man, as he now realised just how silly they would sound to a non believer. There was no way that Seto could possibly understand what it was like to have a love from the past return to him in the same kind of manner, so was there really any point expanding on the whole thing any further? "Let's just say that I had once believed Gwen to be that same woman." He gave an aching sigh as he knew the possibility of regaining his Gwyneth had long passed by him. "But it just seems like heritage and genetics may be the only thing resembling them both after all. Now she poses no threat whatsoever, and Ianto knows this, just like he knows how I feel towards you."

"I take back everything that I said in that argument earlier; you really do care for that man to have been so open with him." Seto smiled warmly as he watched the captain sink back into his quiet thoughts. "You must love him a lot."

"No." Jack calmly spoke as he shook his head. "I can't love that man. Not ever."

Seto was confused. "But I thought that you said you _were _serious about being with Ianto?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I love him."

"Well it should!" The raised exclamation drew the attention of several people in their vicinity who looked at them oddly as they walked by. Lowering his voice, Seto revealed his perplexity. "You've lost me Jack."

Nothing but silence as the older man bit down on his inside lip, trying to hold back the hurt and frustration that was building up inside him. _I shouldn't be unloading my troubles onto Seto, especially just after what he's been through at the hospital for the third time. This conversation has to stop._

"How am I meant to understand if you won't talk…?" Seto's words trailed off as he vaguely heard the captain mutter. He looked at the older man with a shocked expression. "You don't mean that?!"

"Don't I?" There was a sadistic tone to Jack's voice as he raised it to repeat the murmur. "I wish that I had killed him, when I had the chance to do so!" His words attracted more stares from passers by before then adding, "He'd be better off dead anyway. Not only for himself, but also for everyone who knows him!"

A death glare was scanned across each of the people who dared to look their way before Seto gripped the other man tightly and dragged him to one side. "What gives you the right to decide or say such things?!" His snarl was full of venom as he failed to control his anger.

"That's rich coming form a guy who played god back at the hospital on not one, but _two_ occasions!"

Seto clenched his fist in fury at the malicious taunt but managed to stop himself before pummelling the captain's face. _Take deep breaths and dispel the negative energy; that's what the anger management course taught you. _Slowly he relaxed his hand to drop back by his side. "I know what you're doing, and it isn't going to work."

Remaining silent, Jack just glared back at the younger man.

"I used to do it too, so let me tell you what I think the situation is." Seto met the harsh stare as he spoke his assumptions. "I think that our talk has triggered some kind of anxiety that you have about being with Ianto and have now become uncomfortable talking about your relationship. Not wanting to progress any further with details you're feeling cornered and lashing out at me so that I'll back away. You're hoping that by making me angry I'll forget the route that our conversation had taken and never speak of it again, whilst possibly avoiding contact with you for a short while also." His eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. "How close am I?"

There was no response other than the continuing glare.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me about it, then that's fine, - I completely understand, - but know this; No matter what you do to try and chase me away from you at times like this, I won't go. I'll still be here waiting to support you." The captain's stare softened. "After all, what are friend's for?"

Jack couldn't stop himself from being overwhelmed by what he had heard and his eyes began to fill up. "I don't deserve to love him. Not after what I've done." He tearfully confessed into the gaze that was gently encouraging him to elaborate and he did just that. "All he wanted to do was seek the same thing from 'her' which I had wanted from Gwen. Except 'she' had the potential to destroy mankind. But I didn't care about his feelings back then. All that mattered to me was the fate of the human race."

The younger man didn't have a clue about the incident that the other was referring to, but still he listened, hopeful that things were now going to be explained to him.

"He'd betrayed me, so I forced him to make a choice; kill 'her' or be killed." The captain's face bore a scrunched up frown as he shook his head. "Even at gunpoint, with the threats that I was willing to carry out, - and would have too _if_ the rest of the team hadn't been present, - he still refused to make that choice. So I made it for him." He inhaled deeply, trying to draw back the pressure building up in his throat and behind his eyes. "Several shots were all it took to destroy him by killing 'her'."

"You keep saying 'her'." Seto pointed out. He didn't want to seem rude by asking his query directly.

"Lisa." Jack explained using the name of the woman who he rarely referred to in that manner. "Ianto's girlfriend." It was easier to forget about those he had killed during his life if they weren't remembered by name. "She had been raped by the machinery of the Cybermen during the Canary Wharf incident, and all he had wanted to do was save her." His voice began to waver. "Do you understand now why I don't deserve to love him? And I most certainly don't deserve the feelings that he has for me but I allow them because it makes him happy."

"So this whole thing between you both is nothing more than an act?" If his head wasn't reeling before, then it certainly was now.

"I wish it was just that. It would certainly be a lot easier for me to handle if that was the case." Tears were quickly wiped from the captain's eyes before they rolled down the side of his face. "The only reason we ended up being drawn together was because of the guilt that I had for ignoring him as part of my team. I didn't intend for it to develop into anything more meaningful. It just happened that way."

Seto watched as his friend battled to keep his emotions under control. "You do love him. Don't you?"

"He was the reason why I knocked back the offer to remain travelling in the TARDIS." Jack nodded slowly. "I didn't come back for the sake of my team like I had told the Doctor; I came back purely for him." The fight to keep the tears from falling was now lost. "I love Ianto more than words can say, and it scares me to think of my life without him." Unable to stop the pressure in his throat, he broke down into tearful sobs as he knew that he'd have to lose the Welshman to death at some point in his life, and didn't want to have to witness it.

"It's okay." Seto placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and then tenderly pulled him closer just like the many times he had comforted his brother in the same way. "It hurts now, but it won't last forever." Unaware of Jack's immortality, his choice of words caused the sobs to become heavier and louder. "Once he knows how you truly feel, I'm sure that everything will work out happily for the two of you."

As another arm was wrapped around him, Jack sank his face into the younger man's shoulder and continued to cry whilst some of the people walking by them stopped and stared. Although Seto could here many wrong assumptions in the whispers that had begun to spread, he ignored them completely. He didn't care what anybody else thought. All that mattered to him was the emotional state of the man held tightly in his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Seto let the captain cry for as long as he needed to; listening to the sobs that exposed the angst his friend had about being doomed to living his life in loneliness after having witnessed losing several of his lovers in the past, on top of everything else that had been left behind him in the fifty-first century. All the while he was aware that time was passing by, and so too was the chance of him being able to acquire the suit that he wanted for returning to his brother's party in. But none of that mattered right now.

If the timelord hadn't been present at KaibaLand in the first place, then he would have spent all the night wearing his usual attire, unintentionally infuriating his brother in the process. It was just something that Mokuba would have to deal with. He'd make it up to him somehow.

_No wonder he had commitment issues if that's the life he's been used too._ Seto pondered his thoughts about the muffled revelations that had been uncovered. _ Being dragged through different periods of time and space by that 'quack'. Never able to find a place and someone to connect with, until he was stranded here; out of his own timeframe. At least now he's found, - and realised his feelings for, - that someone to share his life with. That's got to be better then the otherwise empty life he would have lived, had he not travelled with the Doctor. Right? _

Calmly Jack began to pull away and cleared the remaining traces of tears from his red-raw eyes. "Thanks." A smile tried to curve his lips. "I'm not quite sure what came over me." He noticed a damp patch on the younger man's shoulder. "Sorry about soaking your top."

"It happens." Seto calmly shrugged in response.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter too much since you'll be changing your outfit shortly." The captain had now managed to more or less regain his cheerful disposition.

"Not anytime soon I won't be." A shake of his head as Seto spoke and although there was no trace of emotion in his friend's words, Jack was still able to sense the disappointment over the situation. "The stores have long since closed."

"What did you need the suit for?"

"Mokie sprung a formal gathering on me, - and since I'm not a mind reader, - I pretty much turned up as I am now. Except, I had my white coat back then. I thought that I could use this extra time now to return dressed correctly for the occasion." Seto gave a half-hearted smile that tugged at his lips and hoped that the captain wouldn't blame himself for the missed opportunity. "I guess some things just weren't meant to be."

It wasn't until those words had been spoken that it hit him about his friendship with Jack coming to an end. _Another thing that wasn't meant to be. _Seto told himself sadly. Once he'd returned to his brother's party and the other man back to his point in time, none of what they had been through together would ever have happened, and the time spent at Torchwood along with all three friendships that had been made, would also be lost. _Is my life doomed to be empty? All because I was a jerk in my youth and never learnt to let people get close to me? _

"We're not done yet." The captain smiled at his friend who looked a little spaced out in his thoughts. _Probably can't wait to get back to Mokuba and put this mess behind him. _"You'll have that suit." He clasped the younger man on the shoulder before setting off in a jog, turning back around to make sure that Seto followed his lead, - which he wasn't. "Come on!"

Drawing himself out of his thoughts at the sound of the captain's voice, Seto glanced over to see that huge distinguishing smile grinning back at him and forced a meek smile before deciding to join his friend's side. He had no idea what Jack had planned but knew that he should just enjoy the little time that they had left together before the next jump, - and parting of ways, - was due to be made.

888888888888888888888888888

The shop closed for business at five and the owner generally gone home by half past the hour after the takings had been accounted for each day. That's why the shutters were down at just a little after six, but still two customers remained inside. Well, not 'remained'; more like 'snuck-in through the back door' to carry out their purchasing needs.

"You do realise that this is _stealing_?" Seto pointed out as the two of them stood in the closed tailor's store, the captain busy browsing the rails of suits for a correct fit and cut for his friend.

"Not technically." Jack beamed back pulling off several hangers. "I intend to leave payment for whatever you decide to take. Why else do you think that I stopped off at the ATM machine on the way here?"

"And just _where_ did that money come from?" Seto had seen him withdraw money on two occasions now and felt the need to question the means of how it had been obtained.

"Torchwood funds." A disgusted face was made by the older man towards the two-tone blue pinstripe suit that he had now come across in his search. He left it where it hung on the rail. "And before you ask where the institute gets that money from, I'll have you know that it's all legal and been gained that way for over a century now."

"Would I ask such a question?" Seto smirked mockingly. He never had thought about how Torchwood could pay its expenditures, but now was curious to know where the money came from as it made no revenue of any kind whatsoever.

"Dormant bank accounts." Jack sighed as he knew that he was about to be questioned further on the origin of the money. "Any that have been left untouched with no activity for around ninety years or so, are 'claimed' by us as we tap into their systems and add it to our own account."

"And how do you justify that as legal?"

"Clearly the accounts are never going to be used after such a long period, so rather then let the money _vanish_ out of the system and into some banker's 'already bulging wallet', we step in and take what we need to help fund the safety of the planet." The captain chuckled. "How else am I supposed to pay my team and keep you all in coffee, donuts and pizzas? That stuff ain't cheap you know." He thrust a matching jacket, trousers and shirt to his companion. "Here try these."

Seto took the items of clothing and without a second thought began to undress as he lifted his turtleneck over his head. The scars on his body had returned with the timeline alteration now re-corrected but his insecurity about exposing himself in such a way had not.

Jack caught a glimpse at the bare flesh on show and diverted his gaze almost instantly. He didn't want to make the younger man feel uncomfortable by thinking that he was checking him out, - which he wasn't, - and also had done so as he felt an uncomfortable shiver run through him at the scar that ran along his friend's neck. From the memories that he had taken from Seto, he knew that the scar had been acquired after the discovery of something called the Osterhagen plan. Besides that he knew nothing else information-wise relating to what the project was, only the emotions that had been felt by the boy at the time. Another shiver ran through the captain and his stomach flipped at the memory that now tried to surface; of the punishment which an innocence Seto had received when the project had been confiscated by 'superior powers'.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

He was quick to push the memory back where it had come from and wore a cover up grin. "I'm fine; I was just … lost in thought."

"About what?" Seto fastened up the buttons on the white shirt as he watched the older man curiously.

There was a nervous laugh as Jack stalled for time to think of an excuse to his floundering in thoughts. "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss having you as part of my team." He gave a half-hearted smile, his words completely sincere. "I could really do to have you stick around, even though I know it's not possible."

"Yeah, well …" His words were nothing more than a murmur as Seto avoided eye contact with the captain. _I can't do it. _He was never one for goodbyes, especially to people he cared about, as they always brought him nothing but more extended loneliness. The trousers were now fastened around his waist and jacket pulled over his arms. "How do I look?"

"Great." Jack beamed at the sight of his friend wearing the black tuxedo that he had picked out for him and then frowned. "But there's something missing." He looked the younger man over again and the upward curve returned to his face. "You need a dickie bow."

"A what?!" Seto felt himself baffled and horrified at the comment.

"A bow-tie." The older man snickered at the startled reaction from having used English slang when mentioning the decorative item. "What did you think I meant?"

The Cheshire cat grin that usually irritated Seto was shining at him for one last time. Instead of expressing his annoyance in any way, he just smirked back relishing his last moments with the man he would have least expected to befriend.

888888888888888888888888888

A pulsing, whirling, whining noise sounded behind the two men as the light vanished and they appeared inside the boundaries of the KaibaLand theme park. Grasping at the pain raging in his neck, Seto spun around to see the TARDIS fading from view as it dematerialised to leave him and Jack standing alone.

"See, I told you that was his plan!" The captain laughed as he massaged his own neck. "God, I love it when I'm right!"

Just before they had made the jump, the elder of the two men had tried to explain the finer details of time travel to the other, as he put forward his suggestion of what he thought the timelord had planned. By arranging it so that Seto returned to the exact point where the Doctor would have returned the younger man himself, the two Seto's were forced to merge and become one. This would then leave the CEO to be able to relive the last few weeks of his life with his brother and still retain all the memories that had been made during the time spent working for Torchwood.

Trying to explain these things, - and more relating to the time-space continuum, - to Seto was a task in itself as he used science to over complicate things and pick apart theories that constantly contradicted themselves time and again. A paradox was just that, yet he was unable to comprehend why and how they occurred in the first place. But instead of shrugging the whole thing off with a phrase that the timelord loved to use, Jack battled on to make his friend understand that some things were beyond science and happened just because they could.

Of course this just sent him round in circles once again…

"I still don't get…"

"Good!" The captain exclaimed with frustration as his patience finally came to an end. He was aware that his annoyance was causing him to glare at Seto. "If you can't accept the logic of time, then just accept that fact that time is a tomato."

"What!" Seto looked completely appalled. That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had heard Jack say, and he'd had several weeks of ridiculousness to compare with.

There was a heavy sigh before the older man elaborated. "Everybody knows that a tomato is a fruit, yet nobody ever questions why it isn't part of a fruit salad." He gave a shrug. "That, - like time, - is just the way it is." Now his head wobbled slightly as his eyebrows rose. "Don't question it. Ever."

"That's funny; because I like tomatoes as part of my fruit salad." Seto's remark was dryly spoken.

"Was that sarcasm or sincerity?" Jack asked through a blank expression. "I never can tell with you anymore. You've spent way too much time around Ianto."

"Ianto." Seto laughed the Welshman's name quietly knowing that he wouldn't be seeing him again, along with the woman who he still owed an apology to. "He never will get that duel which we arranged."

"Why not rearrange or play online then?" The captain suggested. "Just give it a few weeks for time to catch up to where you left off and send him an email…"

"And say what?" Seto snorted sardonically as he felt his emotions being toyed with. His voice morphed slightly as he recited what the invitation might sound like; _"Hello there, you don't know me but I was wondering if you'll like to play a game of Duel Monsters?..." _

"Hang on a sec!" Jack was slightly lost by the tone of the younger man's words. "What makes you think that he won't know who you are?"

"Let's start with the fact that we just altered everything leading up to …"

"Stop, stop, stop!" _I'll be glad when this is all over!_ "Cardiff is situated on a rift. Regular rules of time and space _do not_ apply to rifts in the continuum; therefore the time you spend there will still remain true." There was an exasperated sigh. "Honestly Seto, didn't you pay any attention to the things that I told you _before_ you picked them all apart?"

"But that's not….."

"Tomatoes!" Jack growled not giving his friend the chance to say the word 'possible'.

Seto took a deep breath ready to argue back, and then let it go in a heavy sigh as he realised that he was fighting a losing battle against the captain. "My head hurts." He theatrically groaned his defeat and raised a hand to his temples.

Jack saw the pair of sapphire eyes peek back at him and an uncontrollable joyful smile accompanied them. "Like it or not, you've made three friends out of this." He chuckled. "You don't get rid us that easily."

"That's a comforting thought." Seto stated as he came out from hiding behind the cover of his palm and lowered his hand. _It looks like something good has come out of this nightmare experience._

Silence had fallen between the two men which Jack broke. "Didn't you say that you had a party to go to?"

"I did." Seto nodded in agreement to the hint that had been given for him to stop wasting time and get a move on. "Why don't you come with me Jack? I bet Mokuba would be glad to see you again."

The captain shook his head."I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've got dog shit on my coat."

The comment made Seto smirk, but still he waited for another answer as he wasn't convinced that that was why his friend had declined the invitation.

"Rumours will fly if I walk in there with you."

"And?!" The word was snorted with laughter. "I couldn't care less what impression anyone draws to. We're the ones who know what the truth is and that's all that matters."

"I was talking about the dog shit." Jack joked half heartedly. Truth was that he didn't want to ruin his friend's reputation by raising questions about the CEO's sexuality, which is what was sure to happen if they entered the celebrations together as 'attendee plus one'. Sexual orientation may not have been something that affected the way Seto regarded others, but there were a lot of people out there who still remained closed minded and would use that against him, whether it was true or false.

"So was I." Seto lied back with a forced smile. He wasn't going to force the other man to stay if he didn't want to. _I guess he must be eager to get back to Ianto._ "You'll always be welcomed here Jack."

That made the captain smile to hear the younger man, - who had once disliked him, - say that he would now be accepted back into his life at any point from then on. As a mark of respect and appreciation, he stood to attention and saluted his farewell. "I'll see you around Seto."

"I look forward too it." Seto smiled and returned the hand gesture as he stood watching the captain activate the vortex manipulator to make the final jump.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Another delayed update, and this time it wasn't my fault as the site had a glitch that prevented logging in.**

**There were author's notes on the last chapter, honest! (The idiot that I am must have forgotten to save them) It was mainly pointing out the fact and fiction with Jack's backstory (though I guess it doesn't matter too much since this _is_ fanfiction after all) and there were also a couple of little random comments relating to the reviews you guys left but I've forgotten them now (it was a spur of the moment type thing)**

**Where the hell does all of Torchwood's money come from? I've often wondered this and like to think that the way I've decided is plausible. And they're not greedy, they just take what they need to get by.**

**The tomato explanation-thing is a variation of something I read in a Torchwood novel where Jack uses it to explain the difference betweem knowledge and wisdom. I kinda liked it; thought I'd work it in somehow, and using it to worm my way around timeline and travelling issues seemed like the perfect excuse.**

**Well, Seto is about to rejoin the party and the last leg of the story will soon unfold :)  
**

**KG**


	35. Chapter 35

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, Isis the Sphinx and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

The elevator carried the CEO up to the top floor of the hotel where he would rejoin his brother and sister-in-law in a few short moments from now. A mirror was positioned at the back of confined space and he took the opportunity to look himself over one last time to make sure that he was nothing less than flawlessly presentable.

Seto stared, almost mesmerised, as he saw his reflection smiling back at him. A smile was present for no reason other than that he simply felt content within himself. It was a strange feeling that he wasn't yet used to, but instantly decided that the sight of the upturned curve suited him a lot better than the tiresome scowl he'd known for far too long.

Just how much had he changed from the person he used to be? He'd lost everything but had managed to carry on with his life as best as he could by receiving support from other people around him. Other people who he had gradually let closer and embraced them, rather than push them far away. Each in their own way, they'd taught him that the world wasn't as cruel and unforgiving as he had grown to believe through the bitterness that had been sowed during his childhood. Had it also been because of their influence which had helped him cope with the nightmares and demons that, - until recently, - had plagued his mind to the point were he had become too scared to live his life?

A bigger smile stretched across Seto's face. Whatever it was that had been the pivot to alter the direction he had been following, he was glad that it had occurred. He'd come out of the experience a changed man; one that resembled his ideal vision of who he had wanted to become, instead of the cold hearted machine he had been groomed into.

Eyes wandered down to his hands as he straightened the bowtie around his neck and failed to stop the disappointed sigh that easily escaped him. The naked digits of his left hand were a sign that his attempt to get his younger self to search for Kisara, had all been in vain. It was only to be a minor disappointment though as he knew he'd still be able to seek her out, - she was out there somewhere, - and planned to do just that.

One of his fingers brushed against the leather strap of the locket hung around his neck and concealed out of sight underneath his shirt, causing him to freeze as nerves began to stir in the pit of his stomach. He'd seen the scars reappear on his body which was proof that the timeline had been repaired and knew that the locket would also reflect this with the photograph inside. But what if it didn't? Now he found himself too scared to look, just in case his fears were somehow proven correct...

_PING!_ The elevator door opened as it reached its destination on the top floor of the hotel.

Snapping back out of his thoughts, Seto took a deep breath and strode off down the hall towards the room where dinner had been served. A maid curtsied as he passed by her, and then placing his hand on the door he gently pushed it open. His eyes peered through the gap he had created and saw his brother and sister-in-law seated together at the table as they exchanged a deep engrossing kiss. The relief he felt from seeing them both forced an ear to ear smile onto his face as he entered the room. "Am I interrupting something?" He chuckled.

"Nah, we're done …. Whoa!" Mokuba froze as he caught sight of his brother, and for a split second Seto thought that something hadn't gone according to plan before realising that it was only the suit that had sparked the surprised response. The younger brother smiled. "Nice suit bro."

"I take it that the Doctor is responsible for seeing that you returned dressed appropriately?" Rebecca asked as her brother-in-law made his way over to join them. "Either that or you're secretly Superman to have gone home and back in such a short space of time."

Seto looked at his watch which told him that less than ten minutes had passed since he had been frog-marched out of the room to chase after the timelord and apologise to the annoying woman, even though he had lived out almost a month in between. "It's a bit of a long story that I'm not going to retell." He smiled politely at her whilst he gently dragged his brother up from his seat. "Please excuse us for a moment."

_Now I'm gonna get it! _Mokuba thought to himself as he was helplessly led across to the far corner of the room. They may both be adults now, but he was still scolded at by his big brother from time to time. He felt his feet stop and was now held in place whilst the pair of blue eyes demanded answers from him. "It wasn't my idea to leave you behind with Jack; that was the Doctor's doing…"

"It doesn't matter." Seto assured. "Forget about that, he and I are friends now."

"What kind of 'friends'?" Mokuba couldn't stop himself from asking as he remembered the captain's flirtatious attitude.

"Like brothers." Seto shot back to the stunned looking expression. "Can I get this conversation back on track now?"

There was a gawky nod from the younger Kaiba, who was still finding it hard to believe that his brother had made friends with the man that he had detested when he and the Doctor had left them both just a short while ago. Something major must have happened between them for Seto to class the other man as being like a brother to him. Or was he just being sarcastic with his reply? It was hard to tell.

"I know what happened Mokie." Sapphire eyes gently bore into him as the words were calmly spoken. "The Doctor told me."

"Told you what?"

"About Gozaburo."

"W-what about him?" Mokuba stuttered, terrified that his brother may flick like a switch any moment now. He was certain that Seto knew the details of just who it was responsible for the traumatic time he had been forced to suffer after their stepfather's death. If that was the case then his anger would surely be simmering and ready to explode for the deceitfulness.

"About how he died." Seto saw his brother's eyes widen in fear; fear identical to that he had seen once before in his life. When he had returned to the mansion after being released from custody and embarked on his new hateful attitude towards everyone from then on. He didn't plan on going down that path ever again. "I know you were scared of how you thought that I would react, but you should have told me. I wouldn't have hated you. I can't hate you, you're my brother Mokie." He could feel himself becoming tearful but fought them back. "You shouldn't have kept a secret like that to yourself for all these years."

"Neither should you." Mokuba squeaked back as he also held his own tears at bay. The thought of the things his brothers had had to endure still greatly upset him.

"I know." Seto nodded. Behind him he heard the door creak quietly, no doubt the maid he had passed by in the corridor had re-entered the room. He didn't lower his voice to stop the conversation from being heard, she would soon pass by them and even if she overheard, wouldn't have a clue what he was referring to. "But back then I was an idiot who just wanted to keep you safe, no matter what it took." He managed a comforting smile. That came even more easily to him now.

The younger brother smiled back. "Nothing's changed." He stood there for an awkward moment before deciding to embrace his brother who held no resistance to do the same back.

"Oh, I don't know." Seto smiled to himself at just how much he had chanced. "Maybe I've changed a little bit?"

There was a chuckle. "Yeah, now you're a much bigger idiot!"

Seto's heart almost stopped with fright at the voice he had just heard behind him. He released his grip on Mokuba and slowly turned around the see the man who had entered the room and not the maid like he had first thought. The man who stood there smartly dressed like himself, and at two years older still wasn't quite as tall as him, with that stupid moustache curving under his nose. _Noah?!_

"He's only teasing." Mokuba assured the startled looking brother as he pulled away from him.

"Am I though?" A green eyebrow was raised sceptically before the smirk snuck on Noah's face. "Of course I am." He greeted his youngest brother with a shoulder clasp. "I told you I wouldn't let you down this time didn't I?"

"I would have understood if you couldn't make it though." Mokuba assured and that was about as much as Seto heard before he zoned out into his thoughts.

_How can Noah still be alive even after we re-altered the timeline? _Seto searched for answers in his head relating to the reality he had returned to find. _Mokuba's birth had nothing to do with his death so how has this happened?_ It took him a moment to realise that he hadn't even questioned the possibility further when he had met the other Noah before travelling to Cardiff. _There must be something else that we did. _He thought back to what else might have caused the change. _Noah died around the time Mokuba and I were adopted when he was hit by a….._

Seto froze as he remembered the sudden car brake that Jack had done whilst driving the rental away from the orphanage. The one that had thrown him from the backseat as he fiddled with the vortex manipulator and caused his friend to utter about … "_Bloody kids_." He quietly laughed Jack's exact words with a trace of hysteria in his voice. _That's it, that's what happened!_

"Seto?" Snapping back into present time he caught two sets of concerned eyes focused on him.

He knew that it would be wrong to carry on as though nothing had changed, but neither of his brothers would be aware of anything more that the life they had lead to bring them to this point in time. It would only be him with the contradicting memories, though he knew that his bond with Mokuba hadn't been affected in any way at all. Would it really be worth all of the hassle to run back to Jack and inform him of the alteration, as well as waiting around for who knows how long for the Doctor to show up, only to be scolded at for yet another alteration which would probably be refused to change back?

"I bet you're still spending too much of your time cooped up in that office of yours." The moustached brother stated before he then greeted his other brother with a clasp to the shoulder. "Seriously Seto, Kaiba Corp will run itself every once in a while. Don't work yourself into an early grave."

He gave an appreciative smile at the brother he wouldn't have thought possible to have. Just over a month ago, - or ten minutes, however you decided to look at it, - he didn't have anyone else besides Mokuba, and now he also had Jack and Noah. Together the three brothers made their way over to join Rebecca at the dinning table.

"How are things going between you two?" She asked the oldest of her brother-in-laws.

"Not good." Noah admitted with a heavy sigh as he sat himself down. He'd caught his wife having an affair a couple of months back and things had been downhill from there. "I think that my marriage has crumbled to beyond the point were it is salvageable now."

"I'm so sorry it turned out like this for you." Rebecca apologised, feeling slightly guilty for having asked.

"Don't be, I'm not." Noah snorted bitterly as he picked up a glass of wine and knocked most of it back in one go. He turned to Seto. "Look's like you're the smartest of the three Kaiba brothers."

"Just a moment ago you were calling me an idiot." That warranted a smirk from both of them.

"Yeah well, you've got your head screwed on correctly. Do yourself a favour and stay single. Women, - or men, if that's what floats your boat." He received a doubtful glare. "Love, marriage, whatever you want to call it; it isn't worth the hassle…"

"Oi! I'll have you know that our marriage is well worth the hassle." Mokuba piped up in the conversation and gave a matter of fact type nod. "We're very happy together, thank you very much."

"I'm not doubting that Mokie, I'm just saying that Seto should remain his own man and not fall victim to a someone who would only try to control, alter and repress him as he's made to bow down to their every need, which is _exactly_ what marriage does."

"We're not like that, are we Becky?" Mokuba asked squeezing his wife's hand.

Rebecca smiled lovingly at him before she asked, "Can you fetch me another glass of water please?"

"Yes Dear." Mokuba stood up and obediently went to get his wife the requested drink.

The three seated Kaiba's tried their best to suppress their laughter from witnessing the comical way in which Noah's point had just been proven. _This is all I wanted._ Seto told himself as he reached for his wine glass. _Some of our lives may not be one hundred percent perfect or how we picture them to be, but we're happy, and most importantly; we're there for each other. _

Whilst he sipped at his wine, Seto watched and listened to his stepbrother and sister-in-law discussing the fate of his three year old niece, surprising him even more to learn that he was already an uncle without knowing it. He placed his glass down again and snuck a look at the photo in his locket that displayed all three of the brothers together. It looked like it had been fairly recently taken, though minus the caterpillar on Noah's face. _Almost perfect. _He thought and smiling to himself once more he closed and placed it back beneath his shirt.

Mokuba soon rejoined them with the glass of water in his hand and passed it over to Rebecca, completely unaware that he'd been the centre of a joke a moment earlier.

"I'm not going to let my little girl be used as a weapon during the divorce, but I will fight for her." Noah stated as he finished his wine. "To the bitter end if I have to."

Seto wasn't sure what was meant by that last part, or even if it had just been the wine talking, but couldn't stop the memory of the murderous intentions of the other Noah he'd met entering into his mind. But just as quickly as the memory had entered, it disappeared again as he was distracted by the door opening and a woman nervously stepped into the room. Everything seemed to stop, including his air supply, as he watched her walking straight towards him, her long silvery hair tied up high on the top of her head swaying in time with each step she took.

"Sir." She spoke timidly and bowed as she stopped next to Noah. "Anathema is now asleep and I thought you'd like this returned." In her hand she held out a locket that was exactly the same as Seto and Mokuba's, only this one had teeth marks in the bottom left corner where the toddler had chewed it on more than one occasion.

"Thank you Kisara." Noah took the locket and placed it into the inside pocket of his jacket. "I'm assuming that you haven't left my daughter unattended?"

"No sir. A member of the hotel staff is currently watching over her."

"And so they shall for the rest of the night." The caterpillar curved upwards. "I think that you deserve a break, so why don't you take the opportunity to relax and go join the celebrations downstairs?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly…"

"Of course you can." Rebecca smiled the woman her reassurance that she was welcomed to do so. "The more the merrier."

Kisara smiled her thanks in return and curtsied before leaving. "She's new." Mokuba commented once she was out of the room.

"I hired her several months back when the _'bitch'_ known as my wife suggested that she needed assistance to take care of our daughter. Guess I should have seen that as a sign when she was using the freed up time she then got to cheat on me……Seto?" Noah had only just caught sight of the vacant look in his brother's eyes and heard the faint giggle his sister-in-law made.

"Seto?" Now Mokuba was aware of his brother's state and waved a hand in front of his face but there was no response. He tried to shock his brother out of his trance. "Oh my god, the stock exchanged crashed!" Still no response.

The eldest brother rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look's like I have no choice but to fire Kisara."

"You can't do that?!" Seto was horrified to hear what had been said as he came too from his phase out. "Why would you? She hasn't…"

"Chill." Mokuba chuckled. "He was just joking to get you to snap out of …"

"I wasn't joking, I'm deadly serious. I can't have him ruining my reputation by dating one of my employees."

"Who said that I wanted to date her?" Seto smirked as he tried to hide his embarrassment of caught gaping at the sight of the beautiful woman like some love struck teenager. In fact he wanted nothing more than to get up and chase after her.

"It's in your eyes bro." Mokuba smiled happily. He'd been waiting a long time to see his brother find someone to potentially care for and settle down with.

"Yeah, that look of a stupidly blinding love that's going to destroy the man that you are." Noah sneered scornfully. "You're doomed to fall because there's no way of fighting it useless you amputate your…..Ow! What was that for Mokie?!" He sent a mock angered glare to the one who had just kicked him underneath the table.

"Just go after her." Rebecca encouraged.

Seto didn't need telling twice as he sprang out of his seat almost bumping into the maid, who about to serve up desert, as he did so. He strode off towards the door and was nearly there when he spun around to converse with his stepbrother. "It was great seeing you again Noah, and just a quick word of advice; shave off the moustache. It makes you look like a porn star."

Mokuba and Rebecca snickered at the remark, and even Noah saw the funny side of it as he shouted his retort just as his brother was leaving, "You'd know all about that wouldn't you Seto? Being the lonely bachelor that you are!"

There was no time to stay and engage the provoked light-hearted argument, so Seto let the taunt slide. For now anyway. He'd get the other back sometime when he'd least expect it.

Seeing that the elevator was already busy in use, no doubt carrying Kisara down to the party below, Seto began to take down the stairs two at a time. On the way down, - all fifteen flights of stairs, - he rehearsed just what he was going to say and do when he approached her. But all that seemed to abandon him when he was actually stood next to the woman as she looked longingly into the huge glamorous ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, and then cursed his stupidity of not introducing himself to her first. Not that she didn't already know who he was, but it would have been the polite thing to do.

Kisara gave a little startled jump at unexpectedly being spoken to by her boss' younger brother. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, mister Kaiba, sir." She seemed to shy away from him.

"Please, call me Seto." He insisted.

There was an eerie silence between them as neither knew what to say next.

"May I ask why you turned down my invitation?"

"I just can't…" The woman became mute as she continued to watch the couples waltz around to the music that the orchestra played.

"Can't what?" Seto asked. "Dance? That makes two of us then; we'd be perfect together." Why was he starting to sound like such an idiot?

"I'm actually a really good dancer." Kisara laughed softly and for the first time her eyes met his before they quickly diverted away. "I'm just not dressed for the occasion." She indicated to the beige coloured skirt and jacket that she wore. "If I had any idea that it was so sophisticated then I wouldn't even have bothered to come down here at all."

"I think you look pretty." He mumbled his thought out aloud as he realised that she was self-conscious about how she would stand out amongst all the ball gowns and tuxedos. As her cheeks reddened, he assumed that he just said the wrong thing. "What I meant was…" _Crap, you're not going to get yourself out of this one!_ Changing tactics to try and coax her into dancing, Seto removed his jacket and handed it to the nearest member of the hotel staff. "Here hold this for me."

Kisara was curious to what was going on and snuck a sideways glance to see him proceed to remove the bowtie from around his neck and hand that to the staff to hold too. Then she watched him undo the top couple of buttons on his shirt before he un-tucked the bottom of it from his trousers, and finished off by allowing the locket to hang over the front of his chest instead of being hidden like it had been. She diverted her eyes once more.

"There, now you're not the only one who'll look out of place." He stood arms wide open and gesturing his more casual look, hoping that she'd now be persuaded to accompany him. But she wasn't even looking his way. _Give me a room full of lawyers any day; they're far less terrifying then asking a woman to dance!_ He thought to himself._ How do people make this look so easy? _

Then another idea hit him. All he had to do was think like Jack. Well, maybe not _quite_ like him, but a poor imitation couldn't make him look more of a fool than he felt right now. "If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" Of course he was completely wrong with his initial assumption, yet failed to realise that _before_ the words had left his mouth. _You idiot!_

She tried not to notice him, - she really did, - but Kisara couldn't help snorting out the laughter that was dying to explode from her at hearing the cheesy chat-up line. Her eyes met his again and they sparkled with amusement as she jeered him. "Why mister Kaiba …. Seto, I do believe you are attempting to flirt with me."

"And making a complete mess of it too." He smirked back and they both shared a moment of laughter over the situation. "Please, all I would like is just one dance." A hand was held out for her to take.

She took it and Seto's mind almost exploded with joy as he felt her fingers touch his._ Yes!! _ He led Kisara through the crowd of dancing couples until they came to a clearing where they could dance themselves. Not quite knowing how to move and thankful that the music was slow, he took her in his arms and together they swayed for the rest of the night. Both of them were oblivious to all the whispers and speculations spreading amongst the guests, as well as the pictures being taken that would find their way into the morning's newspapers.

And even if they had been aware, neither of them would have cared, for they knew that they had found each other at last.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Aww, doesn't that just leave you feeling all warm and fuzzy? **

**Erm, not much to say for this chapter apart from that Seto's choice of 'chat-up' line _was _originally going to be John Barrowman's infamous line from Shark Attack 3 XD. But then I decided against it 'cause any normal woman would have slapped him one as a response and I couldn't have Kisara do that now could I?  
**

**doctorwho29 - How can you understand time travel? lol. It hurts my head just thinking about it sometimes. :P**

**Isis the Sphinx - Yay things are looking up now. Question is, will it last? **

**starwefter - I hate it when plot bunny's attack, especially in force with little time to spare. (that's why I have five abandon fics, seven that I'm currently working on, lots of scribble notes that don't amount to much of a plot, and a whole load of unwritten misc one-shots that would make War and Peace look like light reading if I was to type them all up) A Seto and Ianto fic? HECK YEAH!! Write it, write it. I'll be looking forward to reading it :D Thanks again for another typo pointer. And happy belated birthday, it sounds like you had a great time :) (I had mine back on Feb 21)**

**KG  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, Isis the Sphinx, and starwefter for leaving reviews :)  
**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"Checkmate!"

Seto stared at the blue dragon rook that had just captured his white dragon king. He was completely baffled at how his brother had managed to beat him at a game of chess. Again. Holding back the annoyance that his competitive streak was creating he overrode it with brotherly pride and smiled. "You've been practising."

"What can I say; I learnt from the best." Mokuba laughed, knowing that the extra tuition from the Doctor was what made him a better player, but wouldn't reveal that fact to his brother.

"Best out of five?" Seto asked as he lost the hold he had over his competitiveness.

"Are you sure that you've got time?" His brother had already spent the past couple of hours in the KaibaLand office with him, and Mokuba was a little concerned that they'd both lose the perception of time if they started a new game.

"Plenty." The older brother assured as he consulted his watch. He still had over an hour before he was due to pick up his girlfriend for their evening out which would end up with them returning to his mansion.

The dragon pieces were reset on the multi layered game field and it was decided that Seto should go first. He moved one of his pawns forward then waited for his brother to make his move, predicting that he would copy his as though a mirror had been place down the centre of their board. Mokuba did just that and it was his turn once more as he moved yet another pawn.

"It's been three months now bro." The move of the white dragon was mirrored again with one of its blue counterparts. "And from the way that you act I can tell you're still smitten with her, so that's a good sign."

"Is it that obvious?" Seto smirked as he now moved one of his knights up a tier and waited for his brother to do the same as he lured him into the strategic trap.

"Like you're walking around with a neon sign above your head." Mokuba laughed as he moved another pawn, leaving the knight which he knew he'd been expected to reposition.

There was a moment of quietness as the board was studied for the next move. _He knows that I'm onto his mirroring tactics, so I'll follow his lead for the next few turns to lure him into a false sense of security by thinking that I'm mirroring him._ Seto moved the same piece from his side just as his brother had done on his. He rested his chin on entwined fingers, his elbows provided support on the desk's surface while he watched the next move being made, and spoke during that phase. "Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I'm becoming since that first dance with her?"

"You're talking to the wrong brother if you want to be discouraged from being with Kisara."

A meek smile flashed on Seto's face, falling away as he felt undeserving of the support that his brother had for the relationship. "After all the horrible things that I said when you were dating Becky, don't you want to give me a taste of my own medicine?" He raised his head from his hands and copied the move that had just been made.

"I had thought about it." Mokuba admitted with a partial sigh and raised his dragon queen up a tier. "But if I did then that would mean I still had bitter feelings towards you, - which I don't, - and I really don't want to be on non-speaking terms with you again either." He watched the very first white pawn to be moved repositioned again as he was no longer being mirrored. If his brother had copied his exact move just then, then the white queen would have been taken from the board by him during his next turn. "Brothers shouldn't hate each other, especially over something as trivial as the choice of women we choose to be with." Using his bishop, he took the white piece that had just been moved.

"I completely agree." Seto moved another pawn to take the bishop that had foolishly been moved by his brother. "It's going to have to be something greatly unforgivable for the two of us to fall out _ever_ again." His thoughts wandered to think of Jack and how his brother had turned against him, and was extremely thankful that nothing like that had happened between himself and Mokuba.

With his thoughts staying focused on his friend, he recalled the conversation that they had had regarding the frozen Gray, - who was still kept alive in cryogenic status back at the hub, - on his first day of arrival in Cardiff. Back then the captain had fought to keep his heartache held back even though it clearly showed through his expressions. Even to this day Seto hadn't been confided with any of the older man's feelings over the situation, and didn't want to pressure him into revealing them either. Jack would share them when he was ready, but it didn't take a genius to work out that he must be extremely cut up, which is why the idea had been clawing its way into the CEO's mind.

It would take _a lot_ of time and money, - which he was more than willing to pay, - but with the right kind of therapy treatment Gray would eventually be rehabilitated into society. Jack would be able to have back the brother who had been stolen from him in his youth; all he had to do was give Seto the green light for it to start to happen. But of course it was still only an idea that had yet to be mentioned to his friend who he hadn't spoken to directly for almost a month.

Since the night that they had parted, Seto had waited out the time period that he had spent working for the captain and re-contacted the Torchwood team to find that, just like he had been told by Jack, he still had the friendships that he had feared losing.

He'd sent an apology to Ianto about being unable to duel like they had arranged, and now duelled against the Welshman online whenever both of them found the time to do so. Of course that had only been a handful of times, which were usually interrupted by their working commitments, leaving many of their duels abandoned and unfinished.

An apology had also been issued to Gwen, but whether or not she had accepted it, was beyond his knowledge as the reply he received simply said; _"OK"_. There was only so much that you could type in an e-mail without giving away the full story to someone who may be viewing it who shouldn't be, so it had been vague and hadn't expressed what he had wanted to say. Plus he felt that face to face contact was needed, - just out of manners if nothing else, - with a situation like that.

Over all, Torchwood had been kept busy over the past couple of months as the rift had started to splinter with its ruptures spreading beyond Cardiff, the UK and out into the rest of the world. Several weeks back even led the team to travel all the way to Switzerland and investigate mysterious disappearances at CERN, which Ianto would only describe as _'terrifying; equal to spending a week in a NHS run hospital with the possibility of unforeseen death looming overhead'_, though Seto found it near impossible to tell whether or not the Welshman was being serious with the remark.

In one of his e-mails Jack even asked him to immediately report any unusual occurrences in Domino. It was then, reflecting on the aurora-like effect of the rift he had witnessed back in Cardiff, that the CEO mentioned the whole escapade from his youth that had involved Dartz. That had only caused the captain to reminisce about how he had been reposition to the London branch during that time and having encountered several of the duelling ogre-type monsters that had run rampant there. When Seto had mentioned the insane, so-called, ruler of Atlantis, his friend been excited, - apparently he had always wanted to visit there? - and was now convinced that there was indeed a rift splinter over/nearby the city to have pulled the lunatic through time. That was what then led the older man to suggest a branch of Torchwood should be formed there also, which made Seto laugh until he almost cried….

There was a knock on Mokuba's office door. "Enter!" The younger brother shouted as he moved his blue playing piece and Seto snapped out of his thoughts.

The door opened and Noah entered, carrying his daughter in his arms as she chewed on the corner of the locket that still hung around his neck. He had taken his brother's advice and lost the strip of facial hair, making him look a lot younger than his actual age. A harrowing expression covered his tired face as he approached his two brothers and carefully set Anathema down on the floor before she ran over to her uncle Mokie, asking to sit on his lap.

"You look awful." Mokuba commented to the newcomer as he lifted his niece up onto his knees, failing to stop her from knocking over most of the chess pieces as she lunged for them.

"I feel it." The eldest brother slowly nodded in agreement, close to the verge of tears after having just been to the morgue to view his wife's body.

"Here, sit down." Seto insisted as he stood up from his chair and helped to guide his brother down. When he had first heard about the woman's death along with her lover, - after having both taken an overdose of an illegal substance, - then he had immediately suspected Noah guilty of foul play. After all, the man had clearly expressed his hatred for her and the determination to succeed in keeping their daughter. But now Seto was certain that he'd been taking the murderous intentions of the 'other' Noah too close to heart, as this one was clearly distraught from the news and clearly _did_ still love his cheating wife.

"Thanks." His voice wobbled as he sat and then stared at his daughter as she happily played with several of the chess dragons. "What am I supposed to tell her about her mother?"

"The truth." Seto stated and ended up sounding slightly cold with his reply. He didn't envy what Noah would have to do, and after trying to comfort his younger self back at the hospital, knew that it was going to be an extremely difficult task. He then chose to add, "Maybe not all at once, and a little sugar coating wouldn't hurt either, but don't lie to her. That would only make matters worse."

"Seto's right." Mokuba agreed as Anathema bounced happily on his lap, completely unaware of her mother's death.

As he watched the toddler play with the chess pieces Seto couldn't help but wonder if she'd even notice the woman's departing from this world. The image that he had gotten from both his brother and Kisara was that the mother spent as little time as possible with her daughter, so would Anathema be affected at all? _Of course she will, this 'is' the death of one of her parents._ He placed a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Noah remained silent as a steady trickle of tears slowly crept down his face, answering the question for him. He had lost control of his life, - his world, - and everything in it. "I feel so …." A pause as he searched for the right word to describe how he felt though he knew one simply didn't exist.

"Empty?" Seto offered and received a tearful bow of the head from the broken man. He had known that feeling all too well which his why he pulled out his cell phone. His brother needed him right now.

The tone from the phone's keypad caught Noah's attention. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Kisara to let her know that this evening will have to be postponed…"

"You'll do no such thing!"

The cell phone was snatched from its owner's hand and the call negated before it was handed back. "Life goes on Seto. Don't cancel your own for anyone else, especially for me. When it comes down to love you may only ever find it the once during your lifetime, so don't pass by the chance…"

"First of all; you're my brother Noah, so I'm _not_ just going to walk away when you need help, and secondly; it's just one date that is going to have to be rearranged which I'm sure she'll more than understand the situation…"

"Geez, I can't win with you! You complain no matter whether the advice I give is positive or negative…"

"_Stop fighting!" _The little girl's voice turned the room silent as she called for her father and uncle to cease their bickering.

"We're not fighting Princess." Noah assured his daughter with a forced smile. He turned his attention back to Seto and spoke calmly as his eyes locked onto their target. "Since the day you arrived into this family you've never once turned your back on me. We've been through much unpleasantness at father's doing, and it was you who took charge over us by acting the part of big brother when I failed to do so." He knew that the fact that the other had placed his life before that of his own was the main reason, - amongst others, - why he had suffered living in isolation all this time, and was determined not to let that be the case any longer. "I'm taking over those reins now brother, so you just go and finally live that life which you gave me."

"Noah, I…" Lost for words at what to say, Seto then caught a glimpse of Mokuba staring right at him and nodding his head. It was the kind of look that told him he should go like the other insisted, and that he would remain to watch over him. "Okay I'll go." He smiled and left a moment later, after watching the father lovingly embrace his daughter as she came at him.

888888888888888888888888888

The Mercedes had been stationary for almost ten minute now as Seto remained seated behind the wheel, gathering up the courage to approach the front door of Kisara's home. He'd picked his girlfriend up on numerous occasions now and each time he still got the feeling of butterflies in his stomach; a sensation which he loathed but enjoyed at the same time.

_This is stupid! _He growled at himself._ Waiting here for the nausea to die down when it's only going to flare up again during the moments leading up to before you ask her! _Taking a deep breath he opened the car door and stepped out.

Over the past few months he'd learnt a lot about the woman he was in love with. Like how she was several years younger than him, and that for around eight months of the year she remained the same age as his little brother before her birthday then gave her the four month advantage. She had a very gentle, nurturing and understanding personality towards everyone and everything in life. Her interests were mostly romantic and artistic things that he struggled to understand more often than not, but never failed to try, and so she repaid his efforts by showing fascination with all his technical interests, even though she didn't have a clue about them. He also knew that she too had spent part of her life, - all of her childhood in fact, - growing up in an orphanage.

When the time had come for Kisara to be turned out into the world on her own, she had been lucky enough to encounter an old friend she had made some years back, before the girl had been adopted, and was taken under her wing. Since that time she had been living with the friend, - who he'd been told was around his age, - and the two of them had grown close like sisters. So far Seto had yet to meet the only other person in his girlfriend's life, but as he stood there on the doorstep and watched the door open, he realised that that time had drawn to as close as the woman in question cautiously glared at him and had no emotion to her voice as she spoke, "She'll be along in a minute."

"Okay." He smiled pathetically as he waited where he stood. The butterflies he had in his stomach no longer bothered him as intimidation began to set in, and decided to introduce himself. "I'm …"

"The infamous Seto Kaiba." The woman sneered in that rather menacingly, sibling protectiveness way. "I know, I've heard all about you."

He had no comeback for that. What had she heard? No doubt that Kisara would have said good things about him, and of course there was his glowing public profile that he had built up and maintained as flawlessly as possible, but what if she was also aware of the cold-hearted asshole he had once been? If that was the case then he suspected that he may have some run-ins with the woman as she would more than likely fend him off her sister-like friend. Or was he now just being paranoid? "You're Naoko I presume?"

"That's correct."

Seto had been expecting more of a reply than that from the woman. He attempted to probe her on, hoping to fill the void of silence as he waited for Kisara to appear. "I hear you're an assistant to some of the top names in the fashion industry."

"That's also correct." Naoko confirmed aware that the man was trying to coax her into talking about herself to save him from interrogation. Well it wasn't going to work; she intended to vet him out and make him sweat. "Kisara tells me that you're a man of poetry, so why don't you share some with me right now?" She saw him falter before regaining his composure, clearly a fraud claiming to share her friend's interests. "And to make it a little more interesting, why don't you make it an original piece thought up right here, right now?"

Remaining calm, and having decided that he was going to hate this woman until the end of time for toying with him like she was, Seto spoke each of his words with a smug 'you'll have to try better than that' type smile. "If love is truth, then let it break my heart. If love is fear, lead me to the dark. If love is a game, I'm playing all my cards. What is love?" Of course they weren't actually _his_ words, but just like he had expected, the look on Naoko's face suggested that she didn't know where they had originated from either.

"Is that it?" She asked with a sceptical air to her voice not having expected him to answer so soon and confidently, if at all. Glaring frostily, the snooty woman waited for more only to find that the man no longer felt intimidated by her as she received a similar look in return.

"I'm afraid that's all you're getting out of my man for today." Kisara giggled as she pushed by her friend. She wore a knee-length sparkly blue dress that clung to her in all the right places and elegantly enhanced her figure. "Honestly, you don't have to do this every time that I start seeing a guy."

"Yes I do."

"I'm a big girl now and I can make decisions on my own."

"If he breaks your heart like that other guy did then …"

"Naoko, it's not that I don't appreciate you looking out for me because I do, I _really _do. But you've got to stop chasing off _potential_ husbands for me."

_Did she just call me a 'potential husband'?_ Seto asked himself, not catching the other woman's reply as he watched the two of them hug and exchange kisses before he and Kisara began to make their way over towards his Mercedes. _Surely that's got to be a good sign for a future together?_

They opened the doors and clambered inside the expensive automobile.

"So is there any more of it?" Kisara asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"More of what?" Seto asked, pulling away from the curb side and joined the steady stream of traffic.

There was a giggle beside him. "The poem."

"Yeah about that…" He grimaced as he drove knowing that he should come clean about the plagiarism.

"It wasn't your own work." Kisara nodded as she spoke. "I figured that much, but I'd still like to hear the rest of it."

"And it wasn't even a poem."

"Oh? What was it then?"

Seto hesitated for a moment as he thought about the guilty pleasure-type secret that he had. He then decided that there would be no secrets, no matter how big or small, kept from the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and pushed the button on his in-car stereo. The music that came from the speakers belonged to a British boy-band which the captain had introduced him to during his time working for Torchwood._ Damn you Jack!_

Several songs played through before the Mercedes became stuck in a traffic jam. Impatiently Seto checked the clock every other minute, anxious that they wouldn't make the beginning of the live theatre performance that they were on their way to see, and began tapping the steering wheel in frustration as the butterflies had also returned to his stomach.

"You seem rather apprehensive." Kisara commented with concern. Aware with the situation regarding her boss' wife, she didn't want to mention anything of it unless her boyfriend chose to bring it up in conversation himself, and assumed that this was the reason behind his quietness this evening. "Is something bothering you?"

"No." He lied and then changed his mind as the butterflies flapped faster. "Yes. I mean; I'm not sure."

"I'm glad that's cleared up." The laugh was sarcastic and she leaned across to kiss his lips, making the most of the time that the car remained motionless in the gridlock. Easing back from him, she gentle squeezed Seto's hand and looked him directly in the eyes. "You do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He gulped back what felt like one of his butterflies trying to escape. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"We're been together for three months now and I was wondering …" He froze and more wing flapping increased inside him. _Just go ahead and ask her! _"Would you like to move in with me?"

Kisara's eyes widened with surprise as she hadn't been expecting that to be the cause of the uneasy behaviour. "Move into your mansion and live there?"

"That was the idea."

"I'd love to but…"

"But?" He gave a nervous laugh now wishing that he had kept his mouth shut as her response so far hadn't seemed too thrilled with the proposition. All of the fluttering had disappeared now.

"I'd have to talk things through with Naoko first…"

"Why?!" He couldn't help but exclaim at what he was hearing, feeling slightly hurt and angered after what she had said before parting from her friend. "Like you said earlier; you're a big girl and can make decisions on your own."

"I can't just leave her on her own; not after everything she's done for me."

"Well she's _not _moving in with us!"

"Us?! So you've already decided for me have you?" Kisara looked rather peeved and insulted by his remark.

_Calm down._ Seto told himself as he took a deep breath. If he wasn't careful then he would only end up chasing her away from him and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. _Don't sulk about it, just let it go. It was obviously bad timing and you could have handled the response in a better manner than this….._

A car horn sounded from behind as the traffic began to flow once again but was now being held up by the Mercedes. "I didn't mean to sound patronising." Seto apologised as he moved the vehicle forward. "I _will_ respect whatever you decide."

"Thank you." Kisara frowned knowing that she'd probably hurt her boyfriend's feelings by the almost negative sounding reply to his question. "It's not a 'no' by the way."

_Whatever!_ His mind sneered as he kept the feeling of disappointment and foolishness to himself, and forced a smile onto his face. "Don't worry about it, it was only a suggestion." He returned back into his thoughts as he sailed his car through the rest of the city. After the disappointment he had got from only asking her to move in, he was glad that he hadn't gone with his initial question of asking her to marry him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: I haven't got a clue how a multi-tiered chess game is played and I made Seto a closet 'Take That' fan XD (don't worry Seto, I've liked them for over 15 years now)**

_**"Methinks it's time for the Doctor to get a little therapy." - **_**He'll get a little, but I really have to try and resist not to go down the 'Worst of the Timelords' road. lol (I love that web comic) **

**Yep, _'apparently'_ it's true; Scorpio and Pisces are compatible together. I say 'apparently' because it doesn't always work out like that as is the case with my parents (who happen to be** **Scorpio and Pisces, and happily divorced from each other), plus I never really believed much in horoscopes myself.**

**LATE UPDATE: Just giving you all the heads up that next week's update will almost certainly be late in posting. (It's the Hub2 Torchwood convention this weekend and I'll be busy travelling back home on the Monday - which is my updating day - and most probably won't have the time to do so)**

**Oh, and there's _another_ 'bonus' fic planned to follow the 'bonus fic' which follows this one.  
**

**KG**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next chapter: "Exterminate!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

The theatre performance had finished and a steady flow of people crowded their way out onto the murky evening streets of Domino. For a moment Seto seemed uneasy about how dark it was for that time of day and year, but dismissed the thought as the feeling of disappointment continued to eat away at him. Not only had his hopes of spending his life with the woman he loved been knocked earlier by her reaction to his question, but he'd also just spent over an hour watching a group of drama student rejects prancing around wearing costumes made from tinfoil, which he had foolishly paid an unreasonably high price for the tickets and privilege to do so. To say that he was not in the best of moods right now was an understatement.

_As long as Kisara enjoyed it, that's all that matters. _The CEO told himself, trying not to let his emotions turn towards anger over the situation. Knowing that his girlfriend liked artistic things such as the horrific boredom he had just witnessed, he had gone ahead and surprised her with the tickets for the night's performance. "Well, that was … interesting." He muttered, trying to think of something positive to say but failed to come up with anything.

"Yes." Kisara agreed, as she nodded her head and silently tried to figure out what could have possessed her boyfriend to buy tickets to such an unusual production that she most probably otherwise wouldn't have considered viewing at all. "It was good, but…"

"I hated it too." The honesty was chuckled and cut off her speech.

"Oh, I didn't hate it."

"It's okay, you can say what you _actually_ mean and I won't be offended." Seto assured his girlfriend, sensing that he'd failed to succeed yet again at getting another date to run smoothly. He didn't always make a mess of and ruin their time together, but most of the time he tried just a little too hard in his eagerness to impress her.

"It's just not something that I would want to sit through again so soon." Kisara smiled and shivered slightly as the chill of the evening air blew around her bare arms.

Removing his jacket from his arms, Seto placed it around the woman's shoulders to keep her warm as they walked towards the parking complex where his Mercedes had been left. Looking around them he noticed that the streets now seemed unusually quiet and empty except for those who had also left the theatre following along further behind them. "Where is everyone?" He mumbled his thoughts out aloud.

"Perhaps that faint judder during the performance was the early signs of something bigger on the way and they're taking refuge to avoid the quake?" Kisara suggested as it wasn't uncommon for tremors to hit the city every now and then.

"No." Seto shook his head. "If that was the case then there would have been advanced warnings on the news repo…." Falling silent mid-word as he caught sight of something off in the distance, he instinctively pulled his girlfriend down a side alley and peered back out into the street where cold electrical voices began to emit from small cone-like tanks coming closer towards them.

"_All humans will come with us!_"

_Daleks? _It was Seto's first assumption as he thought back to the description of the invaders that the Doctor had told him about during their stargazing from inside the TARDIS all those months ago. Taking a step backwards into the alley, so as not to been seen by the approaching machine, he bumped into Kisara as a result. She gave a little moan of complaint. "Shhh!" He instructed before then hurrying her out of sight as they both hid behind the dumpster located slightly further down the alleyway.

"_Resistance is useless!_" A Dalek stopped in the entrance and glanced down the passageway clearly aware that humans were somewhere nearby. "_Failure to comply will result in immediate extermination!_"

Both of them huddled together, hearts racing from the sound of the chilling voice, with nowhere to run from the 'thing' that was threatening to destroy them if they were to be found in their hiding place. The silence was only disturbed by the faint sound of motorised wheels as the Dalek then slowly began to enter the alley, Seto hoping that they somehow wouldn't be discovered though their chances were virtually nil.

"Hey, you're not ordering us around!" It was a human voice that sounded out from the open streets and caused the lone investigator to abandon its search of the still passageway in order to regroup with its fellow Daleks to round up the rowdy group of inferior beings.

"_Do not oppose, you will come with us!_"

"Get bent!"

"_Exterminate!_"

The laser blast and sound of the motionless body hitting the floor could be heard from where the couple hid and several more people began to scream in terror only to be silenced a split second later as their fate then became same as the first guy to die.

"_Exterminate!"_

The screaming stopped to leave behind just a few sobbing people who had obeyed the invaders orders as they were then led away by the small group of patrolling Daleks.

Only when he could hear nothing but pure silence did Seto dare peek out from behind the dumpster. _What are they doing here on Earth?! _He mused to himself about the Daleks' appearance as his eyes scanned the lifeless bodies that had been left behind in the street. There was a gasp from behind him as Kisara too gazed out to view the carnage. "It's okay." He told her as he saw the wide terrified watery eyes staring back at him. "Everything is going to be okay. Nothing bad will happen to you; I won't let it, we're …"

"We're going to die aren't we?"

For a moment he was unsure of what to say in response from having just witnessed the merciless killings by the beings that the timelord had spoken of, but knew that he had to keep her spirits up in the gloomy situation at hand. He also knew that he couldn't lie to the one he loved and tried to smile as he spoke. "No." Pulling Kisara close to him he embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to let a group of giant traffic cones, with sink plungers and egg whisks attached to them, bring us down."

There was a half laugh, half sob as she wrapped her arms around him to return the hug, relishing the feeling of security that was felt from her boyfriend's hold, before he then gently eased her from him in order to make a call on his cell phone.

"Hey Seto, how are things going?" The cheery voice came down the line.

"Never mind that right now…..."

"Why are you whispering? Have things gone horribly wrong between you two? You didn't pop the question already before…?"

"Mokie!" A low growl expressed Seto's irritation as his brother was causing the warning of danger to be delayed. "Just get whoever is there into the panic room right away, it's located between my study and the games room."

"Your mansion has a panic room?" The younger brother sounded far from impressed.

"Yeah. Doesn't yours?"

"No." The reply was snorted with laughter. "I'm not that paranoid."

"This is serious!" Seto bit his tongue to stop himself from raising his voice at the petty sibling teasing. "There are these things; Daleks, that Doctor friend of yours calls them."

"Daleks?"

"They're merciless alien beings inside protective armoured tank-like machines, and are currently on the city's streets gunning down those who defy them whilst capturing the rest."

"Do they shout out, _'Exterminate'_?"

"How do you know…?"

"I dreamt about them once."

There was no time to ask further questions, Seto had to make sure that his brother remained safe. "Just get everyone into the panic room; you'll be untouchable once you're in there."

"Okay, will do." Mokuba confirmed as a blasting sound could be heard in the background, followed by the orders of the invaders as they burst through into the mansion. "No, Roland don't…." The battle cry of extermination filled the phone line before it turned silent.

"_Mokuba?!_" Seto failed to keep his voice calm as the call was disconnected from his brother. He didn't want to think about what fate had fallen on those gathered at his mansion and swiftly made his second call to the only people he knew that might be able to do something about the situation.

_Come on Jack, pick up! _The CEO growled to himself in frustration as the line rang for a short period of two bleeps before the _'this line is currently in use' _message began to play. He tried Ianto's cell phone only to receive the same message, and again from trying to call the phone in the tourist office at the entrance of the hub. Out of desperation to contact any one of the Torchwood team, Seto even tried dialling the number for Jubilee Pizzas but was now told _'all phone lines in this area are currently in use, please try again later'._

"Seto?" Kisara's voice was weak at seeing the scared and perturbed expression worn by her boyfriend.

At first he didn't answer her as he sank into thoughts of what to do next. It would be suicide to try and fight these things alone, he had to seek help and fast, but how was he supposed to do that when the phone lines were unusable? _There is one 'possible' way…_ "Can you run?"

"Yes, of course I can." Kisara replied a little unsurely to the unexpected question.

"Good. Follow me and stay close." Before his girlfriend had the chance to ask further questions, Seto strode off to the entrance of the alleyway and looked out. There was no sign of Daleks anywhere right now, but that was no guarantee that their several block journey would remain trouble free.

Stepping out from the passageway, they moved quickly in order to try and reach his company's building undetected, and where just several streets away when they ran into a group of the invaders. _Shit!_

"_All humans will come with us!_"

Like a flash and not wasting any time, Seto turn tailed to double back on himself and sprinted faster than he had ever done in his life, - closely followed by Kisara, - as they would find another route to take to get to the KC building.

"_Exterminate!"_

The couple zigzagged as they raced for their lives, narrowly avoiding the laser blasts that would otherwise cause their deaths. Neither of them dare to look back as they managed to eventually outrun the Daleks, but knowing that they would still be followed.

"Seto!" Kisara cried out as she stumbled with exhaustion and unable to go on another step.

Hearing his name called out like that made him stop and hurry back to help the woman he loved. "Come on Kisara, you can do this." He tried to encourage her to push onwards. "We're almost there." Watching her struggle to stay upright and concerned about their pursuers gaining ground on them, he lifted her up in his arms and continued towards their destination.

When they reached his towering building, - Seto still carrying his girlfriend, - he quickly keyed in his clearance code and they went inside. It was only when they entered one of the storage rooms that he placed Kisara back down onto the ground where she then mockingly complained about what had just happened.

"When you asked if I could run, I wasn't expecting to have to do so like that!" She reached down to remove one of the high heeled shoes that she wore and held it up to show her boyfriend. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to run in these?"

"Next time I'll try and be more specific." Seto shrugged as he wandered off to find all of the items he required.

"Naoko is going to kill me when she sees this." Kisara groaned at the sight of one of the heels on the expensive designer shoes which had started to crack. "That's the last time she'll ever let me borrow her things." With her light-hearted remarks she tried to remain positive on the situation but failed to vanquish the feeling of never seeing her closest friend ever again.

Glancing across the storeroom she saw Seto speedily dismantling one of his company's Dueldisks, along with several other small electrical devices. _What is he trying to do?_ Pulling his jacket tightly around herself for comfort as she watched him go about the peculiar task, she felt something poking at her hips. Her hand dived into the pocket to remove the object that caused the discomfort…

"_Exterminate!"_

The sound of the Dalek had been faint but still it caused Seto to work even faster as he attempted to make his own vortex manipulator. He had to warn Jack about what was happening and transporting his way into the hub was the only other option he could think of. Using the miniature tool set from his keychain and parts from all the items he had gathered, he recreated the circuitry board to match that of the futuristic device and was almost finished. All he had to do was find a way to lock onto his destination.

"Seto?" Kisara's voice broke through his concentration and he raised his head to look over towards her. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Ermmm…." His tongue wouldn't work as it felt like lead inside his mouth. He had completely forgotten about the small square box that had been inside his jacket pocket, and now found himself staring right at the diamond engagement ring displayed within it as his girlfriend held the box open. Finally he found his voice and stuttered, "Y-yes."

Their eyes remained focused on each other for what seemed like an eternity, Seto met with a surprised and fearful expression from the woman he loved. This was far from the way he had planned things, on what should have been a happy day and milestone in his life…

"_Exterminate!" _The Dalek cry had become louder as their pursuer now stood right outside the storeroom door.

"Quick, get behind me!" He ordered and saw Kisara instantly race over to him, the ring box now placed back inside the pocket which it had come from and high heeled shoes abandoned where she had once stood. _I can't use the phone numbers to track onto if the lines are still busy! What other options do I have? _

There was a loud blast and the doors of the storeroom disappeared in a cloud of smoke which cleared to reveal a Dalek in the open doorway.

_Postcode! _Seto stumbled onto the very thing that he needed to lock onto the hub's location and felt his arm squeezed tightly as Kisara became even more fearful of the situation they were in. _What was it again?_ It was at times like this that he could now see the usefulness of the Welshman's retentive nature.

A bright blue light glared from the end of the eye-stoke as the Dalek fixed onto them both and repositioned its firing arm.

_CF10…_

"_Exterminate!"_

… _5AL!_

The laser beam shot out from the Dalek and flew across the room at lightning speed, hitting nothing but the wall opposite as it passed right through empty space and area of white light where the couple of inferior beings had once been.


	38. Chapter 38

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, starwefter, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :) **

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

The bright white light gradually cleared from Seto's vision. He felt the pain of discomfort in the back of his neck and was relieved to hear Kisara's voice as she complained about her own discomfort. _Thank god it transported us both!_ But the relief was short lived as he found himself staring down the barrel of the machine gun pointed directly in his face.

A pair of narrowed eyes peered over the top of the automatic firearm and would have seemed intimidating had they been filled with anger and not fear. They began to widen as realisation of the identity of their target hit home and the weapon was lowered. "Cariad?!"

Seto caught Gwen in his arms as she flung herself at him; narrowly avoiding hitting Kisara with the machine gun that she continued to hold as she wrapped her arms around her friend. His view caught sight of Ianto who also lowered the weapon which he held. "It's great to see you both again." He smiled before asking. "Where's Jack?"

"Not here, as you can plainly see." The Welshman replied in his usual deadpan tone.

"This isn't the time for joking around." Seto stated as he gently eased back his female friend from him. "I've got a serious situation back home…."

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

The muffled sound of the invaders that came over the intercoms caused all of them to feel nervous though the younger man seemed to remain remarkably calm throughout it all. "I don't suppose it involves Daleks by any chance?"

"It's a worldwide problem and Jack's onto it." Gwen assured the two travellers, knowing that the dry humour of her colleague wasn't appreciated right at this very moment in time. "He used his vortex manipulator-thingy to go team up with the Doctor. I think you should go after him too, using the one that you have." She glanced at the makeshift device and then started to move away towards the terminal across the other side of the hub. "Follow me; I'll get you the coordinate information that you'll need."

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

Kisara stayed rooted where she stood listening to the intercoms' transmissions and watched Seto trail after the Welshwoman across the huge vast area of the secret underground base. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight of them both together, knowing that nothing could possibly be going on between them and that the feeling she had was pure paranoia as he had intended to ask her to marry him. And she knew what her answer to his question would have been, the reality of which she feared they would not live to carry out.

"It's okay Kisara." Ianto smiled as he lingered with her. "You're safe, there's no way that those Daleks can penetrate their way in here." He had assumed that was the issue troubling her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked the stranger curiously.

"Because that boyfriend of yours never stops mentioning you in his e-mails to me." He smirked back in reply and received a faint smile from her. Feeling the awkwardness of unfamiliarity between them he extended his hand to introduce himself. "Ianto Jones."

She smiled politely and shook the Welshman's hand. His reassuring lie about their safety may have sounded convincing, but she wasn't buying it for a second.

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

"And just what am I suppose to do _then_?"

"I don't know." Gwen heaved a sigh. "Unlike me and Ianto, you know the Doctor, so I'm sure he'll find someway in which you can be useful to him." She typed away on the control panel to bring up the Doctor's cell phone number which all the lines in the UK had been dialling simultaneously just a short while ago.

Seto entered the digits into his makeshift space hopper to transport him into the vicinity of the TARDIS' location before he then began to tamper with the electronics once again. Now that he wasn't in too much of a rush, he could focus on the time travelling aspect of it so that he arrived at the same point Jack had travelled to as he was sure that the captain and the timelord would have covered a lot of ground over the minutes that had since passed. _Just how did he get his contraption to work again? I'm pretty sure that quack said that it would revert back to its useless state after the final jump._

Now satisfied that his adjustments were complete he took a moment to make sure that he really had made amends with his 'short-lived' colleague. "I'm really sorry about my behaviour back then."

"Back when?" Gwen laughed mockingly, pretending that she didn't have a clue about the incident he was referring to.

"Exactly." Seto smiled back, getting the feeling that she too was one of very little words when it came to apologies, whether it was making or accepting them. Thinking back to just a moment ago, he should have known that things between them were okay by the way she had used the affectionate name towards him which had once been abandoned after their fallout.

"So is she the one?" Gwen asked gesturing over her shoulder to where Kisara and Ianto stood shaking hands.

"Definitely." The CEO nodded in reply. He was extremely glad that the knocked up device had brought them both to the hub but couldn't be sure that it would work a second time. "Which is why I wanted to ask if you'd both take care of her while…?"

"Don't leave her here!" His words were interrupted by the low volume controlled exclamation from his friend. "Take her with you Seto, it's not safe here. The Daleks are about to break through our defences any moment now and they'll annihilate the whole place."

"_Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

"Jack left you both here knowing this?!" Seto was appalled that the captain would do such a thing. At least now he knew why they had been scared senseless and armed with the two machine guns when he and Kisara had first arrived.

"No." Gwen shook her head sadly and tried to control the frown on her face. "We were using a subwave network to contact the Doctor when the Daleks managed to trace us through it just before Jack left. Instead of notifying him of the situation which would have delayed, - or possibly even stopped him from going, - we kept that tiny bit of information to ourselves. The fate of the world is at stake here, to tell him would have jeopardised everything…"

"So you willingly condemned yourselves to death by staying here?" He didn't want to even think about losing more people in his life that he felt a connection with.

"Our deaths will be worth it." She tried to remain strong but could no longer look her friend in the eye, "It's his belief of coming back to us which keeps him fighting…"

"And when he returns to find you both dead it will destroy him!"

Gwen shook her head. "He'll see the wider scale of things and understand why we did what we did." The disapproving look she received didn't agree with her. "These Dalek things are virtually unstoppable; the only fate that you can expect when being attacked by them is to die…"

"Who told you that?"

"Jack."

"And how would he know?"

"Because he's been up against them himself in the past…"

"Exactly, and he's still alive to tell the tale."

She wasn't going to get anywhere disagreeing with Seto who clearly still wasn't aware of the captain's immortality. Telling him about it herself would be the only way that she could be sure he would stop taking such an optimistic outlook which had the potential to lead the CEO into an earlier grave than what possibly awaited him if the invaders could not be stopped. "There's something that I _need_ to tell you……"

The whole hub seemed to shake, with several bits of debris falling down from above and the Dalek cry now coming directly from behind the huge circular door instead of over the intercoms. _"Torchwood will be exterminated!"_

"You have to go _now_!" Gwen ordered loudly as she and Seto raced back over towards the other two. The secret that she had just been about to unveil about her boss left her mind as she focused on making sure that their friend and his true love made it out of the hub before it was too late.

Kisara held on tightly to Seto as he prepared to make the jump that would take them both ever-so-slightly back in time to join up with the captain and timelord. "Come with us." He pleaded both of his friends, not sure if all four of them would make it through the time lapse, but still it had to be worth a try rather than just leaving them here to die a moment later.

"We'll man this place to the very end." Ianto stated confidently. The offer to leave with them was extremely tempting, - after all, who wanted to die before their time? - but his loyalties were anchored to the duties of Torchwood and his captain.

"Go." Gwen instructed as she leant up to kiss her friend one last farewell, lips brushing gently on his cheek. "And remember that to save the world you mustn't tell Jack about what is happening here."

Sadly nodding in agreement to her words and trying not to think about his friends' approaching fate, Seto activated the Dueldisk encased vortex manipulator. The white light enveloped both him and Kisara, and transported them far away, leaving the two Welsh friends on their own.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could certainly do with an Irish coffee to calm the nerves right about now." Gwen had to say something otherwise she would have broken down into tears.

"Sod the coffee; I'd rather just have the whisky on its own." Ianto attempted to smirk but couldn't shift the frown from his face.

The hub shook some more and the Dalek cried out on the other side of the door. _"Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

"Goodbye Ianto sweetheart." Gwen raised her machine gun and aimed it directly at the huge entrance way, her colleague mimicking the action as the circular door rolled to one side and the firing commenced all round.

888888888888888888888888888

Smoke emitted from the fried circuitry of the Dueldisk as the light faded to leave the two travellers out in the dark street. Seto coughed and spluttered several times as he listened to more hissing complaints of discomfort from his girlfriend before the sight that met his eyes made him turn and drag her down to the ground.

Emerging from their jump had positioned the couple directly behind a Dalek, with a lorry truck and string of parked vehicles to their left, and house fronts to their right. Running was not an option as there just simply wasn't anywhere to go other than down the narrow sidewalk leading in the opposite direction that allowed them no room to manoeuvre if, - make that when, - the invader chose to launch an attack.

He held a hand tightly over Kisara's mouth to stop anymore sounds from leaving her throat as they slumped down on the pavement, out of sight from the dome head that slowly turned to investigate the source of the nose disturbance that it had just heard. _Don't look down, don't look down!_

With his unspoken pleading chant not having any affect on the Dalek, its eye-stalk began to lower. Almost pushed right up against its knobbly curved metallic body, Seto outstretched one of his already uncomfortably positioned legs and wrapped it around Kisara's to pull them closer inwards. If he could keep them both out of sight of the Dalek's eye, - which he doubted would be able to view the lower area around itself, - then they might just stand a chance of making it out of the situation alive.

Tiny droplets of perspiration began to form on Seto's brow as he fought to remain calm and hide his fear. A task which was made even more difficult when he felt a hot teardrop sliver its way down over several of his fingers and teeth dig into the palm of his hand, making him aware of just how frightened his girlfriend was as she shed the silent tears. _I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this._

Just when Seto thought that his heart rate could not increase any faster, he was proven incorrect. The Dalek began to inch backwards from them, presumably to get a better angel to view where they crouched and blast them into eternal darkness. But then the sensation eased a little as he heard footsteps, - running footsteps, - and realised that the Dalek had instead been drawn away as it now focused on the unlucky person to have caught its attention. Unlucky for whoever would soon find themselves stone cold in death, but for him and Kisara this was the chance to bolt for their lives. All they had to do was wait until the merciless killing machine was far enough away for them to get back onto their feet and…

"_Exterminate!" _The cry rang out through the air.

Seto tilted his head ever so slightly and saw the blue blast shoot out of the Dalek's firing arm, a faint yelp as the unseen target was hit, closely followed by an explosion as the dome was blown away. He used his body to shield Kisara from the flying shrapnel, several pieces hitting his back, though not badly enough to seriously injure him more than a few scratches which added to the scars that where already present. "You okay?" He asked the shaken looking woman who could do nothing but nod frantically at that moment in time.

A kiss was planted on her forehead before the CEO used the side of the lorry truck to pull himself up and glance over to see a brown suited body sprawled on the ground. By the victim's side a blonde haired woman knelt, a huge gun on the ground next to her as she obscured the man's identity from his view. Drawing his attention up the road directly opposite, Seto then saw a man sprinting towards them, carrying an even bigger weapon than that which laid on the ground, his greatcoat flapping in the wind. "Jack!" He gasped in relief.

Now that she was on her feet he turned to grab Kisara's hand, dragging her out to meet up with his friend at the point where the fallen civilian lay. It was only as they approached that he then noticed the red haired assistant, - Donna, he remembered the annoying woman's name to be, - also running over and registered the body on the ground as that of the timelord.

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick." The captain ordered them, looking surprised to see all of the faces of those gathered around the Doctor. "Move!" He added sternly as they just seemed to gawk at one another.

Reaching down Seto began to haul the timelord, who had somehow managed to survive the deadly blast, onto his back. Both Donna and the woman whose name he didn't know helped to keep the injured man in place as they headed over towards the blue call box from the direction which he had seen the red-head running from a moment earlier.

With one hand holding his own weapon, Jack reached down to pick up the other from the ground. "Here, hold this!" He told Kisara, trusting the huge gun that he had just picked up into her grasp, watching as she struggled to hold for a moment before she found a firm hold. Together they stepped backwards following the others whilst staying alert for more Daleks that might be close by.

_No! _Jack told himself as erotic thoughts about the woman beside him began to enter his mind. _If Ianto found out about them then you'll spend the next month or so on decaf. With no sex. Again. _And although they hadn't been introduced yet he was fairly certain that the silvery haired young woman was none other than his closest friend's love interest. _And if Seto ever found out?....Well, he'd probably team up with Ianto to make sure that you died many slow and painful deaths!_

They'd made it into the TARDIS and Seto carefully placed the Doctor down onto the floor. It was no secret that he didn't think too highly of the timelord, especially after the refusal of help when he had pleaded for it, but even he wouldn't have wished for this to watched the wide brown eyes glancing around struggling to stay open, alive and conscious.

"What do we do now?!" Donna's scared voice cried in dismay, hoping that one of them had the answer. "There must be some medicine, or something."

"Just step back." Jack replied as he took the weapon back from Kisara, - who was staring around the gigantic space that she now found herself in, - and then placed them both safely on the three seated chair at the time machine's controls. He turned to make his way over to the blonde who had refused to leave the Doctor's side. "Rose, do as I say and get back."

_Rose. So that's her name. _Seto listened in on the conversation as he drew his girlfriend closer to himself. Embracing Kisara tightly, his wordless actions spoke out to her that everything was going to be okay; he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. Glancing down over her shoulder he saw a severed hand in a jar which he hadn't noticed the last time he had been in the TARDIS. _What the hell?_

"He's dying, and you know what happens next." The captain continued trying to urge the woman away.

"What do you mean?" The red-head demanded as she spoke out exactly what the CEO was thinking.

"He can't." Rose continued to refuse to move from the timelord's side as tears weld up in her eyes. "Not now. I came all this way."

_All what way?_ Seto thought as he watched the blonde break down into tears.

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Donna was becoming hysterical now as she fought back her own sorrow whilst trying to get further information out of the greatcoated man.

Not a word was spoken as the timelord raised his hand and glanced at it, turning it over in the air as it started to glow. "It's starting." He gasped painfully and saw tears roll down Rose's cheeks as she too stared at the golden light beginning to protrude from the hand.

"He we go!" Jack exclaimed a little too excitedly. He leapt in to pull the blonde away to join the rest of them as they stood gathered to one side of the time machine. "Good luck Doctor!"

"Will someone please explain _what_ is going on?!" Both Donna and Seto found themselves yelling in unison as they remained clueless to the situation at hand.

"When he's dying, his body, it repairs itself. It changes." Rose explained as she fought more sobs back, the captain's arm wrapped around her shoulder providing comfort to the friend whom he hadn't seen since before his original death on the Game Station.

_Changes? _Seto hated not knowing and understand what was happening around him. It made him uneasy and resentful at not being in control like he was normally on a day to day basis. And yet he should have known by now to expect such things when being around the Doctor or Jack. Or even Kisara for that matter.

"I'm sorry, it's too late." The timelord apologised pulling himself back to his feet as he grabbed tightly to the control panels. "I'm regenerating." With that he let go and his whole body seemed to burst into a golden light.

The sight made Kisara bury her face into Seto's chest, and he too turned away not wanting to witness what he assumed would soon be an unpleasant scene. To his side he saw Jack with the other two women, both of whom were also shielding their view as they huddled together with the captain. He watched his friend also looking away from the bright explosion of light, eyes scrunched shut but curiously opened to peek back several times.

Not wanted to glance back himself for fear of seeing the timelord in unimaginable pain and agony from whatever was happening at that very moment, Seto watched as he saw the light reflect on his friend's face until it stopped. He then watched as the captain's eyes opened extremely wide as they stared over to where the timelord had been. The reaction was shortly mimicked by the two women in his arms.

Still unsure of what to expect and letting his curiosity get the better of him, Seto also turned his view back to see what had become of the Doctor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ianto: KG can not take full credit for plot events and dialogue used from here on as Russell T. Davies did most of the hard work when he wrote the episodes of season four of Doctor Who were this fanfic is now overlapping.**

**Seto: Why are you typing up her author's notes and responses?**

**Ianto: To make sure that she doesn't forget to add them again like she did last chapter and a previous one before that.**

**Seto: It's not your responsibility to keep tabs on her fics, **_**she's**_** the one who should drag her head back down out of the clouds since attending that stupid convention…**

**Ianto: Are you going to continue to stand there and complain her?**

**Seto: Pretty much. (evil grin) Call it payback for all the crap she puts me through in her ridiculous stories.**

**Ianto: Well it's going to irritate me, so why don't you go and play Duel Monsters with Janet? Just make sure that she doesn't eat the cards.**

**Seto: No thanks.**

**Ianto: Well in that case you could always go and brush the hair of KG's My Little Pony collection, **_**or**_** play a round of naked hide and seek with Jack.**

**Seto: (looks horrified at both suggestions) Card games with the Weevil it is then. (hurries off)**

**Ianto: doctorwho29 – In response to the planets in the sky, the answer is simply that KG forgot about this fact as she did not bother to re-watch the entire episode before choosing to overlap the two fandoms. I'll make sure that it's added to her **_**'list of irks'**_** as she calls it, and thank you for pointing it out.**

**starwefter – Is Kisara going to say **_**'yes'**_** ? Well KG definitely likes to make things difficult/unpleasant/complicated, - pick your choice of word, - for Seto in her fics. However I have been nagging at her to give him a break, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens. And thanks for the heads up about the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes. It is very much appreciated but YouTube will not allow her to play them as they are 'not available' to our country. (sigh) Just another disadvantage of living in Wales, though I suspect it is more likely a whole of the UK thing.**

**Isis the Sphinx – It would be rude to leave you out, so I'll thank you on KG's behalf for sticking with this story and reviewing, even when there were times when you felt it slow going.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Big thanks to Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and doctorwho29 for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Unsure of what to expect, Seto cautiously re-directed his eyes to the area near the control console where he had last seen the Doctor. There the timelord still remained standing, unaided, breathing hard but still perfectly the same in appearance as before.

"Now then, where were we?" He panted as five baffled looking faces stared his way.

"I know that I'm going to regret asking this, but what the hell just happened?" Seto moaned as he watched the Doctor crouch down towards the severed hand in the jar, the water around it bubbling and glowing with a golden light. He was still completely at a loss and flashed a quick glance back at the three 'more familiar' travelling companions, who might have had something to add but seemed just as confused as he was.

"There now." The timelord whispered and blew gently on the jar, providing the CEO with further evidence that this man wasn't all there in the head by talking to the hand. Slowly the bubbles and golden light faded, replaced with the faint blue aura from the tiny light bulbs that had originally been illuminating it. "You see?"

No. Nobody understood what he was talking about as they all remained looking puzzled with their gawking expressions.

There was a faint sigh as he knew he'd have to explain things. "I used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me." He fiddled with his tie.

Why couldn't other people be as clever as him and just understand things? It wasn't rocket science after all, which come to think of it, wasn't that difficult to understand either. "So to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, - namely my hand, - my hand there. My handy spare hand." He got back onto his feet and stood up to full height as he spoke directly to Rose. "Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax? Lost my hand in a swordfight? That's my hand!"

The Doctor sent a quick glance towards the captain. It was the kind of look that said,'Thank you Jack for taking care of my hand, and I promise _never _to question where it's been _or_ what it's done.' If it hadn't been recovered, and returned to him by the loyal friend a year earlier, then he would have had no choice but to adopt another form just a moment ago. He turned his attention back to the blonde. "What do you think?"

The woman warily approached the timelord. "You're still you?"

"I'm still me."

Without another word, Rose flung herself at the Doctor. He caught her in his arms and the two enjoyed a tight embrace that they both had yearned for so long. At last they were together again and no longer trapped apart in parallel worlds like they had become during the battle between the Daleks and the Cybermen.

Unaware that he was doing so, Seto tightened his hold on Kisara. Now he understood that the blonde haired woman had travelled whatever distance it was that had separated them, so that she could be with the one she loved. He felt that he was getting even more romantically soppy with the older he got. Either that or he'd seen one too many 'chick flicks' with his girlfriend over the recent months.

Having broken apart from their huddle shortly after the timelord had began his explanation, Donna and Jack stood side by side as they watched the happy reunion, both of them aware of how much the Doctor and Rose felt for each other. Still under the infatuation of the fifty-first century pheromones, - caused from the first second that she had laid eyes upon him, - and being caught up in the moment, the red-head turned towards the smiling captain. "You can hug me if you want."

The smile on Jack's face faltered, as he fought hard to keep his mind clear from inappropriate thoughts of the woman beside him. He gave a little humorous chuckle in response to her offer.

"No, really, you can hug me." Donna insisted, her words now sounded demanding.

The captain hesitated. _Don't be a fool! _He conversed with himself trying to keep his view from focusing on any one point or person in the TARDIS for too long. _Seto is right there, so whatever you say or do, it's going to find its way back to Ianto through him._

_Sometimes Harkness, you just haven't got a clue._ Seto gave an internal sigh as he shook his head disbelievingly. _All the woman wants is a comforting hug. _Releasing one of his arms from his hold on Kisara he reached out to wrap it around Donna and draw her close to him.

"Thanks Sunshine." She muttered with a hint of disappointment in her voice at having been comforted by the CEO and not the dashing greatcoated man.

"You're welcome Cariad."

"_Cariad?!_" Donna's voice boomed out disgustedly. "What the hell does that mean?!"

His mouth twitched slightly as Seto found himself gob smacked. He'd just tried to be nice and console the irritating woman, and _this_ was how she reacted with her ungrateful tone?

"Welcome to the wonderful world of women, Seto." Jack chuckled at seeing the confused look on his friend's face. "Pay them a compliment, and they'll always find some way to twist it right back at you." His laughing ceased as his sight caught view of the Doctor and Rose now stood side by side, the timelord staring right at him.

"So Jack," The Doctor sighed as he thrust his hands into both of his trouser pockets and lazily strode over to stop directly in front of his old companion. "The two of us parted ways, agreed that we were through, would stay out of each others' lives from then on, and yet here you are back onboard my TARDIS?" He paused for a beat as he regarded the other man who seemed to fidget nervously. "I needed you, and you came."

"But I wasn't quick enough." Not making eye contact and glancing slightly downwards as he spoke, the captain gave an uncomfortable, half-hearted laugh at being just seconds too slow to have been able to have stopped the Dalek from shooting the timelord.

"Still, you came." The Doctor pointed out.

Jack couldn't avoid the other man's gaze forever and looked up to see the timelord's eyes glistening from the show of gratitude. "And I always will."

There was no warning whatsoever as the timelord leapt at the captain and ensnared him in a tight hug. Even though they hadn't parted on the best of terms, his friend continued to remain faithful to him and knew that what had just been said was nothing but the truth. "Thank you."

Clasping Jack on the shoulder and receiving one in return as they broke apart, the Doctor turned his attention towards the other male companion on his time machine. "Seto." He approached him with a slight enthusiastic bounce in his step. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Did you manage to correct things?"

"Yes." He answered, not bringing up the fact that he now also had the stepbrother who was supposed to have died coinciding with his adoption. Remembering something that Jack had once said about consequences for timeline alterations, - meeting previous/future/alternative selves and the like, - Seto found himself searching for the right phrase in asking, "Is there any way that….?Could I have….? Did I cause this?"

"No, _you_ didn't." The Doctor assured assertively. "If anyone's to blame for this then it's me." He sank into his own thoughts. "More often than not, things like this are _always_ my fault."

"I'm sure that's not true."

The timelord snapped out of his gloomy depressing status as he felt the gentle comforting hand gesture placed on his arm. "Hello Kisara." He smiled warmly at the woman hanging off Seto's arm, dressed in nothing but the sparkling gown and dark banquet jacket. "Interesting shoeless look you're sporting there. New trend is it?"

"No." She giggled in reply. "High heels and running from those Dalek things don't mix."

"Of course." The Doctor joined her with his own laughter.

"Wait a minute." Seto interrupted them. His girlfriend may not have raised the question but he was certainly going to, just to calm his own uneasiness if nothing else. "How do you know who she is?"

The laughing stopped.

"I…I…I…" The timelord stuttered knowing he'd just dropped himself in a tight spot that he wouldn't be able to get out of easily.

"I assumed that you had mentioned me in your e-mails to him." Kisara told her boyfriend as now she began to feel slightly uneasy too. "You know, like you did with Ianto?"

"For starters, this guy doesn't have e-mail." Seto glared suspiciously at the Doctor, - who was looking extremely uncomfortable now, - as he spoke to Kisara. "And even if he did, Ianto and I are friends, this 'quack' and I are not, so there's no reason I'd want to have contact with him."

"Oh you wound me!" The timelord exclaimed overdramatically. "I'd say that we may be a little _'too much alike'_, but definitely not _'not friends'_." He wasn't helping with the situation as the couple still wanted an explanation, and he swivelled around to scan the faces of the other three companions also waiting on what he had to say. _Why do I get myself into predicaments like this?_ "Rose! Donna! I need you two lovely ladies to help me with a few queries, so if you would kindly step this way…" The Doctor sprang away to round the other side of the TARDIS' controls and escaped providing answers he knew that he couldn't reveal.

Jack casually stepped up beside Seto and Kisara. "I hate it when he does that. He obviously knows something about your future but won't reveal what it is." Giving a sigh, the captain then changed the subject. "So what are you both doing here then?"

"I came to find you." Seto smirked. "Why else do I come all the way over to the UK?"

A Cheshire cat grin beamed back in response. "And here I was thinking that you were promoting your company," Indeed, few people in Europe had heard of Kaiba Corp, or even Duel Monsters. "But the reality of the matter is that you were just shitting yourself."

"That's real suave Jack, you really have a way with words. Kind of makes me wish that I didn't bother to come and find you." The CEO's slightly inappropriate, but nevertheless sarcastic, humour made the smile drop from his friend's face.

"All joking aside, just how did you get over here?" The captain leaned closer and whispered so that there was less chance that the Doctor could overhear as he pointed to the burnt out dueldisk on Seto's arm, knowing full well that the younger man was capable of replicating a vortex manipulator. "Is that what I think it is?"

Seto nodded. "First jump took me directly into the hub, Gwen explained where you'd gone and …" He trailed off as thoughts of the loss of the two friends began to enter his mind along with that of his brothers. _No, you don't know that they're dead. _He tried to convince himself to stay positive.

"And then we decided to catch up with you." Kisara added. "Can't let you have all the glory for saving the Earth." She smiled at her boyfriend's extremely handsome friend. "Oh and before I forget, Ianto says_, 'Get a move on Jack, coffee's getting cold,'_ and then there was something about stopwatches? That part of the message has escaped me though, sorry."

"Typical Ianto." The captain chuckled and then excused himself as he spotted the timelord summoning him over with a wave gesture, knowing that his assistance was required.

"Seto?" Kisara whispered once the other man had moved out of earshot. Her voice was full of concern at the expression which seemed to become more vacant with each second that passed. "Darling? Speak to me." She squeezed his hand gently.

"You lied to him."

"I didn't lie to him. Ianto really did say…"

"No, I mean you gave him false hope of returning to find them alive by acting as though everything was okay back there." He sent her a narrowed glare.

"And what would it have done to make him aware of that, apart from cause him unnecessary worries?" Kisara stood firm and failed to back down from the disapproving look.

_Unnecessary?! _Seto couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Ianto is Jack's lover." He witnessed a surprised reaction to this fact. Squeezing back on the hand fix in his, he added, "If it was you that was in danger, it would be the first thing I'd want to know." He saw her smile back at him sympathetically as now she understood the dilemma he was in. Should he choose to keep the fact hidden for the sake of the human race, or inform his friend of the danger the over half faced which was sure to make him retreat back to the underground base? He was glad that she was by his side. At least this way he knew that he could protect the woman he loved and keep her safe.

Suddenly the TARDIS was sent into darkness. "They've got us! Power's gone!" The Doctor yelled out to inform all of his companions of the situation as he checked the controls for any kind of information that may still remain. "Some kind of chronon loop."

"A what?" Seto asked as the time machine began to rock. He grabbed hold of the nearby rail with one hand and Kisara with the other.

"I second with what mister moneybags just said!" Donna exclaimed as she held on tight to the control console but still ended up stumbling backwards into the timelord.

"And thirded!" Rose called from where the captain used his bodyweight to pin them both against the TARDIS' controls.

"The Daleks have rounded us up inside the TARDIS and are transporting us, - TARDIS and all, - someplace else using their chronon energy!" The Doctor yelled, now jabbing at buttons on the console but still got no response from his beloved time machine. "But where that could be I have no idea!"

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the crucible." Jack explained what he had seen on the hub's monitors before he had left. "I guess that's our destination."

"Planets?" Seto asked.

"Did you not notice?" The blonde sneered across to him.

"No. Should I have?"

"Yeah, there were like twenty-six of them."

"Oh leave him alone Rose." Surprisingly the Doctor came to Seto's defence regarding his poor observation skills. "He's in love and all traces of common sense and intelligence are lost when that happens." There was a great big _'I know this will wind you up'_ grin plastered on the timelord's face as he now spoke to the man in question. "Isn't that right Seto?"

"You said these planets were like an engine, but what for?" Donna spoke out, drawing the Doctor's attention away from the CEO, leaving Seto to wonder if the woman had done so intentionally, - he _was_ looking pretty peeved from the timelord's pompous remark, - as a way of thanks for the gesture of comfort he had displayed towards her earlier.

_Maybe she's not so bad after all? _Seto thought to himself about the woman he had once seen as a nuisance. He began to sink into his own thoughts, zoning out from the conversation that continued in relation to uncovering information about the current situation, and he smiled inwardly at the thought of the type of people he had chosen to befriend. They were all exactly the kind of people that he would have tried so hard to avoid had he been in control of his life at those incidences. And in having no control he'd learnt, - even though he partially knew, - that first impressions were _always_ misleading, and now that he'd gained their friendships, he wouldn't swap them for anything. His heart sank a little as the thoughts of his Welsh friends returned to him again, but didn't have time to wallow as a beeping coming from the TARDIS' controls brought him out of his thoughts.

"The Dalek crucible." The Doctor informed them all as he consulted the monitor screen which now displayed their destination along with all twenty-seven planets. Clearly not all of the TARDIS' power had been cut off by the Daleks. "All aboard!"

Light slowly began to filter into the time machine as it smoothly came to a standstill onboard the colossal Dalek ship. One of the invader's eerie muffled voices could now be heard. _"Doctor, you will step forth or die!"_

"We'll have to go out. 'Cause if we don't, they'll get it." The timelord dare not look at his group of companions as he broke the news to them that their deaths were looming closer. He'd failed them all, as well as the rest of the Earth and the other twenty-six planets. It was something that he didn't want to admit but knew that he'd have to.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors!" Rose couldn't believe what the Doctor had said. It was though he'd lost all hope and given in.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack pointed out their defences to the timelord who was certain to cause panic amongst the rest of them if he continued to talk like he was doing so right now.

Seto held his breath as he waited for the timelord to reply. He could feel Kisara's frightened grip tighten on his arm to the point were it was almost unbearable. _Come on; tell me that we are going to get through this._

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad." The Doctor now turned to face them, mainly Rose and Jack, as he spoke. "But this is a fully-fledged Dalek empire at the height of its power, experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything." He hated the look of fear that he received from all five of his companions. "Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

_No, this can't be the end of the road for us!_ Hearing the timelord's words sent Seto reeling into a silent pit of despair which became even deeper as he heard Kisara softly sobbing by his side.

"Yes." Tears cascaded down from the terrified blue eyes of his girlfriend as she continued to weep. "I was going to say yes." She clutched the box containing the engagement ring tightly to her as she sunk into arms and cried even heavier into his chest.

"Yes to what?" Jack asked curiously, breaking from conversation with the Doctor and Rose as he overheard the crying woman. He watched as Kisara shuddered with muffled sobs in her boyfriend's hold whilst Seto stood there, fingers caressing at her long silvery hair, mouth tightly clamped shut as his jaw trembled, and tears pricking at the corner of his eyes which he fought back to keep them from falling. It was then that the captain realised what the question had been that would have received the positive reply and it broke his heart to think about it, especially since knowing that his friend's heart was likely to have been shattered beyond repair by now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The timelord tried to show his condolences, but they'd been said too many times now, to far too many people, that they were nothing but words he'd become accustomed to saying on a regular basis. Sadly he remembered the memory of the couple's wedding day which he'd happened to stumble across during his travels, knowing that it now would never happen because of the Daleks' interference.

"Right then, all of us together, yeah?" As the Doctor attempted to rally them all and himself into a slightly less morbid atmosphere, his attention then focused solely on his fiery companion who'd also been drawn into her own helpless state of mind. "Donna?"

She didn't reply as she continued to stare in her vacant trance.

"Donna?"

This time she gave a startled jump as he took hold of her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do."

"I know." She nodded calmly and watched as the Doctor looked like he was about to say something else but declined after his hesitation.

"_Surrender Doctor and face your Dalek masters!"_ The chilling command rumbled inside the TARDIS.

Now having regained a certain degree of control over their emotions, Seto and Kisara stood face to face. The tiny box had been opened and he gently slipped the ring over her finger. He'd paid a small fortune for the thing and now knowing her answer, was even more determined to see her wear it, even if it was only for their last few moments alive. Both of them smiled sadly at the sight of the sparkling diamond knowing that they'd never see their happy day and become husband and wife.

"I love you." Seto whispered tearfully.

"I love you too." Kisara failed to stop the stray droplet from falling before they shared what they knew would be their last deep passionate kiss.

"Daleks!" Rose laughed nervously as she tried to hide her anxiety.

"Oh god!" Jack did the same. Even though he knew that he'd remain alive because of his immortality he was still scared of the many deaths that he would mostly likely be placed through.

"It's been good though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it, everything we did?" The Doctor glanced around his companions one last time and spoke to each in turn in the reverse order of how long he'd know them. He started with the couple whose lips finally parted from their farewell to each other. "Kisara, I'm sorry that we didn't get the chance to know each other, but I know that you would have been brilliant." She flashed him a faint smile.

"Seto…" He paused as he tried to think of something _nice_ to say about the man who clearly resented him. "You've been a pain in the arse, _brilliant_, but still a pain." Thankfully his remark had been accepted in the good humour that was intended as a half smiled was received back.

The timelord's attention turned to Donna. "_You_ were brilliant." The smile he got from her was one of gratitude for treating and respecting her like a normal person, and not as the worthless, dim-witted, loudmouth that many others believed her to be.

Next his view scanned over the captain who had once tried to con him. "And you were brilliant." One of those rare _genuine_ smiles twinkled from Jack's face.

"And you were brilliant." He told Rose as she stood there waiting and expecting more from him, but it didn't come as he took a deep breath, finally realising that his journey was coming to a stop. "Blimey!" Turning where he stood, the Doctor then began to lead them out of his TARDIS.

"_Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"_

The Doctor was the first to leave the wooden call box closely followed by Rose. Both of them had terrified stares that darted around madly to take in the sight of the army of merciless beings that surrounded them. As far as their eyes could see, Daleks hovered in the air above.

"_Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"_

Jack was the next to step out and a newfound fear turned his blood to ice. He'd never seen so many Daleks gathered in one place before. There was no way he'd be able to beat them all by himself when he became the only one left alive, and for the first time since he'd made the jump with his vortex manipulator, his thoughts turned towards Ianto and Gwen. _I'm sorry guys; you won't be seeing me again sometime soon._

"_Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"_

Holding tightly onto his fiancée's hand, Seto was about to exit the TARDIS when he felt Kisara stop in her tracks and attempted to wriggle her fingers free from his. "I'm going to get Donna." She told him as she gestured back to where the other woman stood frozen in another trance. He nodded in agreement to her chosen actions as he released his hold and let her step back to aid the red-head. It wasn't like she could come to any harm without anything first getting by him and the others, so he knew she'd be safe until the time came when their captors would choose to…. He didn't even want to think about it anymore, it was too painful.

As Seto left through the doorway the sight of the Daleks floating all around reminded him of the time he had duelled Yugi at Duellist Kingdom, when the spiky haired rival had multiplied the annoying Kuriboh to standoff against his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With lives at stake even back then, it had still been a game, the monsters holographic projections, and he had been able to come out victorious by exploiting his opponent's weakness, relying on the other's merciful nature to escape his own death.

But here and now it was a different story. Lives were still at risk at a far greater expense than his comparison and this was no game. The monsters were very much real, and he was guaranteed to lose as there would be no mercy shown by the emotionless beings as his extermination lay just around the corner. Seto swallowed back the lump in his throat and continued to wear his brave face.

"_Daleks reign supreme! All hail the Daleks!"_

"Donna?" Kisara gently nudged the other woman.

"Can't you hear it?" She gasped in surprise as she snapped out of her trance.

"Hear what?"

Donna gave the TARDIS an all round sweeping glance to try and locate the source of the sound, but there was nothing apart from the two of them and the freaky severed hand. "It's like a heartbeat." She explained what she could hear.

Kisara gave an understanding nod in reply as she was certain that the noise mentioned was merely the sound of the woman's own fear magnified inside her ears. "We're all scared. The others have already left, I think we should join them too."

"_Behold, Doctor!"_ The sound of the crimson Supreme Dalek boomed out. _"Behold the might of the true Dalek race!"_

"Yeah, okay." Donna spoke slowly as she agreed to the other woman's suggestion. Still she continued to look around and then gave a sheepish laugh. "I must just be hearing things."

"Ladies!" The Doctor yelled back towards the call box now behind him before muttering to add, "You're no safer in there."

The two women began to approach the TARDIS' open door only to see it slam shut. "Doctor?" Donna called reasonably calmly as she tried to open the door which had locked itself. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" The timelord stated as he attempted to push it back open but it wouldn't budge.

"Kisara?" Seto was also aiding the challenge of getting the call box open again.

"I'm fine, we're both fine." She assured as she remained calm, unlike the other woman who was starting to panic beside her.

"Oi!" Donna roared as she hammered on the wooden door. "Oi, we're not staying behind!"

"What did you do?" The Doctor turned to question the Daleks, namely the crimson bodied leader.

Seto was trying to work his fingers between the two closed doors. _I was a fool to leave you both back there!_ Jack and Rose rushed to help him pry them open.

"_This is not of Dalek origin!" _

"Stop it, they're my friends!" The Doctor yelled his demands as he stepped closer to the Supreme Dalek. "Now, open the door and let them out!"

"_This is timelord treachery!"_

"He said that this thing is just wood now, surely it can't be that hard to break open?" Rose grumbled to the two men as the three of them weren't having any luck with their efforts.

"Okay, stand back you two." Jack instructed and then spoke to Seto. "You and me, we'll break the door off its hinges." He received a swift nod of agreement before he raised his voice to yell warning to the women. "Stand back girls, we're busting in!"

"Hey, the door just closed on its own!" The Doctor furthered his argument with the crimson Dalek.

The two friends took several paces backwards as they prepared themselves to charge at the call box and the captain began the countdown. "On the count of three. One."

"_Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon!"_

"Two."

"_And it will be destroyed!"_

"Three!" Jack and Seto sprinted off from their mark as the TARDIS suddenly dropped through a hole that appeared in the floor. Almost instantly at seeing the call box disappear, the two men halted in their step. The captain stopped clear of the gap but the CEO wasn't as quick to respond and now struggled to draw himself back from where he balanced on the edge of the hole.

Seto's footway gave as he wobbled closer forward over the entrance into huge descending drop and then felt himself fall. "Gotcha!" He heard Jack cry as a hand clasped tightly around his arm. With Rose's help they both pulled him back onto solid ground where he couldn't move from the shock of what he'd just seen happen._ Kisara!!!_

"What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled at the Supreme Dalek. He raced over to stare horrified into the hole that the TARDIS had been stood on top of just a moment earlier. "Bring it back!" The demand was ordered in a panic stricken tone as the timelord began to lose his nerve. "What've you done? Where's it going?"

"_The crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino energy! The TARDIS will be deposited into the core!"_

"You can't, you've taken the defences down." The timelord couldn't hide his distraught any longer. "It'll be torn apart!"

"Nooo!" Seto cried out as he sprang back from his state of shock.

"But Donna and Kisara are still in there!" Rose exclaimed as though pointing out the obvious would make the Daleks change their mind.

"Let them go!" Jack demanded. He tried to keep his friend steady as he felt Seto begin to shake.

"_The females and the TARDIS will perish together!"_ If it had been possible to display emotions then the crimson Dalek would most likely have expressed a hint of self-righteousness as it toyed with the inferior beings._ "Observe!" _A screen materialised to show the fiery core as the call box was placed into it, flames licking fiercely at the exterior and the taunting continued towards the timelord. _"The last child of Gallifrey is powerless!"_

"What have I done?!" Seto exclaimed as he watched the images with horrified wide eyes that reflect what they saw in their moisture. Despite the captain's best efforts he was shaking pretty violently now and his voice was full of hysteria. "I let go of her Jack! I let go of her hand!"

The images had unsettled the Doctor even more and he broke his customarily controlled demeanour. "Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Put me in their place! You can do anything to me, - I don't care, - just get them out of there!"

Now the captain had two of his friends become hysterical both of them feeding off the other's fear, gradually becoming worse with each passing moment as their emotions ran wild and uncontrolled. He sent a pleading glance across to Rose for her to calm the Doctor whilst he concentrated on the man in his grasp. The slight nod of the head told him she'd understood and he then focused his attention to the friend who was now trying to physically push him away. "Seto look at me, I have something important to say."

"_You are connected to the TARDIS! Now feel it die!"_

The timelord struggled to control his emotions. He was angry, distraught and extremely upset, but he knew that he had to somehow keep himself together. How he was meant to do that he was unsure, as right now he had no hope; that had faded the very moment they had resided on the crucible and had completely vanished the instant he'd stepped out of his TARDIS. So it was pretty safe to say that he was greatly surprised to feel a tiny flicker of it return to him as fingers slowly entwined with his. _Rose._

"_Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels!"_

"Seto look at me."

"_Nine!"_

"Look at me, damn it!"

"_Eight!"_

"Okay, good, now I need you to listen."

"_Seven!"_

"Kisara's gone, I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"_Six!"_

"And right now isn't the time to mourn her."

"_Five!"_

"You can't fall apart, you have to stay strong and keep it together."

"_Four!"_

"Can you do that for me?"

"_Three!"_

"Please, it's important."

"_Two!" _

"Good boy, now calm yourself, breathe."

"_One!"_

Seto closed his eyes to block out the remaining images of the TARDIS being completely overcome by flames, and took a deep breath like Jack had told him to. He gave one final moment to think about the loss of the woman he loved and the one whose friendship he'd overlooked. When he reopened his eyes, his mind was slightly clearer though not entirely free from his grief.

"_The TARDIS has been destroyed! Now tell me, Doctor, what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"_

"Yeah." He answered truthfully. Rose's presence by his side was the only that stopped him from breaking down into the tears that were stored away behind his distant brown eyes.

"_Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" _

Seto couldn't take the Dalek's taunting any longer. He'd had enough of it playing with not just the timelord, but all of them, and was prepared to show the remorseless being just what power emotions could do to bring down their empire. Using his grief to fuel the intention that he wouldn't have considered otherwise, he'd launch himself into a kamikaze assault against the Supreme Dalek. He knew that taking down the leader of any operation would then cause the rest to gradually crumble, therefore his death would make a difference instead of just being wasted at the Daleks' choosing.

Standing next to Jack and without warning, the CEO plunged his hand inside his friend's greatcoat to retrieve the old-fashioned revolver which he knew the captain always had in the holster worn around his waist. "Yeah? Feel this!" He yelled and began to shoot off the rounds of ammunition as he advanced towards the crimson Dalek, determined to eradicate the authoritative creature that was contained within the armoured structure.

The bullets had no effect whatsoever as they ricocheted off the protective shielding that surrounded each Dalek in case of such a primitive show of aggression. Taking aim with its firing arm, it landed on the inferior human and the chilling battle cry sounded. _"Exterminate!"_

"No!" Jack screamed as he realised what was happening.

A blue blast flew through the air and Seto found himself in immense pain as he crashed down to the ground. He lay on his front and groaned as his head had collided with the cold steel floor, his spine hurting from being struck there by… _Jack?! _Ignoring the pain he felt, Seto scrambled round to sit on his behind and view the lifeless body of the captain. _No!!_

"Jack!" The blonde was swiftly by his side as she tried to wake him, close to tears at having seen him hit by the shot as he leapt to protect the younger man. "Oh my god! Oh no…"

"Rose, come here, leave him." The Doctor ordered her in a gentle compassionate tone.

"They killed him." She whimpered.

"I know, I'm sorry." The timelord sent Seto a quick glance to see how he was coping. _Like Rose, he clearly doesn't know._

_No! _Seto's mind couldn't function properly. His friend had just sacrificed himself so that he was able to live that little bit longer. Tears began to sting his eyes, and with the stone cold evidence of death directly in front of him, they began to overflow. He was losing everyone that he felt like he had a connection with, those who were important to him and his life, and he was powerless to stop it all from happening.

"_Escort them to the vault!"_

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor pulled Rose back up onto her feet as she softly cried for their friend.

"_They are the playthings of Davros now!"_

"Come on Seto." The timelord clasped him on the shoulder and gently eased him up too.

_I'm sorry Jack, if it wasn't for me you'd still be alive. _Seto looked at his friend one last time before wiping the tears from his face, hearing the man's voice echo inside his head as it reminded him; _'You can't fall apart, you have to stay strong and keep it together.'_ Half heartedly he nodded and even gave a saluting farewell to the motionless man who had been like a brother to him. _I will. _

The Daleks then lead them away. With Seto and Rose walking several steps in front of him, the Doctor took one last chance to view his ever faithful companion. _I hope you know what you're doing Jack, though I know whatever it is, you won't let me down. We can beat them, I have faith in you._ He smiled weakly and received a wink from the deceased captain_. _

The Dalek behind him then ushered the timelord down to the vault to meet his old foe, whilst several others gathered around the body of the greatcoated man, as they prepared to transport the human's remains to their ship's incinerator.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Slightly altered the chapter to reflect the 'planets' issue pointed out by doctorwho29 in a previous review. **

**Uploaded my original music video for this (see link in profile) which acted as part of my notes for where the story was/is heading.**

**KG  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, doctorwho29, and starwefter for leaving reviews :) **

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

The darkness of the vault was eerily illuminated by the red glow of the curving metallic wall. Around half a dozen Daleks had accompanied the three captives down into the murky depths and ordered them to stand several paces apart from each other.

All three humans obeyed, knowing that failure to do otherwise would most likely result in their swift execution. It had been several minutes since they had witnessed the deaths of their friends and as hard as it was, they had each managed to regain a fairly strong composure that masked their feelings of helplessness and despair.

The CEO found himself stood between the timelord and the blonde as they waited while a shadowy figure came closer towards them. "Activate the holding cells." As soon as the voice had spoken, a beam of light shone down to surround the Doctor. The same then also happened to Seto and Rose. "Excellent."

Now with more light emitted down from above and entering the darkened room, the features of the approaching form were clearer to see. The lower half of the being was exactly the same as a Dalek, an armour plated drive mechanism with knobbly spheres positioned all around in neat orderly vertical rows. But when it came to the upper half, there were no protruding attachments like that of the Dalek, only the exposed main torso of a deformed humanoid life form. His face was weathered and wrinkled, eyes sunken which remained as nothing more than two dark empty sockets. What could have counted as a third eye with a blue glow was planted smack bang in the centre of his forehead, with some kind of steel clamp attached to the head also. The right arm was shiny, robotic and worked away on a small control panel which controlled all his movements.

_So this is Davros? _Seto thought to himself. That was the name that he had heard the Supreme Dalek mention before instructing them to be sent down into the lower level of the crucible ship.

"Even when powerless, a timelord is best contained." The teeth displayed inside the hybrid's mouth were visibly rotten as he spoke.

"Still scared of me then?" The Doctor asked as he reached out to touch the air in front of him and a blue light rippled from his touch.

Copying the exact move, the other two humans also did the same as they became aware of the force field like prison which kept them in place. If it hadn't been used to imprison him like he was then Seto would have found it a fascinating piece of technology. With his programming he'd never quite been able to get the hang of turning one of his holograms into something more solidified like the transparent restraint around him.

"It's time we talked Doctor, after so very long…."

"No, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour." The Doctor cut across his old foe's words. "I want to know what's happening right here, right now. 'Cause the Supreme Dalek said vault, yeah? As in dungeon. Cellar. Prison."

"He's not in charge of the Daleks." Seto sneered as he caught on the point that was trying to be made.

"Exactly!"

"They've got him locked away down here in the basement like a what?" Seto continued talking to the timelord. "A servant?"

"A slave?" The Doctor raised his brows as he turned the ridicule questioning back to the hybrid. "Court jester?"

"We have … an arrangement." The answer was spoken pitifully from the one who had seemed threatening a few moments earlier.

"No, no, no, no, no..." The Doctor's laughter rang out at the poor excuse.

"I've got the word." The CEO's lips twisted in their corners. "He's the Dalek's _pet_." Now he received what he assumed would have been a death-ray glare if Davros had had eyes in those dark empty sockets of his.

"Oh, I think you just hit the nail right on the head there Seto!" The timelord smirked as he watched the so-called Dalek 'master' begin to move away from the two of them and closer towards Rose.

"So very full of fire, are they not?" Davros asked as he approached the woman. "Their arrogance is so alike it's uncanny…"

_Alike?!_ The comment disgusted Seto to think that anyone would compare him to the irritant timelord.

"… and to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find _him_ again."

"Leave her alone." The Doctor demanded as he watched his foe now stop directly in front of his female companion.

"She is mine, to do as I please."

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asked the Dalek creator who she knew would have loved nothing more then to kill her, just like Donna, Kisara and Jack in an attempt to get the Doctor to break, yet hadn't.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros pressed a button on his control panel and a spotlight illuminated more of the darkness in the room.

Now highlighted was what appeared to be a Dalek whose armour had been ripped apart to reveal the creature that had once been concealed inside. It looked a bit like a brain with long dangling tentacles and one large single crazed eyeball positioned right in the centre of the vulnerable fleshy form. "So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames." It babbled, what seemed like nonsense, as it spoke in a demented manner.

"The last of the Cult of Skaro." The Doctor began to explain as he received questioning looks from both his companions. "It flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that, he saw _time_." Davros elaborated. "Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And he saw _you_ Doctor. Both of you."

_Both of you? _Seto thought to himself as he listened to what was being said. That had to have meant the timelord plus one, right? But there were three of them? Or was that in reference to the Doctor and Rose being together again?

"This I have foreseen in the wild, in the wind." The creature's voice droned as the tendrils flickered and curled whilst he spoke excitedly. "The Doctor will be here as witness at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of time." There was a break as a bout of laughter was inserted into the speech. "And two of them will die!"

"Was it you Caan? Did you kill Donna and Kisara? Why did the TARDIS door close?" The timelord demanded angrily before he let his voice roar, "_TELL ME!_"

The Dalek creator was more than amused to witness the tables turn back in his favour as he saw the helplessness escape in the negative tone that had been taken. "Oh, that's it! The anger! The fire! The rage of a timelord who _butchered_ millions."

Both Seto and Rose became unnerved at the revelation which they could see was true from the anger burning deep within those hateful brown orbs that were locked onto their tormentor.

"There he is."

The Doctor breathed deeply as he was aware of the tricks being played to try and crush his spirit once again. Well, they wouldn't work. He wouldn't let himself become exposed to such a state so easily a second time and was now, more than ever, determined to find a way to put an end to whatever it was that the Daleks had foreseen. As long as he had the support of the two companions by his side, then he'd hold strong.

"Why so shy?" Davros taunted further. "Show your companions. Show them your _true_ self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."

"I have seen at the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" The timelord asked Caan calmly as he'd managed to vanquish his rage.

"We will discover it together." The hybrid's words seemed less intimidating than before as he spoke more calmly also. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins."

"The testing of what?" The Doctor asked as his foe began to turn away from him.

Stopping in his tracks, the Dalek creator turned back to the timelord and simply said. "The Reality Bomb."

888888888888888888888888888

The doors to one of the huge holding bays of the crucible ship were opened as the Daleks forced in some of the humans they had gathered from the Earth. A collection of men, women and children, from all nations, backgrounds of life, race, faith and beliefs; huddled together, the majority with their hands on their heads as they were herded like cattle by the ruthless menace to their planet. All of them were scared, some shed tears to express their current distress, whilst others sank into silent despairing thoughts as they willingly obeyed their new masters' orders.

"_Prisoners will stand in the designated area!"_

A high pitched cry of a child rang through the air and Noah did his best to calm his young daughter as he cooed gently to her. "It's okay Princess, Daddy won't let any of these nasty robots hurt you." He removed the locket from around his neck and gave that to Anathema to keep her occupied as she began to suck on her favourite corner of it. His attention then turned to his brother and sister-in-law beside him. "How you two holding up?"

"I'm okay for the moment." Mokuba replied with only a slight hint of earnesty in his voice. He was trying his hardest not to think about the fate of their brother. The sudden disconnection of the phone line told him that Seto was most certainly dead, murdered by these machines as he warned them of the danger he could not escape from himself.

"Well, I _really_ need to pee." Rebecca spoke light-heartedly to mask her fear as she waddled along with her bulging pregnant front.

"And the Isonos?" The older brother enquired as he glanced around the room searching for possible escape routes.

The younger brother snuck a glance backwards to view the widow and her two girls, all three clinging together in their attempt at not to be separated from one and other. "They're fallen behind a little." The sickening feeling of remorse churned in his stomach at the memory of seeing Roland gunned down by the Daleks as the devoted man fought to protect everyone who had been at the mansion.

"_Move! Move!"_

"Argh!" The blonde Isono girl cried out as her ankle twisted and she fell to the floor. A Dalek was right behind her forcing her to move on even though she couldn't.

"_You will stand!" _

"I can't" The girl whimpered.

"Come on Janie, please get up!" Both her mother and younger sister begged as they helped her try to rise from the ground.

"I can't." She whimpered again.

"_On your feet!"_

A short brown haired woman passing by him and breaking free from the group caught Noah's attention. He grabbed his brother's arm and urgently whispered, "Don't ask questions, just take Becky and follow that woman over there, I'll rejoin you shortly along with the Isonos."

Mokuba nodded swiftly and lead his wife over to the side door which the woman his brother had mentioned had somehow managed to open. She didn't stop or question them and instead she helped to hurry them through the doorway before the Daleks caught sight of any of them.

They had been followed by another, darker skinned, man who seemed to know the woman they had just met. "We can't just leave her there Sarah-Jane!" He spoke to the woman as she closed the door.

"_Prisoners will stand in the designated area!"_

"No Mickey, wait!" Sarah-Jane ordered as he attempted to try and reopen the door as a Dalek passed right by them.

All four of them in the room ducked down out of sight of the circular window in case the dome head and eye stalk turned to catch a glimpse of them in their hiding place.

"But Jackie's still out there!" Mickey continued his protest.

"We've got loved ones out there too." Mokuba added.

"_Testing will commence in thirty rels!"_

"What does it mean? What are they testing? What are they gonna do?" Roland's widow frantically asked Noah as he joined her side.

"I don't know." He admitted whilst adjusting his hold on the little girl in his arms.

There was a droning sound from above and another woman commented her thoughts. "I reckon it's that thing there." She gestured upwards to where a huge ring of green light shone brightly.

_I have an extremely bad feeling about this. _Noah kept his thoughts to himself so not to cause panic amongst the rest of them all. He gulped back the lump of anxiety in his throat as what he saw only reminded him of one of the many weapons that he and Seto had discovered during their searching of his father's database system back when they were kids.

888888888888888888888888888

"_Testing calibration of Reality Bomb! Firing in ten rels! Nine! Eight! Seven!..."_

The sound of the Supreme Dalek sounded out down into the vault where the three captives were now being forced to watch everything that was happening in the holding bay as Davros conjured up one of the hovering holographic screens.

"Behold the apotheosis of my genius!"

Seto also felt a lump in his throat from the sight of what he saw as the green ring of light continued to get brighter still as it charged up, waiting to release its stored up and high concentrated power.

"…_One! Zero! Activate planetary alignment field!"_

"But that's Z-Neutrino energy." The timelord spoke out what he saw; what he knew was happening and about to. "Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string." His eyes widened and voice filled with panic as he turned to plead with his old foe. "No! Davros! Davros you can't! You can't! No!"

888888888888888888888888888

From their hiding place, the group of four humans cautiously peered out of the round window to see the rest of the captives with their view looking up at the glowing ring of green light.

"What is that thing?" Mokuba asked no-one in particular.

"I'm not sure." His wife confessed straining her neck to try and get a better view.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good." Mickey pointed out the obvious.

"You're not wrong there." Sarah-Jane commented as a beeping noise began to sound from her companion's jacket.

"That's thirty minutes, it's re-charged!" He said pushing his way to the front of the window and holding up a small device in his hand as he tried to get Jackie's attention by pounded on the door as he yelled for her to 'use it'.

_Be-be-beep-beep!_ _Be-be-beep-beep!_ _Be-be-beep-beep!_

Noah could hear a faint high pitched tone coming from the strange woman next to him and watched her remove a small circular metal device from her pocket. "What's that?"

"It's a small teleportation device." Jackie said without thinking and then realised her mistake as she saw the man's blue eyes widen with a hint of hope from the revelation, probably thinking that he would be able to escape along with her. "It will only work for one person, possibly two, but it's not been tested like that yet." She spoke sadly as her fingers slid on top of the button which would take her, and only her, to the safety of the other side of the door to be reunited with the two others she had arrived with. "I'm so sorry."

He had contemplated stealing the woman's device to save himself and his daughter, but couldn't leave behind the remaining members of Roland's family, especially since the man had given his life protecting them from the Daleks. But he also couldn't pass by the chance to save his little girl, and desperation took over him.

"I love you Princess." Noah's words were rapidly spoken as he kissed Anathema goodbye before forcing her towards the woman's arms as a bright light began to encase her from view. He drew his arms back to shield his face from the blinding light and was relieved to see that there was only an empty space where the woman had just been stood. _She's safe._

Taking a deep breath, he overcame the thought of what was about to happen. His father had once had, - before he and Seto had destroyed them, - plans for a similar type of weapon that operated by gathering together huge amounts of harmful radioactive particles as it's power source. Only it had never actually been built, and most likely won't have succeeded in working on first attempts, as the scale it had been designed at had been far too small and completely insignificant when compared to the one that they all were standing under.

"Room for one more?" He asked as he turned to face the remnants of his deceased friend's family.

Roland's widow nodded a tearful reply as the two daughters sobbed in her arms.

The meek smile on Noah's face quivered as he joined the show of comfort with the three who he regarded like family. There was nothing he could do to save them. Had been nothing he could have done to save Roland, or his brother and the woman he was sure would have agreed to become part of the Kaiba family later on that night. The only consolation was that his daughter, along with his youngest brother and pregnant sister-in-law to take care of her, had been removed from the current situation at hand to continue their lives… if they ever managed to escape from the merciless race of the Daleks.

888888888888888888888888888

"_Daddy!_" The little girl cried out as Jackie struggled to stop her unexpected load from tumbling to the floor.

"It's okay. It's okay, I've got her." Mickey assured the woman who had materialised in the side room with them, as he helped to steady and prevent the child from falling.

"Did you see what he did?!" Jackie gasped, feeling slightly shaken up by what had just happened. "Bloody fool…"

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Mokuba snarled as he snatched his niece from both of the strangers' arms. He held onto her tightly and failed to return back to the window to observe what was about to happen as he knew that all of the people out there were likely to die any moment now. _Why didn't you come with us Noah?_

On the other side of the door, the whole holding bay now grew brighter and slowly the people standing there began to split up into small particles as their structure was destroyed from the force stored within the green ring above them. All were dying from the process as they were powerless to do anything to stop it. With Noah's arms wrapped in a tight embrace around the Isonos, it wasn't long before the four of them no longer existed after being dissolved into eternal nothingness.

"They're gone." Sarah-Jane spoke shakily as she and the other three observers fought back the sorrow felt for the vast number of people who had just perished before their eyes.

"Where's Daddy?" Anathema asked her uncle who stood at the far end of the room, tightly clinging to her, and started to sob at the further loss in their life. "Is he with Mommy now?" She then asked as there had been no reply to her query.

"Yes, that's exactly where he is Sweetie." Rebecca cooed as she joined her husband's side, sharing his grief from having lost both of the older brothers in such a short space of time. Her arms drew Mokuba and her niece as close as possible to herself over the huge stomach bump, and she glanced back over her shoulder to see the three strangers wearing sombre faces.

The little girl then began to wail.

888888888888888888888888888

In the depths of the vault, the three prisoners were shaken by what they had been forced to watch on the huge screen that had been conjured up in front of them.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked.

There was no reply as the timelord stood frozen from what he had just witnessed.

"Electrical energy." Seeing that it was unlikely she would get an explanation otherwise, Seto informed her of what he knew by referring back to basic science and the data for the plans which his step-father had once had. "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancelled it out. The structure then fell apart causing the people to …. Well you saw for yourself what it did to them."

"That test was focused on the prisoners alone, full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." The Dalek creator added as the full force of the weapon had not yet been shown.

"The stars are going out." The blonde murmured to herself about what had been happening in her parallel world, and now she was beginning to learn why.

"The twenty seven planets." The Doctor was now back in the room. "They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength…"

"Across the entire universe." Davros idly cut across his foe's words. "Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation!"

The hybrid's tone had now changed over the course of his speech and was now raised with a high concentration of psychosis seeping through. "This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

Silence returned to the vault once more as Seto watched both the Doctor and Rose slip back into trances of helplessness. It would have been all too easy for him to do the same, but he'd promised Jack that he wouldn't fall apart; he would stay strong and keep it together.

"Shame that you couldn't have met my step-father, you'd be a match made in heaven." He stated dryly as Davros had turned to move away from them but then stopped to glare back at him, at least he assumed it was a glare since there were no eyes in the dark wrinkled sockets. "Correction, I meant hell of course." A smug smirk accompanied his additional words.

The timelord also turned to glare at him. "I don't know where you picked up that humour Seto, but I strongly insist you refrain from using it at times like these."

"What can I say? I learn from the best." He shrugged and received an eye-roll from the brown stare for his efforts. If he kept on irritating the Doctor like he just had, then there would be less chance for the other to wallow in thoughts and they'd remain strong together. And it was true; he did learn from the best. Of course he already had that natural ability to be mocking and sarcastic, but it had been greatly enhanced from the times spent around the tea-boy and the timelord…._Wait a minute, did I just confess to thinking highly of that quack?! Oh god, it really is the end of the world!_

The sound of the Supreme Dalek now filtered throughout all of the invaders' networks. _"Prepare for universal detonation! The fleet with gather at the crucible! All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm! We will become the only life forms in existence!"_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Question for all you readers out there who haven't seen (and those who have if you want to have your say too) the last episode of series four of Doctor Who: Are these chapters reading okay? I know that my fics in general aren't bulked up with in-depth descriptiveness (I'm a scriptwriter, not a novelist) and being familiar with the episode I can easily see the things happening inside my head, but what about you guys? I can always go back and alter/add things to improve, but am not sure how much would be too much as the pace needs to be quite fast at this point in the story. :/ **

**KG  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and Snaky V Snake for leaving reviews :D**

**Chapter Forty**

The husband and wife sat huddled in the corner of the room, neither one of them knew what would be the right words to say about what they had witnessed and lost within the short period of time since the Daleks had first invaded the Earth. In her uncle's arms, Anathema had fallen asleep, drained of both energy and tears for the father who would not be returning to her as she clutched tightly at the locket in her small delicate hands. The other three members of the group stood keeping watch by the door as they tried to come up with a plan for what their next move should be with their murmuring growing faint as a clunking sound gradually grew louder.

Something was moving around inside the ventilation system.

Suddenly a grille unexpectedly burst away from the wall to allow the greatcoated man to roll out into the open space of the room. The ends of the garment were singed after he barely escaping from the incinerator a short while earlier, before the flames had a chance to take hold of his form, and had since been avoiding Dalek detection.

Jack wasted no time at all in getting up onto his feet and his view fixed on to the sight of the dark skinned man. "Just my luck." He closed the flap on his vortex manipulator. "I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts chasing life signs and this thing and who do I find? Mickey Mouse."

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey retorted to the man he had learnt to tolerate and befriend mainly for Rose's sake.

Both men then dropped their mocking act of displeasure at seeing each other again after so long as they laughed out loud, and displayed their joy in the way old friends would with a huge hug.

"Good to see you." The captain patted the younger man on the shoulder several times before gripping him tightly and then added; "And that's _'beefcake'_."

"And that's enough hugging." Mickey was quick to wriggle free from the hold. He knew what the man was like and had no intention to become his next target for the attention which was nothing more than unwanted in that manner.

"Jack!"

He spun around at hearing his name called and his eyes shone as they landed on the owner of the voice. "Mokuba! Oh, just wait until Seto sees you, he's gonna freak…"

"Seto's alive?!" He exclaimed in disbelief and felt a flicker of hope and joy return to him as he struggled to get onto his feet whilst still holding the sleeping little girl in his arms. If Jack was here, and his brother was here, then there could also be a good chance that the Doctor was too, and they'd all be able to make it out of this mess. His hopes began to rise a little.

"He was before we became separated, and as long as he remains with the Doctor..."

_He is here!!_

"... I have no doubts that he'll still be okay." Jack assured as he took a moment to register the woman and child with the younger brother of his friend. "Cute kid, she's yours right?" He'd remembered that the timelord had warned him not to become a home-wrecker for the younger brother's family.

"No, she's my niece."

"Seto's?" Jack asked curiously though he knew that couldn't be right.

"Noah's." He was corrected.

"Noah?"

"He's our stepbrother." There was a slight pause before Mokuba then sadly added, "_Was_ our stepbrother, he died a few moments ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Excuse me Captain?" Sarah-Jane interrupted.

Jack turned round again a stood to attention as he spoke to the woman he'd heard the timelord speak highly of during many of their times together. "We meet at last Miss Smith."

"There is something we can do." She brought the conversation back to figuring a way to defeat the Daleks, and knew that the Doctor would be most likely to disapprove of what she was about to propose, but there was little choice left. "You've got to understand, I've a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old." The woman reached into her coat pocket and produced a gold chain with a huge diamond-like jewel dangling from it which twinkled as the light reflected from its form. "I brought this. It was given to me by a Verron soothsayer. He said, _'This is for the end of days'_." She handed it over to the captain.

"Is that a Warp Star?" Jack asked in awe as he held the jewel in front of him to examine it. He received a swift nod in return to his question.

"Gonna tell the rest of us what a Warp Star is?" Mickey asked from where he still stood beside his old friend.

"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell." Jack received puzzled looks from everyone except Sarah-Jane and Rebecca. "It's an explosion." He was aware that this was going to be a last resort to use such power. "An explosion waiting to happen."

"Are you saying that, that diamond is a bomb?" Jackie asked making sure that she'd understood the captain.

"Yeah, once we rig it up to the crucible, that's exactly what it'll become."

"And just how are we meant to do that?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure." Jack frowned. "I never really was one for understanding all the finer technical details of such things." He twiddled the gold chain to watch the Warp Star spin around as he mumbled quietly, "Tosh would have known."

"I can do it." Rebecca offered as she stepped from her husband's side. "Providing that you have some kind of tools of course."

"I'm sorry, but we have the misfortune of not being introduced yet." There was a seductive smile on the dashing man's face.

"Rebecca Kaiba, or just Becky if you prefer." She told him.

"Very well Becky, if you're sure you can handle it." He handed over the Warp Star and took a bunch of keys from inside his greatcoat, - Seto's keys which had been dropped during the attack he had made against the Supreme Dalek, - containing the miniature tool kit which the pregnant woman would need to carry out her task. "I'm Jack, if you hadn't already figured by now, and just so you know…" He leaned closer and whispered to her "…you can handle me anytime."

"Charmed I'm sure." The blonde smirked back sarcastically before she started removing a panel on the wall, to expose the network of wires underneath, clearly not interested in whatever else the captain had to say unless it challenged her intellect.

"Whoa, hang on a second!" Mokuba spoke out as he struggled to take in what was happening. "You're all acting _way_ too casually over this, and _excuse me_ if I seem to be making a fuse, but you do realise that we'd also be blowing ourselves up by activating the boom to destroy this ship?"

"Swings and round-a-bouts." Sarah-Jane stated, knowing that it was the only thing that they could do to bring down the Daleks. "Our sacrifice will save the rest of mankind…"

"I want to live!" Mokuba snapped angrily and then turned to converse with his wife. "You're carrying our children, how can you throw their lives away so easily?"

Rebecca stopped what she was doing to look at her husband and saw the trauma in his eyes. "And what kind of life would they have under Dalek ruling, _'if'_ we're lucky enough to survive that long?"

"It'd be better than no life at all!"

"Would it?!"

"Okay you two, just calm down, otherwise you'll wake-up the little one." Jack stood between the quarrelling couple. Tensions were high all round and he couldn't let them turn on each other. He gestured for the blonde to continue with her task whilst he spoke to the younger man. "I know you're scared, upset and angry…"

"Don't pretend that you care Jack."

Ignoring the snide interruption that reminded him so much of the older brother, the captain still continued with what he had to say. "We're creating a super bomb, but that doesn't mean that we have to use it. If we can get out of this by bluffing our way, then we will."

"And if they call our bluff?"

"Then I stand by what I know is the right thing to do and detonate the Warp Star in order to save billions upon billions of other lives that inhabit the rest of the universe." Jack watched Mokuba take a deep breath as the younger man now saw the bigger picture and reluctantly accepted the fate which more than likely awaited them.

"You're starting to sound like him, you know." Jackie cut across the silence that had crept into the room.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor of course."

"Oh, don't say that!" The captain laughed nervously and began to flush slightly from receiving the complimentary remark. "When the human race remembers Jack Harkness, it won't be for behaving rationally and spouting out words of wisdom."

"It's gotta be better than being remembered as the guy who'd screw anything though?" Mickey pointed out.

"Depends who you ask." Jack chuckled.

"Okay I'm done!" Rebecca stated as she tidied some of the mess she had made. "That's the bomb constructed, so now all we need to do is find some way to relay our ransom demand to the Daleks."

"I'll help." Mokuba said as he carefully transferred Anathema over into Sarah-Jane's arms and then took the cell phone out of his pocket to hand to his wife. "If you can hook this up to their communication network then we'll send them a live stream video link."

"Now that's what I call teamwork." The captain smiled proudly at the contributions being made. If it came to the worst and they had to blow up the ship, then he'd make sure that their sacrifices were known far and wide, throughout the universe and time.

888888888888888888888888888

The screen in the vault flickered an image of a dark toned woman as an incoming message was transmitted across its wavelength. "This is Martha Jones representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce on behalf of the human race. This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat, can you hear me?"

On the floor below the three prisoners, the hybrid, and several remaining Daleks stared up at the sight.

"Put me through." The Doctor ordered the Dalek creator at seeing another one of his companions onscreen.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros sneered with amusement.

"The children of time will gather." Caan's voice droned once again. "And two of them will die!"

"Stop saying that!" That timelord snapped and again demanded, "Put me through!"

"Doctor!" Martha gasped, a sign that she could now see into the vault. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"The Doctor is powerless; my prisoner." Davros taunted the foolish human displayed on the screen. "State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen key." The woman held up the square device which she had been entrusted with. "Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what?" The timelord's face wrinkled with confusion. "What's an Osterhagen key?"

"There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust." Seto idly began to reel off the information as though it had been only yesterday when he had first discovered the plans which had resulted in a vigorous beating from his stepfather. "If she uses the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What?!"

"Everything that guy said is true." Martha confirmed as she wondered how someone outside of UNIT knew about such a plan.

"Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose..." The Doctor was horrified at what he'd be told and slowly his view turned to the CEO. "It was him wasn't it? That stepfather of yours?"

"Partially, to begin with." Seto provided a summery without going into further details. "He then got extremely greedy, murdered three of his associates to gain more control, _somebody_ managed to uncover and leak the plans, and finally the scheme was confiscated by higher powers."

The timelord focused back onto the screen and his companion who was contemplating using the device in her hand. "Martha, are you insane?!"

"The Osterhagen key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." Her UNIT superiors had made this fact clear, and it was only because she knew, - and trusted, - the Doctor's judgement more which was why she held back from using it straight away.

"That's never an option!"

"Don't argue with me Doctor, 'cause it's more than that." Martha battled on with her reasoning as she knew that destroying the Earth would have greater consequences than just wiping out an entire race from existence. "Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"Oh, she's good." Rose commented on the Doctor's choice of who had filled her place by the timelord's side in his travels. Someone intelligent and daring, and completely the opposite of the red-head, - not that she had anything against Donna, - but that's the kind of companion she felt that he needed if she wasn't around.

"Who's that?"

"My name's Rose." She introduced herself. "Rose Tyler."

"Oh, my god." Martha gasped in astonishment. "He found you!"

Rose glanced across to the Doctor. He must have missed her loads if he'd told other companions about her. Did he also feel the same way about her as she did about him?

A second screen appeared and flickered beside the first as another message came through. "Captain Jack Harkness, calling all you Dalek boys and girls, are you receiving me?..."

_Jack?!?!_ Seto's jaw dropped and his voice abandoned him as he tried to express his surprise of seeing the captain. _But it can't be! He's dead. I saw the body, so how…? _

"…Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off!" The makeshift boom dangled in his grasp as several wires were connected to the huge jewel.

"He's still alive!" Rose exclaimed her surprise.

"Yeah, long story." The Doctor sighed as he saw the stunned faces of the two companions in the force-field cells beside him. "Now's not the time for re-telling it, but to put it bluntly; it's your fault Rose and I haven't been able to get rid of him since."

"Mokuba." Seto managed to find his voice as he spoke his brother's name. He couldn't stop his lips from turning upwards at seeing him alive and well, along with Rebecca and Anathema who was still sleeping.

"Oh my god, that's my mum!" Rose pointed upwards to where Jackie stood on the captain's right.

"Mickey, Captain, what are you doing?" The timelord sought answers from the two men.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe." Jack began to explain. "I break this shell, the entire crucible goes up."

"You can't!" The Doctor was far from pleased at what he'd been told. "Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me." Sarah-Jane came closer into view as she spoke up. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible." The Dalek creator was amazed by the sight of the woman who'd just spoken. "That face. After all these years."

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah-Jane Smith, remember?!"

"Oh, this is meant to be! The circle of time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt to fight since then." She told him. "You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star, it gets opened."

"I'll do it." Jack backed up Sarah-Jane's words as his hand tightened more on the golden chain. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

"Now that's what I call a ransom." Rose fought back the urge to laugh out the remark and her view then turned to the timelord who looked lost behind those distant eyes.

Seto also noticed the other man's withdrawnness. "Doctor?" He'd have thought that seeing all of the companions rallying together and backing the Daleks into a corner with the decisions that had to be made would have lifted the timelord's spirits. _Obviously not._ But then again he too wasn't fond of the idea of the huge loss of life at stake if either threat was to be carried out.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros continued to taunt with the ramblings of the shot-minded creature.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Caan gave an evil laugh. "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your children of time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks Doctor. _You_ made this."

"They're trying to help." He remained calm with his words. Davros was trying to break him, but the timelord knew that _all _of his companions were not the killers which was being implied. Like the majority of mankind, they simply held loyalty and devotion to what they knew was right.

"Already I have seen them sacrificed today for their beloved Doctor." The Dalek creator tried a slightly different approach which he was sure would crush the will of the timelord. "The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked. All of his most recent travelling companions, bar Donna, - _may she rest in peace, and Kisara too,_ - were either stood next to or display on the screens in front of him.

"Harriet Jones." Rose informed him. "She gave her life to get you here."

The former Prime Minister's name shocked him slightly. With the use of just six little words he'd started the shove that had knocked her from power, after she'd curtly ordered Torchwood One to shoot down the Sycorax spaceship several Christmases ago. And despite that fallout between them, she'd still helped to seek him out when he wasn't around to save the Earth. Her loyalty towards him had lead to her death and now she was nothing more than just another face in his archive of memories which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"How many more?" Davros asked. "Just think. How many have died in your name?"

Vivid and fresh, the memories now came fast as they flashed through his mind, a tiny collection of those who he'd most recently witnessed die from his interventions: _Jabe, the humanoid plant from the forest of Cheem who had burned up to enable him to stop a space station from being destroyed by the expanding Sun. All of the people who had perished on the Gamestation from the Dalek's attack, but hadn't had the same luck/curse of being resurrected like the flirtatious captain…_

Seto watched the timelord fight the internal battle of his own will. The clash of emotions as anger and fear collided were clearly seen in his wide brown eyes, jaw trembling as his mouth remained firmly shut whilst he focused on breathing calmly and deeply. The Doctor's fists were clenched tightly by his side and his body shook with rage over his helplessness as more memories continued to strike.

…_Mrs Moore, who had accompanied him in their infiltration into Cybus industries only to fall at the hands of one of the cold killing machines. The team members of LINDA, who had been consumed by the hungry Abzorbaloff which had joined their group. The Face of Boe, who had given his life energy to save the trapped motorists of New New York, and with his dying breath had informed him of the Master's dormant existence who'd later died in his arms. Chantho, the insectoid assistant of the other timelord's 'human form' who then turned and betrayed her devotion to him. Astrid, the waitress of the spaceship Titanic who he had no choice but to dispel her atoms into space… _

The standoff between the two foes reminded Seto of the many times he had clashed with his stepfather. On each occasion he'd somehow managed to keep himself together and not crumble in front of the old man like he'd been expected to do so, and then, - once alone in the safety of his room, - that's when he would fall apart before re-gathering himself to face more confrontations. But the timelord didn't have that opportunity as he was sealed inside the confined force-field with nowhere left to retreat other then his tormented inner self.

…_Jenny, the daughter created from his stolen DNA but unable to regenerate as she died in his arms in a similar fashion to that of his nemesis. Professor River Song, a spoiler from his future who he had watched die before his eyes as she had taken his place and used her brain as a memory buffer for the Library's system core. Sky, the woman whose body had been overtaken by a mysterious entity which had tried to force the rest of the passengers onboard the broken down crusader vehicle to kill him, only to then be saved by the stewardess, - whose name nobody had taken the time to ask, - as she forced herself and the other woman into the deadly rays of light which shone down on the planet Midnight…_

"The Doctor." Davros was aware that his goal had been achieved as the timelord struggled to remain strong. "The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

As much as Seto disliked the timelord, he couldn't bear to see the older man struggle as he fought to remain calm. That had been him at one point in his life, and the very thing which he had assumed could only bring weakness had in fact strengthened him.

Friendship.

That invisible bond which nobody could see but was strongly felt between those involved. It had the power to boost morale whenever it was low. A look, a touch, even just a simple word; it could make all the difference as it made you aware that even though you felt alone to battle your demons, you never truly were. Friends distracted you from the things that would slowly deteriorate the will inside. They vanquished the need for wallowing in self pity and dragged you forward to clearer times, - better times, - that weren't haunted by past, painful events which could put a halt on your life.

And if Seto was honest with himself, the timelord wasn't all bad. "Doctor, somebody once told me, _'It's okay to remember the past but don't dwell on it; that only prevents you from moving forward'._" His words managed to break through the trance as a pair of tearful brown orbs now stared back at him. "We both know just how true that statement is, so whatever this guy is trying to emotionally blackmail you with, let it go and _live_ your life."

A meek quivering smile tugged at the corners of the Doctor's lips. The younger man had made a point, and as hard as it was to ignore, - though still he would never forget, - all of those who had died because of him, they gradually floated away into the depths of his complex mind. For each account of those who had died, there had also been those who had lived, and would continue to because of him, including the miraculous instances of three of his companions…

…_He still remembered the sight of the lifeless, headless CEO who he'd failed to save from the conversion chamber but had, - even though part of him knew that he shouldn't have, - corrected the mistake which meant that the younger man was still here today, right when he needed him. Rose. Although they had been separated by being locked in separate parallel worlds, she was still alive and with him at this very moment, as was the captain who had died on the Gamestation. Jack's immortally greatly startled him once, - and still did if left to think about it for too long, - but the faithfulness and willingness to protect, and constantly die for, those he cared about overwhelmed the timelord to great extents… _

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha warned one last time as she held the Osterhagen key which then dropped to the floor as she cried out and vanished in a flash of light. Her sudden disappearance caused the three prisoners to return their view to the screens as then the captain and all those behind him also vanish just a split second later.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: doctorwho29 and Isis the Sphinx - Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad it's reading okay in the adaptation sense, and you guys also have the extra advantage of knowing what kind of path lies ahead ;) **

**starwefter - Yep, you're right there was some moments of confusion during the episode, but I've purposly left out an angle (purely because the point of it was to show and tell what was happening at the time, only to then explain what was happening _again_ later on!) which now just makes it even more confusing for you, but hopefully the suspense factor is there to keep you hooked into reading/wanting more. You see, we completely clash with our Doctor Who knowledge as most of mine is from since the 're-launch', but I have been trying to watch more of the older stuff. The Daleks haven't changed that much over the years, only slightly more visually with improvements in the prop departments, but your comment will help me to improve the way I've writen them when I go back over the fic to smooth things out, thanks.**

**Snaky V Snake - Thanks for the comments, and I hope you'll enjoy what's still to come in this series of fics.**

**Well thanks to the Doctor Who Easter special on Saturday I now have a new fav pairing ........... TenXMalcolm XD**

**KG**


	42. Chapter 42

**Big thanks to starwefter, doctorwho29, and Isis the Sphinx for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Forty-one**

_What?!_ Seto's mind screamed in panic as he watched the whole group disappear from off the screen. _What happened? Where have they gone? Are they …? _He needn't have worried too much though, as all of the missing persons suddenly appeared inside the vault with one big flash of bright light.

Each of the newly materialised people staggered in some way or another from being teleported by the Dalek's transmat system. Mokuba struggled to keep hold of his sleeping niece, whilst Rebecca found herself steadied by the two other women who had been by her side previously, and like a shot at seeing her tumble and roll on the ground, Jack was quickly by Martha's side. "I've got you."

"Don't move, all of you!" The Doctor cried out, fearing the open fire which his captors would surely commence from the tiniest resistance shown by his group of companions. "Stay still!" His fingertips brushed against the force-field and caused the blue light to ripple around in his urge to want to physically stop them himself.

"Guard them!" Davros issued the command before then ordering the humans. "On your knees, all of you! Surrender!"

"Do as he says." The timelord spoke quickly as the Daleks closed in to surround the new captives.

Without another word, Jackie was the first to carry out the Doctor's instruction and obey the hybrid's order. She lowered herself to the ground and placed both hands behind her head. Then she was closely followed by the rest in a domino-like wave effect, the younger Kaiba brother choosing to clutch the child even tighter rather than reposition his arms like the others. Soon they were all on their knees, - Mickey being the most reluctant to do so, - and received an approving thankful nod from the Doctor.

"Mum, I told you not to." Rose disapprovingly whispered to her mother who was knelt close by.

"Yeah, well I couldn't leave you." Jackie whispered right back at her daughter.

Seto caught his brother's attention as he was met with a saddened and wobbly tearful smile. He couldn't make out the true cause of the reaction without questioning further which he knew wasn't possible at that moment in time. _Hang in there Mokie. _Turning his view towards Rebecca he saw that she seemed to be managing well with the situation despite being heavily pregnant. _You too Becky. _Finally his eyes landed on Jack who was deeply concerned about the woman he had rushed to help…

"The final prophecy is in place." The Dalek creator's voice drew everyone's attention as his intimidation continued. "The Doctor and his _children_ all gathered as witnesses." He then proceeded to communicate with the crimson leader on the ship's level above them. "Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now! Detonate the Reality Bomb!"

"_Activate planetary alignment field!" _The voice filtered down into the vault. _"Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels!"_

"You can't Davros, just listen to me!" The timelord pleaded. "Just stop!"

Evil maniacal laughter erupted from the hybrid's mouth as the huge weapon, - an exact giant replica of that, which had been used on the prisoners, - began to open up and glow on the outside of the crucible ship. "Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing and no one!"

_This is it! _Seto thought to himself as he had to agree with the being that now seemed to out do his stepfather's crazed lust for power. _All life is about to be wiped out from existence whilst we remain 'safe' in this pocket of time and space…_ that's when his ears caught the sound. The same pulsing, whirling, whining sound which had caused his heart to do summersaults on that warm summer night in Cardiff bay.

"But that's…" Even the timelord was lost for words, just like the rest of his companions were.

The sound of the time machine grew louder.

"Impossible!" Davros exclaimed, as the TARDIS began to materialise in the room with them.

The door opened and there stood in the light emerging from within was the Doctor; the very same in appearance as the one trapped behind the force-field cell.

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed at the sight of the second timelord who was wielding some kind of weapon in his hand.

Surprised by this sudden possible threat to his plan, the Dalek's creator retreated slightly as the doppelganger began to charge towards him.

"Don't!" The _'real'_ Doctor warned, but was too late as the new version of himself recklessly continued forward and was struck down by a bolt of lightning which sprang out from Davros' mechanical arm.

The glimmer of hope that had suddenly sparked inside the captives died as the fallen Doctor wavered helplessly on the ground. The weapon that he'd been holding, - which looked a bit like a futuristic laser gun often seen in many science fiction films, - had been thrown backwards in his descent.

"Activate holding cell." A beam of light came down to surround the doppelganger as a result of the hybrid's calmly spoken instruction.

"Doctor!" The cry caught everyone's attention as Donna and Kisara came running out of the call box's doors.

_They're alive too?!! _Seto's heart flipped over at the sight of the two women he'd thought were also dead.

"I've got it!" The red-head announced as she picked up the gun. "But I don't know what to do!"

"Try that button there!" The other woman suggested as she stood beside the first and pointed to the switch she was referring to.

Another bolt of lightning came from Davros' arm. The force was so powerful upon impact that it sent both Donna and Kisara several metres backwards where they collided with a control terminal and knocked unconscious.

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled and then simultaneously with Seto. "Kisara!"

"Donna! Are you alright Donna?" The timelord was desperate to check she was okay as his raised voice hinted his distraught. "You too Kisara?" But neither woman moved in response to his cries.

Again Seto found that no words or noises of any kind would form to express his own distress of seeing his fiancée fall to the ground. _Kisara, get up! Both of you! Please be okay!_

"Destroy the weapon!" The command was followed as a Dalek charcoaled the gun with its laser beam. "I was wrong about your warriors Doctor." Davros taunted as he came closer to the timelord once more. "They are _pathetic_!"

"How come there's two of you?" Rose asked the Doctor curiously.

"Human biological metacrisis." The doppelganger explained from across the room.

"Never mind that." The original timelord insist as his thoughts just remained focused on stopping the deadly Dalek plan. "Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

As the final moments came even closer, the Supreme Dalek began to count down as its voice filled the entire crucible, _"Detonation in twenty rels!" _

Kisara began to stir back into consciousness and noticing that everyone's attention was elsewhere, she gentle prodded Donna until she opened her eyes also. With a raised finger to her lips, she signalled that they creep around to the other side of the control terminal.

" _Nineteen…!"_

"Stand witness _timelord_. Stand witness _humans_." A flick of a button and the Dalek's creator conjured up the screen to display the happenings of space outside the ship. The replica of the devastating weapon was increasingly growing brighter as it charged up. "Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And oh, the end of the universe has come!"

"…_nine, eight, seven…"_

The tormenting being was correct. There was nothing that could be done to save the universe now, as each of them helplessly waited as they watched the giant screen above them.

"… _six, five, four…"_

Seto glanced around to view the terrified faces of the group and noticed that the Doctor, - both Doctors, - looked equally petrified, his brother was still clinging to the sleeping little girl, the captain's hand entwined with the woman's beside him, and ……_ What happened to Kisara and Donna? Where are they?_

"… _three, two, one!" _The monitor screen disappeared and a beeping sound filled the vault, causing everyone to look around for explanations.

_BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP!_

"And closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop." Donna explained out loud to the silvery haired woman next to her before flipping a switch to their right. "That button there."

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor exclaimed as his surprise to her actions, - and general consciousness, - outweighed those felt for the relief of the deadly plan being stopped at the last possible moment.

"You wanna bet, _Time-boy_?" She retorted.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros raised his metallic arm once more.

Kisara pressed another switch on the console and an electrical charge spread up the hybrid's arm, causing him to scream out at the unexpected inflict of pain. "Ooh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion." She seemed pretty pleased with herself as a smug, haughty smile curved her lips.

Seto didn't have a clue what had happened but shared the feeling of smugness that had been displayed. The two women had managed to tip the power balance back into their favour, proving that there was still a chance to defeat the merciless race and their plan.

"Exterminate them!" Their creator ordered the several Daleks that were present in the room.

Both Seto's and the Doctor's faces dropped as they heard the command issued.

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

The women hammered away at the keys poking out from the control terminal.

"_Exterminate…?"_ The Daleks found that they no longer had control over their actions as their arms twizzled around. _"Weapons non-functional!"_

"Whor!" The red-head was even impressed with herself. "Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out?" The Doctor was amazed by his companion's sudden change of intellect. "You're…"

"Timelord." The doppelganger cut him off. "Part timelord…"

"Part human! Oh yes!" Donna added cheerfully.

"That was a double two-way biological metacrisis." Kisara explained how the regeneration energy stored in the timelord's spare severed hand had leaked out during the TARDIS' plunge into the spaceship's core, and ensnared them both to create the second Doctor. She pointed over to the hand-grown form. "Half Doctor, half Donna and Kisara." Her finger now changed to the woman beside her. "Half Doctor, half Donna." And finally her hand rest on her chest. "Half Doctor, half Kisara."

_What?! _Seto still didn't have a clue about what gibberish his fiancée was spurting out.

"The Doctor Donna." The Timelord gasped. "Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Donna." He received a warm smile from his companion, but there was something different from this one compared to all the others he'd seen cross her face many times before.

"Holding cells deactivated." Kisara announced as she entered another sequence into the key panel and the force-fields disappeared. "Unseal the vault."

"Well, don't just stand there you _skinny boys_ in suits!" Donna teased. "Get to work!"

"Stop them!" Davros screamed as he watched the two timelords rush to join the women. "Get them away from the controls!"

Kisara idly flipped another switch. "And spin." She then twisted a small wheel which caused all the Daleks in the room to rotate on the spot in the same direction.

"_Help me! Help me!"_

The actions of their 'once threatening' captors caused the captain to laugh out loud as he displayed his amusement of the Daleks' vulnerability. His laughter was soon added to by several more members of the group as the direction of the gyratory was then changed, accompanied by more cries of helplessness. "And the other way."

"What did you do?" The doppelganger asked the silvery haired woman.

"A trip switch circuit breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator." She explained as though it was the simplest thing to understand.

"But that's brilliant!" Exclaimed the doppelganger towards the original timelord.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor asked his other self.

"Because you two were just timelords, you _dumbos_!" Donna pointed out the obvious fact. "Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct, that comes hand in hand with planet Earth. We could think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a millions years…"

"Oh, the universe has been waiting for us!" Kisara finished off the other's speech. "Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship."

"Did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick." The red-head wiggled her fingers in the air. "100 words per minute."

"Ha!" The doppelganger laughed as all four of them began to pound away on the control panel which they were gathered around.

With the force-fields down, Seto had raced to his brother's side. "You okay Mokie?"

"Yeah." He assured with a nod of his head clearly thinking over something in his mind as he'd overheard parts of the conversation from the control terminal. "I don't get it? The Doctor told me that he was part human?"

"Well maybe his memory is a little hazy?" Rebecca suggested as her brother-in-law helped draw her closer to them. "He is going on for a thousand years, so there's bound to be some things he can't remember properly."

"That would be such a lame excuse." Jack interrupted as he passed by. "I'm over twice his age and my memory is just fine." He continued to race towards the TARDIS and entered inside it.

_What the?!_ The newly revealed ages of the timelord and the captain made no sense to Seto. It couldn't be possible, could it? Neither one of them looked their 'alleged' age. _And here I was worrying about turning thirty!_

"Come on guys, we've got twenty-seven planets to send home." Donna informed the small team around the terminal. "Activate Magnetron."

"Stop this at once!" Davros still screamed in an attempt to sound superior in the situation which had spiralled way out of his control.

"Mickey!" Jack yelled as he emerged from the call box brandishing the two huge guns which he and Kisara had entered with before the TARDIS had been caught in the chronon loop. Choosing to favour his own weapon, he threw the other towards his old friend who caught it with ease.

"You will desist!"

Like a flash, Mickey was right next to the Dalek creator as he aimed the gun in the hybrid's face. "Just stay where you are mister!"

"Jack?" Seto called out as he ran towards the captain, leaving the three family members behind with the woman who had been in possession of the Osterhagen key. A gyrating Dalek crossed his path and he kicked it to one side. "Out of the way!"

"What is it?" The older man asked as the CEO now stood beside him.

"I think you owe me a few explanations."

"Not now Seto, the small talk will have to wait." And Jack hurried away towards the control terminal, the younger man closely in tow behind him.

Across the room Sarah-Jane and Rose played with one of the helpless Daleks as they passed it back and forth whilst they greeted each other.

"Good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

Together they gave one almighty push and sent their 'toy' speeding away, just managing to miss Jackie as it wheeled by with a wailing cry of distress.

Another Dalek was getting too close for comfort for Martha's liking and she shoved it away as she guarded the pregnant woman, man and child.

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled politely and received an acknowledging nod in return.

"How can she sleep through all this?" Mokuba asked aloud as he stared down at Anathema who was still snoozing.

"I think you'll find that kids will sleep through almost anything, but not when you want them to." Martha chuckled. "You'll soon have your hands tied when the next one's born."

The younger brother frowned slightly. Just how was he and his wife going to cope once their twins were born? He shook the thought away, it didn't matter, they'd manage somehow. There was no way he'd see his niece placed into an orphanage like he and his brother had been, he couldn't do that to her, especially since she was all that remained of Noah. Family was important in life. Seto had taught him that right from an early age.

"Ready?" Donna asked the other three timelords around the control console. They all signalled back that they were. "And reverse!"

Together all four of them simultaneously pulled back with a lever in each hand as they used the Dalek's transmat system to return the planets to their rightful home, bidding farewell to some of them as they did so.

"Off you go Clom." The Doctor sent the first planet back across the universe and several more soon followed.

"Back home Adipose III!" The doppelganger thrust another lever forward to send the breeding world out of the Medusa Cascade.

"Shallacatop and Pyrovillia!" Donna flicked a switch with one hand and another with her foot.

"And let's not forget the Lost Moon of Poosh." Kisara turned a dial and the moon return to its original trajectory in time once more. "Sorted!"

"Ha!" The red-head laughed.

"Ha!" The 'new' Doctor mimicked her.

"We need more power." The Doctor announced as he refrained from the controls. He and Donna started to work together on harnessing the charge from his sonic screwdriver whilst to other two continued to send the planets home.

Jack, Seto, Rose, Jackie and Sarah-Jane now joined them. "Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" The young blonde asked.

"He poured all of his regeneration energy into his spare hand." The fiery woman provided the answers they sought as she explained about how only she could hear the heartbeat within the jar. "Drawn to it, I touched the hand, he grew out of that, but that fed back into me and Kisara. _But_, it just stayed dormant in our heads till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!

"Part human, part timelord." A huge admirable smile was now present on Donna's face as she viewed the timelord beside her, sonic screwdriver in his mouth as he twiddle with several cables in his hands. "And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So there's four of you?" Sarah-Jane asked, hoping she'd understood correctly.

"Four Doctors!" Rose exclaimed disbelievingly.

Jack moaned as his struggled to keep his thoughts clean and under control. He failed on both accounts. "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now!"

"You get Kisara out of that foul mind of yours Harkness!"

"Oh, don't worry Seto, I'll make sure you're included to." The captain assured only to be met with a horrified look on the younger man's face. "And Ianto." He added, hoping that would make things better but only caused the wide stare to bulge even more and his thoughts then went into override. "And Gwen. And Martha. And Rose. And Mickey. And … _Ow!!_" He rubbed the back of his head where Seto had struck him hard, his mind now smut free. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You are so unique." The Doctor smiled at the woman by his side as he took the sonic screwdriver from his mouth before focusing on his cables once more. "The timelines were converging on you; both you and Kisara. Two human beings with timelord brains."

"Doesn't exactly make her unique though does it?" Seto sneered sarcastically. "Not when there's two of them." Indeed his fiancée was just as special, even more so in his eyes than those of the timelord.

The Doctor just sent the other man a glare. He owed no explanation; he knew what he had meant.

"But you promised me Dalek Caan!" Davros began to turn and face the shot-minded being whose prophecy he'd believed. Mickey's aim altered to keep him within range. "Why did you not foresee this?"

There was a wicked bout of laughter from the small creature as its eye closed and tentacles wiggled with amusement.

"Oh, I think he did." The Doctor breathed in deeply as he caught on to the unfaithfulness of the prophet. "Something's been manipulating the time lines for ages. Getting Donna and Kisara to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened." Caan assured. "I only helped Doctor."

"You betrayed the Daleks?" The Dalek creator couldn't believe that one of his 'children', - grown from his own genetic cells, that had now left a gapping wound in his torso as a result of the thousands of creatures he had given life to, - would do such a thing.

"I _saw_ the Daleks." The small one eyed being corrected. "What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us Creator, and I decreed no more!"

"Heads up!" Jack yelled a warning, as the Supreme Dalek lowered down into the vault through an opening in the room's ceiling.

"_Davros, you have betrayed us!"_

"It was Dalek Caan." There was a hint of fear in the hybrid's tone as he spoke.

The Doctor couldn't wait around any longer. He had to feed the harnessed power of his device into the control console to reposition the remaining planets. Bending down to the huge side panel of the terminal he hooked up his network of specially constructed cables.

"_The vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" _Not effected by the interference that rendered the others useless, the crimson armoured Dalek shot out a laser beam that narrowly missed the Doctor and hit the control area.

The blast sent the original timelord flying backwards and the other two, - who were still at the controls, - abandoned their task as they also only just avoided being hit by the electrical sparks that now shot out from within the console.

Knowing that the fully functional leader had to be stopped as soon as possible before lives were lost within the room, Jack wasted no time in eliminating the Supreme Dalek as he raised his gigantic gun. "Like Seto was saying, _'Feel this!'_" The blast from the powerful weapon blew the top dome part away, along with the being concealed inside.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnetron!" The Doctor shouted as he was already analysing the damage received from the attack on the controls. "And there's only one planet left. Guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS." He raced off to disappear inside the call box.

"Holding Earth stability, maintaining atmospheric shell." The doppelganger announced as he adjusted several levers and switches on the smouldering terminal.

"The prophecy must complete." Caan urged from his illuminated spot in the shadows.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros had lost all power over the captives which he had once had yet still he tried to remain in control of them.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen Doctor."

"He's right." The doppelganger spoke out what was on his mind. "'Cause with or without a reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's is big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped!"

"Just wait for the Doctor." Donna instructed as she caught a glimpse of the mass murderous intention within the deep brown eyes.

"I am the Doctor!" He stated curtly and began to play around with the controls once more. "Maximising Dalekenium power feeds..."

"No!" Kisara cried out. It was true that the Daleks had to be stopped, but not like this, it would mean that they themselves were no better than those they were fighting against.

"…Blasting them back!" He pulled on one of the levers which was inaccessible for anyone else to stop him.

The room shook as the Daleks which were present there suddenly exploded and the group of humans huddled with those nearest to them as the shockwaves set them off balance. A chain reaction caused explosions to continue throughout the rest of the crucible before then spreading to the many smaller ships outside in the vast darkness, and eventually to those few Daleks that were still on the Earth. Many of the dying cries could be heard as they were transmitted over the com frequency that fed into the vault.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor cried as he had rushed out of the time machine to see what all the commotion was about.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The doppelganger stated.

Debris now started to fall from the ceiling of the vault as it continued to shake whilst flames began to emerge from anything and everything electrical that was part of the ship.

"Do you know what you've done?" The Doctor was furious with his other self. "Now get in the TARDIS!" He watched him obey and then turned to shout to the others. "Everyone! All of you inside! Run! In, in, in, in, in!"

Nobody needed telling twice as they all sped to seek shelter and safety from the growing hazards around them. The timelord on the inside of the TARDIS checked them off his mental register, calling out their name as each of them entered. "Kisara! Donna! Martha! Becky! Mokuba, and child! Sarah-Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!" There was a beat of a pause. "Seto?"

He stood there in the doorway. A single step is all it would take for him to cross the threshold into the call box, but still he hesitated as he looked back to see the Doctor edging closer towards the Dalek creator. More explosions were making it harder for the timelord to approach his target as debris and flames now blocked his path.

"Come on Seto." The doppelganger urged.

"No." He shook his head and took a step backwards before turning to dash after the man who he wouldn't see left behind.

"Davros, come with me!" The Doctor shouted above the racket made by the blasts and held his hand out towards his nemesis. "I promise I can save you!"

"Never forget Doctor, _you_ did this!" The hybrid roared as he pointed his metallic finger in fury. "I name _you_ forever! _You _are the Destroyer of Worlds!"

For a moment the timelord froze from hearing the words of blame placed upon him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Seto stood right behind him.

"Leave him." The younger man spoke calmly. "He made his decision a long time ago, and there's nothing that you can do to change that."

Another explosion caused the flames near Davros to grow taller and he screamed out in terror as they engulfed him.

"I'm sorry." Seto spoke sadly to the timelord and managed to stop him from turning to view the burning form. "But we have to go now."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, knowing that the CEO's words were right and that he wasn't the one to blame for the dark path that the other had chosen to take. _I can't rectify all the wrongs in the world, no matter how much I want to. _

"Two will still die!" Caan's last words carried through the smoke filled air as both men returned to the TARDIS and entered. "The children shall perish; they will not make it out alive!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: The Doctor being human/timelord - A correction which I had to make i****n regards to my first fic in this series. (when doing research for it I picked up on a quote made by the 8th Doctor, who of course had memory issues and is in fact all timelord) **

**Fact - Children will sleep through anything, except when you want them to!**

**"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now!" - My fav quote from the episode XD ("Spanners!" comes in a close second, lol)**

**Isis the Sphinx - 2010? Really, that long? We'll have Matt Smith as the Doctor by then! I wonder why they're delaying the time period so much for Doctor Who when you're practically**** getting Torchwood series 3 just hours after us? :/**

**KG**

88888888888888888888888888888888

Check out the second YGO/DW saga; 'The Doctor Duels'


	43. Chapter 43

**Big thanks to: doctorwho29, Isis the Sphinx, and starwefter for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Forty-two**

The doors closed behind them as Seto and the Doctor made it into the TARDIS.

Taking a deep breath to clear his head and remain focused on the task at hand, the timelord then broke out into a sprint as he crossed the walkway, heading towards the controls were his companions had gathered. "And off we go!" He pressed several buttons and the time machine shook.

Seto had just made it to the control console and squeezed his way between Jack and Martha as the shaking commenced, everyone holding onto the workstation tightly throughout the juddering. He glanced across to see Kisara stood a little bit further around on his left, assisting the two Doctors and Donna as they navigated the TARDIS away from the exploding crucible.

"But what about the Earth?" Sarah-Jane asked in regards to the last planet which still needed to be relocated. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space."

"I'm on it!" The Doctor assured as he flicked a switch and started to talk to the monitor screen positioned in front of him. "Torchwood hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?"

The CEO's heart stopped as soon as the timelord had said the words _'Torchwood hub'_. For a while he'd let the thoughts of his two friends slip from the front of his mind but now they returned. They couldn't have survived the Dalek attack on the underground base. Gwen had told him what to expect as an outcome, so he found it difficult to breathe, but a huge sense of relief, upon hearing her voice reply to the timelord. "Loud and clear. Are Jack and Seto there?"

"Can't get rid of them." The Doctor mumbled, slightly surprised by the face he saw displayed on the screen and turned to the captain. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." A massive smile was plastered across the captain's face at catching a brief glimpse of the two he had left behind.

The timelord's eyes and mouth widened before he returned his conversation back to the woman he had recognised. "Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

She glanced at the Welshman stood slightly behind her right shoulder, both of them wore puzzled faces from having been asked the peculiar, out of place, question. "Yes, all the way back to the 1800s."

"Ah, thought so." The Doctor smiled and looked at Rose who beamed back at him as he told her, "Spatial genetic multiplicity." It was now obvious why he felt that he knew her, since she was a descendant of the same Gwyneth who had given her life to defeat the Gelth when he and the blonde had met her in the Victorian era. "Ah, yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that rift manipulator, and send all the power to me."

"Doing it now sir." Ianto confirmed and went about carrying out the task that had been asked.

"What's that for?" Martha asked the Doctor as she wondered why he'd need that kind of energy supply.

"It's a tow rope." He explained and whilst rambling on about possible usages of rift energy to her, Jack was quick to swipe the monitor around to face him and Seto.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me? 'Cause I sure as hell missed you."

"Not even the slightest." Gwen joked. "Did we Ianto?"

"I missed the coat. You know how much I love that coat." There was a pause before the Welshman smirked and then added, "But I missed the man who wears it even more."

"Aww, listen to you going all mushy on me." The captain's teasing made his lover flush slightly. "I could say the same thing about you and that stopwatch..."

"I want to ask something." Seto interrupted the two men as he spoke to Gwen and Ianto. "When I arrived at the hub with Kisara, it was under Dalek attack and you two where prepared to die at any moment, so how come you're still alive right now?"

"Well don't sound too pleased that we, - your friends, - are okay! You ungrateful sod!"

He knew she was only joking but Seto still apologised. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong Gwen, I really am thrilled that you two are safe, but …"

"A high security defence programme that Tosh was working on kicked in at the last possible second." Ianto explained. "A 'time-lock' she'd named it. Didn't think that she'd managed to complete it, but she had. And good job too, otherwise we _would_ have been goners."

"Good old Tosh." Jack smiled proudly, masking the uneasiness he had felt a moment earlier from learning of the danger which he'd left them both in.

_Yeah._ Seto agreed silently, but knew that it was because of the alterations which he had made to the programme that had allowed it to work. Even so, he didn't feel that he deserved the credit as some of his adjustments had been purely improvised and most of the hard work of creating the scripting had already been done prior to that also. He wouldn't steal the deceased woman's thunder; she'd be remembered as a hero who saved her friends from beyond the grave.

"Excuse me you two but I need my screen back." The Doctor reached across to reclaim the monitor. "Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke! And the computer's called Mr Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith. This is the Doctor." He didn't even give the boy a chance to reply before he added, "Come on Luke, shake a leg!"

"Is mum there?"

"Oh she's fine and dandy." The timelord assured the fourteen-year-old. "Now, Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?"

"_I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS basecode numerals."_ The computer delivered the bad news which would delay the plan of action.

"Oh blimey, that's gonna take a while."

"No, no, no, let me!" Sarah-Jane insisted as she raced several paces to be by the Doctor's side and called out to the screen. "K9 out you come."

"_Affirmative, mistress." _The robotic dog materialised from out of nowhere next to the bewildered looking boy.

"Oh good dog!" The timelord praised his mechanical companion who'd been living with Sarah-Jane since they had parted very, many years ago. "K9, give Mr Smith the basecode."

"_Master. TARDIS basecode now being transferred." _The aerial antenna on top of K9's head attached to the terminal of the gigantic computer and conveyed the data. _"The process is simple." _

"Now then you lot." The Doctor began to make his way around the crowded TARDIS controls and gestured for each of his companions to aid a nearby component. "Sarah, you hold that down. Mickey, you hold that."

The two, - non-related, - Smiths did as they were told by placing their hands on the instructed areas.

"Do you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?" The timelord asked whilst still signalling more companions to designated controls. "Rose, that, there." The blonde held her button in place and he skipped by Kisara, Donna, and Mokuba, - who still had his hands full with the sleeping child, - until he came to Rebecca. "That lever there please, Becky.

"It's designed to have at least six pilots and I have to do it single-handed! - Martha, keep that level. - But not any more. - Seto, flick that switch when I say so. Jack, there you go, steady that. - Now we can fly this thing…" The Doctor came to a standstill in front of the woman he rarely got along with since the first moment he'd met her. She stood there waiting for her allocation. "No, Jackie, no, no, not you. Don't touch anything, just stand back.

"… like it's meant to be flown." The Doctor stood back and viewed all of his faithful companions. "We've got the Torchwood rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith and we're gonna fly planet Earth back home." He raced back to his position beside his other self. "Right then! Off we go. Now Seto!"

The switch was pressed, - just like the CEO had been told to, - and the TARDIS gave a faint wobble as it began to move through space. Shortly after that the movement stopped as the combined efforts of the pilots cast stability on the time machine. It soared through the darkness of space and dragged the planet behind it like they were connected by an invisible rope. Stars streaking passed them in tiny flashes of light as each companion took charge of the control which they had been entrusted with.

Donna and the doppelganger circled around the console area in opposite directions as they checked everyone was managing with their tasks. They were. The TARDIS was flying smoothly and the red-head couldn't resist on commenting on the captain's leverage skills. "That's really good Jack, I think you're the best."

Seto suppressed a laugh at hearing the woman's flirtatious remark to his friend who was busily pumping away on the lever he'd been left in charge with. He watched as Donna now came to rest beside the other timelord as they met again after their patrolling, and was aware that her fascination with the captain was only influenced by the enhanced futuristic pheromones. The smile he saw shining on her face told him that she only had eyes for one other man.

It didn't take long and soon the Earth was returned to the correct solar system, resulting in lots of excited cheers and whooping noises inside the time machine. Hugs were also freely given out to those nearest each other, Seto turning to embrace Martha on the spur of the moment before pulling away to then reach for his sister-in-law who was next in line on his left.

Jack and Jackie had just enjoyed a tight squeeze before the captain then reached out for Sarah-Jane. They had barely been in each other's grasp for more than a couple of seconds when an extreme jealousy provoked Donna tore them apart so that she could embrace him for herself. "Steady on, there's enough of me to go round!" He laughed.

"Good, 'cause now it's my turn _captain_." The red-head was yanked away by another envious force and Kisara leapt at him.

The two brothers were careful not to squash their niece as they hugged tightly. Both of them were relieved and thankful that nothing bad had happened to the other, though from the presence of the little girl and absence of his step-brother, Seto was aware that Noah hadn't been so lucky. He'd mourn him later, but right now there was one more person he wanted to embrace as he pulled back from Mokuba. _She was here just a moment ago? _Confused by her disappearance he looked around for his fiancée, and found her in the arms of his friend, lips pressed firmly against the older man's.

_Don't kiss back, don't kiss back, don't kiss back! _Jack chanted in his mind. The unsuspected act had taken him by complete surprise and as much as he wanted to return the gesture, - he _never_ turned down a pretty face, - he just couldn't. As their lips parted the captain remained dazed and speechless but still noticed the displeased look in his friend's stare. "Seto! I … er … I … oh god…!"

"I get it." Seto nodded in a calm assuring manner. "The current excitement and rush of adrenaline increased your 'irresistible fifty-first century pheromones' so neither of you are to blame for that kiss just then." He gave a sigh as Jack and Kisara let go of each other. "I hope you've still got plenty for me?"

"I've always got plenty for you Darling." Kisara smiled as she approached her lover.

"Glad to hear, but I was talking to him." He gestured over her shoulder.

The captain stared in horror at what he'd just heard spoken in the deadpan tone. _He's got to be joking right? But what if he isn't?_ "Doctor?! Rose?!" He shouted and quickly scurried away, not wanting to find out the answer to his questions. The younger man had solely become like a brother to him and anything more between them now was just wrong in his eyes.

_Gotcha! _Seto smirked as he watched Jack practically run from him, giving his friend a taste of his own medicine from the loosely suggestive remark. He pulled Kisara closer into a tight embrace and silently vowed never to be parted from her ever again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: A short chapter this one, so as a bit of a bonus I've attached below a selected playlist taken from the 87 songs that I use(d) to help me plot/write this set of fics.**

**So, Kisara's part timelord now? Yep .....................................................................**

**........................................................................................................**

**........................................................................**

**....................................................**

**......................  
**

**KG  
**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**10 Track Playlist For The 'Doctoring The Blue Eyes' Trilogy**

**Always Know Where You Are – Bbmak **If there was to be only one track used as the theme for the trilogy, then this would be it. There is so much meaning on many aspects of the saga for Seto, Mokuba, the Doctor and Jack contained within this one song.

**The Journey – 911 **I'm still not too sure who this one's best suited for, Seto or the Doctor?

**Reach Out – Take That **A hard choice for me to make between this and the other many wonderful Take That songs, but settled for this one as it expresses the unsure feelings of Seto letting others close to him.

**Used To – Daughtry **Focuses on the fallouts and longing for better times of which there are many by all.

**A Boy In Love With You – Eric Stuart Band **Eric equals Seto; cheesy but deal with it. This is Seto and Kisara's song and what I envisioned them dancing to when they met at the party at KaibaLand.

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic – John Barrowman **John equals Jack; again just deal with it. The song is sung in a scene taken from one of the bonus stories to follow on from Doctoring the Blue Eyes.

**World Of Our Own – Westlife **A song for Jack and Ianto, has already featured once and will feature again.

**Everybody's Changing – Keane **This best describes what lies ahead in the third instalment, but I won't say more than that.

**Who Wants To Live Forever – Rhydian **Featured in the alternate chapter fic and sounds pretty morbid to me. Who waits forever anyway?

**Captain Jack's Theme – Ben Foster **Any time there's action; this music automatically springs to mind. (everybody hum along _'here he comes in a ruddy big tractor'_, thanks Ben, lol)


	44. Chapter 44

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, and doctorwho29 for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Forty-three**

Now that the Earth was safe it was decided that the Doctor would make three stops to return everyone home. The first would be somewhere south of the UK, - between London and Cardiff, - so that several of his companions could alight. The second would be returning those who had come from the parallel world, - whilst the walls were still down due to the Dalek's recent interference, - by revisiting Bad Wolf bay. And the last stop after that would be to return the Kaibas back to Domino.

Seto wanted to speak with the captain alone before he left. Leaving Kisara with his brother and sister-in-law, he waited nearer the older man until he had bid farewell to Sarah-Jane before then making his move. "Jack." He spoke stepping closer as the woman left and exited the TARDIS with the Doctor.

The captain didn't seem to have heard him as he moved away from Seto and now bid good-bye to the mother and daughter. The CEO waited and tried again. "Jack."

No luck as the greatcoated man continued to move on towards Donna. She threw her head back with laughter at one of the captain's jokes.

_Stay calm. _Seto told himself and pushed back his frustration as he felt like he had been ignored on purpose. More waiting before he attempted once again as the red-head walked away. "Jack."

This time he knew that he had been ignored intentionally as he caught a quick glimpse of the other man's eyes before he then scampered away from him. _That's it!_ The CEO clenched his fist and everything he'd ever been taught as part of his anger management course abandoned him. He felt so much irritation from clearly being avoided, on top of having been clueless to the immortality of his friend, and made those feelings known as his fist swung around to floor the older man in the blink of an eye.

"_Ow!_ What the fuck was that for?!" Jack snarled from the ground as he stared up at his attacker. His voice drew the attention of most of the others as they now watched the confrontation between the two men.

Seto glared down with his mouth twisting as feelings of rage and grieve collided inside him. "Why didn't you tell me Jack? Why didn't you tell me that you can't die?!"

For a moment there was nothing but silence.

"I'm completely clueless about this too." Mickey stated. "So come on '_Mister Cheesy_', I think you owe us all some explanations."

"Long story." Jack sighed as he shook his head signalling that he wasn't going to re-tell the time of when the Daleks had first gunned him down. "It's not exactly something I like bragging about…"

"You not brag? That'll be a first." The young dark skinned man retorted only to be met with a disapproving glare from the CEO. The icy-cold look made him uncomfortable enough to back down, - and the other onlookers also, - as they returned to previous conversations, leaving the two men without an audience.

There was no point in pursuing the older man to force him to talk about something that he wasn't willing to reveal, so Seto knew that he'd just have to accept that he wasn't going to get his answers after all. At least not yet, but perhaps when the older man was ready to tell, in which case he'd be there waiting. He forced a smile onto his slightly disappointed face as he held a hand down to help his friend up again.

"I _did_ tell you Seto." Jack assured, taking hold of the help offered to him. "Back at the hospital, remember?" He received a puzzled look as he steadied himself on his feet.

"I'm pretty sure that I'd remember something like that."

_Yeah._ The other agreed. So why didn't he? The captain knew that even though it was the previous version of the man that he'd made the revelation to, the memory would still remain and should be present in his mind … _Ah!_ Jack realised his error. _How could I forget that I retconned him? That's why he didn't know! _He gave a little half hearted chuckle at the irony of his blunder before covering up with a false confession. "Maybe I was mistaken after all."

"Looks like that memory of yours isn't as great as you were boasting about earlier." The younger man smirked.

"But I guess we're both even since you _'failed'_ to tell me about a certain step-brother of yours." Jack smirked back and saw the startled look in the eyes staring at him.

"You know about Noah?" Seto's voice was lowered so that his brother, - or anyone else for that matter, - didn't overhear.

"Yes, Mokuba mentioned him to me. But what I don't get is how your brother's birth was connected to your stepbrother's death?"

"It wasn't. Noah died on the day of our adoption in a hit and run accident." He drew in a lungful of air before even more quietly adding, "Only, on _our_ way back from the orphanage, _you_ applied the breaks and never hit him."

"No way?" Jack gasped, shocked by what he had been told and gulped back a nauseating feeling, not sure if it was caused by the fact that he was meant to have hit the boy or because he hadn't done so. "But your life turned out the same despite that altered event?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then we keep this between ourselves, he's dead again now so there's no point involving the Doctor, he'd probably only scold us anyway." He saw the slightly saddened look in those sapphire eyes but sensed that Seto and Noah hadn't been very close at all. The captain then attempted to divert the conversation back down from the road which it had taken as he went on to ask, "Where you upset? When you thought that I really had been killed?"

"Mortified." Seto admitted with a heavy sigh. "It was almost like losing Mokuba all over again. The only thing that stopped me from falling apart was that I had promised you I would stay strong and keep it together. It was the least that I could do for the sacrifice you had made."

"It was hardly like I made some courageous forfeit …"

"It was to me." He smiled a genuine sign of gratitude. _Perhaps it was best that I hadn't known about his immortality. If I had known, then would I have acted like I did and remained calm? Or relied on him too much to find a solution, and instead crumbled easily in an internal manner similar to that the Doctor had almost done?_ Another nagging question sprang to mind, "Why were you avoiding me just a few moments ago?"

There was a nervous and embarrassed laugh. "I thought you were prowling for that kiss you had joked about."

"Jack!" Martha shouted from where she had been stood near the TARDIS' doors. "It's time for us to leave."

"Okay." The captain called back over his shoulder before giving Seto one last smile. "I guess it's good-bye time for us again." He fidgeted apprehensively as he wondered which would be the most appropriate way to say goodbye. A casual handshake? The respectable salute …?

"Tch!" Seto rolled his eyes and smirked. "Come here!" With a swipe and clasp of the shoulder, he drew the other man close to embrace him in a brotherly hug.

"Come on you two, I haven't got all day!" The Doctor was eager to get things over with.

The men broke apart and the CEO watched the captain join the timelord before he then turned to make his way back to his family. Kisara came rushing up to him and he caught her in his arms before they sank into a deep blissful kiss.

"And they both lived happily ever after." Mokuba beamed as he strode forward with Rebecca by his side. Anathema was now laying down, - still snoozing, - on the three seated chair at the time machine's controls. "I've gotten used to it now with Becky, but how's it feel to know that _your_ fiancée is more intellectual than you?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Seto chuckled as he pulled his lover into a tight hug. "I'm still struggling to accept the fact that she said 'yes'."

"Like there was ever going to be any doubt." She smirked up at him from the hold in his arms.

"Seto!" The Doctor's voice boomed through the TARDIS as he stood in the doorway. "Get your backside here this instant!"

"Now what have I done?" He grumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the timelord and through the doors as indicated.

Outside, Jack and Martha stood side by side, the captain shaking his head as he smirked. "Wasn't me. I didn't grass you up, he figured it out himself. I only confirmed his suspicions…"

"What are you talking about?" Seto's brow wrinkled with perplexity and then he felt the Doctor grip his left arm tightly. "Hey!"

"Burnt out, good, one less thing to render unusable." He diverted his view from the dueldisk on the CEO's arm and stared him in the eye. "Don't you dare go making any more of these things!"

"That's going to be kind of hard since they're part of my livelihood."

"Don't get smart with me Seto!" The timelord shook his head in disbelief whilst the captain chuckled to show his amusement at hearing the remark. "You know damn well I'm talking about reproducing a vortex manipulator, and don't you go fixing his again either!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He rolled his eyes to dramatise his sarcastic statement only to receive another glare from the brown pair of eyes. "There's no point anyway as they end up unusable after just one time jump, and I have no intention of stranding myself, - or anyone, - in another period of time."

"Ah, yes, but the normal teleportation on your makeshift devices doesn't seem to be a problem though does it?" There was a smug 'I've caught you out on this one' kind of grin from the timelord. "Now I want you to promise me that you won't recreate that. Come on say it, say; _'Doctor, I wholeheartedly promise not to adjust my card playing contraptions to become capable of zapping people from A to B at lightning speed'_."

"That is so childish." Seto sneered in disgust at what he'd been told to say.

"No it's not, it's called making a vow, and _if_, - scratch that, make it _when_, - you break it, I'll be well within my rights to come after you and …"

"Don't worry Doctor." Jack beamed as he interrupted the conversation. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Thank you _captain_." The timelord was satisfied that the situation was being taken seriously by at least one of them. He now turned to have a word with the female companion. "And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

"Consider it done." She nodded confirmation that she would see to it.

With everything said and done, it really was time to part. Jack stood to attention and saluted the Doctor and Seto whilst the woman by his side followed his example and did the same. The timelord and CEO both returned the gesture and the two companions left hand in hand, with the immortal man's voice being heard in conversation with his female friend as they left, "You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing…?"

The Doctor smiled proudly as he watched them both go and turned back to look at Seto. "You keep contact with him, you hear me?"

"Like I have a choice?" He smirked back in a playful manner. "Nobody stands a chance to shake off that man."

"You're not wrong there. Now come on, back inside the TARDIS."

The doors opened and as Seto stepped in, Mickey squeezed out passed him.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor exclaimed.

The door closed behind him to leave the timelord and his young male companion alone outside as Seto returned to his fiancée once more, wrapping his arms around her waist as he approached her from behind. "Have I recently told you, I love you?"

"Not since our lives were about to end at the Daleks' choosing."

"Well it's true." Being considerably taller than Kisara, he planted a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in her scent. She was his world now and he'd make sure that she knew it whenever he got the chance to tell her. "I love you."

888888888888888888888888888

The TARDIS had now made its second stop and only those bearing, - and set to bear, - the name 'Kaiba' remained inside the time machine.

"So the walls of the worlds are currently down, but starting to close again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened?" Seto was trying his hardest to understand how they'd been able to cross over into the parallel universe which they would have to leave again shortly in order to remain in their correct world.

"Dimensional retroclosure." Kisara nodded; impressed that he'd managed to keep up with her explanation.

For a moment, Seto thought about the parallel world. Out there somewhere was another variation of himself, quite possibly the version created by accidentally cancelling his brother's birth. If that was the case then there'd also be his parents, sister and son, as well as Noah and the Isono family who had recently lost their lives at the hands of the Daleks. All of whom he deeply wanted to be part of his life again. The temptation to find them, before the walls closed between worlds was strongly present. He wanted it all, but he knew that what had happened couldn't, - well, more a case of wouldn't, - be undone. He'd just have to accept and move on with his life, but he vowed never to forget any of them.

"No, what are you doing?!" Mokuba whined in response to the Doctor's actions as he stood with the TARDIS doors only a couple of centimetres open, looking outside to witness the parting scene. "She came all this way to find you and you're just going to throw her right back there again?!"

Outside, the Doctor was talking to Rose, _"…we saved the universe but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."_

"_You made me!"_

"_Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him..." _

"He's planning on leaving his other self with her so they'll be able to grow old together." Rebecca tried to assure her husband that the couple who'd longed for each other would still have a happy ending.

"It's not the same!" He snapped back at his wife who was seated beside their sleeping niece. "The Doctor loves her and she loves _him_, not the other him."

"But he _is_ him." She argued back.

Mokuba stepped away from the door and further into the huge TARDIS room as he shook his head. "No he's not, he's only part him. He's part Donna and Kisara too remember?"

"Only in the human aspect." Kisara joined in the disagreement. "Everything else about him is identical to the Doctor. Just like I'm still me, only with a compressed amount of _timelord_ knowledge packed inside my _human_ brain."

"Come on, back me up bro!"

"I'm sorry Mokie." Seto sighed as he leant on the control console. "But I really don't know what to say….!?!" He'd accidentally leant on one of the levers which caused the TARDIS to make a pulsating noise.

"Whoa!" Kisara raced to cancel the command before they were dragged away from their position on the bay. "Try and be more careful Darling."

"Is that 'you don't _know_ what to say' or 'you don't _want_ to say' in order to back me up?" The younger brother asked bitterly.

His words were followed by silence which allowed them to faintly hear more of the conversation going on outside. _"… It's still not right, 'cause the Doctor's still you."_

"_And I'm him."_

"_All right, both of you answer me this…" _

"What's wrong with you?" Seto asked calmly as he glanced his brother over. "It's not like you to be so…" He searched for the word which he thought would never describe his younger brother. "Cold."

"Nothing's wrong with me." Mokuba stifled the ironic laugh that was fighting to escape him and took several strides closer to his older brother. "In fact I'd say that this evening has been a real eye opener to me. No longer will I be so easily pushed around, made to feel inferior or left behind in _anyone's_ shadow." He glared with an aggravated look in his eyes. "I'll show you that I can be a real man."

The other's brows rose questioningly. "By acting like an arrogant asshole? Is that what you think it takes?"

There was no reply.

"A real man knows his strengths and weaknesses. He makes mistakes and learns from them to better and broaden his wisdom, and isn't afraid to admit when he's wrong. His outlook on the world is never black and white, - nor is it grey, - but filled with many colours of optimism that drown out his negativity. He's aware of the rewards and consequences for his actions, however big or small they may be. His friends and foes alike are treated with the rightfully deserved respect, and he most certainly never _ever_ places himself above others.

"Admittedly, I've not yet managed to achieve some of these traits myself, but they're within my reach. I thought that you had gotten to that status I stride for long before me, but I guess I was mistaken." There was still no reply as he gave a meek reassuring smile, now aware that the most likely cause for the uncharacteristic attitude was down to the death of their step-brother. "You don't have to put up a front to disguise your feelings about what you've witnessed, I'm here, - I'll always be here, - to help you. You're my brother, how could I turn my back on you when you need me?"

The TARDIS door opened and in stepped the Doctor followed by Donna who was several paces in his wake. "Allons-y." He muttered quietly as he approached the controls.

"You can't leave her here!" It took just several steps for the younger Kaiba brother to race to the timelord's side. "She needs you…"

"And she has me in the form of my other self…" The Doctor altered the coordinates so that they would make their next jump into the depths of outer space and not Domino city like he had mislead the remaining companions into believing. Once there in the vast darkness, it would be a waiting game for the predicted metaphorical deaths of the two 'children' that Caan had foreseen.

"But _you_ haven't got her!" Mokuba argued. "I know that you love her, and it's _you_ whose heart is going to be broken when you're unable to return back to that place ever again. Don't do this, don't leave her, go back for her!"

Taking a deep breath to help vanquish the urge that he had to do as the younger man had said, the Doctor simply pulled down on the lever that would send them on their way.

"No! You idiot! You could have had it all. You didn't have to go back to being alone…"

"He's never alone." Donna interrupted the bout of heated frustration which had gained everyone's attention in the time machine. "Not when he's got me…"

"He doesn't want _you_, he wants Rose!"

"Oi, that's enough!" The Doctor raised his voice and caused the hysterical man to fall silent. He lowered his voice back to its normal volume. "I thought that you would have learnt by now that life is all about making sacrifices. This is just one of those that I have to make."

At hearing the older man preach on at him, Mokuba angrily rolled his eyes at the timelord which only prompted the snide comments that he received next.

"But of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You're always the one sacrifices are being made for, never the one making them!"

If looks could kill then the Doctor wouldn't have stood a chance against the furious glare emitted from the blue-grey eyes. The younger man clenched his fists angrily at being told that he'd never forfeited anything. He'd had countless sleepless nights because of learning the truth behind how his step-father had died, about how he'd lost his innocence of childhood in the accidental manslaughter. _Don't talk to be about sacrifices! _His arm rose as it swung back ready to lash out and strike the timelord.

"You don't want to do that." Seto spoke calmly as he caught his brother's arm and held it firmly.

With his actions halted, Mokuba was able to let the red mist clear from his vision but was still extremely angered by the timelord's remark. "Once you've dropped us back home, I've had it with you!" He shook the hold on his arm and stormed off as far away from everyone as he possible could within the time machine.

"Mokie…"

"Leave him Becky." Seto told her as she stood up from her seat next to Anathema. "Let him cool down for a while." He saw her nod in reply and sit back down again.

Silence now filled the TARDIS.

Turning his view towards the Doctor, the CEO wore a sharp disapproving glare to express his views on the upset of his brother. But the look gradually softened and vanished as he continued to stare at the glazed, unfocused face of the older man. From those features he could tell that the decision to leave the blonde behind on the parallel world had not been made without due consideration, and he didn't envy the timelord for having to make the choice which he had.

"How about a little sightseeing tour?" Breaking the stillness, Donna suggested that they visit someplace to distract them from the tension build up. "I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just 'cause, what a good name, Felspoon. Apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?" She began to enter digits into the controls, failing to ask why they had been residing in space since their departure a moment ago, and completely engrossed herself with the task at hand.

"That boy's not like you and me." The Doctor sighed heavily as he spoke to Seto whilst glancing over his shoulder at the younger of the two brothers. "He only ever thinks with his heart and not with his mind." _That'll be his downfall, but also his greatest strength. _

"Hey Doctor!" Kisara yelled as she had a sudden epiphany. "You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary……" She sounded like a broken record as she repeated the same word over and over again.

"Kisara?" Seto asked nervously, hoping this was just some peculiarity influenced by the metacrisis with the timelord.

"…… binary, binary, binary, binary……"

The Doctor quickly rushed at the silvery haired woman, knowing that the time had come and that he had to act now, taking hold of her head between his hands as he stared at the wide frightened eyes that wordlessly pleaded with him. "Kisara, I'm so sorry." Without another word she fell limp in his arms. "Seto come here! Take her from me quickly!"

"What have you done?" He gasped fearfully as his fiancée was transferred across to him.

"No time to explain, just take her!" The timelord spun around on the spot to see his companion still busy adjusting the controls. "Donna?!"

"Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton ……." She gasped as she struggled to breathe from her rambling, the Doctor now by her side.

_Kisara!!_ She wasn't dead, - he could still see, hear and feel her breathe, - but still Seto's mind cried out to the unconscious woman. _What did he do to you?_

"I was gonna be with you. Forever." The red-head said shakily.

"I know." The Doctor kept his tone emotionless as he spoke.

"The rest of my life. Travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna." Tears were building up in her eyes as she realised what was about to happen next. "Oh! No, I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back." She began to cry.

"Donna." Taking a deep breath he forced the words from his mouth. "Oh, Donna Noble, I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best." He watched the tears roll down her checks. "Goodbye."

"No. no, no, please!" She begged as she pulled back slightly to try and break free from the hands placed on either side of her face. "Please! No, no, no." She felt him inside her mind as everything, - every memory, every moment that had been lived during their time together, - began to turn blank as he erased it all. "No…!"

Donna lifelessly slumped forward and the Doctor caught her with both arms wrapped tightly as though never wanting to let her go. _I'm sorry._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: This chapter sees the end of me using the dialogue from 'Journey's End', so the words leaving the characters** **mouths will be 100 percent my own again from now on.**

**Seto leaning on the controls - This won't make sense to those who hasn't seen the Doctor Who episode, but that's what causes the noise which makes the Doctor and Donna turn back to the TARDIS during saying their goodbye to Rose :P**

**Mokuba isn't coping well with everything that's happened is he? He's trying, but there's a temper just waiting to be unleashed.**

**KG  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Big thanks to: Isis the Sphinx, starwefter, and doctorwho29 for leaving reviews :)**

**Chapter Forty-four**

"_HE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!" _Mokuba roared at his wife as she tried to calm him.

"No." She shook her head. Her hands reached out to rest on her husband's arms but were only knocked away with each attempt she made. "The Doctor couldn't have known that this would…"

"He's got a time machine; of course he could have!" He snapped back, looking at Rebecca as though she was stupid. "And I know for a fact that he _was _aware of this." His thoughts returned to the time when he had expressed his feelings of love for the woman he adored…

_The two of them had watched Jack and Seto taking photos of the news-vender and in regards to the subject of finding true love the elder had sighed heavily and commented, "It's just a shame that some people will never experience it in its greatest form"…_

And it was only now, when it was too late, that Mokuba realised the Doctor had known all along that his brother was intended to live his life alone. Always. Once Kisara woke up, she would not remember a thing at all about the relationship they had had, and the slightest trigger of recent memories would be enough to kill heart broke as he glanced back across the room to where his brother had laid the unconscious woman on the floor and was now knelt by her side in a grief-stricken state.

Seto had been aware of the shouting that had passed between the couple and of most of the timelord's brief explanation before he had left the TARDIS, but at the time he'd been unable to show any signs that he had so as his body refused to alter from its frozen posture, or sound form at the back of his burning throat. His eyes were focused solely on Kisara, and subconsciously he pleaded with her to wake up as, - ever so faintly, - the song lyrics began to leave his lips, _"This love is gonna wake you in the morning. This love is gonna tuck you in at night. This love is gonna shelter you, when skies are grey it will turn them blue. This love is gonna help you to get by…"_

"I hate him so much for what he's done to my brother." Mokuba growled angrily as he held back the sorrow he harboured. "It took Seto all these years to find Kisara, - to find happiness, - she means the world to him, and because of the Doctor it was all ripped away…"

"He's _not_ to blame!" Rebecca raised her voice as she defended the timelord.

"… _This love is gonna catch you when you're falling. This love is gonna be there by your side. This love is gonna dance with you, hold you close like lovers do. This love is gonna help you to get by…"_

"Haven't you even stopped to think about what he's lost through this also?" She got no response from her husband who was clearly being stubborn with the unfortunate situation at hand. "You could have at least helped him carry Donna back to her home."

Still nothing.

Her view then joined his and they both looked towards Seto whose voice had increased from the feeble whisper. _"… Well now, there ain't no love quite like this love. Unconditional and true. This love between you and me, this love was always meant to be. This love is gonna help you to get by…"_

The tears welded in Mokuba's eyes as he watched his brother so emotionally worn that he sought comfort through the use of song as he battled to keep himself together. Never before had he seen him in such a state.

"… _This love is gonna meet you at the alter…" _Seto's voice croaked more and more as the song progressed and tears silently streamed down his face._ "… This love is gonna say those sacred vows. This love will make the angels sing, this love will have you wear my ring. This love is gonna help you to get by…"_ He could continued no further and sobbed heavily as he accepted the fact that he'd lost the woman he loved. There was no power in existence, - not even hope which had been the one thing willing him on, - that could mend the broken heart he'd received at hearing the timelord explain what would result once she awoke.

Humans weren't meant to attain such erudition like she had. As a species, they just simply couldn't handle it, period. That was why Kisara's mind had been completely wiped of everything that had happened that night involving the Daleks, Donna, the Doctors, and the metacrisis which had overloaded her with the timelord knowledge that threatened to implode her brain if it remained. To make sure that all traces were successfully removed the last several months, and possibly other areas of her memory also, - it was hard even for the Doctor to control such cleansing abilities, especially on the urgent whim, - had been erased. Thankfully the brief contact between the young woman and timelord meant that it would be nowhere near severe as that of the red-head but still…

A hand rest on Seto's shoulder. He looked up to see Mokuba silently standing there and quickly he wiped his face clean of tears, feeling that his brother shouldn't ever see him in such a state. _Maybe the quack was right and we are a little alike? _There was a faint inward smirk at his own ironic-ness after all the advice and times he'd assured his brother that a crying man wasn't necessary a weak man. _We're both hypocrites._

Kisara's fingers twitched and there was a light moan as she began to come around back into consciousness.

"She's waking up!" Seto scrambled up onto his feet and swiftly backed away. Although he'd been waiting for this moment with what little hope he'd clung to, he didn't want to run the risk of causing her death if, - like the timelord had said, - there was the slightest chance that she could die from something so simple as the mention of his name.

"I'll see to her." Rebecca stated as she hobbled forward pass the two brothers and ushered them even further back out of the other woman's sight. She leant down and softly spoke to her as she helped her sit up. "Easy does it now."

"Where am I?"

"That's not relevant right now, but what is, is do you know who you are?"

"I'm Kisara." She looked confused at the other woman and curiously asked. "Why wouldn't I know who I am?"

"It's quite possible that you may be suffering from a case of amnesia so I need to check by asking some questions." There was a nod of compliance. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Tell me about your family?"

"I have none, except for Naoko, - she's my friend, - do you want to know more about her?"

"That won't be necessary." The blonde assured, she just needed to how much of the last few months had disappeared. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nanny employed by your brother-in-law; Noah Kaiba." Kisara gave a smile as she regarded her interrogator. "He always speaks so highly of you and both of his brothers, and that little girl of his is so…"

"Brothers?!" She could see the look in Seto's eyes as the answers being provided meant that the other woman wasn't as badly affected like the timelord had assumed. "Can you tell me their names?"

"Your husband, Mokuba, and Seto Kaiba…"

"Oh thank god!" The CEO couldn't contain the joy of his relief at hearing her remember him, - not to mention not dropping dead by mentioning his name, - the Doctor had obviously been wrong about the whole thing, his fiancée was perfectly fine. He swiftly left his brother's side and approached Kisara, ready to embrace her tightly.

"Mister Kaiba sir, you startled me." A hand was pressed against her chest as a reaction from the fright she had just got at hearing his voice.

Seto froze where he stood. _She just said 'mister Kaiba sir'! _His eyes close to hold bad the prickling sensation and his heart sank. He had been foolish to let his emotions take control and lead him to the wrong conclusion. _The quack was right; she doesn't have any memories of the last few months._

Mokuba refused to just stand and watch his brother's heart be crushed even more. "Kisara, you've got to remember, you and Seto have been dating for some time now…"

"No, that's not possible." The long silver strands of her hair waved like the flickering of blue flames as she shook her head. "A guy like him, with someone like me…?"

"It's true." Rebecca nodded. She didn't want to see her brother-in-law revert back to the person he used to be once his moment of vulnerability was over with. And how could she ever refuse the pleading look of help from her husband? "This is just a result of the amnesia that I mentioned. The pair of you really _are_ an item. That's his jacket you're wearing right now, and that ring…" She watched the other woman gawk at the diamond on her finger. "… Search your heart and I'm sure you'll find the answers to vanquish any doubts you may have."

Kisara did just that as she skimmed through her memories. She found one that strengthened what she had been told and, as obscure as it was, clung to it. A faint smiled crept onto her face as she watched the light glistening in the gemstone. Was it possible that someone of his fame and wealth, - not that his status was what was important to her, - could ever have been interested in an orphan girl like herself?

Opening his eyes, Seto saw the faint happy smile on Kisara's face. He mimicked the look. "You're remembering aren't you?"

"Yes." Her head nodded ever so slightly with her weak murmur as she played back the memory of the man she had fallen for. It was a long time ago but she had faith that he was the one. The smile disappeared from her face as she looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any recollection of the two of us from recent months."

_Stay calm._ Seto told himself. All was not lost, he'd still be able to keep her in his life. "We can start over, from scratch, make new memories together…"

"I'd like that." She smiled. "I had a feeling that we were always meant to be together."

His spirits had risen but still he gave a nervous laugh. "A feeling?"

"This might sound crazy but… Do you believe in reincarnation?"

_No. _His heart took another dive and he could feel his brother's sink in sympathy with it. Still he'd hear her out and gestured for her to continue.

"I had this dream once and believe that I had a past life in ancient Egypt. There was a man who instantly gained my affections, but I died before we got the chance to be together." A somewhat embarrassed smile crossed her face. "I think that we've been given a second chance and _you_ are that same man."

Seto felt like his heart had now been completely removed from his body to leave behind a gapping wound. He'd refused to accept it during his youth, - the nonsense which Yugi had involved him in, and the cruel vision of Kisara that made his mind swim with numerous levels of confusion over what to believe, even to this day, - and he still refused to accept it now. He _was not _the Priest from ancient times, not even for the woman he loved. He couldn't pretend to be somebody else. It wouldn't be fare to her and it wouldn't be fare to him. "I'm not the Egyptian Priest…" He had to stop his words and swallow back the distraught cry that lurked at the back of his throat.

"You definitely _are_ him." The smile grew wider on Kisara's face. "How else would you have known about Seth?"

Seto frantically shook his head and his voice wavered. "I'm not." He needed her to love him for who he was and not the man whose arms he'd seen her, - or at least a vision of her, - die in. Even though he knew it wasn't intentional he still couldn't help wondering: _Why must she torment me like this?_

"Not Seth, but the confused and dazed stranger from far away." She verified at seeing all the apprehension which had been caused by admitting such a personal belief that she held. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all?

_That 'was' me! _A tearful laugh escaped the CEO at having one of the many doubts of the occasion confirmed to him. _We met in the alleyway as she searched for the Priest and I followed her! _He had indeed gone back in time and not just into some Pharaoh's memory like his rival had tried to convince him otherwise. Of course he hadn't believed that he'd travelled back in time either, or that reincarnation was possible, but now his views had been altered.

"And like the saying goes, it was love at first sight." Kisara realised that she should probably shut up right about now as her boss' brother was now laughing hysterically and was unprepared for him then running to sweep her up into his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes! That was me, and you were her. We are definitely meant to be!"

Mokuba's head was reeling with confusion as he watched his brother twirl around the TARDIS with the silvery haired woman, both of them laughing and kissing all the while. He had no idea what they had been talking about but they seemed to know and it made them extremely happy. A huge satisfied grin beamed on his face at the sight of seeing his brother joyful again.

The door to the TARDIS opened and the sound of pouring rain could be heard as the Doctor stepped in. He returned alone, without the unconscious companion he had departed with, dripping wet and wore a sombre expression. His eyes caught sight of the happy couple and like a flick of a switch his mouth turned upwards as he spoke, "Worse case scenario has been averted I see." Tears formed in the wide brown eyes as he watched them both. "I didn't mean to cause you to worry Seto, but it's always best if you're prepared for the worst. That way you're able to cope with whatever happens."

"Any excuse to try and cover the fact that you were wrong…" The tease stopped as the eldest brother caught sight of the timelord. "Are you okay Doctor?"

"Me? Yeah I'm peachy, just a little wet from all the atmospheric disturbance. That rain's gonna continue to fall for the next couple of hours, - or days maybe? - but it'll soon pass, it always does." He quickly approached the controls and entered the data for the final stop. "Everybody hold tight, next stop KaibaLand."

They did as they had been told as the TARDIS began to judder as it moved from one side of the planet to the other.

When the shaking stopped, the timelord disappeared into another room which hadn't been there a short while earlier, and emerged with two large folded up umbrellas and a pair of sneakers. "Here you go, you're going to need these." He handed the footwear to Kisara. "Can't have you walking barefoot in the rain now can we?" Then he turned to the CEO. "You take this."

Seto took hold of the umbrella which had been trusted at him whilst his fiancée donned the shoes. He watched as the other man seemed to hurry them along as quickly as possible and he had a feeling he knew why. _Should have stayed in the rain a little while longer to mask that sorrow, Doctor._

"And this one is for you two." The timelord held out the remaining parasol to the husband and wife. Mokuba ignored him completely and simply picked up his sleeping niece before proceeding towards the doorway.

"Thank you." Rebecca took the umbrella. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine." The Doctor assured, his lie sounding just about plausible. "You take care of yourself and that expanding family of yours Becky."

"Will do." She learned forward and gave the timelord a farewell hug, - which was made slightly difficult by her bulging front, - and then joined her husband as they exited the time machine together.

"I guess this is finally our last goodbye?" Seto smirked as he and Kisara were also about to leave the TARDIS.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it, you'll probably be seeing me again a lot sooner than you'd like…" The Doctor broke off from his words before he said too much and changed the subject. "Keep an eye on that brother of yours, but just remember that he's a grown man and you have your life to live also." He extended his hand to the younger man. "Goodbye Seto."

"Until next time." Hands were shaken and although he wouldn't admit it, the timelord wasn't so bad after all.

"And goodbye to you too _Mrs Kaiba-to-be_."

She flushed slightly as she took his hand to shake also. "Goodbye whoever you are."

"I'm the Doctor, and you've both been brilliant!" He flashed them one last smile and gentle guided them out into the theme park. "Now go, and have a wonderful life together."

The umbrella was placed up and hand in hand the two lovers stepped out into the rain and joined the couple waiting for them.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Rebecca asked her brother-in-law as they walked away from the TARDIS. She was concerned about the timelord's current state as he stood there watching them leave whilst looking like he was about to breakdown any moment now.

"Who knows?" Seto sighed heavily. Even though he'd come to respect the Doctor during their recent ordeal, he still wouldn't forget the way which he had been reduced to an emotional wreak that night on Cardiff bay. It was this bitterness which stopped him from turning around to go back and console the man who had once refused to help him in his moment of need. Petty and mean? Those were the factors behind revenge, though he saw it more as a comeuppance for the older man. "Just give him time and he'll learn to smile again." He added as an after thought to try and lighten things up.

_That's what he said about you, and he was right. _Mokuba smiled to himself at hearing his brother quote the exact same phrase that the timelord had once spoken. _If only he'd follow his own advice then maybe… _He froze in his pace. "Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Here, take Anathema!" The younger brother carefully transferred the sleeping child in his brother's arms.

"What?!" Seto was careful not to drop his niece as he battled to keep hold of her and the umbrella, and watched his brother turn to head back towards the time machine. "Mokie? What are you doing?"

"You said it yourself just a short while ago, a real man isn't afraid to admit when he's wrong." He shouted back over his shoulder as he raced back towards the TARDIS.

A proud smile spread across Seto's face as he watched Mokuba return to the call box. He had always known which one of them was the most honourable of the three Kaiba brothers. "Come on." He said to the two women beside him as Kisara unloaded the parasol from his grasp. "Let's leave them both to it." Together all three of them walked to find better shelter from the rain.

"Doctor! Don't go, not yet!" Mokuba shouted as he sprinted across the soaked ground, sending small waves of surface water into the air around his pounding feet.

He was half way through the door but ceased his actions at the request of the man running towards him. "Forgotten something?" His brows were raised in surprise as he asked the question.

"Yep." The younger man panted as he came to a halt in front of the time machine. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For the way I behaved."

"It was me who provoked you…"

"And that's when I should have seen that you were covering up…"

"No, I wasn't!" The Doctor snorted a preposterous laugh.

Mokuba just smirked as he looked the timelord straight on. "I've spent years watching Seto do the same, and I know when emotions are being disguised." His lips eased from their curve. "I just feel ashamed that I didn't recognise it sooner with you…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He kept up the charade, - which was now easily being seen through, - with a huge gapping grin as he shook his head.

"Donna, she was your smile." The look he received told him that the conclusion he'd drawn to was the correct one as the grin slowly dissolved on the timelord's face. "After Rose was snatched from this world you were heartbroken and gradually came to terms with your loss to be able to move on with life. With love. You learnt to smile again with her, Donna, by your side."

The Doctor's eyes grew distant as he sank back to the reminiscence of the time Mokuba spoke about…

_He'd only just recently lost Rose and after using the power of a burnt up sun, had sent a message to her in the parallel world, only for the connection to be cut out before he'd told her how much he loved her. If he had done that then he may have found some kind of closure that would have allowed him to move on from her more easily._

_But what he got was Donna, on her wedding day, dragged inside the TARDIS against her own will. Angry, gobby, and not too bright, - even by human standards, - she quickly accused him of kidnap and was never to shy to slap him when he rambled on. As detestable as she was at the time, she kept him grounded and prevented him from strolling back down the road of recklessness and vengeance. _

_When they parted ways, he ended up outside the KC building, met Mokuba and the conversion chamber activated to claim the life of the older brother. Another two lives he'd ruined by his interference, and had then listened to his most inner emotions to correct the mistake so that the boy wouldn't be left to feel nearly half as alone as he did at that time. Nobody should ever have to feel such misery which was why he broke the rules, - not only his rules, but timelords' rules, - and travelled back along the personal timeline to rectify things._

_Their ways also parted and next to accompany him was Martha. He'd let the young student doctor remain with him in an attempt to ease his loneliness. And it worked, provided that he overlooked her feelings for him, though did feel a slight pang of jealousy once Jack was back on the scene as all three of them were sent to the year 100 trillion. They then travelled back to the present time, chasing one of his nemeses and faced the year that never was onboard the skyship Valiant. _

_After that was over with he was alone again. Not only in his travels but even more evidently the last of his race, as the Master, - who he'd unexpectedly found living the life of a human in the year 100 trillion, - had refused to regenerate and instead chose to die in his arms onboard the skyship, knowing that this would leave a huge psychological scar to torment him for the rest of his days._

_He trudged on, determined not to be crushed under the ever increasing emotional build up, and found his path cross once again with Miss Noble…_

"She was everything to you, wasn't she?"

_# "I just want a mate."_

"_You just want 'to mate'?!"_

"_I just want 'A' mate."_

"_You're not mating with me Sunshine!"_

"_A mate, I want 'A' mate."_

"_Well just as well, 'cause I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of nothing, you know, alien nothing!"_

"_There we are then, okay."_

"_I can come?"_

"_Course you can, I'd love it!" # _

The Doctor sniffed and forced back the tears wielding in his eyes from remembering the conversation before the two of them had embarked on their travels together. "It wasn't like that with me and Donna. We had this 'understanding' of each other."…

_Countless times they were mistaken as a couple and on each occasion they would correct whoever had made the assumption. At first it was startling, almost to the point of insulting. However as time went by they'd become accustomed to it and just casually shrugged it off. Both of them knew that they were nothing more than just friends, but recently his feelings had changed and he sensed that hers had too. _

_And now it was too late to express those feelings to the woman whose life would end at even the tiniest memory of him. Like with Rose he'd done it again, this time losing them both and his hearts ached from being denied the love and contentment he'd secretly longed for in his life…_

The tears fell to mix with the droplets of rain running down his face and he was unable to hold back the sorrow that exploded in bouts of heart wrenching sobs. "I didn't ask to be alone."

"I know." The reply was softly spoken and only just distinguishable above the pouring rain. "Nobody ever does."

Big saddened brown eyes stared right at Mokuba as the timelord wept. "This is the way it's going to be, I'm not meant to share a substantial part of my life with anyone."

"You don't know that."

"Oh I do. I've seen things; know things, spoilers of events still to come." The timelord's cries became heavier and harder and even more so when the younger man pulled him close. "I tried to push you away, for your own good. Everyone I come in contact with I destroy in one way or another."

"That's not true." Mokuba assured as his arms held the other man tightly. "If there was anything else that I could do for you, no matter what it may be, I'd do it."

_And it's that loyalty which your downfall has sprouted from. _The timelord sobbed even more vigorously, his tears now falling were faster than the pelting droplets descending from the heavens above.

The two men remained out in the open as the rain continued to fall. Neither of them were aware of the three onlookers stood watching them from the doorway of the KaibaLand HQ building.

"Poor guy, I wonder what's bothering him?" Kisara sighed as she still held tightly to the umbrella.

Without Mokuba, who was the only one of them with keys to his theme parks locked buildings, they hadn't been able to escape the cascading water.

"I'm glad they made up instead of parting on ill terms." Rebecca smiled as she watched her husband comfort the timelord.

"Me too." Seto agreed as he felt Anathema began to stir in his arms and her eyes slowly opened to look up at him. "Hey kiddo, did you have a nice nap?"

The little girl shook her head sadly. "My Daddy is gone."

Seto wasn't sure what to say in reply as he remembered the extreme loses suffered from the Daleks' invasion. Many people had died and no doubt each of them left behind a string of loved ones. He looked up pass the rain and at the darkened sky above where the stars of their solar system could be seen through the gaps in the clouds. "Your father may not be here with you, but he's up there and watching over everything that you do." The lie that had brought him comfort during times of loneliness in his youth was now passed down to his niece.

For a moment the toddler looked up and smiled at the twinkling specks of light. _My Daddy._ She then turned back to the man holding her and hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday uncle Seto!"

"It's your birthday?" Kisara asked as she stared at him blankly.

"Yeah." He sighed sadly. This wasn't how he'd planned his day which should have resulted in a small private gathering back at his mansion where he'd planned to make the marriage proposal, down on one knee in front of those closest to him.

"How does it feel to be thirty?" Rebecca smirked at her brother-in-law who'd been dreading the birthday occasion.

"The same as it was to be twenty-nine." He replied back.

"Well you know what they say; it's all down hill from now on." The tease was giggled by the blonde as she playfully attempted to wind him up.

"Are you kidding?" Seto smirked back. "My life's only just beginning."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Apologies for the slight delay in updating. **

**Technically this story ends here, but there is an epiologue planned which I will post once the two bonus fics are out of the way with, that way it won't spoil what is still to come in them ;)**

**A little twisting with the YuGiOh Memory World series, but I never understood how Zorc could be such a threat through memories alone, surely it had to have been real?  
**

**The flashback conversation is taken from the Doctor Who episode 'Partners in Crime' so is not mine to take credit for.**

**starwefter - Anathema is the name that I chose to give Noah's daughter and symbolises being name after his mother, whose name I choose when writting one of my other fics to symbolise the loathing and exiled treatment she received from Gozaburo. (anybody else wonder what happened to her after Noah's death or am I alone on that?) Someone has also pointed out to me that Anathema happens to be the name of a planet in the Whoniverse. **

**doctorwho29 - Oh, I know I bawlled like a baby when I first saw that episode! What really gets me is when Wilfred tells the Doctor he'll think about him on Donna's behalf. The expressions on their faces along with the rain just cause a lump in my throat everytime. **

**Well, what now? There's a teaser trailer for the third and final part on my YouTube account (link in my profile: 'The Face of Things Yet to Come teaser') and there's the first of two bonus fics: 'Something Blue' (first part posted up today) So, who's up for a wedding? I'll see you there ;)  
**

**KG**


	46. Chapter 46

**At last here is the epilogue that I promised which I'm posting sooner than I had intended purely to round off and bring this particular fic to an end. (and to stop me from edit it for the hundredth time :P)  
**

**If you're one of the few following this saga in timeline order (well, Seto's timeline at least) and you don't want any spoilers as to what is still to happen in the bonus fics leading up to this (yes, I'm still working on them and hope to update Something Blue within the next few days) then please don't read until after 'The Birth of a Kaiba'.**

**I'm not expecting anyone to be able to follow this fic one-hundred percent from beginning to end as there are numerous reasons for not being able to do so (you may not have seen a certain series/episode, or read a certain fanfic/novel for the reference, and some things just haven't happened yet with what I have written or still to write) but hope that it's enjoyed all the same.**

**Trust me it will all fit in its place in due time.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Epilogue**

Tears streamed from Seto's eyes in a gush of waves as he was pinned down on the ground. He was almost in agony from the act inflicted on him by his torturers but still he would not give them the satisfaction which they aimed to achieve. At least not yet anyway.

Three pairs of sapphire eyes stared down at him.

"Give up yet?" The eldest, who was also the leader of the group, asked with a strong hint of pleasure from seeing his victim reduced to such a state. He was quite strong for such a small physique and a shaggy white mane defined his appearance.

"Never." The helpless CEO croaked back in reply, his throat hurting from crying so much.

"Another round it is then." The tormentor placed his hands together and flexed his fingers until they made a faint cracking sound and Seto prepared himself for what was to come next.

"No wait." The second in command who had long raven hair and was the only female of the group stopped her brother. "This very rarely gets us anywhere, I think it's time that we resorted to plan B."

"Plan B?" Seto wheezed. They had never changed their tactics before and he was slightly fearful of what he would have to endure next.

"Water torture!" The girl smirked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

_Water torture?!_ She had to have been kidding?

The final and youngest member of the pack was ordered to approach him more closely and Seto found himself staring into a face that was practically identical to his own at that time in his youth. His eyes widened at the sight of the first drop of liquid to splatter on his face.

"Arghhhh!" The sound that left him quickly dissolved into a silent cry and more tears cascaded from his scrunched up eyes. His chest began to spasm out of his control and his ribs now ached beyond an unbearable level as his cries of laughter grew harder and harder, and finally found volume again. "Okay, okay, I give, you win."

"Yay!" The three siblings chorused their victory together and eased off their father so that he was able to get up from where he lay pinned on the living room floor.

Seto wiped the two year old's saliva from off his face and also dried his eyes at the same time. "That was extremely horrid you three." He laughed. "I'll be glad when Roland has passed the dribbling phase, at least then I know you won't be able to pull that stunt on me again."

"We'll find some other way though, Keiko's full of ideas." The white haired boy pointed out.

"Innovative; that's me!" She beamed proudly at hearing her brother's words.

"That I don't doubt Mokie." Seto chuckled and then stopped at seeing his pregnant wife appear in the open doorway. "Sorry Honey, were we making too much noise?"

"A little." Kisara smiled as she hobbled into the room. "But I couldn't lie down for a moment longer with this little guy moving around." She patted her enormous bump to indicate the baby boy she was incubating. "Too uncomfortable."

"Anything yet?" He asked with concern. She was almost two weeks over due and if the baby didn't arrive sometime within the next forty-eight hours she'd have to be taken in to the hospital to have labour induced.

"Not yet." She shook her head sadly, and then hid her frustration with a smile. "So who's going to tell me what was going on before I arrived on the scene?"

"Dad was refusing to let us have some of his birthday cake later on, so we tickled him into submission." Mokuba stated and demonstrated on his younger brother.

The toddler fell over as he tried to escape the torment of the wriggling fingers and was soon comforted by his father as he began to cry.

"But he's built up a resistance to our techniques so we had Roland drool on him instead." Keiko concluded with a giggle.

"I see." Kisara laughed along with her daughter before turning on her husband. "You weren't seriously going to deny them a piece of your cake?"

"Yes I was." Seto stated in a matter of fact type manner as he let go of his youngest son who then toddled away in search of some toys to play with which where located in the conjoining room, the two other siblings were hot on his heels. "It's my big four-O, and I want it all to myself this year." He couldn't keep up the serious act and a smile crept on his face. "No, of course I wasn't."

The doorbell of the mansion chimed.

"Looks like our first lot of guests are here." Seto excitedly bounced by his wife to go and answer the door and bumped into Anathema along the way. "Sorry Kiddo, didn't see you there."

"Whatever." The young newly turned teenager just gave a shrug as she carried on searching for something. "Dad, you haven't seen my Shinato's Ark card have you?"

"Can't say that I have." Seto frowned as he continued on his way to answer the front door.

The door opened and there stood outside was Mokuba and Rebecca along with the twins. "Happy Birthday Uncle Seto!" They chorused together and held out a large gift wrapped box.

"A present for me? Why you shouldn't have." Seto chuckled as he took the brightly coloured box from his nephews.

"That's exactly what Dad said!" Arthur blurted out.

"We thought he was joking too." Noah added.

The grin dissolved from the CEO's face as he warily glanced at his brother. Had he been joking?

"Of course I was joking." Mokuba sighed after seeing the look from his older brother. His lips gradually curved up. "Happy Birthday bro."

Seto mirrored the smile back and gently shook his present. It was quite firm, heavy and made no rattling sound. Like an overexcited kid he was about to tear off the decorative paper when it was suddenly snatched from his grasp.

"Oh no you don't! Not yet, you'll have to wait until later."

"But …" He weakly protested to his wife as she hoisted his gift further away from him. Their guests chuckled at her power of authority over him. "Hey watch it! You shouldn't be lifting things like that in your condition."

"I'll help her." Rebecca assured as she squeezed by her brother-in-law and took hold of the heavy wrapped box. "Come on boys, let's help your aunt Kisara to settle and relax."

Seto had a slightly uneasy feeling as he watched his sister-in-law and wife head away with his nephews to leave him and Mokuba standing at the front doorway.

"It's okay bro, she'll be fine with the situation." The younger brother assured after once again reading the other's expression. He saw his brother's mouth open and quickly added, "If the next word out of your mouth ends up being another apology after all this time, then I'm going home."

Silence as the older brother had no intention to find out if the words had been an empty threat or not. Instead he stepped to one side and gestured him to enter. "Please, come in."

The front door was shut and the two brothers entered further into the mansion. Anathema approached them and greeted her uncle before rounding on her dad. "Are you sure you haven't seen my card?"

"Positive."

"I _need_ my card." The teenager whined as she chewed her bottom lip with frustration.

"How about I help you look for it?" Seto offered, the sight of his anxious daughter prompting him to do so. She nodded in return and after signalling for Mokuba to continue into the living room without him, he helped her look for the missing Duel Monsters card.

After almost five minutes of searching, - idly on his part as he had no intention of finding the missing magic card, - Seto made a suggestion to Anathema. "Why don't you substitute it for something else instead?"

"I can't." She snorted with something close to disgust from the implication. "I have to have it in order to summon my strongest monster."

"I know." Seto nodded at the fact he had been told. "But you mustn't rely purely on the strength of one monster; you should have an alternative strategy, several if possible. Look at a duel as being very much like real life."

"Meaning?" Anathema looked puzzled as she held her remaining deck.

"Nothing in life ever goes one hundred percent according to plan. The hand you are dealt may not always be what you want, so make the most of what you get and work it to your advantage …" The doorbell chimed again and he left his daughter to ponder over his words as she consulted her deck whilst he went to answer the front door once more. This time he was met with the sparkling grin of shiny white teeth.

"Happy Birthday!"

Seto felt the air gush from his lungs as he was suddenly squeezed tightly in the bear hug he received from the greatcoated man who had, a little too eagerly, leapt at him.

"Let him breathe Jack." Ianto chuckled as he calmly stepped forward into view. His own grin was almost as high as the scar he'd acquired on his right cheek. "Don't be so rough. Remember what happened last time?"

"No." The captain's hold remained just as strong.

"You put my back out for a month." Seto grumbled with what little oxygen he had left.

"Oh." The hold was now released and Jack stepped back with a rather embarrassed look. "Sorry." He quickly turned to his other half, took the padded bag that he held and then presented it to their friend. "Here's your gift."

Seto cautiously took the bag, - why was it insulated?_ -_ unzipped it and peered in. His eyes soon lifted from the bag's contents, brows raised and landed on the younger man. "You kept the wrapping?"

"That's twenty quid you owe me; I told you he'd remember!" Ianto exclaimed as he stood with a firm hand held out and awaiting payment from his partner. He'd ignored the jest completely as his friend was more than aware of the over excessive traits that he had and would never seriously mock him for them.

There was a hefty sigh as Jack took out his wallet and pulled clean the purple banknote that would pay his bet. He should have known better than to assume both of the men wouldn't remember the same paper used to gift wrap one of the Welshman's birthday presents from a decade ago.

"Ta!"

He watched Ianto pocket his winnings and then turned to the CEO. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Seto gave a quick backwards look over his shoulder just to make sure that his wife hadn't snuck up on him. There was no sign of Kisara so he swiftly tore into the paper which had remained intact for a lot longer than had originally been intended all those years ago. The sight that met his eyes left him speechless.

"Well?" Jack ventured. He'd been expecting a better reaction than that.

"Only you two would _ever_ dare to give me a rock as a gift." The comment was sneered with good humour as Seto turned the large, lumpy, off-shaped oval in his hand.

"A pet rock." Ianto added almost earnestly.

"It's not a rock!" The captain rolled his eyes in exasperation and then stared at Seto. "Do you remember when we had that multiple rift rupture in Cardiff which sent another Birdzilla our way?"

"Pteranodon!" Ianto corrected.

"Whatever." Jack shrugged off the amendment. "Anyway we found this in Myfanwy's nest, so she'd obviously hooked up with the other prehistoric parrot for a bit of …"

"An egg?!" Amazement now shone in Seto's eyes as he saw the 'rock' in a new light. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm holding a Pteranodon egg?"

"I told you it was a pet rock." The Welshman smirked before adding, "There's no guarantee that it will successfully hatch, but if you continue to incubate it, who knows."

The rock-like egg was quickly placed back into the padded insulation bag. Seto didn't want to ruin his chances of possibly owning one of the magnificent creatures that he had encountered on his first day working as part of Jack's Torchwood team. There was no doubt that this would be one of the best birthday presents he'd ever get in his entire life. He beamed at the couple. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The captain grinned like an idiot. An electronic sound of a dueldisk being activated almost drowned out his words.

All three men, - Seto subtly hiding his prehistoric gift bag from view, - now focused their attention to the green haired girl waiting with her clad-out arm held up in front of her. "Ready to get your game on?"

"I hate that phrase." Ianto replied and raised his own arm to activate the dueldisk he wore; the same dueldisk which had once been wrapped in the paper that Seto had torn through a moment ago. "I prefer, it's time to duel."

"Let's go!"

Once he had expressed his apologies that he'd asked be passed on to Kisara who he would see in a short while, Anathema led her uncle through the mansion and out into the back yard where they would conduct their duel.

"Think she'll beat him this time?" Jack asked as he too entered the mansion and stood next to his friend as they watched the duel though the back lounge windows.

"Probably not." Seto sighed. He hated to think badly of Anathema in any sense, but if she didn't think of another strategy with her deck then she had no chance of beating his friend. "She's at a disadvantage without her strongest monster."

Maybe he'd sheltered her too much and she had become too used to a cushy lifestyle? Not that it had gotten to that point or was ever that bad. He'd drawn the line at hired help around his home in order to make sure that his children learnt some kind of independence and realise that nothing in life was ever handed directly on a silver platter. It would never be anything extreme, but he'd make them work hard to achieve their goals. If his daughter truly wanted to be a Duel Masters champion then she'd have to find victory on her own by thinking ahead for herself and believing in her abilities. He smirked at the thought of just how much he'd changed to end up sounding like how Yugi and the others had during his youth. With one hand holding his incubated egg, his other hand sank into his pocket and drew out the card he had purposely taken earlier that day.

"Thrown her in at the deep end have you?" Jack commented as he watched the other man nervously finger the green coloured card that he sadly stared down at. "A case of having to be cruel to be kind and release any hidden potential?"

No answer as his friend was lost in thought.

_Still, at least it's nothing serious and only a card game after all. _This remark the captain kept to himself. He didn't want another lecture similar to the one he had received from his friend, lover and the green haired teenager when making a similar kind of comment on a previous occasion. Criticising someone else's passion was a thing he'd slowly learnt not to do over his many years.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light behind the two men. They spun on their heels and turned to be met with a strange woman who had emerged from the bright burst.

"Freeze!" Jack barked, his gun drawn and already locked onto the stranger as she stood there with a hand disappearing underneath the cascading bronze coloured curls to help ease the discomfort she felt raging in her neck.

"You brought your_ gun _intomy home?!" Seto growled angrily at his friend.

"Never leaves my side, deal with it!"

"You know _exactly _how I feel about Torchwood and _my_ family, so no, I _will not_ deal with it!"

Both men gave each other heated looks. It was true that the CEO liked to keep the two aspects of his life as separate as possible, but Jack wished that he'd realise that it was not always going to be achievable. Sometimes the two things were going to clash, and Seto wouldn't be able to prevent them from doing so. The captain just prayed that the younger man would never be placed into such a drastic situation as he had been with the 456.

"Torchwood?" The woman mused quietly before she did a retake on the greatcoated man and a smile spread across her face. "Captain Jack Harkness I presume?"

"Who wants to know?" Jack slowly lowered his Webley after sensing that she didn't pose any threat to them.

"Professor River Song." The woman beamed proudly, only to receive two blank looking faces from the men. A small sigh escaped her. Of course, they didn't know who she was, why would they? "Archaeologist and close acquaintance of the Doctor, closer than close in fact. I've heard all about you Jack." She turned to Seto. "And you too Mokuba, which is why … the Doctor … sent …" Her words trailed off at hearing the poorly muffled snickers of the captain. "Okay, what's so funny?!"

"Wrong brother." Jack regained his composure but the hilarity of the mix up gripped him again as he re-imagined the bewildered look on his friend's face just a moment ago. "He's not Mokuba."

"The wrong brother?" She was confused and glanced back at the man who now viewed her via an un-amused glare. Hadn't her timelord lover told her that Mokuba would be found close by the immortal captain? So just who was this other guy, and why did he seem so familiar to her? "Sorry about the mix up. He never mentioned you."

"I don't see why he would." Seto stated. "He and I never really got along with one and other." The way she was trying to stare into his eyes that were buried beneath his brow unnerved him slightly, making him want her out of his home as he suggested, "Mokuba's here though, I'll got get him for you."

"That would be wonderful, thanks."

Once the padded insulation bag had been placed down on a nearby table in the hall, Seto went to retrieve his younger brother from the other room, leaving Jack and River on their own.

The captain couldn't help noticing the vortex manipulator on her wrist and smiled at the woman. "The Doctor, does he know you've got that?"

"Of course." She grinned back.

"Really? Because I know that he greatly disapproves of them."

"No, he disapproves of you using yours Jack. And you have been using it, haven't you?"

He was silent for a moment. It was true, Seto had fixed it for him years ago, - as well as converting several dueldisks into 'hoppers' too, - and he had been using it ever since. "Yes." Jack admitted with a slight wince. "But only to cut across long distances, nothing less than ten miles, and definitely not through time." A couple of limitations had been set in place by Seto to help stop the futuristic contraption from shorting out, though it would be possible to make at least one jump through time before the circuitry fried and made it useless again. Another wince. "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

"That depends." River folded her arms and wore a smug smile. "I _might_ be tempted with a bribe, _if_ the offer was right." She arched one of her eyebrows in a jaunty manner. "So, what do you have to offer _Captain_?"

Jack wished she hadn't taunted him like that as now his thoughts were straying to explicit territories of smut within his mind. He shook the thoughts off and after a dithering moment, placed his hand inside his greatcoat to pull out what had once been his pride and joy. He fumbled the weapon in his hand and smiled fondly at the memories that came sweeping back…

_His first ever weapon that had been given to him by his mother several years before her death. It had served him well and gotten him out of all kinds of scrapes during his military life, numerous instances whilst at the Time Agency and the path of a con-man that followed after his bitter departure from them. Rose had coined the phrase 'Squareness Gun' to describe it, and the Doctor had once replaced it with a banana in order to stop him from using it. Of course it hadn't worked properly since the timelord had carried out the switch of weapon and fruit, so now being unpredictable with its usage, it had taken a back seat, stored and forgotten about at the hub as nothing more than a sentimental trinket. That was until Ianto had forced him to clean out his desk a few months back and he rediscover the weapon, hence why he was carrying it on him once again… _

But right now, all of the emotional attachment to the blaster he held didn't matter to him. He couldn't risk Seto, - or himself for that matter, - getting a firm ticking off from the Doctor for having gone against the timelord's wishes and produced teleportation devices to help them with Torchwood, and the occasional personal matter, like him and Ianto 'hopping' over from Cardiff to Domino for their friend's birthday celebration.

"Sonic blaster,produced in the weapon factories of Villengard; it can disintegrate as well as reintegrate its targets." He told her, knowing that as an archaeologist she wouldn't be able to resist what he had as a proposition. "Of course those factories have long since stopped their manufacture of arms and all that remains there now, - well, whatever time it is you're from, I assume - are just a bunch of banana groves." A smug smile as he saw hers falter and replaced with a look of awe. "But if you're as close to the Doctor as you say you are, then you'd already know _all _about that."

With wide gleaming eyes, River decided to accept the offer made to her which would no doubt cause one or two of her fellow archaeologists to be envious of the fact that she had such an ancient artefact in her possession. Not that she was ever one to cause such feelings but still … "We have a deal. He won't hear a peek about your distance jumping from me."

Jack handed over the practically useless weapon with a grin that soon dissolved when he watched the woman take out what he assumed to be a Sonic screwdriver, - only the laser was red and not blue, - and shone its light over the blaster.

"There we are, good as new." She told him.

It wasn't fair. He didn't know that she'd have a tool capable of fixing it; he would never have even considered giving his gun away if he had known. The Doctor never gave out such devices lightly, Jack knew, he'd tried asking many times with no avail. She must be _really _special to his old friend.

"Ya know, he's not that tolerable when it comes to these things." Even if this woman was 'special' to the timelord, Jack was determined to at least _try_ and get his Sonic blaster back. A smirk curved the captain's lip and he tried not to let himself become aroused by the stunned pretty face staring at him. "How do you think he'll react once he learns of the deal we just made? I'm pretty sure that his views on weaponry and violence wouldn't have swayed over his years."

"That's a pretty brave game to play with a person who's just fixed something capable of causing disintegration." She raised her eyebrows questioningly and pouted slightly. "If your trying to blackmail me into handing this back then it looks like I'll have no choice but to use it on your … let's call it a ripe banana shall we? … in order to make sure that you don't speak about this."

Startled at hearing her remark, the greatcoat was pulled tightly around its wearer; making sure that there would be no way that the woman could see his giveaway bulge in his lower midsection.

River laughed at the sight of the uneasy captain. "I told you _Jack_, the Doctor told me allabout you, so I know just how your mind works."

"Oh please, anyone who spends five minutes alone with him knows that." Seto rolled his eyes after having caught the end of the conversation as re-entered the room with his brother.

"That's not even worthy of a comeback retort!" Jack sneered back at his friend.

Mokuba stepped forward to greet the woman who had requested him and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Mokuba."

"Professor River Song, archaeologist and …"

"_Extremely_ close acquaintance to the Doctor." He cut her off with a smile. "I know, my brother told me, and I have a fairly good idea why you're here. So if you'd like to step this way…" He gestured for her to walk with him out onto the spacious open grounds of Seto's household estate.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Jack pondered out aloud and released his hold on the tightly pulled greatcoat as he watched them leave.

"Who cares?" Seto grumbled with a shrug. "I'll be glad when she's gone. Gate-crashing my birthday like that!"

The two men returned to watching the duel that was in progress. Ianto had a field full of monsters and was thrashing Anathema quite badly as she used the last of the trap cards on her otherwise-empty side and then set a monster card to end her turn.

A moment later the set card was attacked and a proud smile appeared on Seto's face at the sight of the Cyber Jar that cleared all monsters from the playing field. _That's my girl! _ Both duellists were then forced to pick up five cards and any level four star monsters or less summoned to the field. Now his daughter had three monsters ready to attack on her side whilst the Welshman had a single measly little Kuriboh in defence mode on his side.

"Looks like she's turned this duel around." Seto smiled and waited for his friend to comment. He didn't. "Jack?"

It took a moment for him to respond, and when he did, the captain could only manage a 'Hmm' sound.

"You thinking about the big change that's about to come your way?" Seto asked his friend who still had that glazed and distant look of being absorbed within his thoughts.

"Yeah." Jack breathed out deeply. "It's just that it's been me and Ianto for a while now, and the thought of a third person on the scene … well, I'm wondering if maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all? I don't want to sound ungrateful, especially since you've dedicated so much time and money into making this possible in the first place, but …" He trailed off, biting his tongue and remaining mute.

"But?" Seto pushed for an answer.

Jack turned to look at his friend with the faint hint of tears in his eyes. "What if he hates me?"

"Trust me." Seto spoke with a comforting smile. "He won't hate you."

"You can't guarantee that!" A slight panic entered the older man's voice. "What if …?"

"Seto!" Rebecca came rushing towards him. "Kisara's gone into labour."

"About time." Seto smirked before making a request for his sister-in-law's help. "Would you mind keeping a close eye on the kids until this is over? That is, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Too much trouble?!" She snorted back playfully. "Compared to that group of Chaos creatures you left with me, Ryou and Joey the other week, the kids will be no trouble at all."

"Thanks Becky." He grinned. Memories of his Torchwood team left with the bunch of harmless hyperactive beings that had come through the Domino rift made him smile for a moment. It had been fun to see how they'd coped, - not very well judging by the mess he'd helped to clear up, - with several small whirlwinds causing no end of trouble within the confinement of the base underneath his company's building.

Seto watched Rebecca leave to round up both lots of children and his smile turned into a frown. He hoped his two male employees were okay with monitoring the city's rift and its activities for the day. The last time his team were without him, he'd returned to witness Diana, - who had played a major part in helping Torchwood to bring down Henry Van Statten and seize his haul of alien artefacts, - die as a result of an attack from a Wendigo they had captured that had somehow managed to escape its holding cell. It was the first death of one of his team and it had hit him hard to the point were he blamed only himself for having recruited the woman in the first place. And he knew it would only be a matter of time before he lost another one of them to further tragic circumstances.

"Hadn't you better call the midwife or something?" Jack was fidgeting uneasily on the spot.

"I'm on it." Seto nodded. "You may want to stay out of the room though..."

"I ain't gonna argue on that!"

"… but get Ianto for me. He once mentioned that he's had experience in delivering babies …"

"_A _baby." Jack corrected. "And that was only because the hub was a better, - or rather safer, - choice than the zombie crawling hospital. God knows how I managed to stay calm that time! Perhaps the fact that he used _my_ mattress which took my mind off …"

"Just get him, Jack!" Seto shouted behind him since he had already begun to move away to assist his wife. "I'll need his help if the midwife doesn't get here in time."

Rather nervously, the captain hurried outside into the immediate backyard where the duel had just finished.

"Ha! I win!" Anathema taunted her opponent before she ran up to the approaching man. "Did you see that Uncle Jack? I beat Uncle Ianto!"

"There's always a first time for everything." The Welshman muttered almost sourly as he tried to figure out just where he had gone wrong to lose the game. He _never_ lost at playing Duel Monsters with his 'niece'. Could it be that she was finally living up to her father's name?

Jack smiled at the girl. "That's great Pooky, you're dad will be proud."

"Where is Dad?" She asked. "Don't tell me that he missed seeing my victory."

"He does have a good excuse not to have seen it though." The captain assured the disappointed looking teenager. "The baby's on its way right now." He caught a quick glimpse of joy in his partner's eyes, but his niece seemed almost as repulsed as he was by the thought of what was currently happening to her mom.

"Eww, gross!" Anathema wrinkled her face. "I saw Roland's birth and that put me off having children for life!" Her reaction made both of her uncles chuckle.

"Go." Jack told Ianto. "Seto reckons he's gonna need your help."

The Welshman fumbled with the strap of his dueldisk and after several attempts to free his arm, it finally came free. He handed it to his partner to hold and raced inside the mansion.

Jack tried to smile as he watched Ianto go, but his thoughts wouldn't allow him too. Once the baby had been born, it would just be another face he'd grow fond of and have to watch wither and die, knowing that there'd be nothing he could do to stop it. Out of the corner of his eye he also spotted Mokuba returning indoors, minus the woman with coppery coloured curls who was nowhere to be seen. Obviously she'd left via the vortex manipulator she had been wearing, but just what had she wanted in the first place?

"Wanna duel?" Anathema asked. Her world didn't stop just because her mom was giving birth, and she sensed that her uncle could do with a little cheering up too.

"No." He laughed sheepishly at having been asked to play the card game. "Your dad and uncle Ianto once tried to teach me how to play, but after a couple of hours of it not sinking in, they decided I'd never grasp it."

"Oh, okay." She sighed disappointedly. It had been such a long time ago, that she couldn't remember the last occasion that the two of them had spent proper time together. The distance factor didn't help, and just like her dad, her uncle Jack always seemed busy working too and never got any time to play. An idea struck her as she took the dueldisk from his hands and, along with hers, placed both of them to one side. "I know something we could do."

"And what's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Scuffle." She replied with a childish grin and charged at him like an American footballer tackling the opposition.

"Oh no you don't!" The captain laughed and grabbed his niece so that she now dangled upside down in the air.

"Put me down!" Anathema squealed in a fit of giggles and feeling very much like the eight year old she had been when times of play like this had begun to happen even less often with her two uncles from across the seas.

"Don't worry Sis, we're coming!"

Jack looked over to see the rest of Seto's, - and also his friend's brother's, - children running towards them. Mokuba was in the lead, behind him the twins and Keiko, and Roland toddling along right at the very back of the group. "Oh no!" He gasped with a smile and dramatically let himself fall to the ground before a small mountain of children piled on top of him.

The laughter from the scuffle's participants rang throughout the open air, and for a while Jack's mind was diverted from the new life being born close by and instead focused on relishing his current moment in time with the youngsters. It was times like these, with the people he cared for, that would help him overcome whatever gloomy periods of life that was sure to come his way as his years progressed. With happy, treasured memories like these, he would never truly forget the hundreds of thousands, - of probably even millions! - of individuals whose lives he'd encounter during in his immortal existence.

888888888888888888888888888

Several hours had passed since the playful antics with the Kaiba children had ceased and whilst they returned to inside the mansion, Jack remained outdoors. The evening air was warm but became slightly chilly from the occasional breezy gusts of wind. Not that it bothered him; heck, he'd even spent entire nights stood outside on the top of Cardiff's tallest buildings in a blustery hailstorm before now, so this made a refreshing change to have a calm and peaceful place to mull over some of his many thoughts. The topic of his current thought: Alice.

As the captain stood leaning with his back against the mansion's wall, the wind blew and stung his moist eyes. Angling his head so that his face was now shielded from the breeze, Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the stinging sensation he felt in them. It didn't work. The shame and remorse that he felt for what he had done to her, done to Steven, - poor, innocent, clueless, little Steven, - was too great. How could he be allowed to be welcomed and accepted as part of his friend's family after what he'd done to his own? If only Ianto knew of the things he'd done, - the things he'd chosen not to share with him, - then the two of them wouldn't still be together as a couple today.

_Couple._ Jack snorted bitterly. He hated that word. As much as he loved the Welshman, and had made his seriousness in commitment to him shown visually by the civil ceremony and the rings that they both wore, deep down inside he still refused to acknowledge them both with the term. How could they ever be a real couple when he was guaranteed to outlive his partner many times over in his life?

Slowly the door to his right opened several inches and Ianto poked his head through the gap that had been created. "Hey." He spoke quietly in almost a whisper and then frowned. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Childbirth." Jack lied knowing that he wouldn't be questioned further by his other half. He aimed to move the matter along and say goodbye to his morbidness for the time being. A sharp breath was taken and a fresh smile placed onto his face. "How are they, Kisara and the baby?"

"The midwife has given the a-okay to both of them." The Welshman smiled as he spoke and added, "Want to say 'hi'?"

Jack watched the smiled broaden across the other man's excited, proud and giddy face. He reflected some of that joy back with his own smile. "Sure."

Using his shoulder, Ianto pushed against the door and stepped outside. In his arms he cradled the newborn wrapped up in a blue fleecy shawl and gently passed him over to his partner's waiting hands. "Carefully does it now, you've got to support the head …"

"I know how to hold a baby." He assured with slight tone of irritation at the fuss, but completely understood the parental concern that had come in to play. Looking down at the tiny pink, wrinkly face, with a wispy tuff of brown hair on the unevenly shaped head, Jack soon forgot about all the anxiety he had had about this moment. "He looks like you."

"Are you trying to say that I look like a coconut?"

The captain smirked at the retort. The younger man's words may have sounded deadpan in their tone but the smile still displayed on his face gave away the fact that it wasn't meant as a serious offended remark at all.

Suddenly the smile vanished and was replaced with a frown on the Welshman's face. "Please, take it back; don't say he looks like me."

"Why not? It's true."

"Well if he's got his Tad's looks then there could be a _slight_ possibility that he'll have his Dad's personality, not to mention flatulent problem as well." Ianto gave a sigh. "It's bad enough dealing with one of you, never mind two. Of course, he'd be the toned down version, but still … I'm doomed."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jack said as he stared back at the small sleeping form in his arms. The smile on his face was more relaxed than before, but still just as grateful for his friends' generosity in paying handsomely to help conceive and nurture the embryo had been created in a laboratory in order for them to father a child together. He hadn't seen Ianto this happy for years, perhaps even ever, so knew that, - going against his own deep personal desires of not wanting to witness himself outlive more of his children, - it would be worthwhile to make the impossible dream come true for the one he loved.

The evening wind began to blow a little stronger and chillier than before and the captain pulled his greatcoat snugly around their newborn son. "Come on, let's go indoors."

Once inside, the baby was handed back over to Welshman.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Seto asked as he met them in the hallway after having just returned from seeing the midwife leave via the front door.

"Of course we have. We chose ages ago, just haven't mentioned it to anyone yet." Ianto told him. It must have been one of the few bits of information that he hadn't shared with the CEO in their e-mails.

"And?" Seto wanted to know. "I'm going to need a name to put on that trust fund for him." The two men felt that he'd done enough for them already, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer regarding the financial gift for the child's future.

"We decided to name him after both of us." Jack explained. "So we settled on i-Ack."

"I? Ack?" Seto looked baffled at the pair who wore straight faces.

"Yes." Ianto confirmed. "And it's spelt lower case I, upper case A."

"Like i-Pod." The captain added earnestly.

"Seriously?" He didn't know what to think. If they were pulling his leg then they were both remarkably convincing. "You'd be so cruel as to name your child in a similar way as an outdated piece of technology?"

The couple nodded in unison and unable to keep up the charade any longer, Ianto broke down with a snort of giggles. "What do you take us for Seto?"

"Yeah, poor kid's got enough to worry about without having a stupid name." Jack grinned.

"Meaning?" Seto couldn't see any problems himself, except for the whole Torchwood issue.

"He's half Welsh."

Ianto's eyes narrowed in a mock glare towards his partner. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He then turned to Seto and gave him the baby's actual name. "We're calling him Janto."

"For real this time?" The CEO double checked, and received the confirmation from both of them. "Okay, Janto Jones-Harkness it is then." He left the two men and the baby alone once more as he hurried off to set up the account from the comfort of his study, taking the insulted prehistoric birthday present with him that had remained on the side table for the past several hours.

The Welshman caught a glimpse of the baby squirming in his arms, saw the scrunched up face and felt a warm _'parp'_ on his hand positioned underneath Janto's bottom for cradling support. _Definitely inherited his Dad's problem._ He offered his son to his partner. "Want to hold him some more?"

"Thanks." Jack smiled as he carefully took hold of Janto once more. "What's that smell?" He asked with a wrinkled up nose before feeling the warm patch of his son's nappy. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Ianto quickly sped away. "I helped to deliver him, _you_ can change him." And with that he was gone.

_Oh well._ The captain shrugged. He'd seen far more disgusting sights during his time, so a dirty nappy would be a breeze to sort out. A smile slowly spread on his face and in a hushed voice, he spoke to the baby who reminded him so much of his partner. "Let's get you cleaned up, and after that I'll tell you a story all about a little boy, a blonde beauty, a handsome con-man and a gorgeous doctor." He was quite surprised at just how natural he felt right now. Why had he spent most of his time trying to avoid such a joy, even if …?

Never mind, it wasn't important right now.

"I would tell you the one about the dashing captain, a shy coffee-boy and an arrogant CEO, but that'll have to wait until you're older." He continued as he walked down the hall with Janto in his arms. "That one's just a little bit _too_ mature for you. But not in the x-rated way." A little horrified laugh from Jack mere thought of the three of them together like that. "Oh so _not_ in the x-rated way. That would be beyond wrong."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Aww, that got extremely sickly in some places didn't it? Could this be a happy ending for all of them?  
**

**Not sure if it worked but I tried to mislead you as the reader, at least twice during this. First was at the beginning, I wanted you to think that Seto was actually being tortured and not just playing with his children. And second, after having mentioned a couple of times already in the fic that Seto has mentioned the idea of paying for treatment to rehabilitate Gray back into society, I wanted it to seemed like he and Jack were talking about that and not the baby.**

**I chose to base it around Seto's birthday again so that you get an idea of how much time has passed by without me pointing it out by saying something along the lines of, "Ten years later..."  
**

**In my upcoming fic 'Children of Earth: Seto's Side' there is a _very _noticeable alteration to the original storyline of the show. (Geez, I wonder what that could be? :P)**

**The wrapping paper on Seto's present and Ianto's dueldisk are references to starwefter's fic 'The Birthday That Never Was'. (link in my profile page)**

**And that's how River Song got her 'Squareness Gun', at least in my fic-world anyway.  
**

**What's this? Ryou and Joey working for Seto's Torchwood? How in the? (not fully explained and touched upon much in my 'planned' fics, so gaps for future/filler fics)**

**Ianto having delivered a baby before is a reference to the Torchwood novel 'Bay of the Dead'. The novel kind of puts a dampener on _my _(and I mean my as in the way I've written him, not in the fangirly way) Jack's reaction to childbirth, but hey ... fanfiction, _plus_ my idea was in place long before the novel was released.  
**

**And Tad is Welsh for father/dad. Seems fitting for Ianto since he's Welsh, and for Janto to address his two dads differently so that nobody gets confused.**

**:)**

**KG**


End file.
